Il y a un début à tout 5
by Enola83
Summary: James, Sirius et Peter sont surexcités et Remus plus reconnaissant que jamais. Lily se fait harceler par James, Sirius se moque de l'amour et une jeune fille découvre un nouveau sentiment. FINIE !
1. résumés années 1 à 4

Ce coup_-_ci c'est bien moi ! Et le chapitre 1 suit immédiatement ! ;_-_)

Avant toutes choses.

Pour ceux qui nous rejoignent, vous vous trouvez céans dans le cinquième volet des années d'étude des célèbres Maraudeurs (et Cie), donc pour pouvoir comprendre un peu ce qui se passe, je vous recommande d'aller lire les années 1 à 4 (allez dans mon profil à partir du lien qui est pas loin au_-_dessus, dans la barre de ff . net)

**Pour ceux qui auraient la flemme de lire les années précédentes** mais surtout pour que vous vous y retrouviez tous, je vous mets ci_-_après **_un résumé chacune des quatre années._**

_**Rqe :** Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu les précédentes années, vous avez pu remarquer que les élèves utilisaient la magie en dehors de l'école. Il s'agit bien d'une erreur de ma part (oui, ça change du speech de l'année précédente, lol) parce que j'avais pas fait gaffe que, dans le tome 5, JKR donnait l'année de création de la loi d'interdiction aux sorciers de premier cycle. Je m'en excuse mais ça ne change pas grand-chose, cette loi verra le jour sous peu. (j'vais vraiment la passer en UA c'te fic, moi… lol)_

**_1ère année :_**

En cette première année d'étude à Poudlard, James Potter et Sirius Black font connaissance et deviennent rapidement amis. Tous deux envoyés à Gryffondor, ils rencontrent Peter Pettigrow et Remus Lupin, un garçon solitaire qui évite de se lier avec qui que ce soit. Borné et intrigué par ce jeune garçon, James convainc Sirius et Peter de tout faire pour qu'il devienne leur ami, entreprise qu'ils mènent à bien à force de persévérance.

Dans le même temps, Lily Evans fait la connaissance de Tara Milten, Fiona Distort, Millea Stimpson et Océane Runaway, ses camarades de dortoir avec lesquelles elle sympathise immédiatement. Elle s'habitue assez vite au train de vie exubérant de Tara mais se pose des questions sur sa camarade, sentant qu'elle cache un secret. Particularité connue uniquement de Dumbledore et quelques professeurs, Tara Milten possède en effet des pouvoirs de voyance assez particuliers pas encore totalement développés.

En dehors de l'école, un mage noir commence à faire parler de lui et la Marque des Ténèbres apparaîtra pour la première fois en fin d'année. Désormais connu sous le nom de Voldemort, le sorcier semble avoir certains projets concernant quelques élèves de Poudlard.

_**2de année :**_

Sirius Black déteste ses parents et ne supporte sa famille qu'à la pensée de sa cousine Andromeda et, désormais, de ses amis. Il fait la connaissance d'Alphar Doissan, le frère de sa mère, un homme qu'il pense aussi mauvais que les autres de sa famille et qu'il découvre être totalement contre les idées de supériorité des Sangs Purs. Explorateur et détenteur d'une grande fortune, il parcoure le monde en compagnie de Métys Rajkumari, une semi elfe, semi gobelin au caractère trempé.

Pour cette nouvelle année, James, Sirius et Peter se sont lancés un nouveau défi : découvrir le secret de Remus. Après une période complexe, où Remus commence à perdre pied et frôle la mort lors d'une transformation compliquée par un accès de fièvre, les trois Gryffondor parviennent à suivre leur ami jusque dans la cabane hurlante et le voient se transformer. Suite à une course_-_poursuite risquée, ils parviennent à échapper au loup_-_garou et font la connaissance de Firenze, un jeune centaure. Quelques discussions et une partie de "cache_-_cache" plus tard, Remus comprend que ses amis ne sont pas dégoûtés par sa situation et apprend peu à peu à refaire confiance aux gens. Parallèlement, il se lie à Wilhelm Carvi, le jeune professeur de botanique, qui lui offre une oreille attentive et lui prodigue des conseils utiles. Angèle Fitevil, professeur de DCFM, ne semble pas apprécier cette entente entre l'élève et le professeur, elle voue autant à l'un qu'à l'autre une rancœur que ne comprend pas Remus pour ce qui est de Carvi.

Entre temps, la mère de Tara retrouve son frère disparu, qui a changé de nom pour devenir Iron Rogue. A la lumière de cette découverte, Tara met tout en œuvre pour se rapprocher de Severus, ce que le Serpentard ne voit pas forcément d'un bon œil. Suite à une vision de la Gryffondor et une discussion avec Dumbledore, on apprendra que le pouvoir de Tara recèle un grand danger mais aussi une sorte de malédiction qu'ils nomment "La punition de Nivare", une douleur intense qui la saisit lorsqu'elle fait part de ses visions à quelqu'un.

Au long de l'année, la menace de Voldemort se précise et les rumeurs d'une guerre semblent se confirmer, d'autant plus que le ministère à l'occasion de réaliser que les partisans à ses côtés sont plus nombreux qu'ils ne l'imaginaient.

Sirius, James, Remus et Peter ont été invité chez Alphar, l'oncle de Sirius, pour les vacances, notre troisième année débute justement là_-_bas.

**_3ème année :_**

L'été précédent la rentrée pour cette troisième année fut aussi merveilleux pour James, Sirius, Remus et Peter qui le passèrent ensemble, qu'horrible pour Tara, qui y perdit sa mère, tuée par des chasseurs de loup_-_garou.

Alors que Voldemort monte en puissance, la vie suit son cours à Poudlard, les garçons ayant commencé leur entraînement pour devenir animagus et enchaînant les farces à l'encontre de l'école ou des Serpentard. Parallèlement, Remus se rapproche de plus en plus du professeur Carvi, qui lui propose d'essayer de contrôler le garou à l'aide d'une ancienne méthode. Suite à un incident, le garou prendra cependant le contrôle du corps de Remus et Carvi lui fait promettre de ne jamais réessayer ce genre de choses.

Cette même année, Tara dévoile son pouvoir à Lily et Fiona. Elle est une visionnaire, une catégorie de voyant qui a la possibilité de modifier l'avenir. "La punition de Nivare" est en réalité un contrecoup de ces modifications, comme les voyants subissent le poids de deux futurs différents. En début d'année, Tara a appris qu'un espion de Voldemort se trouvait à Poudlard, mais elle ignore totalement de qui il s'agit et Dumbledore ne parvient pas à le démasquer. Les liens entre Tara et Severus ne cessent de se renforcer et le garçon la considère de plus en plus comme sa cousine, bien qu'il se doute qu'elle est plus qu'elle ne paraît.

En cours d'année, les garçons trouveront leur surnom de Maraudeurs ainsi que ceux relatifs à leurs animagus – bien qu'ils ne se transforment pas encore – et découvriront également un passage secret vers Pré_-_au_-_Lard. James, Peter et Sirius surprennent un soir une dispute entre les professeurs Carvi et Fitevil, qui entretiennent des relations houleuses, le sujet qui semble important leur échappe et ils préfèrent ne pas en parler à Remus – qui, sous les conseils de Carvi, évite de se retrouver seul à seul avec Fitevil.

Avant les vacances de Pâques, Remus est convoqué chez Fitevil. Il découvre en arrivant le cadavre ensanglanté de son professeur, Carvi la fixant, la baguette à la main. Le professeur de botanique expliquera qu'il savait que Fitevil était Mangemort et qu'il espérait la ramener sur le bon chemin tout en essayant de protéger Remus. Elle y portait en effet un intérêt par rapport à Remus, du fait de sa lycanthropie, ce qui inquiète Dumbledore.

Après des vacances de Pâques pour le moins sordide du côté de Sirius, il apprend avec joie que sa cousine Andromeda a donné naissance à une petite fille : Nymphadora Tonks, qui est née avec le don de la Métamorphomagie.

Pour les vacances d'été, les garçons ont été invités chez les Lupin.

**_4ème année :_** (_résumé de Darriussette, merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii :-) _)

Durant l'été, les Maraudeurs se rendent à un concert où ils retrouvent Lily, Tara et Fiona. Ce qui n'était pas prévu, c'est l'attaque des Mangemorts que les sept Gryffondor parviennent de justesse à mettre en échec, apprenant au passage que pour une obscure raison, Voldemort a interdit à ses Mangemorts de s'en prendre à la famille de Lily Evans.

A leur arrivée à Poudlard, les élèves apprennent une bonne nouvelle, se tiendra cette année un concours avec diverses épreuves : potions, métamorphoses, DCFM, duel et une épreuve libre. Nos deux génies, Sirius et James, pourront joyeusement prouver qu'ils sont dignes de leur réputation et souder encore plus les liens qui les unit ; tous les élèves s'en donneront à cœur joie, et les cœurs pourront même batifoler un peu, comme celui de Lily, dans les bras d'un certain Gary Boot, mais cela ne durera que quelques mois...

Durant l'année, de sérieux doutes portent sur Frater Jugson, le nouveau professeur de DCFM et ancien exécuteur de loup_-_garou, et nombreux sont ceux à le croire Mangemort, particulièrement en raison de ses disputes avec Wilhelm Carvi, le professeur de botanique très apprécié de ses élèves. Certains esprits curieux, comme ceux de Severus Rogue ou des Maraudeurs, auront à cœur cette année de découvrir ce qu'est le mystérieux Anceps Ortus, qui semble faire peser de lourds soupçons sur les épaules de Jugson...

Cette année, l'esprit de Remus est plutôt embrouillé. A plusieurs reprises il semble perdre la raison, à chaque fois cela semble empirer. Il ne réagit même pas lorsque Dumbledore lui annonce que son père est décédé dans un accident... Ses amis lui tendront la main, essaieront de l'aider, mais Remus ne se réfugie que chez son professeur, celui qu'il considère comme un ami, toujours là pour lui offrir une tasse de thé : Carvi. Ce dernier offre à Remus la possibilité de se rendre chez quelqu'un qui pourrait aider le jeune loup_-_garou. Remus acceptera finalement de s'y rendre, sans savoir qu'il s'agit en réalité du repaire de Voldemort.

Dans le même temps, plusieurs élèves participant au concours se retrouvent également transportés dans un piège tendu par le mage noir par l'intermédiaire des badges de participation qui sont en réalité des Portoloins modifiés par Carvi.

Remus, emprisonné, parvient à reprendre ses esprits, aidé sans le savoir, par le Veritas de Tara dont la maîtrise de son pouvoir de visionnaire n'a cessé d'évoluer au cours de l'année. Les trois garçons doutent de Remus, devant Lily, qui leur en veut terriblement d'ainsi oser penser que Remus pouvait avoir rejoint les Mangemorts.

Durant l'affrontement final, la vérité sera dévoilée : Frater Jugson a un frère jumeau ; liés par une magie nommée Anceps Ortus. Frater Jugson se donnera la mort pour sauver Remus et Peter. Quant à Carvi, il s'agissait bel et bien d'un Mangemort qui faisait ingurgiter à Remus une potion de confusion via le thé.

Sur la fin de l'année, les liens entre les personnages évoluent, pour le mieux entre les Maraudeurs et entre Lily, Tara et Fiona, et pour le pire entre Lily et James, Sirius et Peter, auxquels elle ne pardonne pas leurs doutes au sujet de Remus.

Son père mort, Remus Lupin et sa mère souffrant d'un choc post_-_traumatique, sont recueillis par Arthur et Molly Weasley.

_**Quelques personnages :**_

_**Les professeurs :** (je les donne tous mais n'allez pas croire qu'ils auront tous un rôle à jouer lol)_

_- _**Albus Dumbledore**: directeur depuis le 1er volet.

_- _**Proterio Achear**: professeur de potion, directeur adjoint, directeur de la maison Poufsouffle. Il est au courant pour le don de Tara.

_-_**Flitwick **: professeur d'enchantement, directeur de la maison Serdaigle.

_- _**Minerva McGonagall**: professeur de métamorphose, directrice de la maison Gryffondor. Elle est au courant pour le don de Tara.

_- _: le professeur de DCFM devrait se stabiliser cette année… normalement lol.

_- _**Pomona Chourave **: professeur de botanique depuis la 5ème année (avait déjà enseigné qqs années auparavant)

_- _**Stella Novae**: professeur d'astronomie (**_directrice de Serpentard à partir de la 4ème année)_**

_- _**Mme Flyvel** : professeur de vol.

_- _**M. Binns**: professeur d'histoire (pour ne pas changer…)

_Options :_

_- _**Donna Ventura**: professeur de divination.

_- _**Miss Yure**: professeur d'arithmancie.

_-_**M. Brûlopot **: professeur de soins aux créatures magiques.

_- _**M. Summon**: professeur de conjuration.

_-_ **Fehu Ansuz **: professeur de runes.

_-_ **Mme Cure **: professeur de remèdes magiques.

_-_ **M. Blend **: professeur d'étude des moldus.

**_Qqs élèves :_**

_-_ _**James Potter** _: fils unique de Henry et Jenny Potter. De nature curieuse, vive et malicieuse, un Gryffondor jusqu'au cœur de la moelle (attrapeur depuis sa 2de année) (cheveux noirs, yeux noisette)

_-_ _**Sirius Black** _: fils de Procyon et Nocera Black, frère de Regulus Black (10 ans dans ce volet). Il déteste positivement sa famille hormis Andromeda, sa cousine, et Alphar Doissan, son oncle. Rebelle, indépendant et impulsif. (cheveux noirs, yeux gris)

_- **Remus Lupin** _: fils unique de John et Théia Lupin. Loup_-_garou depuis l'âge de huit ans, ses amis connaissent son secret depuis novembre de l'an passé. Calme et réservé, il devient de plus en plus assuré avec l'aide de ses amis. (châtain, yeux ocre)

_-_ _**Peter Pettigrow** _: fils unique d'Augusta Pettigrow, qui l'élève seule. Peter est un garçon timide et très peu sûr de lui, manque d'assurance lui venant certainement de sa famille, pas vraiment fréquentable. (châtain clair, yeux marron)

_- **Lily Evans** _: fille d'Edouard et Naomi Evans, sœur de Pétunia Evans (16 ans dans ce volet). Vive jeune fille, elle ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds et a tendance à réprimander les garçons pour leurs farces (auburn, yeux vert émeraude)

_-_ _**Tara Milten** _: fille unique d'Elroa Lawill, cousine de Severus Rogue. Exubérante et dynamique, elle tient le rôle en titre de "folledingue de Gryffondor". Elle aurait des pouvoirs de voyance (connus de Dumbledore et qqs profs), mais de quel genre ? (cheveux acajou, yeux noirs)

_- **Fiona Distort** _: (sang mêlée de par sa mère) Fille discrète et réservée, elle se révèle d'année en année de moins en moins timide, principalement grâce à des "cours de défense" que lui ont organisé les autres filles (cheveux noirs, yeux marron foncé)

_-_ _**Severus Rogue** _: fils de Iron et Milla Rogue, cousin de Tara (côté maternel). Assez solitaire, doué pour la magie noire, sa haine envers les "Sang_-_de_-_Bourbe" ne représente qu'une mince protection qui le rassure rapport à sa mère, qui est une sang mêlée. (cheveux noirs, yeux noirs)

_-_ **_Wanda Canaris _**: Serpentard, elle a renié sa famille, adepte de Voldemort, et a établi une relation assez particulière avec Sirius, qui n'est pas vraiment de l'amitié, plutôt une sorte de "respect sarcastique".

_**Les parents :**_

_- **Potter : Henry**_, père de James, Auror du ministère assez haut placé ;_ **Jenny**, _mère de James, tient la rubrique politique de _La Gazette_.

_- **Black : Procyon**_, gère ses propres affaires, nombreux contacts au ministère ;** _Nocera_**, ne travaille pas, la femme est à moitié folle, à la limite du fanatisme pour la lutte contre les Moldus (aucun des deux n'a pour autant encore parlé clairement de leur position par rapport à Voldemort, mais ils entraînent constamment Sirius à de nombreux sortilèges)

_- **Lupin : John**_, père de Remus, mort en avril 1975 (4ème année) ; **_Théia_**, mère de Remus, choc post_-_traumatique suite à la mort de son mari.

_- **Pettigrow : Augusta**_, la femme a perdu la raison et une infirmière s'occupe d'elle, à domicile. Ses cousins avaient prévu de se débarrasser d'elle mais l'admission à  
Poudlard de Peter les en a empêché.

_- **Evans : Edouard**_, bibliothécaire, désireux d'aider sa fille, il s'est intéressé de très près au monde de la magie suite aux tensions de l'époque, il a décidé d'aller plus loin et, aidé de Dumbledore, a l'intention de devenir ambassadeur moldu auprès des sorciers ; **_Naomi_**, scientifique dans un centre de recherche sur les maladies infectieuses.

_- **Elroa Lawill**_, confectionneuse de potion et apothicaire reconnue dans le monde de la magie, morte en juillet 1973.

_-_ **_Rogue : Iron_**, partisan de Voldemort, homme violent avec sa femme, il entraîne son fils à la magie noire ; **_Milla_**, sans travail, les persécutions de son mari et ses coups l'ont anéanti mentalement, faible d'esprit, elle n'en aime pas moins son fils qui fait tout pour éviter que son père les voit se montrer de l'affection l'un envers l'autre.

_- **Arthur et Molly Weasley**_ sont déjà apparus dans le récit, d'abord en tant que guide pour Arthur qui s'est occupé des Evans, ensuite eux deux, lors d'un repas chez les Lupin. Molly et Théia sont d'excellentes amies de longue date. Bill est né l'an dernier, Charlie ne devrait plus tarder, c'est l'affaire de quelques mois ;_-_)

_**Autres personnages :**_

_- **Marie Giftlife** _: Meilleure amie moldue de Lily (16ans), mariée à **_William Stuborn_**.

_- **Alphar Doissan** _: oncle de Sirius, absolument opposé aux idées des Black et de sa sœur (Nocera). Peintre et aventurier, il est accompagné dans ses voyages et dans la vie de son amie **_Métys Rajkumari_**, une semi elfe, semi gobelin.


	2. Ce n'est pas un jeu

_Salut tout le monde! Me voilà de retour après cette looooooooooooooooooooooongue absence… Ouais, bon, on a vu pire quand même, nan?;-) _

_Partez paaaaaaas! Vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas blablater pour rien (pour une fois…) mais pour vous faire un topo des… modalités – dirons-nous – des prochaines années. _

_Comme vous avez pu le constater, les années 1 à 4 sont reliées les unes aux autres par le projet de Voldemort concernant les gamins et, plus particulièrement, par le professeur Carvi. _

_Pour les années 5 à 7, la donne va être différente car il n'y aura pas d'intrigue d'ordre "policière", si je puis dire. Les Maraudeurs et Cie vont simplement vivre leur vie, mais je vous rassure, elle n'est pas de tout repos, comme on s'en doute, lol. Parallèlement, il y aura Voldemort, les morts (dit-elle d'un air nonchalant), la mise en place de la défense, etc., etc… Et puis je vous réserve quelques surprises qui, je pense, vous satisferont pour la 6ème année, héhé! _

_Voilà, maintenant vous êtes prévenus du ton des trois années qui vont venir. Vous aurez droit à un autre topo au début du 8ème volet (veinards que vous êtes…:-P) _

Place à la 5ème année!

(j'en suis à la moitié de la série! hihihi!)

**oOo **

**IL Y A UN DEBUT A TOUT V**

_Se connaître et s'entraider _

**Chapitre 1: Ce n'est pas un jeu **

Le mois de juillet s'était déroulé sous une douce chaleur mais celle_-_ci se faisait de plus en plus étouffante avec le début août. Lily était bien heureuse de se trouver sur le chemin de Traverse, où l'air était plus respirable que du côté Moldu, et elle flâna un peu dans la rue avant de se rendre chez Euchymus Fortarôme(2). Elle avait laissé son père chez Fleury et Bott en grande conversation avec la libraire, comme à chaque fois qu'il y venait, pour rejoindre son rendez_-_vous. Celui_-_ci était déjà installé à la terrasse du glacier, en train de prendre un bain de soleil, et la jeune fille s'assit en face de lui avec amusement, attendant qu'il la remarque.

_-_ Tu pensais peut_-_être que je ne t'avais pas entendu t'installer, Lily? demanda tranquillement le garçon sans ouvrir ses yeux.

_-_ Ça aurait été comique de te voir sursauter en constatant ma présence, mais on ne peut jamais te surprendre, c'est pas drôle, soupira la jeune fille.

_-_ Il y a beaucoup de choses qui peuvent me surprendre, rigola_-_t_-_il en ouvrant enfin les yeux. Bonjour Lily, tu es resplendissante.

_-_ Un beau bronzage pour avoir un teint de jeune fille, déclama_-_t_-_elle en prenant une voix de présentatrice télé.

_-_ Tu es une jeune fille, lui fit remarquer son ami.

_-_ Ah! Tu vois que ça marche!

Le garçon secoua la tête en souriant et ils commandèrent des glaces avant de poursuivre la conversation.

_-_ Alors Remus, comment ça se passe?

_-_ On fait aller. Je dois passer mes rattrapages dans deux semaines, du coup mon temps est surtout accordé aux révisions, et puis j'aide Molly, elle est fantastique.

Un doux sourire jouait sur les lèvres du garçon et Lily se réjouit de constater qu'il était réellement heureux chez les Weasley. Leurs rapports à tous deux avaient étrangement évolué à la fin juin. Dans la semaine qui avait suivi les examens, ils avaient beaucoup parlé et Lily avait appris la mort du père de Remus et l'état de sa mère ainsi que, dans les grandes lignes, l'histoire avec Carvi. Bien qu'heureuse qu'il lui parle, Lily n'avait pas très bien compris pourquoi Remus lui avait brusquement accordé une telle confiance et c'était durant la correspondance qu'ils avaient établi tout le mois de juillet qu'elle en avait appris la raison.

Bien que lui assurant qu'elle avait tort de réagir ainsi, il avait été profondément touché par la manière dont elle l'avait défendu contre James, Sirius et Peter lorsque ceux_-_ci avaient un instant douté du camp dans lequel il se trouvait. Lui_-_même ne semblait absolument pas leur en tenir grief – ce que Lily avait du mal à comprendre – mais la confiance qu'elle lui avait accordé avait surpris le jeune homme au point d'accepter d'établir une relation d'amitié avec elle, ce qu'elle lui proposait de longue date.

_-_ Et tu as revu les trois hypocrites? demanda_-_t_-_elle avec amertume en songeant aux autres Maraudeurs.

_-_ Tu vas leur en vouloir longtemps? s'amusa Remus. Je t'ai déjà expliqué qu'ils avaient de sérieuses raisons d'avoir des doutes.

_-_ Potion de confusion ou pas, un ami n'a pas à douter ainsi! Ils ont bon dos de te prendre pour un traître alors qu'ils le sont bien plus!

_-_ Cette histoire est plus compliquée et je leur dois beaucoup. Si je leur en voulais, je ne serai pas honnête et ce serait sûrement moi le plus hypocrite de tous.

Il avait dit cela d'une voix douce et Lily l'observa le temps qu'un serveur dépose leur commande devant eux. Sans la regarder, Remus attaqua son Crésus au chocolat – six boules toutes d'un chocolat différent recouvertes d'une sauce chocolat aux trois saveurs et décorées d'amandes concassées et de nougatine(2) – et la jeune fille s'amusa de l'expression ravie qui apparut sur son visage dés sa première bouchée.

_-_ Après tout, tu agis comme tu le souhaites, soupira_-_t_-_elle, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais leur pardonner. Ça va toujours chez les Weasley?

_-_ Molly est très chaleureuse, Arthur sympathique et j'avoue que j'aime bien m'occuper de leurs deux enfants. Au départ je n'étais pas très à l'aise parce que je me disais que je n'avais pas le droit de m'imposer de la sorte mais ils m'ont fait comprendre qu'ils me considéraient comme un membre de leur famille… Tu sais, Molly attend un nouvel enfant.

_-_ Depuis quand? s'étonna Lily comme il ne lui en avait pas parlé dans ses lettres.

_-_ Elle ne l'a su qu'hier en fait, et elle est enceinte d'un peu plus d'un mois apparemment. Il devrait arriver en février ou mars.

_-_ Trois enfants, constata Lily, songeuse, en attaquant sa coupe aux neufs saveurs exotiques réparties dans trois boules de glaces, coulis de pêche et morceaux de fruits. Quand je vois comment ça se passe avec ma sœur, j'hésite même à savoir si j'en voudrais deux, alors trois…

_-_ Molly m'a avoué qu'elle désirait une famille nombreuse et qu'ils auraient des enfants jusqu'à ce qu'une fille naisse, déclara Remus avec un air rêveur.

_-_ Ça peut aller loin! s'exclama Lily.

_-_ Oui… Mais quand tu vois Molly, tu te dis qu'avec tout l'amour qu'elle a en elle, elle ne peut qu'avoir beaucoup d'enfants. Quand je la regarde s'occuper de Bill et Charlie, je me dis que c'est dommage que…

Il s'interrompit brusquement et regarda son amie avec un sourire d'excuse qu'elle ne comprit pas.

_-_ Alors? Il paraît que ton père fait des merveilles dans son rôle d'ambassadeur, remarqua_-_t_-_il pour changer de sujet.

_-_ Oui, depuis que le premier ministre a accepté l'alliance avec le ministère de la magie, il a beaucoup de travail, mais il ne se plaint pas, il est heureux que les choses se déroulent ainsi. C'est un peu le désordre dans le salon, il y a plein de parchemins un peu partout, je ne sais pas comment mon père s'y retrouve mais il prétend que son "bazar organisé" est le seul type de rangement qu'il arrive à gérer. Je suis bien contente de ne pas avoir hérité de cela, rigola_-_t_-_elle, et puis, ça fait enrager Pétunia de voir tous ces parchemins un peu partout.

_-_ Vous ne vous entendez vraiment pas avec ta sœur, hein? demanda Remus en notant le sourire narquois qu'avait esquissé la Gryffondor.

_-_ Ce n'est pas ma faute! se défendit Lily. Depuis toujours, elle m'en veut parce que je suis différente et elle prétend que nos parents font du favoritisme, mais c'est n'importe quoi. Ce n'est qu'une bécasse sans cervelle qui ne pense qu'à se marier de toute façon.

_-_ Charmante description, j'aimerai vraiment rencontrer ta sœur, plaisanta Remus.

_-_ C'est elle qui ne voudrait pas te rencontrer sachant que tu es sorcier, soupira Lily. Déjà, lorsque Tara est venue, elle est restée enfermée dans sa chambre toute la semaine.

_-_ Tara était chez toi? s'étonna Remus.

_-_ Oui, il y a une semaine. Quand je lui ai dit que nous correspondions, elle a rigolé et elle m'a assuré qu'il ne valait mieux pas que tu saches qu'elle était chez moi parce que tu aurais attendu qu'elle soit repartie pour poursuivre la correspondance.

Lily avait dit cela d'un ton malicieux et Remus grimaça.

_-_ C'est de bonne guerre, je n'ai pas été de la meilleure compagnie en ce qui la concerne jusqu'alors. Sauf…

Il eut un petit sourire sans terminer sa phrase puis secoua la tête.

_-_ Mais je vais faire un effort maintenant. Elle est sans aucun doute une insupportable petite fille, il n'en reste pas moins qu'elle est amusante.

_-_ Elle sera ravie de l'apprendre, tu étais le seul à ne pas encore lui avoir cédé, rigola Lily. Enfin, si on exclut certaines personnes évidemment. Rassure_-_moi, même si je suis en froid avec les trois autres dégénérés, on continuera à se voir une fois à Poudlard?

_-_ Je ne passe pas ma vie avec James, Peter et Sirius, s'amusa Remus. Tes sentiments à leur égard me concernent d'une certaine manière mais tu es bien libre de faire ce qui te chante avec eux.

_-_ Bien, ça m'aurait embêté que tu m'en veuilles de leur dire leurs quatre vérités à ceux_-_là.

_-_ Qui sont? se renseigna Remus, curieux.

_-_ Potter est un prétentieux doublé d'un abruti, Black est cloisonné dans sa vision des choses et Pettigrow ne fait que les suivre sans avoir le moindre jugement, énonça_-_t_-_elle sincèrement.

_-_ Tu n'es pas très gentille avec Peter, souffla doucement Remus sans songer à la contredire pour les deux autres. Il manque de confiance en lui mais… Tu sais, lorsque Jugson, le Mangemort, nous avait en joue, il aurait pu me laisser là et s'enfuir, pourtant il est resté à mes côtés. Malgré la bataille qui faisait rage, il est venu à moi et il ne m'a pas abandonné. Peter… n'est pas doué en magie, et qui plus est il n'aurait pas dû se trouver là, alors les Mangemorts pouvaient le tuer puisque Voldemort ne l'avait pas dans sa ligne de mire. James et Sirius se moquent souvent de lui, ils ne sont pas très gentils mais je crois surtout qu'ils ne réalisent pas, qu'ils veulent s'amuser. Peter à sa place à Gryffondor, parce que même s'il n'est pas fort, il est courageux à sa manière. Rien que dans le fait de supporter James et Sirius, j'estime que lui et moi aurions droit à la palme du courage, plaisanta_-_t_-_il.

Lily grimaça à cette tirade.

_-_ J'avoue que j'ai peut_-_être un peu trop de préjugés sur lui et même sur Black et Potter, mais tu avoueras qu'ils ne font rien pour y remédier!

_-_ Tu es têtue, s'amusa Remus. Au fond, tu leur ressembles plus que tu ne le crois.

Le regard indigné de la jeune fille le fit à nouveau rire et elle se renfrogna un peu avant de céder à son tour à l'amusement.

_-_ Bon, je vois que tu as décidé de mettre aux nues tous mes défauts, je saurai bien trouver les tiens, Remus Lupin.

_-_ Tu ne t'avances pas trop en disant cela, ils ne sont pas difficiles à trouver, mais tu risques de manquer de parchemin pour tous les lister.

_-_ D'accord, je commence: «manque de confiance en lui», déclara_-_t_-_elle en faisant bouger sa main devant elle comme si elle écrivait avec une plume.

_-_ Si je mets «juge trop vite les gens» en premier, tu m'en voudras? la taquina_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Je reconnais mes torts, grimaça_-_t_-_elle. Mais une fois de plus, ce n'est pas ma faute, jusqu'alors mes premières impressions ont toujours été les bonnes!

_-_ Ah bon? J'ignorai que tu avais eu une première impression si négative des autres Maraudeurs.

Lily ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois avant de lui lancer un regard noir sous les yeux brillant de malice de son ami.

_-_ Je vais éviter de répondre à cette remarque, je risquerai de m'enliser.

_-_ C'est vrai que si tu me sors que la première impression n'est pas toujours la bonne, tu te contredis, et si tu reconnais que tu les as d'abord apprécier, c'est cette impression qui devrait prévaloir sur ton jugement, nota Remus, mi figue, mi raisin.

_-_ Je pourrais dire que ma première impression était mauvaise, grommela Lily.

_-_ S'il y a une chose que je sais de toi, Lily, c'est que tu ne sais pas mentir.

_-_ Tu caches bien ton jeu, je n'imaginais pas que tu étais comme Millea, soupira Lily. Le Choixpeau n'aurait pas hésité à te mettre à Serpentard à tout hasard?

_-_ Il l'a fait avec Stimpson? s'étonna Remus.

_-_ Elle dit que non mais je suis persuadée du contraire, assura Lily en hochant la tête.

_-_ Peut_-_être, mais je me suis laissé dire que sans elle, tu n'aurais pas donné ce spectacle en épreuve libre pour mai. Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir vu d'ailleurs, quand j'entends les autres en parler, ça devait vraiment valoir le déplacement.

_-_ Les gens exagèrent toujours, dit_-_elle en écartant le sujet d'un geste de la main. Et puis je n'ai pas arrêté de danser, tu me verras sûrement un jour. Non, ce qu'il faut vraiment, c'est que tu entendes Tara chanter, ça c'est vraiment dommage que tu l'aies manqué.

_-_ Si tu le dis… commenta Remus, sceptique. Dis_-_moi, je peux te poser une question indiscrète?

_-_ Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait l'être, rigola la jeune fille.

_-_ Je me demandais pourquoi tu avais rompu avec Gary Boot.

Lily le regarda avec étonnement. Elle n'était pas gênée par la question mais elle se demandait pourquoi il voulait savoir ce genre de chose, ce sur quoi elle ne manqua pas de l'interroger.

_-_ C'est un peu idiot en fait mais vous sembliez vraiment proches et Boot est un garçon vraiment bien. Je me demandais comment vous en étiez venus à vous séparer vu comme vous vous entendiez.

_-_ Je vois… Mais tu sais, nous sommes encore amis, même si pour le moment, nous gardons un peu nos distances. Gary est un garçon bien, c'est vrai, et sur les premières semaines et même avant que nous sortions ensemble, nous étions réellement sur la même longueur d'ondes, mais ça a changé. Je crois qu'il s'est mis en tête qu'il avait un rôle à jouer en tant que petit ami et… ça n'allait pas.

_-_ Que veux_-_tu dire?

_-_ C'est de mon côté que ça clochait, tu sais? Gary fera un mari formidable, j'en suis persuadée, mais on n'avait pas les mêmes attentes. Il pense qu'étant le petit ami de quelqu'un, il se doit d'être toujours là pour elle, la protéger, et je reconnais que c'est normal, mais ce n'est définitivement pas ce que je cherche. Je ne supportais plus qu'il s'inquiète ainsi constamment pour moi, que dès qu'il pensait qu'un truc n'allait pas, il ne me dise rien pour ne pas m'inquiéter et me protéger en secret. Je ne suis pas fragile, ni même douce d'ailleurs, j'aime savoir que je maîtrise ce qui m'entoure et régler mes problèmes moi_-_même, parce que je sais que je peux le faire.

_-_ Je crois que je peux comprendre, remarqua Remus, songeur. Tu as du caractère et tu le revendiques. Je pense que j'ai trouvé ce qui te caractérisait le plus, ton trait dominant dans toutes les situations qui fait que, en effet, tu es loin d'être douce.

_-_ Et c'est quoi? demanda Lily en haussant un sourcil.

Remus lui adressa un sourire énigmatique et un clin d'œil.

_-_ Je ne voudrais pas te faire rougir en public et je laisse tes amies le dire les premières.

_-_ Me faire rougir? Tu me ferais presque peur.

_-_ Voilà Molly, je vais devoir te laisser Lily. J'ai été très heureux de te revoir, ça m'a fait du bien.

_-_ Et moi je suis heureuse de t'avoir vu sourire et rire aussi franchement, déclara son amie en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

Elle salua Mme Weasley avant de retourner à la librairie pour en sortir son père avant qu'il n'y prenne racine en songeant qu'elle ne regrettait vraiment pas cette amitié avec Remus.

o

L'ambiance au 12 Square Grimmaurd était plutôt tendue en ce jour d'août et même Sirius, qui n'avait jamais apprécié l'atmosphère des lieux, savait que c'était inhabituel. Bellatrix était arrivée une demi heure plus tôt et les parents de Sirius l'avaient fait passer dans le salon sans même appeler leurs fils, ce qui était déjà en soi surprenant.

Plus poussé par l'inquiétude que la curiosité quant à une conversation qui le concernait potentiellement, Sirius était resté devant la porte fermée dans l'espoir d'entendre quelque chose, mais la conversation était trop calme pour qu'il perçoive plus que quelques mots, du moins jusqu'à ce que son père hausse le ton.

_-_ Vous n'aviez pas à faire cela! rugit_-_il. Et toi, en tant que membre de la famille Black, tu aurais dû t'y opposer.

_-_ On ne s'oppose pas à ses décisions, claqua la voix sèche de Bellatrix.

_-_ Un Black peut s'opposer à n'importe qui, rétorqua Procyon d'une voix menaçante. Je commence à sérieusement douter de l'intégrité d'Achernar lorsqu'il vous a éduqué, toi et tes sœurs. Andromeda s'est enfuie avec un Moldu, tu t'inclines devant quelqu'un et Narcissa suit à la lettre le moindre ordre qu'on lui donne. Vous faîtes honte à notre nom!

_-_ Nous essayons de changer notre monde, rétorqua Bellatrix. Ne voyez_-_vous pas, mon oncle, ce que nous sommes en train de faire? Lorsque la main de notre maître s'abattra, impitoyable, sur l'Angleterre, les sorciers de pure souche deviendront les souverains de…

_-_ Qui appelles_-_tu «maître»? la coupa son oncle avec froideur. Un Black n'a de maître que lui_-_même, il ne se prosterne jamais, devant qui que ce soit.

_-_ Evidemment, vous préférez nous laisser faire tout le travail et récolter ce que nous aurons semé sans vous salir les mains.

_-_ Prend garde à tes paroles, Bellatrix, tu n'es pas en position de me parler sur ce ton et de douter de mon honneur. Par ailleurs, lord Voldemort connaît parfaitement ma position. Qu'est_-_ce donc? Tu trembles devant un nom? Tu es tombé bien bas, ma nièce. Même si je ne t'ai jamais porté en haute estime, j'espérai mieux de ta part.

_-_ Procyon! intervint la voix de Nocera. Bellatrix est encore jeune et elle sait ce qu'elle veut. Laisse lui le temps de se former et je suis certaine qu'elle répondra à tes attentes.

_-_ Merci ma tante, mais je doute que…

_-_ L'âge n'entre pas en ligne de compte dans cette affaire! Vous vous en êtes pris à notre fils, Bellatrix, alors que je vous l'avais expressément interdit lors d'une discussion dont je ne doute pas que la moindre parole est restée gravée dans ton esprit. Sache que je ne crains pas ton maître et bien que je l'aie en haute estime, je ne tolérerai pas qu'il agisse dans mon dos à l'encontre des miens.

_-_ Pourquoi ne pas le laisser former Sirius? s'exclama sa cousine. Il saura le remettre dans le droit chemin! Vous êtes en train de le perdre, ne vaut_-_il pas mieux pour l'honneur des Black qu'il se mette au service de la pureté du sang plutôt que le voir suivre le chemin de cette sotte d'Andromeda?

_-_ Ecoute moi bien Bellatrix car je ne le répéterai pas: aucun de mes enfants ne deviendra un larbin de mon vivant. Et si tu souhaites tant une réponse à ta question, apprend donc que si un de mes fils doit un jour me décevoir, ce sera de ses propres choix et dans une voie que je n'approuverai certes pas mais où il conservera son honneur de sorcier! Un Black sera toujours un Black tant qu'il restera son propre maître!

_-_ C'est vous qui paraissez avoir oublié la devise de notre famille, vous ne…

_-_ De MA famille, elle a cessé d'être la tienne le jour où tu as baisé les pieds de lord Voldemort! _La noble et très ancienne maison des Black. Toujours pure. _La noblesse n'est pas qu'argent, elle est avant tout honneur et fierté, et la pureté ne passe pas que par le sang mais également par nos actes. Je ne saurai tolérer qu'un membre de ma famille souille notre nom en s'asservissant à un autre sorcier, aussi pur de sang soit_-_il!

_«Si ses intentions sont effectivement néfastes, il est prêt à les sacrifier pour ne jamais avoir à passer de maître à serviteur. C'est bien là le seul point sur lequel je le respecte et la raison pour laquelle je ne m'inquiète guère en te laissant ici. Fais moi confiance, il ne te livrera jamais à Voldemort en tant que serviteur, pas plus que Nocera.» _

Sirius sentait sa tête lui tourner alors que les paroles d'Alphar concernant son père lui revenaient. Il avait la désagréable impression que toutes les certitudes qu'il s'était forgé sur son père s'effritaient peu à peu et il détestait ça. Après tout, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, il restait en accord avec les idéaux de Voldemort.

_-_ Vous voulez dire que vous préférerez voir votre fils avec une Moldueet enfanter un Sang_-_de_-_Bourbe? demanda Bellatrix avec dédain.

_-_ Une fois de plus tu prouves combien tu déshonores les Black par ton manque d'intelligence, ma pauvre nièce. As_-_tu donc si peu d'ambition que tu ne peux réclamer que le moins? La pureté des Black passera par son sang et son honneur, une souillure à l'un ou à l'autre et ce nom s'éteindra.

_-_ Si vous vous obstinez à être contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

_-_ Cesse de jacasser pour ne rien dire, la coupa Procyon – et Sirius songea non sans une certaine satisfaction que jamais sa cousine ne s'était autant fait couper la parole. Je ne suis pas contre lui et s'il a des comptes à me rendre, crois bien qu'il viendra me voir de lui_-_même plutôt que t'envoyer ou l'un de ses sous_-_fifres. Puisque tu te trouves là cependant, j'attends de toi que tu lui fasses clairement passer le message: qu'il ne s'avise plus jamais de tendre un piège à n'importe quel membre de ma famille, cela n'incluant en fait que Nocera, Sirius et Regulus, ou il lui en coûtera.

_-_ Comment osez_-_vous le menacer? hurla Bellatrix. Il vous aura réduit en charpie avant que vous ayez même eu le temps de sortir votre baguette!

_-_ Ceci n'est qu'un avertissement et ton lord le prendra comme tel. Nous n'appartenons pas au même monde et, de toute évidence, ce ne sera jamais le cas, _ma nièce_. Tu aurais tort de sous_-_estimer le chef de la famille Black ou d'oublier qui je suis. Ceux qui ont rejoint lord Voldemort sont certes puissants, ils n'en restent pas moins que des novices face à moi. Maintenant Bellatrix, tu vas aller faire ton rapport à ton "maître" et tu ne remettras plus jamais les pieds ici. Tu m'as bien compris? Ne t'avise plus jamais de te présenter devant ma porte car tu n'en reviendrais pas. Tu n'es plus digne de passer le seuil de ma demeure.

_-_ Vous le regretterez mon oncle, gronda Bellatrix.

_-_ Je ne crois pas non. Tu dois t'en tenir aux ordres de lord Voldemort et celui_-_ci réfléchit fort heureusement bien mieux que toi. Sors d'ici dès à présent si tu ne veux pas que je t'expulse à ma manière.

Sirius entendit sa cousine souffler de rage avant que la porte du salon ne s'ouvre. Elle figea un instant en le voyant et sembla prête à lui lancer une remarque acerbe, mais elle se contenta de renifler avec mépris avant de lui passer devant sans lui accorder plus d'attention.

Le garçon la regarda descendre les escaliers puis reporta son regard vers le salon, où son père le fixait avec une expression impénétrable.

_-_ Procyon, cette scène était_-_elle vraiment nécessaire? demanda Nocera, l'air réprobateur.

Il fallait dire que la femme appréciait beaucoup sa nièce par alliance, elle ne devait donc pas voir d'un très bon œil l'interdiction de son mari.

_-_ Nocera, dit_-_il d'un ton bien trop calme, je te prie de ne pas oublier que tu n'es pas née Black et que tu dois encore faire tes preuves pour prouver que tu es digne de ce nom. Aurais_-_tu quelque chose à redire sur les vérités que j'ai asséné à ce serf avili?

Le silence qui suivit rendit Sirius mal à l'aise autant que stupéfait. Lors des leçons qu'ils lui donnaient, c'était le plus souvent sa mère qui se chargeait de le punir et, quelque part, il avait toujours eu l'impression que Nocera pouvait faire de Procyon tout ce qu'elle désirait, mais vu la situation, peut_-_être se trompait_-_il.

_-_ Evidemment non, répondit_-_elle lentement, avec prudence. Tu ne peux cependant…

_-_ Bien, dans ce cas l'affaire est close et nous n'y reviendrons plus.

Nocera le regarda un moment avec colère puis se leva dignement.

_-_ Si tel est ton souhait, lança_-_t_-_elle sans essayer de dissimuler sa hargne.

Elle sortit également sans accorder un regard à son mari ou Sirius et celui_-_ci s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa chambre lorsque son père le retint. Il le fixa un long moment avant de parler.

_-_ Dans tes pensées, tu me fais toujours honte, dans tes actes, tu as fait honneur à notre nom. Puisque je doute pouvoir le redire plus tard et qu'il est sincère en cet instant, sache que je suis fier de toi, mon fils.

Par réflexe, Sirius eut un mouvement de recul et lui adressa un regard noir.

_-_ Si vous croyez que _cela_ me rend fier!

_-_ Iras_-_tu jusqu'à dire que pour éviter _cela_ tu serais prêt à te prosterner devant _lui_?

Sirius ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, fulminant, et son père eut un sourire satisfait.

_-_ Que tu le veuilles ou non, Sirius, tu es et resteras un Black, au même titre que moi. C'est inscrit dans ton sang et tu ne pourras jamais t'en défaire.

Il y a un an, Sirius aurait sûrement provoqué son père, mais il se trouvait désormais trop mal à l'aise en sa présence pour pouvoir rallonger le temps passer avec lui, aussi se contenta_-_t_-_il de lui souhaiter sèchement un bon après_-_midi et de tourner les talons pour rentrer dans sa chambre.

_-_ Non mais qu'est_-_ce qu'il croit être en train de faire? grogna_-_t_-_il une fois sa porte refermée.

_-_ Procyon est un grand homme, tu as de la chance de l'avoir pour père.

_-_ Vous êtes encore là, vous? souffla Sirius en regardant le portrait de Phineas Black avec exaspération. Si vous n'aimez pas les ados, pourquoi ne pas rester dans le bureau de Dumbledore, tout simplement?

_-_ Je reconnais que tu es bien plus intéressant que la plupart des autres jeunes, déclara le portrait sans dissimuler une certaine fierté.

_-_ Ça me fait une belle jambe, soupira le garçon, qui semblait brusquement très las. Vous avez le choix entre vous rendre dans un autre portrait ou vous retrouver avec un déguisement de clown pour une durée indéterminée, que préférez_-_vous?

_-_ De mauvaise humeur? ricana Phineas. Très bien, de toute façon il se passe des choses plus intéressantes à Poudlard. A bientôt mon jeune héritier.

Il disparut du cadre et Sirius y appliqua le sortilège d'imperturbabilité qu'Alphar lui avait appris en regrettant qu'il ne soit pas définitif puis sortit le réveliroir de ses affaires pour contacter James.

_-_ James Potter. Grand chien noir appelle faon pédant, grand chien noir appelle faon pédant, annonça_-_t_-_il ensuite.

La tête de James apparut et Sirius se reçut un regard colérique.

_-_ Non mais c'est quoi ça encore? "Faon pédant"?

_-_ Ben quoi? A ton âge, t'es encore jeune, donc tu peux pas être un cerf.

_-_ Et pour le pédant?

_-_ Sois un peu réaliste et honnête avec toi_-_même, mon ami.

_-_ Je peux couper la communication, tu sais?

_-_ Tu faisais quoi avant que je te joigne?

_-_ Je… m'ennuyais, admit James avec un soupir.

_-_ Heureusement que j'existe, conclut Sirius. Une bonne nouvelle pour aujourd'hui, ma chère cousine Bellatrix est interdite de séjour, ça m'étonnerait que je la revoie de sitôt.

_-_ Hein?

_-_ Ton éloquence me surprendra toujours James. Mon père a littéralement banni Bella du 12, elle n'a plus le droit d'y revenir.

_-_ Comment ça se fait?

_-_ Pour être franc, même moi j'ai du mal à y croire mais apparemment, mon père lui en veut pour le piège tendu par Voldemort à notre encontre.

_-_ Tu te moques de moi, là?

_-_ J'ai vraiment l'air de plaisanter? Procyon commence sérieusement à me taper sur le système, je me demande ce qu'il recherche.

_-_ Bah! Après_-_demain tu viens chez moi et tu ne les vois plus avant longtemps, de toute manière. Alphar n'a pas renvoyé de lettre pour annuler, hein?

Le ton inquiet de son ami le fit sourire.

_-_ Non, et puis même s'il l'avait fait, ça m'aurait pas empêché de te rejoindre.

_-_ Le problème n'est pas là, mais il faudra venir te chercher si c'est annulé.

_-_ Ah oui, tu n'as pas tort.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu crois, je pense à tout moi! Au fait, Peter n'arrivera que la dernière semaine et Remus n'a toujours pas changé d'avis.

_-_ Quand est_-_ce qu'il passe aux rattrapages déjà? En fin de semaine, non?

_-_ Oui, c'est ça, et il m'a dit qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il rencontre notre prof de défense contre les forces du Mal pour cette année.

_-_ C'est toujours intéressant d'avoir une exclusivité dans ce genre. Au fait, tu as eu une idée pour la rentrée?

_-_ Beaucoup d'idées mais pas vraiment de projets, j'attends que tu sois là pour élaborer. Hé, Sirius!

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'il y a?

_-_ Tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire ce qui s'est passé chez Voldemort?

Le même sourire qui était affiché sur le visage de James naquit sur celui de Sirius.

_-_ Evidemment Cornedrue, on a tenu tête au "Seigneur des Ténèbres" et à ses partisans tout de même! Preuve en est, si besoin, que nous sommes les meilleurs.

_-_ On va encore bien s'amuser cette année…

_-_ On va leur montrer de quoi on est capable, sourit Sirius avec assurance.

o

Les étagères poussiéreuses de l'apothicaire croulaient sous les nombreux produits qu'elles supportaient et qui allaient des écailles de dragons aux rognures d'ongle de harpie en passant par les poils de demiguise et les intestins d'acariens – ingrédient si ce n'est difficile à trouver, dur à récolter. Pour sa part, Severus était à la recherche de dards séchés de Bylliwig et ne parvenait pas à mettre la main dessus.

_-_ Besoin d'aide, Rogue?

Le garçon redressa lentement la tête des flacons qu'il examinait et jaugea un long moment la jeune fille qui venait de l'aborder.

_-_ Canaris, dit_-_il en hochant la tête pour la saluer. Je ne vois pas en quoi tu pourrais m'aider.

_-_ Peut_-_être qu'en tant que commis de boutique, je suis la plus à même de le faire, répondit sarcastiquement la Serpentard.

_-_ Commis de… Tu travailles ici?

_-_ Tu comprends vite, Rogue. En effet, je travaille ici.

_-_ Comment ça se fait? Tu es trop jeune pour avoir le droit de travailler.

_-_ J'ai quinze ans depuis fin juin et je ne vis plus chez mes parents. La loi m'autorise à vivre seule si je peux subvenir à mes besoins, ce que je fais. Tu ne croyais pas que j'allais demander de l'aide à mes parents ou accepter d'être placée dans un orphelinat moldu?

_-_ Tu ne croyais pas que j'allais m'en inquiéter? rétorqua Severus.

_-_ Echec à la dame. Alors? Tu veux de l'aide ou pas?

Il hésita un instant puis lui dit ce qu'il cherchait. Aussitôt, elle alla chercher une échelle et disparut dans un rayon avant de revenir pour lui donner son produit.

_-_ Je viens de terminer mes heures, tu veux venir boire un verre chez moi?

_-_ Pourquoi le ferai_-_je?

_-_ Pourquoi ne le ferais_-_tu pas? Mais je comprendrais que tu sois pressé, je ne propose cela que par civilité.

_-_ Très bien, mais je ne reste pas.

_-_ Tu n'es pas obligé de venir, lui fit_-_elle remarquer alors qu'elle avançait vers la sortie. Je reviens à une heure, annonça_-_t_-_elle calmement à l'apothicaire qui se contenta d'acquiescer tout en encaissant le prix des dards séchés.

Severus suivit Wanda Canaris le long du chemin de Traverse jusqu'à ce qu'elle bifurque dans une petite ruelle, une impasse qui contenait quelques entrées qui ne semblaient pas être des magasins. La jeune fille poussa d'ailleurs l'une d'elles et passa sans y faire attention devant ce qui devait être une loge de gardien dont la porte aux vitres fumées tremblaient violemment et laissait passer des flashs lumineux de diverses couleurs.

Ils grimpèrent trois étages par un escalier délabré dont l'une des marches se mit à protester et à jurer comme un charretier lorsque Severus posa le pied dessus.

_-_ Désolée, j'ai oublié de te dire de l'enjamber, déclara Canaris d'un ton neutre.

Nonchalamment, elle redescendit à la marche inférieure, retira une de ses chaussures et frappa de toutes ses forces sur la marche protestataire qui poussa un couinement avant de se taire.

_-_ Quand elle crie, on l'entend dans tout l'immeuble, alors celui qui la réveille doit payer plus cher son loyer. Je préfère éviter. C'est là.

Le Serpentard préféra éviter tout commentaire et entra dans l'appartement de sa condisciple, le parcourant du regard alors qu'elle refermait la porte derrière elle. Il s'agissait d'un studio plutôt petit et délabré avec une minuscule salle de bain dont la douche rouillée laissait à désirer. Dans un coin, un lit en bois qui avait l'air confortable était correctement fait et faisait face à un petit bureau. Considérant le milieu d'où venait la jeune fille, c'était étonnant de l'imaginer vivre ici.

Sans s'intéresser à lui, elle s'approcha de l'unique fenêtre et ferma les volets, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité. Severus voulut lui demander ce qu'elle faisait mais avant qu'il ait pu parler, elle agita sa baguette et le studio s'illumina, les fissures sur les murs disparurent, la salle de bain retrouva un aspect neuf et des tableaux apparurent aux murs. Il n'était pas plus grand mais définitivement plus confortable.

_-_ Si le propriétaire savait que j'ai rénové l'endroit, il me ferait payer plus cher, alors je lance des sorts de dissimulation quand je ne suis pas là, expliqua la jeune fille en sortant du jus de citrouille d'une armoire ainsi que deux verres. Ça te surprend, pas vrai?

Le garçon la regarda servir le jus avant de répondre.

_-_ De quoi parles_-_tu?

_-_ Wanda Canaris, héritière d'une puissante et riche famille, travaille chez un apothicaire pour payer le loyer d'un studio miteux, on passera sur les aménagements. Il y a de quoi rire et alimenter les discussions dans les tavernes.

_-_ A vrai dire ta vie m'importe peu, alors je ne suis pas exactement sensé savoir comment tu as l'habitude d'être, répliqua Severus. Ce qui me surprend en revanche, c'est que tu m'aies laissé voir ça. Et si j'allais en parler à tous les Serpentard? Ta vie deviendrait rapidement infernale.

_-_ Tu as l'intention d'en parler à nos condisciples? demanda tranquillement la jeune fille en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson.

_-_ Non.

_-_ Alors je ne vois pas où est le problème. De plus, quand bien même tu irais leur raconter tout cela, ils seraient bien suicidaires de vouloir s'en prendre à moi. J'ai beau avoir renié ma famille, j'ai quatorze ans de cette éducation derrière moi et je suis loin de la rejeter, tu peux me croire, car elle a bien des avantages.

_-_ Je pourrais en parler à Black.

_-_ Et lui donner une occasion de s'amuser en se moquant de moi? Je t'en prie Rogue, cesse de sortir ces inepties, je ne t'ai pas fait monter pour cela.

_-_ Il me semblait bien aussi que l'excuse des civilités ne te convenait guère.

_-_ Douterais_-_tu de ma courtoisie? Tu n'es guère galant, voilà un point que Black à sur toi, mais laissons cela. J'aurai une association à te proposer.

_-_ De quelle genre? demanda Severus, prudent.

_-_ Du genre que toi seul es assez doué pour m'apporter ce que je désire. Je te parle de potions, Rogue.

_-_ Pourquoi ne pas demander à Tara? C'est elle la meilleure dans ce domaine.

_-_ Je t'en prie! Tara est une excellente préparatrice de potion mais elle n'a pas ton sens de l'intuition en ce domaine, ou du moins il n'est pas aussi aiguisé que le tien. Et puis Tara reste Tara.

_-_ Que veux_-_tu confectionner? Qu'attends_-_tu de moi?

La jeune fille termina lentement son verre avant de répondre.

_-_ Une trahison.

Un silence plana et Severus fronça les sourcils.

_-_ Que veux_-_tu dire par là?

_-_ Ce que cela signifie. J'attends de toi que tu trahisses ton père. Et je ne pense pas m'avancer en supposant que tu n'as pas besoin de plus pour comprendre où je veux en venir.

_-_ C'est Dumbledore qui t'a chargé de cela?

_-_ Question indiscrète s'il en est. Si tu veux vraiment savoir, la réponse est non.

_-_ J'avoue ne pas comprendre, si vous savez ce qu'est mon père, pourquoi ne pas l'arrêter?

_-_ Ne joue pas les naïfs, tu sais pertinemment que les choses ne sont pas aussi simples. Si on pouvait emprisonner tous ceux soupçonnés d'être Mangemorts, Voldemort n'aurait plus un seul partisan, c'est certain, mais les détraqueurs feraient une indigestion et beaucoup trop d'innocents y passeraient.

_-_ Je constate que tu considères les détraqueurs en premier lieu, nota ironiquement Severus.

_-_ Tout le monde sait bien que ce sont de grands incompris, répliqua_-_t_-_elle sur le même ton.

_-_ En tous cas ça ne m'intéresse pas. Merci quand même pour la boisson.

_-_ Tu es intelligent Rogue, un jour tu feras sûrement le bon choix, mais combien de pièces devront tomber pour que tu joues le bon coup?

_-_ Nous ne jouons pas aux échecs, rétorqua Severus, la main sur la poignée de la porte, à une Wanda Canaris qui ne le regardait même pas.

_-_ Certainement pas, mais attendras_-_tu le jour où _ta_ reine tombera ou sauras_-_tu comprendre que nous ne sommes pas sur un échiquier où il faut attendre le coup de l'adversaire?

Severus écarquilla légèrement les yeux mais comme elle ne le regardait toujours pas, il sortit en claquant la porte et dévala l'escalier.

Dans son studio, Wanda Canaris entendit la marche grossière jurer lorsque le garçon posa son pied dessus et eut un faible sourire.

_-_ Echec et mat, souffla_-_t_-_elle tristement.

_A suivre…****_

1 C'est le pôpa de Florian, une affaire familiale, dirons_-_nous;_-_) (Euchymus _(lat.)_ qui a une saveur agréable)

2 baaaaaaaaaaaaaave! . a veuuuuuuuuuux!

****

**oOo **

**BONUS:**

1) _«C'est quoi ces bonus? O.o»_ Officiellement, c'est pour vous donner quelques informations sur l'histoire en général, les persos, les lieux et tout un tas de petites joyeusetés totalement inutiles mais qui intéresseront peut-être quelques personnes; officieusement… c'est pour détourner la frustration de ne plus pouvoir mettre les RAR au vu et au su de tous T.T J'trouvais ça amusant moi de laisser des p'tits mots à d'autres personnes dans les RAR de certains, snif!

2) _«Certes mais encore? ô.ó»_ Je vais parler de ce que j'écris évidemment, mais me connaissant, je vais partir en digressions, vous raconter un peu mon rapport à l'écriture et des trucs dont vous vous foutez complètement… alors voilà ce qu'on va faire (enfin "je"… Nan, ne rappelez pas les hommes en blanc, je ne voudrais pas les traumatiser une deuxième fois;-) ) Je mettrais **en gras** les mots clés correspondant à mes fics sur Harry Potter, comme ça vous verrez vite quel est le sujet et s'il vous intéresse, ça vous va? De toute façon c'est comme ça et pis c'est tout!;-P

3) _«Ben vas-y alors! è.é»_ mmh… Nan, je commencerai ça au prochain chapitre:-D

A la prochaine!


	3. Rentrée

**_Dsl pour le retard, le dernier we n'était pas le meilleur que j'ai passé, lol, et j'ai du mal à démarrer cette année en plus :-S M'enfin, pas de panique, ça devrait revenir petit à petit ;-)_**

_**P'tite note** : on m'a fait remarqué (bien à raison) que ça faisait un peu répétitif avec les mères de Peter et Severus qui n'ont pas tous leurs esprits (et maintenant celle de Remus). Je reconnais que c'est vrai, mais pour aucune des trois le mal n'est le même et j'avoue m'intéresser assez aux différences pouvant justement exister entre elles trois (bien que pour le moment je ne sois pas trop sur la mère de Peter mais je vais y revenir). Je crois que c'est l'influence de la psycho qui me fait ça, lol. Néanmoins, je tenais quand même à m'excuser pour cette "répétition" auprès de vous, en espérant parvenir à changer cette impression par la suite et sinon… excuses éternelles pour ce point négatif ;-) _

**oOo**

**RAR (anonyme) **:

**_Attention ! C'est la dernière fois que je réponds aux anonymes, si vous désirez une réponse, s'il vous plait, mettez votre adresse mail, sinon je me contenterai de vous remercier en début de chapitre sans réponse individuelle, merci. (et encore dsl, c'est pô ma faute, c'est ff . net T.T)_**

**Tashiya **: Merci pour la review ! J'espérai bien un effet de surprise avec Procyon Black, et j'y suis apparemment parvenue (happy !). Après tout, ce sont des Black, et si Sirius dit qu'ils n'ont jamais rejoint Voldemort, il devait bien y avoir une raison ! Par ailleurs, je considère tout de même que Sirius tient une grande part de caractère de sa famille, donc il fallait bien qu'elle ait quelques "bonnes" valeurs (même s'ils ne les utilisent pas à proprement parler "bien" lol). euh… la grimace, c'est par rapport à la phrase elle_-_même ou que ce n'est pas crédible ? Si c'est la première, crois bien que Sirius a bcp plus grimacé que toi, lol. Si c'est la 2ème… Mea culpa, mais ce passage est là pour introduire un chapitre que je mettrais au 8ème volet, p_-_ê qu'après l'avoir lu, ça passera mieux… Si tu lis jusque là, et si t'as pas oublié ce passage, et si… bon, bcp de si, lol, on a le tps avant d'arriver au 8ème volet ;_-_) bisous ! La suite suit ! (suis_-_je drôle…)

**oOo**

_Allez ! Bonne lecture à tous ! (et notez la magnifique originalité du chapitre, à couper le souffle… de médiocrité… dsl T.T)_

**Chapitre 2 : Rentrée**

Les élèves se bousculaient sur le quai 9 ¾, s'interpellant, se bousculant et animant la gare d'un joyeux tintamarre qui semblait désespérer bon nombre de parents. James, Sirius et Peter se trouvaient là depuis dix heures comme Mme Potter les avait emmené avant d'aller travailler, leur souhaitant une bonne rentrée et leur recommandant de ne pas trop traumatiser leurs professeurs. Tara les avait vite repérés et avait sauté dans les bras de Sirius pour lui dire bonjour avant de saluer les deux autres.

_-_ Remus n'est pas avec vous ? demanda_-_t_-_elle en regardant autour d'eux comme si le garçon allait apparaître tout à coup.

_-_ Il m'a écrit qu'il nous retrouverait après le départ du train, il a quelqu'un à aller voir apparemment, lui expliqua James. Je remarque que tu es toujours aussi en forme.

_-_ Le jour où ça changera, amène_-_moi direct à Ste Mangouste, rigola la jeune fille. Oh, elles sont là ! Fiona ! Lily ! On est là ! hurla_-_t_-_elle en direction de ses deux amies, qui venaient de passer sur le quai.

Si Distort s'avança avec un sourire resplendissant adressé à ses quatre camarades, James constata qu'Evans paraissait nettement plus maussade.

_-_ Salut vous tous, vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? demanda Distort tandis que Tara s'accrochait à elle avec allégresse.

_-_ On a eu de quoi s'occuper, confirma Sirius avec un clin d'œil à James. Par contre j'ai l'impression que ton été n'a pas été des meilleurs, Evans.

Il avait dit cela en constatant sa mine renfrognée, devançant James qui allait faire la même remarque.

_-_ Mon été s'est passée d'excellente manière, Black, c'est plutôt ma rentrée qui est gâchée par votre vue, répondit_-_elle en lui adressant un regard noir qui lui fit hausser un sourcil.

_-_ Hé ! C'est pas sympa de nous dire ça alors qu'on n'a encore rien fait ! s'offusqua faussement James.

_-_ Vous en avez déjà bien assez fait Potter, cingla Evans. L'air devient irrespirable ici, je vais chercher Millea et Océane.

_-_ On vient avec toi !

Tara et Fiona la suivirent dans la foule en saluant les garçons, qui les regardèrent s'éloigner en haussant les sourcils.

_-_ C'est une impression où Evans ne nous porte pas dans son cœur ? remarqua Sirius d'une voix amusée.

_-_ Ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs… Ils sont impressionnants…

James regardait dans la direction où avait disparu Evans et ne réagit que lorsque Sirius lui donna un coup de coude, se recevant un sourire goguenard lorsqu'il le regarda.

_-_ Quoi ?

_-_ Tu as bloqué, remarqua Peter, qui paraissait un peu inquiet. On devrait monter dans le train, non ? Il va bientôt partir.

_-_ Et ce serait bien dommage de priver Poudlard de notre présence, affirma James en redressant fièrement la tête.

Ils grimpèrent dans le dernier wagon sous les commentaires élogieux de James à leur égard et s'installèrent dans le compartiment où ils avaient laissé leurs malles quelques temps plus tôt.

_-_ Les bagages de Remus sont là aussi, s'étonna Peter.

_-_ Bien sûr, on s'installe toujours ici, commenta Sirius en roulant des yeux.

_-_ Mais pourquoi n'est_-_il pas venu nous voir ?

_-_ Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il nous rejoindrait plus tard, intervint James. Au moins on est sûr qu'il n'a pas manqué le train. On va pouvoir lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle de vive voix !

Il avait dit cela d'un ton joyeux et espérait que Remus ne mettrait pas trop de temps à revenir tellement il avait hâte de lui apprendre la nouvelle. Son esprit dériva un instant vers le regard embrasé de colère que leur avait lancé Evans mais il revint rapidement à la conversation lorsque Sirius prononça le mot Quidditch.

_-_ Ça va être étrange cette année. Toutes les équipes changent de capitaine, non ? demanda Peter.

_-_ Oui, et je n'ai même pas reçu la proposition pour être capitaine, grommela James en se renfrognant. Pourtant je suis le meilleur, alors pourquoi pas moi ?

_-_ Je crois que tu tiens ta raison, se moqua Sirius. Qui va remplacer Pockad à ton avis ?

_-_ Jordan, sans aucun doute. Même s'il ne voulait pas appartenir à l'équipe au départ, maintenant qu'il y est il se donne à fond, soupira James.

_-_ Tu auras ta chance l'année prochaine alors ! lança Peter comme Jordan était en septième année.

_-_ Y'a intérêt ! s'exclama James.

Ils continuèrent à parler Quidditch un bon moment et une dizaine de minutes après le départ du train, la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Remus.

_-_ Salut ! Vous allez bien ?

_-_ Remus ! Mais où t'étais passé ? l'accueillit James en le faisant asseoir sur la banquette.

_-_ Je savais bien que vous ne pouviez pas vous passer de moi, commenta Remus en haussant un sourcil, amusé par l'impatience dans le ton de son ami.

_-_ Tu deviens trop confiant, remarqua Sirius avec un sourire en coin. Sais_-_tu qu'avec ton retard, tu as amené James au bord de l'apoplexie ?

_-_ C'est pas vrai ! s'insurgea James. J'étais seulement _un peu_ impatient.

_-_ De quoi ? demanda Remus en regardant ses trois amis les uns après les autres, qui arborèrent aussitôt le même sourire mystérieux.

_-_ Cela fait maintenant une semaine mais nous souhaitions te l'annoncer de vive voix, déclara pompeusement James. Nous…

Il s'interrompit soudain, songeur, et se tourna vers Peter.

_-_ A toi l'honneur, finalement, dis_-_lui ce que tu es parvenu à faire.

Le garçon eut un sourire radieux et bomba le torse avec fierté en regardant Remus.

_-_ J'ai enfin totalement réintégré le psyché de mon animagus, annonça_-_t_-_il.

Remus le regarda avec étonnement.

_-_ Déjà ? Mais ça aurait dû prendre bien plus longtemps !

_-_ Je sais, sourit Peter, heureux de l'air stupéfait mais impressionné de son ami.

_-_ Et vous, vous en êtes où ? demanda Remus en se tournant vers les deux autres.

Ceux_-_ci le regardèrent avec indignation et Peter pouffa devant la mimique moqueuse de Remus.

_-_ Si Peter y est parvenu, nous aussi ! s'exclama Sirius comme si ça coulait de source.

_-_ Pourtant il est parvenu avant vous à trouver son _cogitosum_, nota le châtain en regardant négligemment ses ongles.

_-_ Mais après nous à le ressortir, grommela James. Bref ! Ce n'est pas important ! L'important est qu'on va pouvoir commencer la métamorphose maintenant, c'est génial non ?

Remus hocha la tête, l'air pensif, et James comprit qu'il songeait au garou. Il ignorait si leur ami avait changé d'avis concernant leur présence lors des pleines lunes mais cela n'était pas si important finalement puisqu'il n'aurait pas d'autres choix que de les accepter. Sur cette constatation parfaitement logique, James dirigea le sujet de la conversation sur la manière dont ils devraient s'y prendre pour mener au mieux la métamorphose. Remus pensait que ça leur prendrait six mois, reconnaissant ainsi qu'ils iraient plus vite que ne le prévoyait la théorie, mais James était persuadé qu'ils pouvaient y arriver avant Noël.

_-_ Remus… Qu'est_-_ce que c'est que ça ?

James et Sirius se tournèrent d'abord vers Peter qui regardait Remus avec des yeux exorbités puis vers leur autre ami, sans comprendre de quoi le premier parlait. Le châtain avait un sourire malicieux qui jouait sur ses lèvres.

_-_ Je vous ai connu plus attentifs, nota_-_t_-_il d'une voix amusée. Peter a vu, mais vous ?

_-_ Mais de quoi tu parles ?

_-_ Son… son badge, murmura Peter en désignant la broche qu'il portait sur son vêtement.

James se pencha vers son ami pour mieux voir puis recula, comme frappé par la foudre.

_-_ Tu… Tu es… balbutia_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Pas contagieux, je te rassure, rigola Remus devant les têtes effarées de ses trois amis.

_-_ Tu as été nommé préfet ? demanda Sirius, qui semblait soufflé.

_-_ Eh bien oui, sourit son ami en faisant négligemment tourner son badge. En fait, Dumbledore me l'a annoncé après que j'ai eu mes résultats du rattrapage. Je pense que si j'avais eu de moins bons résultats, il aurait confié ce poste à quelqu'un d'autre.

_-_ Tu as été si bon que ça ? s'étonna Peter.

_-_ Eh bien… Sans deux hurluberlus qui m'empêchent de travailler autant que je le voudrais, j'ai réussi à avoir quasiment la note maximale partout… sauf en potion, évidemment.

_-_ Les hurluberlus te font dire qu'ils sont fiers de toi… en tous cas pour tes examens, dit James.

_-_ Tu m'as fait peur, j'ai cru un instant que tu me donnais ta bénédiction pour mon rôle de préfet, s'horrifia ostensiblement Remus.

_-_ Et tu as l'intention de te prévaloir de ce rôle ? ricana Sirius.

_-_ On verra quand on y sera, grimaça Remus.

_-_ Au fait, tu as vu le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal lorsque tu as passé tes examens ? demanda Peter.

_-_ Oui, nous avons même un peu parlé. Il est assez sympathique mais un peu bizarre.

_-_ Comment ça ?

_-_ Je ne sais pas, on parlait, il souriait et à un moment donné le professeur Yure est entré dans la pièce, il s'est mis dans une fureur noire en disant que la politesse exigeait qu'on frappe avant d'entrer. Il était vraiment effrayant et lui a ordonné de recommencer. Elle l'a fait et il était très joyeux lorsqu'elle est rentrée de nouveau. Il semble… d'humeur assez changeante.

_-_ Il est à cheval sur la politesse en tous cas, remarqua Sirius, on aura intérêt à lui dire bonjour quand on le verra.

_-_ Ça va surtout dépendre s'il a le sens de l'humour ou pas, nota judicieusement James avec un sourire malicieux. D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser qu'il faut que nous te montrions un nouveau sort très intéressant que nous avons découvert. On a l'intention de le lier à un autre.

_-_ Et qui va servir à l'esprit Maraudeur, je présume ? Je me demande si je peux laisser passer ça en tant que préfet…

Ses amis le regardèrent de travers et il rigola.

_-_ Mais on peut supposer que l'année n'a pas commencé tant que Dumbledore n'a pas fait son discours de bienvenue, je pense. Enfin, tout dépend de ce que vous voulez faire évidemment.

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase d'un air suspicieux et Peter lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

_-_ Je ne pense pas que tu opposeras ton veto à cette idée, ce n'est rien de bien méchant et cela concernera toute l'école.

_-_ Je vous écoute et j'en jugerai.

Tandis que Sirius lui expliquait leur farce de début d'année, James observa Remus en se disant qu'il était vraiment fier de son ami. Il doutait pouvoir sourire comme il le faisait s'il lui arrivait tous les événements tragiques que le lycanthrope avait subi. Sans doute puisait_-_il sa force dans la pensée de sa mère, toujours était_-_il que tous ceux qui prenaient Remus pour un sage et fragile petit garçon se trompaient lourdement, il était l'un des êtres les plus battants que James n'ait jamais rencontré.

_-_ J'avoue que ça serait plutôt amusant, commenta Remus après avoir entendu les explications de Sirius. Je marche dans l'affaire, mais où avez_-_vous trouvé ce sort ?

_-_ Tu en crois tout de même pas qu'on va dire ça à un préfet, lui dit James en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

_-_ Pendant que j'y pense, lança soudain Sirius, Alphar nous invite tous les quatre à venir passer Noël au manoir.

James et Peter étaient déjà au courant, mais comme Remus allait pour parler, Sirius le coupa.

_-_ Tu n'es pas obligé de rester toutes les vacances mais tu as fortement intérêt à être présent au moins quelques jours, c'est compris ?

Il avait pris un regard menaçant en disant cela qui ne fit que grimacer Remus, peu fortement impressionné mais visiblement touché de l'intention.

_-_ Je vais y réfléchir, déclara_-_t_-_il. Si ce n'est que quelques jours…

_-_ De toute façon t'auras pas le choix, on t'enlèvera. Bon, voyons ce sort maintenant !

Ils entraînèrent Remus au sort une bonne partie du voyage et discutèrent de leurs vacances jusqu'à l'arrivée à Pré_-_au_-_Lard. C'est dans la cohue des élèves se pressant sur le quai que les Maraudeurs œuvrèrent discrètement pour appliquer leur sortilège à plusieurs élèves, évitant les premières années, seule condition que Remus leur avait imposée. Ils se retrouvèrent devant les calèches satisfaits de leur entreprise et impatient d'en voir les résultats une fois à Poudlard.

Lorsque les hautes tours du château apparurent dans son champ de vision, James ne put retenir un sourire chaleureux, plus que ravi de revenir en ces lieux. Il se rappelait avoir pesté contre son départ à Poudlard lors de la première année, pourtant aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'aurait été sa vie ces dernières années sans ses amis et leurs diverses aventures dans l'école. Il se sentait à sa place dans ce "vieux château pourri", comme il l'avait souvent nommé avant de découvrir tous les trésors qu'il recelait.

_-_ On débloque les sortilèges à l'arrivée des premières années ? suggéra Peter comme ils s'installaient à la table des Gryffondor.

_-_ Quels sortilèges ? demanda Remus d'un air faussement surpris.

_-_ Mais aucun mon cher ami, d'ailleurs tu ne nous verras pas agiter nos baguettes sous la table, déclara tranquillement Sirius.

_-_ Aucune raison de regarder là, confirma Remus. Regardez, voilà le nouveau professeur.

Il désigna du menton un homme d'une quarantaine d'année en train de discuter avec le professeur McGonagall. Son sourire lui mangeait le visage en étrécissant ses yeux déjà de petite taille et faisant ressortir ses joues un peu bouffies. Il avait un visage lunaire et agréable, une peau comme rougie par le soleil et des cheveux châtain cendrés impeccablement coiffés en arrière.

_-_ Il a l'air assez sympathique, même si on dirait qu'il a forcé sur le whisky pur feu, commenta James en haussant un sourcil.

_-_ Je crois plutôt que c'est naturel chez lui, il était déjà comme ça quand je l'ai vu en août.

_-_ Qui est la femme qui parle avec Flitwick ? demanda Peter.

_-_ C'est Mme Chourave, indiqua Léopold Fraister, qui se trouvait près de lui. Elle était professeur de botanique quand on était en première année, je suppose qu'elle est venue reprendre son poste après l'affaire avec Carvi.

James lança un coup d'œil à Remus qui s'était légèrement crispé sans rien dire.

_-_ Et elle est bien ?

_-_ Elle était plutôt compétente et très gentille, maintenant elle a pu changer.

Les premières années arrivèrent à ce moment_-_là, au soulagement de James qui n'aimait guère entendre parler de ce genre de choses devant Remus, qui devait avoir encore un peu de mal à digérer ce qu'il s'était passé avec Carvi. Il échangea un regard avec Sirius et tous deux exécutèrent le même discret mouvement de baguette sous la table. Aussitôt, une musique entraînante s'éleva dans la Grande Salle et plusieurs POP retentirent alors que les vêtements de plusieurs élèves se transformaient. Ceux_-_ci se retrouvèrent debout sur leurs tables, bras dessus bras dessous, à danser le french cancan dans les tenues appropriées, des filles comme des garçons.

Ceux qui n'avaient pas été touché par le phénomène ne tardèrent pas à éclater de rire et à battre la mesure pour encourager leurs camarades, non consentants à voir leurs visages horrifiés, sous les regards abasourdis des premières années et de la plupart des professeurs. Le spectacle dura deux bonnes minutes avant que le directeur ne se décide à lever le sortilège sous les protestations amusées des élèves et leurs rappels.

_-_ Je suis ravi de voir que beaucoup d'entre vous savent recevoir comme il se doit mes nouveaux élèves, déclara joyeusement le directeur, se recevant des regards inquiets comme beaucoup se demandaient s'il n'était pas devenu plus fou que d'ordinaire. Maintenant, commençons la répartition !

_-_ Vous ne vous fatiguez jamais ? demanda Evans d'un ton grondant alors que le Choixpeau entamait sa chanson.

_-_ Même Dumbledore a trouvé ça amusant ! se défendit James.

Elle lui lança un regard qui signifiait clairement que ce n'était pas un critère avant de totalement se désintéresser de lui.

_-_ Tu vas finir par me briser le cœur à me rejeter ainsi, se plaignit le garçon dans une tentative de la faire sourire.

_-_ La perte serait négligeable, répliqua férocement la jeune fille.

_-_ Mais pourquoi t'es aussi agressive ? s'exclama James, stupéfait.

_-_ Je ne le serai pas si tu ne m'adressais pas la parole, alors maintenant, je te serai reconnaissante de faire comme si je n'existais pas !

James se tourna vers ses amis qui se contentèrent de hausser les épaules ou de grimacer légèrement pour Remus et il préféra abandonner pour le moment. Quelque part, ça l'agaçait franchement qu'Evans les déteste pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Elle ne les avait jamais vraiment portés dans son cœur, mais là ça dépassait tout. La répartition se termina et Dumbledore se leva à nouveau.

_-_ Soyez tous les bienvenus pour cette nouvelle année ! J'espère qu'elle sera pour vous tous enrichissante et pleine de surprises, car n'oublions pas que la vie est faîte pour en profiter, que chaque instant qui passe forge notre personnalité et que ce n'est qu'en acceptant les changements que nous pouvons nous_-_mêmes changer. Cela étant dit, laissez moi vous présenter les deux enseignants qui nous rejoignent cette année. Ceux de septième année auront très certainement reconnu le professeur Pomona Chourave, qui reprend cette année le poste de professeur de botanique et que nous retrouvons tous avec plaisir.

Il applaudit avec les élèves et la femme rougit tout en adressant des signes de têtes pour remercier ou saluer d'anciens élèves qu'elle reconnaissait.

_-_ Quant à la défense contre les forces du Mal, c'est le professeur Proteus Whimsical qui se chargera de cette matière à partir de cette année. Bienvenue parmi nous !

Des applaudissements polis le saluèrent alors que certains élèves le regardaient avec curiosité et le repas de début d'année commença.

_-_ Très réussi ce spectacle, félicita Tara en souriant au garçon. Le french cancan, fallait y songer !

_-_ On a d'abord pensé à de la danse irlandaise mais c'était moins amusant au niveau des costumes, répondit Peter en se servant à manger.

_-_ Je suis sûr que certains se sont découverts une souplesse qu'ils ne s'imaginaient pas, ricana Sirius.

_-_ Très réussi en tous cas, déclara Fiona Distort. Quand j'étais à Paris, mon père a convaincu ma mère d'aller aux Folies_-_Sorcières, c'était quasiment ça.

_-_ Que crois_-_tu, nous faisons les choses bien quand nous le faisons.

_-_ Je pense tout de même que McGonagall ne va pas vous rater sur ce coup, sourit narquoisement Millea Stimpson.

La directrice de Gryffondor les observait en effet avec une certaine menace dans le regard et Remus poussa une légère plainte.

_-_ Je vais me faire sermonner comme jamais.

_-_ Nous aussi, remarqua Peter, surpris.

_-_ Dois_-_je te rappeler qui je suis ? demanda Remus en désignant son insigne.

_-_ Tu as été nommé préfet ? s'étonna Distort. Voilà qui est plutôt… original.

_-_ Sûr qu'on aurait plus vu Evans dans le rôle, pas vrai miss Moralité ?

_-_ Parce que tu n'estimes peut_-_être pas Remus digne de ce rôle ? demanda_-_t_-_elle en lui adressant un regard dangereux.

_-_ J'ai jamais dit ça. Tu voudrais pas arrêter de m'attaquer comme ça, sans arrêt ?

_-_ Tu ne…

_-_ Lily, s'il te plait.

Remus la regardait avec un air désapprobateur et elle grommela en détournant le regard.

_-_ Désolé Remus, je ne dis plus rien.

Cette fois, même Sirius regarda Remus avec étonnement.

_-_ Vous vous entendez si bien ? demanda_-_t_-_il.

_-_ C'est si surprenant que Lily soit devenue une amie à part entière ?

Sirius fit mine de réfléchir.

_-_ En fait non, c'est même plutôt logique… effroyablement logique, ajouta_-_t_-_il d'un ton moqueur.

_-_ Je suis sûr que vous pourriez vous entendre très bien, remarqua Remus.

_-_ C'est pas à nous qu'il faut dire ça, souligna James en lançant un regard en coin à Evans.

Celle_-_ci se contenta de lui adresser un regard noir mais ne releva pas. Pour être honnête, James était plutôt déçu de la tournure de leur relation avec elle. Il avait été extrêmement et agréablement surpris par l'attitude de sa camarade lorsqu'ils s'étaient trouvés dans le repaire de Voldemort et regrettait un peu de ne pas pouvoir un peu mieux la connaître suite à ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

Comme Stimpson l'avait prévu, McGonagall vint les chercher après le repas, déléguant le guidage des premières années au préfet de sixième pour pouvoir parler à Remus. James songea que certaines choses étaient immuables et qu'une année scolaire à Poudlard ne commençait réellement pour eux qu'après le passage dans le bureau de leur bien aimée directrice de maison.

o

En cette première soirée à Poudlard, le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor pulsait au rythme des tubes des Beach Boys, un groupe Moldu que Tara et Lily avaient fait découvrir à leurs amies au plus grand bonheur de celles_-_ci, qui se déhanchaient en reprenant les paroles de vive voix, et il était heureux que les sommiers des lits soient si solides vu la manière dont les jeunes filles se jetaient ou dansaient allégrement dessus.

_-_ Whaow ! C'est du délire ce groupe ! s'exclama Millea en se laissant tomber sur son lit, un immense sourire collé à son visage rougi par l'effort.

_-_ C'est génial ! confirma Fiona en tournant sur elle_-_même, les yeux pétillant de joie. Ça promet de sacrées soirées !

_-_ J'arrête pas de dire que les Moldus ont des productions excellentes, vous ne me croyiez pas ou quoi ? rigola Tara.

_-_ Elles nous croiront d'ici trois ans avec de la chance, plaisanta Lily.

_-_ Bon, je voudrais pas jouer les rabat_-_joie mais il est déjà minuit, nota Océane en bâillant.

_-_ La journée fut longue et le week_-_end ne sera pas long à arriver, alors tout le monde au lit ! confirma Lily en lançant un oreiller à Millea, qui allait répliquer.

_-_ Petites natures, soupira cette dernière.

_-_ Tu dis ça mais tu vas t'endormir cinq minutes après t'être couchée, sourit Fiona.

_-_ Ce qui ne signifie pas que je suis fatiguée, je m'endors toujours comme ça.

_-_ Et je m'insurge, ça devrait être interdit de savoir s'endormir comme ça, sanglota faussement son amie.

_-_ Allez ! Finis les bavardages et extinction des feux !

Cinq minutes plus tard, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans le dortoir, et encore dix minutes après, alors que les respirations de Millea et Océane s'étaient faites profondes, deux silhouettes se glissèrent hors de leurs lits pour se rendre à celui de Lily, dont les rideaux furent tirés et insonorisés avant que Fiona n'allume sa baguette.

_-_ Non mais c'est vrai, lança_-_t_-_elle, moi il me faut toujours au moins une demi heure pour parvenir à m'endormir, c'est pas juste !

_-_ Peut_-_être que tu devrais retourner te coucher alors, suggéra malicieusement Tara.

_-_ Non, autant passer cette demi heure avec vous, répondit_-_elle en souriant.

_-_ Ça ne tient pas debout, rigola Lily. Mais passons au sujet qui nous intéresse…

Aussitôt, elle se tourna en même temps que Fiona vers Tara avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon pour son amie.

_-_ Je sens que je vais encore être la victime innocente de vos maléfiques complots, gémit la jeune fille acajou en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

_-_ Mais comment font les autres pour te croire ? Tu es vraiment une piètre comédienne, soupira Fiona.

Tara releva vers elle un visage souriant et lui adressa un clin d'œil.

_-_ Les gens sont plus faciles à berner qu'on ne le pense. Alors ? Quel est le sujet de l'interrogatoire d'aujourd'hui ?

_-_ Cette question ! Remus bien sûr !

La Gryffondor rigola, s'étant bien douté qu'il s'agissait de cela.

_-_ Mais vous savez, je n'ai pas avancé dans cette affaire. J'ai fait plusieurs recherches pourtant, mais je n'ai rien trouvé qui correspondait à ce qui s'est passé.

Elle poussa un soupir et s'allongea sur le lit de son amie en fixant le baldaquin.

_-_ Je me demande si ça a vraiment un rapport avec mon pouvoir…

_-_ De quoi pourrait_-_il s'agir d'autre ? demanda Fiona. Je veux dire, c'était bien rapport à ton pouvoir que tu t'es sentie mal après, non ?

_-_ Oui, mais… C'était peut_-_être le Veritas après tout… Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça, je me sentais totalement insignifiante et écrasée par tout ce que je connaissais. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi faible, même pas avec… même pas avec la mort de maman. C'était étrange et ça m'a fait peur, vraiment très peur.

_-_ Et ça s'est reproduit après ? se renseigna Fiona, qui était celle à connaître le moins de détail sur ce qui s'était passé.

_-_ Dans une moindre mesure dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Au départ, j'ai cru que c'était parce que j'avais, d'une certaine manière, absorbé la faiblesse de Remus, dans cette pièce, mais en fait c'est ridicule, je ne suis pas absempathe, je suis visionnaire.

_-_ Absent quoi ? demandèrent Lily et Fiona en même temps.

Tara eut un petit rire à leur réaction.

_-_ Les empathes peuvent connaître les sentiments des gens, les absempathes, comme le nom le suggère, absorbent ces sentiments, mais c'est un don très rare. Bref, je ne le suis pas et je n'ai utilisé aucun sortilège qui aurait pu avoir des effets similaires, donc ce n'est pas ça. En plus je pense que Remus est capable de se remettre de lui_-_même et qu'il avait juste besoin d'un coup de pouce pour se relever.

Si au départ Tara n'avait pas voulu parler en détail de cette affaire à ses amies par respect pour Remus, il s'était vite avéré que Lily avait compris dans les grandes lignes ce qui s'était passé et elle avait préféré éviter qu'elle se fasse de fausses idées, et comme il ne lui était pas venu à l'idée de tenir Fiona à l'écart, celle_-_ci avait également été mise au courant.

_-_ Et ton pouvoir ? Tu as dit que tu t'étais sentie plus proche de la vision que tu avais eu de lui, ça ne peut pas être ça ?

_-_ Non, ce phénomène, je sais à quoi il est dû, et il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir ce genre de conséquence. Par contre on ne sait rien du Veritas. Quand je le projette, c'est une partie de moi que je laisse sortir, je me demande si en faisant ça, je ne transmets pas justement une part de mon instinct de protection à la personne visée, et comme c'est ce qui me donne ma force…

_-_ Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup, intervint Lily. Le Patronus, le Veritas et l'Apsyché sont des sortilèges de projection psychique, il ne s'agit que de copies, de révélateurs, comme on les nomme, s'ils étaient une véritable part de l'âme, cela signifierait qu'à chaque fois qu'on les utilise, on perd une part de soi, hors ce n'est pas le cas.

Tara fit une petite moue, embêtée que sa théorie tombe à l'eau.

_-_ Alors je ne sais vraiment pas… Il y a une autre possibilité… mais si c'était ça, je l'aurais ressenti bien avant.

_-_ Et qui est ?

_-_ Désolée, mais là, ça concerne Remus personnellement, s'excusa Tara, et ses amies n'insistèrent pas.

La jeune fille resta un moment silencieuse, réfléchissant à ce à quoi elle venait de penser. L'idée que l'état de lycanthrope de Remus lui ait fait un choc par assimilation à sa mère l'avait effleuré mais c'était stupide dans la mesure où elle avait maintes fois été proche du garçon depuis la mort de sa mère sans ressentir la moindre gêne. En même temps… c'était depuis cette histoire qu'elle était parvenue à faire le deuil de sa mère et elle avait assez de bon sens pour savoir que les deux événements étaient liés.

_-_ Enfin bon, je finirai bien par trouver, et je ne vais pas lâcher Remus avant d'avoir compris, foi de Tara Milten !

_-_ J'aurai cru que tu voudrais l'éviter, s'étonna Fiona.

_-_ Ah non ! C'est ce que j'aurai voulu sur le coup, mais maintenant, vu que c'est de lui que ça vient, c'est le seul auprès de qui je pourrai avoir une réponse !

Il y avait une lueur de détermination au fond de ses yeux qui fit sourire ses deux amies et Lily songea qu'il était heureux pour Remus qu'il ait décidé de faire des efforts vis_-_à_-_vis de Tara, car il n'aurait pas survécu plus de trois jours à sa présence sans cela.

_-_ Peut_-_être que tu es amoureuse de lui sans le savoir, suggéra Fiona en jouant des sourcils.

Tara éclata de rire à cette remarque.

_-_ Bien que je reconnaisse que Remus est un fort joli garçon, très sympathique bien que sacrément buté, je ne pense pas que si un jour je tombe amoureuse de lui, ce sera en ayant envie de tout abandonner et de me laisser sombrer rien qu'en le voyant.

_-_ Ouais, j'admets que c'est plutôt l'inverse qui se produit d'ordinaire. Dommage, ça aurait été d'un romantisme fou, commenta son amie en papillonnant des yeux.

_-_ Ne parle pas trop vite, tu as entendu Millea ? Elle a l'intention de toutes nous "caser" cette année.

_-_ Je lui souhaite bien du plaisir, s'esclaffa Tara, ça ne va pas être de tout repos si elle souhaite me trouver quelqu'un.

_-_ Il n'empêche que je serai curieuse de savoir quel garçon va finir par ravir ton cœur, remarqua Lily, songeuse.

_-_ Si tu veux tout savoir, cela m'intrigue autant que toi, sourit Tara.

Elle poussa un profond soupir puis prit une mine contrariée.

_-_ Je n'ai pas pu voir Severus aussi longtemps que je l'aurai voulu aujourd'hui, ça m'embête. Je m'occuperai de Remus après_-_demain, je ne lâche pas Severus d'une semelle demain.

_-_ Je n'arriverai jamais à comprendre comment tu peux autant apprécier sa compagnie, grimaça Fiona.

_-_ Mais à part la première année, il n'a plus jamais attaqué personne, souligna Tara, sachant pertinemment que Fiona lui en voulait toujours de son attaque en première année.

_-_ On va dire que c'est ton effet bénéfique, dit_-_elle en haussant les épaules. Et puis tu admettras qu'il n'est pas particulièrement agréable.

_-_ Il l'est en privé avec moi, en tous cas, mais j'ai l'impression que je n'arriverai jamais à le dérider en public, sourit_-_elle doucement. Mais on s'entend bien…

Elle marqua une courte pause avant de prendre un air espiègle.

_-_ Ça doit être normal entre cousins, lança_-_t_-_elle nonchalamment.

Elle regardait le dessus du lit mais tourna la tête pour observer la réaction de ses amies. Celles_-_ci ne percutèrent pas immédiatement les paroles, puis elles froncèrent les sourcils avant d'écarquiller lentement les yeux, tout cela dans un étrange synchronisme.

_-_ Entre… ?

_-_ De quoi ?

Tara rit de nouveau devant leurs airs ébahis puis hocha la tête.

_-_ Jusqu'alors, Severus ne voulait pas que ça se sache, mais maintenant il s'en fiche. Le père de Severus était le frère de ma mère, il est donc mon cousin. C'est si dur à croire ?

« Et encore… », songea_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Euh… Plutôt oui, reconnut Fiona, il est difficile d'imaginer que vous êtes de la même famille.

Lily la regarda puis haussa les épaules.

_-_ Après tout, Pétunia est bien ma sœur, grimaça_-_t_-_elle, s'attirant un rire de Tara. Mais je crois que pour moi, Rogue restera toujours Rogue, désolée Tara.

_-_ Tu n'as pas à l'être. Severus peut être exécrable quand il le décide, sourit_-_elle largement.

_-_ Puisqu'on parle de mecs, tu comptes rester comme ça longtemps avec Potter, Black et Pettigrow ? se renseigna Fiona en se tournant vers Lily.

_-_ Ça va dépendre de leur attitude par la suite… Après tout, Remus a raison, si quelqu'un doit leur en vouloir, c'est lui, pas moi, mais s'ils continuent à faire leurs soi_-_disant farces stupides, ça ne risque pas de changer.

_-_ C'était pourtant amusant le…

_-_ Je ne parle pas de leurs farces en général mais de lorsqu'ils provoquent des bagarres ou qu'ils humilient des personnes en particulier, ça c'est quelque chose que je ne supportais déjà pas avant mais qui m'excède aujourd'hui. De toute manière, je ne pense pas que mon avis sur eux leur importe énormément. Evitons de parler de ces crétins, ça vaudra mieux. Je voulais vous demander, qu'est_-_ce que vous pouvez me dire sur la prison d'Azkaban ?

Ses amies lui lancèrent un étrange regard, même Tara ne souriait plus et elles échangèrent un coup d'œil avant que cette dernière ne hausse les épaules.

_-_ Pourquoi tu t'intéresses au sujet ? demanda Fiona.

_-_ D'après ce que j'ai compris, mon père va devoir se rendre là_-_bas. Je me suis documenté chez Fleury et Bott mais…

_-_ Ton père va aller à Azkaban ? l'interrompit brusquement Fiona, l'air inquiet. Il ne faut pas qu'il s'y rende… Il y a trop de risques !

_-_ Pourquoi devrait_-_il y aller ? demanda Tara.

_-_ A vrai dire, je tiens ça d'une conversation que j'ai surprise. Le premier Ministre a vu, dans le dossier que mon père a constitué avec certains sorciers, la mention de cette prison et comme il ne veut pas se contenter des témoignages de gens de notre monde, il préférerait que mon père y aille pour lui faire un rapport. Je crois que cet endroit inquiète le premier Ministre, plus particulièrement les créatures qui en ont la garde.

_-_ Et ça peut aisément se comprendre, mais le ministre moldu a tellement confiance en ton père ? s'étonna Fiona.

_-_ Il a gagné beaucoup de crédit durant l'année dernière et même si je ne sais pas tout, je crois qu'en effet il lui accorde une assez grande confiance et le reconnaît pleinement en tant qu'ambassadeur. Ces détraqueurs sont si dangereux que ça ?

_-_ Dumbledore suit de très près tout ce qui concerne les relations entre sorciers et Moldus, il saura gérer cela, dit Tara, et puis Alan Herbert, le ministre de la Magie, n'est pas un idiot, il ne prendra pas un tel risque.

_-_ Mais les relations avec le premier Ministre moldu sont précaires, rappela Fiona, qui n'avait pas perdu son air inquiet. Si j'ai bien compris ce qu'il se passait, il ne tient qu'au père de Lily de faire pencher la collaboration dans un sens ou dans l'autre, et si ce ministre décide d'accorder toute son attention à Azkaban…

_-_ Mon père acceptera forcément, souffla Lily, cette affaire lui tient bien trop à cœur. Les détraqueurs… on en parle dans les livres mais ce ne sont que des écrits, ils sont si terribles ?

_-_ Pire que ça, murmura Fiona. Une fois, mon père a dû se rendre à Azkaban pour recueillir des informations pour l'OCDI, et il n'était vraiment pas bien lorsqu'il en est revenu. J'étais petite mais je me rappelle que j'ai pleuré et que je ne voulais pas quitter mon père alors j'ai dormi avec mes parents cette nuit_-_là. Je crois que j'avais l'impression qu'il n'était pas vraiment rentré, mais deux jours plus tard, tout est rentré dans l'ordre… Et puis, comme Tara le dit, si Dumbledore est là, ton père risque moins.

Lily hocha la tête et préféra changer de sujet.

_-_ En parlant de l'OCDI, où on est ton père ?

_-_ Depuis que l'organisme a été rattaché au ministère, il rechigne beaucoup plus à la tâche, soupira Fiona, et beaucoup de ses collègues sont pareils. Il dit que les bureaucrates n'arrêtent pas de censurer les informations, qu'ils n'ont plus aucune liberté de mouvements, et tout cela avant même que ça ne parvienne au ministre, d'ailleurs, qui a d'autres chats à fouetter. J'ai entendu mes parents en parler et je crois qu'il ne va pas tarder à poser sa démission. Pour le moment il garde son poste à cause de mon frère et moi, il attend d'avoir un point de chute où travailler, mais en même temps il est inquiet…

_-_ Pourquoi ? demanda Lily.

_-_ Parce qu'il connaît bien trop d'informations sur les représentants du monde sorcier et leurs antécédents. Tu sais, mon père était… est l'un des meilleurs agents de l'OCDI, il a recueilli beaucoup de données au long de son service. Avant, quand l'OCDI était indépendant, il bénéficiait d'un service de protection privé affilié, mais ce service a refusé de suivre le mouvement vers le ministère, du coup les agents de l'OCDI ne sont protégés que lorsqu'ils travaillent encore dans l'organisme, ils ne bénéficient plus de rien une fois qu'ils démissionnent ou partent à la retraite, tous les services de protection du ministère étant mobilisé pour contrer Voldemort.

Elle poussa un profond soupir et resserra ses bras autour de son corps.

_-_ Pourtant c'est absurde parce que si Voldemort met la main sur ces agents, il aura accès à une mine d'informations qui l'aideront dans son entreprise, ils auraient donc tout intérêt à les protéger, termina Tara en serrant les dents. Plus on avance dans le temps et plus je me dis que je suis certaine d'une chose : je ne travaillerai pas pour le ministère.

_-_ A ce rythme là, quand on va sortir de Poudlard, Voldemort sera toujours là et… sûrement encore plus puissant, frissonna Fiona. Parfois j'ai peur, j'ai si peur que je voudrais quitter l'Angleterre, avoua_-_t_-_elle dans un souffle, mais d'autres fois… je n'ai pas envie de tout lâcher et de laisser ce fou furieux tout détruire, mais je sais que je ne saurai pas me battre.

_-_ Il y a différentes manières de se battre, remarqua doucement Tara. Il y a eu plusieurs attaques cet été, mais je n'ai eu la vision que de quelques unes et d'autres… disons que je n'ai pas su les interpréter à temps. Mon pouvoir m'aide mais j'ai le sentiment que je m'y prends de la mauvaise façon, qu'il y a quelque chose que je dois faire sans parvenir à mettre le doigt dessus. Pourtant j'ai confiance, je sais qu'un jour je trouverai, je suis simplement trop jeune pour le moment. Après tout, quelqu'un m'a dit un jour qu'il fallait que je profite de ma jeunesse et je compte bien le faire.

Elle avait adressé un sourire à Lily en disant cela et celle_-_ci rougit légèrement, rendant par la même le sourire à Fiona.

_-_ Vrai ! Restons unies et tout se passera bien, lança Fiona en tendant sa main, Lily mettant la sienne par_-_dessus et Tara faisant de même.

_-_ Si les Maraudeurs croient avoir le monopole de l'amitié durable, ils se furent le doigt dans l'œil, lança férocement Lily avec un sourire qui ne collait pas du tout avec son ton.

Elles rigolèrent encore un moment avant que Fiona et Tara ne rejoignent leurs lits, Tara songeant qu'elle avait eu bien de la chance de se retrouver avec ces deux_-_là, elle s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres en se traitant de chanceuse.

_A suivre…_

_Y'a pas que le titre de pitoyable… Vraiment désolée mais là c'est pas la grande forme pour l'écriture, faut dire que j'ai décidé d'étudier ce semestre, ça me déstabilise, lol. Ça devrait s'arranger sur les prochains chapitres ;-) _

**oOo**

**BONUS :**

**Général, si seul ce que je pourrais raconter sur HP vous intéresse, ce ne sera pas le cas de ce… truc…**

Ça fait déjà un petit moment que j'écris, depuis que je suis entrée au collège je crois (ouais, je sais, c'est triste de voir que je savais pas écrire avant ça, un retard qui me pèse… lol) mais, pour être franche, ça fait seulement quatre ans que j'apprécie ce que je fais. Avant… comment dire ? C'était trèèèèèèèèèèèès niaiseux et meugnons et gna gna gna (qui qu'a dit que ça avait pas changé ? è.é)­­. C'est l'effet « comtesse de Ségur » qui me valait ça. Nan sérieux, j'adore ces livres, mais même s'il y a une morale à chacun, il faut reconnaître que c'est plutôt simpliste…

Bref, c'est pas de ça dont je voulais parler. Je disais donc que ça ne remonte pas à si longtemps que je suis contente de ce que j'écris, depuis que j'ai réellement commencé un projet à long terme, un "véritable" récit. Je l'aime bien… En fait j'adore l'histoire, ses tenants et ses aboutissants, ses persos… Une amie trouve qu'il y en a trop, de persos, c'est sûrement vrai mais… c'est ma façon d'écrire je crois, lol, j'aime faire interagir les gens comme dans la réalité, leur donner une dimension particulière.

Mais ce qui me fait surtout aimer ce récit, c'est qu'à son travers, j'ai enfin compris quelle était ma façon d'écrire, ce que je faisais exactement. C'était assez flou avant, mais là j'ai compris, et ce grâce à un perso. C'est le genre de perso qui se glisse subrepticement dans l'histoire, sans que vous vous en rendiez compte (alors que c'est quand même vous qui l'écrivez !) vous connaissez peut_-_être, si vous écrivez des récits… Ce perso, donc, est apparu à la fin d'un chapitre, j'écrivais tranquillement, heureuse d'en voir le bout, et puis le nom de ce perso est apparu, prononcé comme ça, il n'était rien d'autre qu'un nom et une fonction donnée un peu au pif. J'ai bloqué… Un moment j'ai regardé cette phrase lancée par un perso de fond (un garde, dans mon récit) et où ce nom apparaissait, et puis finalement je l'ai laissé, sans avoir l'intention de le réutiliser pour autant. Et puis ce perso est réapparu… une fois… deux fois… trois fois… Aujourd'hui il est l'un des personnages principaux de mon récit, en fait sans lui, l'intrigue manquerait cruellement de saveur O.o Il a aussi embarqué avec lui un autre perso, qui est également important. Quand j'y pense, je me dis qu'à l'origine, ce récit était vraiment pitoyable, mdr !

Depuis, quand j'écris, je fais un plan général mais je m'impose moins de conditions qu'avant et je lâche la bride à mes persos, je les laisse évoluer seuls bien que sous surveillance (lol), c'est comme ça qu'est né **Jean Lamare** dans « Le miroir de Parenze », mais à cette époque, je venais tout juste de "découvrir" ce genre de perso, alors il est assez incomplet. Par contre, dans « Il y a un début à tout », il existe un perso qui m'a fait ce coup_-_là et que j'arrive un peu mieux à développer, bien que je ne le mette pas en avant autant que je l'ai fait avec le perso de mon propre récit, il s'agit de **Wanda Canaris**. Elle est le prototype du perso qui se tape l'incruste et dont on ne peut plus se défaire, mdr ! Vous êtes nombreux à l'apprécier d'ailleurs. A l'origine, elle ne devait qu'apparaître une fois ou deux, et puis elle s'est développée, elle a revendiqué son droit à l'existence j'ai l'impression. Quand j'ai commencé à lui écrire une vie qui ne se résumait pas à « Serpentard, troisième année » (pour sa première apparition), j'avais l'impression de sentir ses yeux suspicieux sur moi, j'avais pas intérêt à bâcler ;_-_P

Ça peut vous paraître étrange que je parle ainsi… J'y reviendrais plus tard, dans un autre bonus, celui_-_là se fait vraiment long, alors je vais l'arrêter là. Ça vous a intéressé ? Je prévois des bonus plus centrés sur « Il y a un début à tout », je vous rassure ;_-_)

Byyye !

PS : Qu'on ne me fasse pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, j'ai encore beauuuuuuuuuuuucouuuuuuuup de progrès à faire pour être digne d'être appelé "auteur", si tant est que j'y arrive un jour, lol. Mais du moment que je m'amuse en écrivant et que ce soit le cas pour ceux qui me lisent, je ne recherche pas plus ;_-_)


	4. Relations houleuses

_**Désolée ! Sorry ! Disculpe me ! Scusi ! Entschuldigung ! Gomen ! Mea culpa !** et mon répertoire linguistique n'est pas plus étendu (déjà que j'ai dû demander de l'aide, lol) Bref, vous l'aurez compris, je suis sincèrement désolée pour ce monstrueux retard. Mais bon, comme je disais, maintenant y'a plus de promesse qu'une semaine équivaille à un chapitre, ce sera au mieux que je pourrais ;-)_

**NdA **: On m'a fait remarquer (bis et tjs la même personne très attentive ;_-_) ) que pour le moment, Severus n'attaque pas vraiment les Gryffondor, alors que dans le 5ème volet, Sirius et Remus semblent dire qu'il était autant responsable qu'eux. Ce n'est pas une erreur (pour une fois !) seulement cette attitude de sa part ne commencera logiquement que l'an prochain, pour une raison bien particulière que vous découvrirez (et non, ce n'est pas à cause de la "mauvaise farce" de Sirius, qui aura bien lieu cette année là. Ce serait plutôt la conséquence en fait…)

**! HELP !** Le dictionnaire Français_-_Latin que j'utilisais tout le temps pour ce récit (dicolatin . fr) est devenu payant (sauf pour les mots commençant par L, c'est vachement utile…) ce qui fait que je n'ai plus de site pour trouver des formules ou des noms T.T S'il vous plait, si quelqu'un connaît un bon site où on peut trouver gratuitement un dictionnaire allant dans le sens Français_-_Latin (et possiblement dans l'autre), est_-_ce que vous pourriez me passer l'adresse ? **! HELP !**

**oOo**

**Chapitre 3 : Relations houleuses**

Severus Rogue, cinquième année à Serpentard, était reconnu par tous comme un élève taciturne et pour le moins inintéressant. On l'avait souvent associé à Lucius Malefoy, qui faisait fréquemment appel à ses dons en potion, mais maintenant que le riche héritier avait quitté Poudlard, rares étaient les personnes à simplement lui accorder un regard si ce n'était pour utiliser certaines de ses connaissances. Le Serpentard, par ailleurs, se complaisait parfaitement de cette situation qui lui permettait de rester au calme la plupart du temps, à réviser ou tester certaines potions.

Cette solitude qu'il recherchait restait cependant illusoire et il devait reconnaître que s'il préférait rester seul, il y avait une personne à qui cette règle ne s'appliquait pas et qui ne se gênait pas pour en profiter autant que possible. Cela n'empêcha malgré tout pas Severus d'être profondément surpris lorsque Tara ne le lâcha pas de toute la première journée de cours si ce n'était pour se rendre en classe – et là encore trouvait_-_elle le moyen de le rejoindre aux intercours, dusse_-_t_-_elle avoir été dans les cachots lorsque lui se trouvait dans les tours.

_-_ Tu n'as personne d'autre à aller voir ? demanda_-_t_-_il en haussant un sourcil alors qu'ils s'installaient à la table des Serpentard pour déjeuner.

Severus songea avec ironie qu'il avait été le premier à la refuser à cette table lors de leur première année, les choses changeaient…

_-_ Oh si ! Mais j'irais plus tard ! Je n'ai pas pu te voir hier alors ça m'a embêté, du coup je reste avec toi tout aujourd'hui, c'est bien, non ?

_-_ Si tu le dis, répondit simplement le Serpentard en se servant à manger et en l'écoutant continuer de parler.

_-_ Rogue ? Qu'est_-_ce qu'elle fait ici ?

Le garçon se tourna vers Hash Avery, qui regardait la Gryffondor avec mépris, celle_-_ci se contentant de lui sourire poliment.

_-_ Elle mange, lui indiqua_-_t_-_il laconiquement.

_-_ Ça je le vois bien, mais elle n'a rien à faire ici !

_-_ C'est moi qui l'y aie invité, elle restera donc ici tant que j'y serai. Si sa présence te dérange, tu n'as qu'à l'ignorer. Maintenant j'aimerai manger tranquillement avec ma cousine, si ça ne te dérange pas.

Avery voulut répliquer mais sembla soudain percuter les paroles de son condisciple et en resta sans voix. Il finit par retourner s'asseoir, l'air légèrement choqué, comme tous ceux alentours qui avaient entendu Severus.

_-_ Tu aurais dû être moins brutal dans tes propos, tu l'as traumatisé, rigola Tara, qui affichait un immense sourire en réponse aux paroles de son désormais officiel cousin.

_-_ Je n'ai fait ça que pour faire taire les rumeurs, déclara calmement Severus.

_-_ Je n'en doute pas une seconde, commenta Tara avec un petit rire. Dis_-_moi, tu n'as que potion après manger, n'est_-_ce pas ? Tout comme moi ! On ira se balader dans le parc ? Parfait, ça fait toujours du bien de sortir un peu. Et nous…

Par expérience, Severus savait qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer d'intervenir, aussi la laissa_-_t_-_elle parler en réprimant le sourire qui lui venait. Il était hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle puisse le voir ainsi après tout. De plus, cette proposition de balade l'arrangeait, car il devait lui parler loin d'oreilles indiscrètes, et il ne doutait pas que c'était dans cette optique que Tara lui avait proposé cette sortie.

_-_ Matthias ! Ouhou ! Comment vas_-_tu ?

Elle se précipita vers un seconde année de Poufsouffle qui lui adressa un sourire timide et Severus continua son chemin, sachant pertinemment que la Gryffondor serait sur ses talons dans les secondes qui suivraient. Il avait toujours trouvé cette faculté de sa cousine à connaître tous les élèves de Poudlard stupéfiante. Ce Matthias, par exemple, était un élève insignifiant, Severus devait l'avoir vaguement vu deux ou trois fois, souvent seul, une ombre que personne ne remarquait.

Tara le connaissait, cet enfant effacé invisible aux autres, elle avait en tête le nom de chaque élève de Poudlard, de son histoire, de ses passions, Tara savait tout sur tout le monde sans jamais rien partager sinon avec la personne concernée. Etrange Gryffondor qui avait agacé un nombre incalculable de fois le moindre élève de cette école, toujours là sans jamais y être, un coup de vent, un éclair qu'on n'a même pas le temps de saisir et qui pourtant nous embrase, nous transporte sur les monts de l'existence.

Personne ne se sentait insignifiant en ayant ne serait_-_ce qu'une fois croisé les yeux noirs de la jeune fille. Les deux perles d'encre portaient la vie et l'égocentrisme des hommes qu'elle se plaisait à préserver, à cultiver, pour montrer à chacun son existence et son appartenance au monde. Elle n'avait pas de pouvoirs pour cela, elle avait juste des yeux et s'en servait, car Tara, dynamique et légère folledingue d'un collège déjà bien particulier, voyait si bien tout le monde, sans la moindre exception, que personne n'était invisible lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans les parages. Elle n'avait pas peur de plonger son regard dans ceux des autres, même les plus intimidants, même les plus timides. La jeune fille ne détournait jamais les yeux la première, et paradoxalement, personne ne voulait détacher son regard de ceux_-_ci, mais c'était elle qui choisissait, qui décrétait l'arrêt de l'échange, comme un doux au revoir promesse de retrouvailles. Et même partie, sa trace restait, tout au fond de l'être, même en son absence, on se sentait enfin entier et réel.

Severus avait ressenti tout cela lui aussi, dans une mesure différente. Pour un Serpentard, il n'était pas vraiment ambitieux mais en revanche très fier de ses qualités d'autodidacte, et quand Tara était apparue dans sa vie, il avait eu le sentiment de découvrir le monde qui l'entourait. Lui qui jusqu'alors se moquait bien des autres et de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui avait ressenti que son existence était reliée à ce monde et cela l'avait fait se sentir bien plus vivant que jamais.

_-_ Tu crois qu'Achear va parler des filtres de régénérescence cette année ? Il va peut_-_être plutôt apprendre la sixième… Mais ce serait intéressant de les avoir maintenant, ça permettrait…

Il regarda la jeune fille qui venait de réapparaître à ses côtés et se sentit plus léger, à l'aise. D'habitude le Serpentard trouvait ces idées ridicules, mais quand Tara était près de lui, il était prêt à croire qu'il existait en ce monde une magie qui dépassait la simple notion d'énergie et de puissance, sa cousine en était bien la preuve.

_-_ Mais ne serait_-_ce pas _Servilus Morve _qui nous arrive là ? lança soudain une voix désagréable au possible.

_-_ Potter… Comment as_-_tu fait pour descendre jusqu'ici sans te fracasser ton énorme crâne dans les escaliers ?

_-_ Il est certain qu'avec la taille de ton cerveau, tu ne peux pas comprendre combien l'équilibre est facile à conserver, ricana Black.

Severus allait répliquer mais Tara le prit soudain dans ses bras et tourna la tête de gauche à droite en souriant largement aux deux Maraudeurs.

_-_ Pas de ça ! Le soleil est resplendissant aujourd'hui, il ne faudrait pas gâcher une si belle journée par une dispute, n'est_-_ce pas ?

Black et Potter échangèrent un regard, visiblement hésitants à poursuivre leurs provocations. Lupin intervint finalement dans un soupir.

_-_ Laissez tomber, vous êtes vraiment pathétiques.

Les deux se retournèrent en lançant un regard indigné à leur ami, oubliant de ce fait Severus. Il remarqua que Evans esquissait un regard satisfait et s'approchait d'eux comme ils protestaient contre Lupin puis reporta son attention sur Tara.

_-_ Hors de question qu'on ne puisse pas aller se balader, déclara_-_t_-_elle avec assurance.

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules et suivit le reste de la classe dans la salle de cours comme Achear venait d'ouvrir la porte.

Le cours de potion se déroula comme à l'habitude, l'intervention de Tara dans le couloir n'empêchant pas Gryffondor et Serpentard de s'envoyer certains pics et de se faire des coups bas, mais il n'y eut aucun incident notoire et la classe se termina sans qu'aucun problème majeur n'ait lieu, ce qui tenait d'un certain exploit en considération des deux maisons en présence.

De légers nuages voilaient le soleil lorsque Severus et Tara sortirent dans le parc où se trouvaient déjà quelques élèves n'ayant tout comme eux aucun cours. Ils se dirigèrent d'un pas tranquille pour Severus et sautillant pour Tara vers le bord du lac, dans un endroit isolé où personne ne pourrait les déranger. Pour plus de sûreté, Severus établit un bouclier sonore et d'alerte autour d'eux avant de s'asseoir dans l'herbe en regardant sa cousine tourner sur elle_-_même en fredonnant une mélodie. Le garçon eut l'image fugace de sa mère tournant de la même manière, souriant au soleil, et il dut secouer la tête pour faire partir ce mirage.

_-_ Les vacances ont été plutôt calmes, remarqua le garçon en reportant son regard sur le lac.

_-_ Il y a eu de nombreuses interventions, commenta la jeune fille en cessant de danser et regardant dans la même direction avec un sourire rêveur. Ce n'était pas de tout repos pour les Aurors et d'autres personnes.

_-_ Vacances fatigantes ?

_-_ Mmmh… Assez, oui, mais j'ai pu me reposer sur les deux dernières semaines, alors ça va, et puis c'est moi qui le décide puisque je le force.

Severus l'observa sans faire le moindre commentaire. Lorsque Tara lui avait avoué son don de visionnaire, trois mois plus tôt, il avait été surpris mais étonnamment il n'avait pas une seconde mis en doute ses paroles. Il n'empêchait que de toutes les choses que la jeune fille aurait pu lui cacher, il n'aurait jamais pensé à quelque chose dans le genre… ou peut_-_être que si… Tara lui avait toujours semblé tellement plus qu'elle ne montrait.

_-_ De quelle manière évolue_-_t_-_il ? l'interrogea Severus après un moment de silence.

_-_ De nombreuses manières, rigola_-_t_-_elle doucement. Sur la précision, la quantité d'informations, l'influence que j'ai dessus… Il y a un an, j'avais du mal à appeler mes visions, mais aujourd'hui j'ai appris à capter les flux magiques qui m'entourent, je commence à voir… C'est pour ça qu'on parle des "visionnaires", tu sais ? Le terme de "voyant" est beaucoup plus ancien, il ne définit que ceux qui "voyaient l'avenir", mais les visionnaires, eux, "voient le présent qui anticipe le futur". En quelques sortes, nous avons la vision d'une magie présente qui suivra certainement un cheminement particulier. Les voyants et les prophètes ne peuvent que capter ces flux sans vraiment les voir, alors que nous en sommes capables en modifiant notre vision, et je commence à y parvenir.

_-_ Tu t'en es servi dans le repaire du lord noir, n'est_-_ce pas ?

_-_ En effet. C'est pour ça que nous pouvons modifier l'avenir, parce que notre don est relié au présent, et non au futur, c'est plutôt paradoxal quand on y pense…

_-_ Mais c'est un don dangereux.

_-_ Tous les dons le sont quand tu y réfléchis bien, car il y aura toujours quelqu'un à vouloir en profiter, remarqua_-_t_-_elle. Et puis je risque beaucoup moins que lors de la période de "chasse aux visionnaires", sans compter que je suis protégée.

_-_ Je me pose une question depuis quelques temps. Dumbledore est le Gardien du Secret de ton pouvoir, mais Carvi avait été mis au courant, non ? Pourquoi n'a_-_t_-_il pas pris d'initiatives à ton égard ?

_-_ Connais_-_tu le fonctionnement du Fidelitas ?

_-_ Pour être franc, pas vraiment, je n'en avais jamais entendu parler avant toi.

_-_ Suivant l'objet sur lequel il s'applique, le Fidelitas agit différemment. Quand il s'agit de cacher un lieu ou quelque chose de fixe, le sortilège s'applique à tout le monde, mais c'est différent pour une personne ou un don, une chose "mobile" en fait. Le secret de mon don ne peut s'appliquer qu'à Voldemort, par exemple.

_-_ Comment ça ?

_-_ C'est quelque chose de très particulier. Cacher un don est nettement plus difficile à un niveau magique parce qu'il s'agit déjà de magie en soi et appliquer de la magie sur de la magie implique un grand nombre d'interactions. Pour rendre le Fidelitas vraiment efficace, il faut le focaliser sur une seule personne, en l'occurrence Voldemort.

_-_ Tu es en train de me dire que toutes les personnes au courant de ton don peuvent aller le crier à tout va ? s'exclama Severus, soudain inquiet.

_-_ Le monde entier serait au courant que Voldemort ignorerait toujours ce dont je suis capable.

_-_ Mais ça ne rime à rien ! Carvi a très bien pu en parler à d'autres Mangemorts et dans ce cas là ils…

_-_ … ne feront rien, le coupa Tara. Tu sais, avec toi, seules huit personnes sont au courant de mon pouvoir. Et puis il y a Carvi mais il fut… une erreur. Carvi est un cas particulier parce qu'il n'était pas du tout intéressé par moi, tu vois ? Et dans sa folie, mon don ne l'attirait pas pour se faire valoir auprès de son maître, aussi n'a_-_t_-_il rien dit à personne. Les personnes au courant sont toutes de confiance. Par ailleurs, le Fidelitas agit également d'une autre manière. Quelqu'un qui apprendrait par hasard pour mon don, sans qu'on lui dise, se verrait immédiatement oublier cela. Et si quelqu'un à qui le Gardien du Secret révèle le secret en parle à son tour, cette personne ne pourra pas le dire qui que ce soit, mais il conservera le savoir du secret.

_-_ Pourquoi autant de complications ?

_-_ Le sortilège est puissant mais également très instable, c'est la raison pour laquelle lorsque le rituel est effectué, certaines règles doivent être établies dont certaines assez laxistes. J'avoue que les explications de Dumbledore n'ont pas été faciles à comprendre et que certaines choses restent assez floues, mais c'est ainsi.

_-_ Je reste persuadé que ça ne te protége de rien !

_-_ Si, parce que, pour une raison que j'ignore, Dumbledore semble savoir comment fonctionne Voldemort. Il ne laisse pas beaucoup de liberté à ses Mangemorts, et fait payer très chers les erreurs. Même si un Mangemort était mis au courant, il n'oserait pas agir seul. Du moins c'est ce que Dumbledore m'a assuré. Et puis c'est la meilleure protection que je puisse avoir, à moins de m'enfermer dans un lieu clos jusqu'à la fin de Voldemort…

_-_ Mais le risque est très grand à chaque fois que… tu le dis à quelqu'un.

_-_ Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire.

Elle plongea son regard malicieux dans le sien et il détourna le regard, se sentant un peu mal à l'aise de cette confiance qu'elle lui accordait.

_-_ Tu as déjà eu des visions de moi ? demanda_-_t_-_il après une hésitation.

_-_ Non, mais je pourrais.

_-_ Pourquoi ne le fais_-_tu pas ?

_-_ A quoi ça me servirait ?

Il tourna brusquement des yeux écarquillés vers elle tellement il trouvait la question absurde.

_-_ Je n'ai pas besoin de voir ce que tu feras dans l'avenir pour savoir que j'ai confiance en toi. Tes choix, tes erreurs, je les accepterai, quels qu'ils soient. C'est ça une famille, et puis je sais ce que me montrerait ton avenir en plus.

_-_ Quoi donc ?

Elle tourna un visage souriant vers le ciel, ses yeux se perdant dans l'azur.

_-_ Une partie de ton cœur où je suis et que tu ne voudras jamais briser…

Une fois de plus elle le regarda, mais cette fois ses yeux étaient tendres.

_-_ Là est toute la confiance que j'ai en toi, Severus, et que j'aurai à jamais.

Cette fois il ne détourna pas le regard et s'ils n'avaient été dehors, à la vue de tous, il l'aurait certainement serré dans ses bras, il ne sourit pas cependant. Il y avait du vrai dans ces paroles, une vérité à laquelle il n'avait même jamais fait attention, et cette réalisation le faisait se sentir meilleur… Meilleur que quoi, il l'ignorait, simplement meilleur, pour elle, pour eux, pour leur lien, parce qu'elle avait raison, quoi qu'il advienne, jamais il ne pourrait la trahir.

o

Confortablement installé dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune, le dernier livre de Winglor en main, Remus leva son nez du chapitre qu'il lisait en entendant le rire de James. Ses trois amis étaient assis dans des fauteuils près de lui, en grande conversation sur les prochaines farces qu'ils allaient faire.

_-_ Si on s'y prend comme il faut, ça s'étendra à tous leurs dortoirs, ça risque d'être très intéressant, s'enthousiasma Sirius.

_-_ On pourrait y aller demain soir, remarqua Peter.

_-_ Vous avez l'intention de faire une farce focalisée sur les Serpentard ? demanda calmement Remus en replongeant dans son livre.

Un court silence lui répondit alors qu'il sentait les regards de ses amis se poser sur lui.

_-_ Ce sera plus amusant sur les Serpentard, assura finalement James.

_-_ Mais ce n'est pas ça qui va aider à améliorer les relations entre maisons.

_-_ Comme si ça nous importait, répliqua Sirius.

_-_ En vous en prenant uniquement aux Serpentard, vous risquez plus une punition qu'en faisant une farce généralisée, connaissant Dumbledore, ce qui vous ferait perdre du temps pour vous exercer.

Il avait dit cela tranquillement, faisant référence à leurs essais pour être animagus, et les trois autres semblèrent peser le pour et le contre un moment

_-_ Si on trouve quelque chose de général, tu te joins à nous ? demanda James.

_-_ Ça dépend de l'idée, sourit Remus en fermant son bouquin pour les regarder.

Remus fut rassuré de voir que l'idée qu'il agirait avec eux les convainquit de changer leur plan. Il savait d'avance qu'il ne parviendrait pas à les empêcher de faire des farces – et il n'en avait d'ailleurs pas vraiment la volonté, plutôt celle de participer – mais il comptait bien essayer de les calmer pour ce qui était de leurs mauvaises blagues.

Le garçon avait été très surpris de voir Dumbledore lui remettre la fonction de préfet. Il s'était attendu à ce que ce rôle incombe à Lily mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. En même temps le choix était compréhensible car qui d'autre qu'un Maraudeur pourrait retenir les Maraudeurs ? Quant à mettre l'un des trois autres à cette fonction, c'était risible.

Tandis que les trois autres s'exposaient leurs mille et une idées de stratagème, il laissa son regard dériver vers son livre et la feuille qui marquait sa page. Il s'agissait d'un dessin fait par Bill pour lui. Le garçonnet lui avait dit que c'était son portrait et il avait été bien forcé de le croire comme la ressemblance entre lui et le bonhomme fait de cercles restait extrêmement vague.

Remus avait été assez surpris de l'accueil que lui avait fait l'enfant – Charlie étant encore trop petit pour lui faire un réel "accueil". Même s'il n'y avait jamais eu de soucis lorsqu'il l'avait vu quand il venait leur rendre visite avec ses parents, il s'était imaginé que le petit allait lui en vouloir de prendre une certaine place dans sa famille. La réalité s'était avérée toute autre comme Bill ne l'avait quasiment pas lâché de tout l'été, essayant de l'imiter dans ses activités et le regardant avec des yeux brillants quand il parlait. Remus s'était étonnamment senti à l'aise dans ce rôle de grand frère, même lorsqu'il s'occupait de Charlie d'ailleurs, et il n'avait jamais eu autant l'impression d'être à sa place dans cette maison que quelques jours avant la rentrée, quand Charlie avait effectué ses premiers pas tout seul – même si ça n'avait été que sur trois pas qui s'étaient terminés sur les fesses du bambin. A ce moment là, alors qu'Arthur félicitait son fils, Molly avait tourné son regard débordant de fierté vers lui et Bill, emporté par la bonne humeur, lui avait sauté au cou en rigolant et applaudissant après que son "coussin" ait refermé ses bras sur lui. Un grand sourire était alors venu éclairé son visage et il avait attrapé le petit garçon par la taille pour le faire tourner dans les airs, son rire cristallin lavant toutes les peines de son cœur.

Et puis il y avait eu sa mère également. Comme promis, Dumbledore avait trouvé une autre infirmière que celle que Remus avait vue. La nouvelle était plus jeune et bien que très attentionnée, paraissait un peu maladroite. Mais malgré cela elle s'occupait efficacement de Théia Lupin et, même si celle_-_ci ne lui répondait pas, lui parlait gaiement de tout et de rien comme elle aurait pu parler à n'importe qui d'autre. Et puis surtout, elle lui épargnait les regards de pitié qu'avait eu l'autre infirmière à son égard. Durant tout l'été, Remus avait tenté de l'approcher, mais sa mère l'avait toujours repoussé et il se contentait le plus souvent de l'observer de loin, la gorge serrée mais gardant l'espoir que les choses s'arrangent. La jeune aide_-_soignante l'aidait bien en cela puisqu'elle ne manquait pas de venir lui parler pour le rassurer et même si elle ne semblait pas vraiment certaine de voir un jour sa mère se rétablir, elle était en revanche persuadée qu'elle finirait pas accepter sa présence.

Molly et Arthur aussi avaient été là, plus que Remus n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Il s'en était voulu dans un premier temps de les importuner de la sorte, autant pour Molly qui avait ses deux fils à s'occuper qu'Arthur dont le travail était prenant, mais ils avaient eu tôt fait de le rassurer et de lui prouver qu'il était le bienvenu chez eux. Plusieurs soirs, quand la peine qui courait dans son cœur se faisait trop pressante et qu'il ne pouvait pas retenir ses larmes, alors qu'il s'était cru seul, une chaude étreinte était venue l'enlacer et ses pleurs avaient coulé sans honte sur les vêtements de Molly. Elle paraissait toujours savoir quand être là, quand il se sentait mal et elle était toujours rapidement auprès de lui lorsqu'il avait l'impression que tout s'écroulait autour de lui. Il ne serait jamais assez reconnaissant à l'homme et à la femme pour ce qu'ils faisaient pour lui mais il savait déjà que cent vies ne suffiraient pas pour qu'il l'oublie et fasse tout pour leur rendre au mieux tout leur amour.

_-_ Alors Lunard ? C'est fou ce que ton nom te va de mieux en mieux, souffla James. Tu étais de nouveau dans la lune !

_-_ Désolé, qu'est_-_ce que tu disais ?

_-_ On a plein d'idées mais on n'arrive pas à se mettre d'accord, alors on a décidé que ce serait toi notre juge, ça marche ?

_-_ Après tout, maintenant que tu portes cet insigne de préfet, il va falloir que tu donnes continuellement des preuves de ta loyauté envers les Maraudeurs, lança narquoisement Sirius.

Remus aurait pu jurer que Sirius n'avait pas choisi ses mots au hasard, mais s'il plaisantait avec ça, c'était bien la preuve que la page avait bel et bien été tournée sur l'année dernière.

_-_ Mais je ne demande pas mieux Patmol, répondit_-_il avec un sourire en coin. Après tout, cette condition de préfet que vous dénigrez tant apporte de nombreux avantages dont il serait positivement_ répréhensible _de ma part de ne pas profiter en mon âme et conscience de Maraudeurs.

_-_ Parce que les Maraudeurs ont une conscience ? demanda Peter avec un rire amusé.

_-_ C'est justement Remus, remarqua doctement James. Et il semblerait que notre cher Lunard cache encore de nombreux atouts dans ses manches.

_-_ Je ne voudrais pas étaler toutes mes cartes sachant que c'est tout ce qu'il me reste pour avoir un minimum de contrôle sur vos propres actions, grimaça le châtain. Alors ces idées ?

La journée se termina dans la tranquillité pour tout le monde, sauf peut_-_être pour quelques Gryffondor désespérés qui avaient vu les Maraudeurs comploter toute la soirée auprès du feu et qui allèrent se coucher avec des signes manifestes d'accablement et de résignations. Après tout, tant qu'à subir les farces des quatre lurons, autant n'avoir manqué aucune heure de sommeil pour être en forme le jour fatidique.

Remus émergea ce matin là des bras de Morphée avec une étrange impression qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier. L'esprit encore embrumé, il ouvrit lentement ses lourdes paupières pour regarder son réveil indiquant qu'il lui restait à peine quelques minutes avant la sonnerie. Il referma les yeux et se tourna sur les dos avant de les rouvrir… et de pousser un cri de frayeur en tombant sur un visage à à peine quelques centimètres du sien.

_-_ T… Tara ? balbutia_-_t_-_il, le souffle court suite à la peur qu'il avait eu.

_-_ Ouais ! T'es réveillé !

_-_ Mais qu'est_-_ce que tu fais là ? s'exclama_-_t_-_il, n'appréciant que très moyennement ce genre de réveil.

_-_ Ben je suis venue m'assurer que vous n'alliez pas manquer l'heure du réveil, dit_-_elle d'un ton qui semblait proférer la plus parfaite logique.

Le garçon poussa un profond soupir exaspéré, ferma les yeux plusieurs secondes en se rappelant qu'il s'était promis de faire un effort pour établir une relation plus amicale avec la jeune fille puis se leva pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain sans tenir compte du hurlement de Peter lorsque Tara se jeta sur son lit pour le réveiller en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Quant il ressortit de la salle d'eau, il tomba sur James et Sirius en grande conversation animée avec la Gryffondor alors que Peter baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Remus haussa un sourcil devant l'air éveillé et dynamique des deux bruns. Généralement, il fallait au moins qu'ils soient passés par la douche pour paraître aussi éveillés, peut_-_être qu'il pourrait demander à Tara son secret pour rendre les gens aussi enjoués de si bonne heure.

_-_ Remus ! James et Sirius m'ont dit que tu connaissais déjà le nouveau prof de défense, c'est vrai ? lui demanda_-_t_-_elle en tournant vers elle son habituel sourire débordant d'enthousiasme.

_-_ Oui, mais nous n'avons pas vraiment parlé longtemps. Je pense par contre qu'il sera plus agréable que… ceux qu'on a déjà eu.

_-_ Ce qui ne sera pas très dur, rigola la jeune fille.

Remus hocha la tête sans répondre. Le sujet des professeurs Fitevil, Jugson et Carvi – qui étaient tous trois fortement liés – restait assez sensible pour lui et il préférait ne pas s'y attarder.

_-_ Mais au fait Tara, ta présence dans notre dortoir n'irait_-_elle pas à l'encontre du règlement ? demanda_-_t_-_il pour changer de sujet.

_-_ Pas le moins du monde ! Ce sont les garçons qui n'ont pas le droit, et ne peuvent pas d'ailleurs, aller au dortoir des filles, l'inverse n'est absolument pas répréhensible. Tu devrais le savoir en tant que préfet !

_-_ Comment ça les garçons _ne peuvent pas _aller au dortoir des filles ? intervint James avec des yeux ronds.

_-_ Ouh là ! Un sacré coup pour la réputation des Maraudeurs, commenta Tara, surprise. Vous l'ignoriez ?

_-_ Remus ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? insista Sirius, qui paraissait aussi étonné que James.

_-_ Ce que dit Tara est vrai, des sortilèges empêchent les garçons de se rendre dans le dortoir des filles, admit_-_il de mauvaise grâce.

_-_ Voilà bien un interdit dont nous ignorions l'existence…

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard entendu et malicieux que Remus préféra prévenir.

_-_ Et qui n'appartiendront pas aux projets d'effraction des Maraudeurs.

_-_ Mais Lunard…

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que vous iriez faire là_-_bas ? le coupa Remus.

Sirius eut un sourire narquois et hocha la tête.

_-_ D'accord, tu l'as dit toi_-_même : tant que nous n'aurons pas de raisons, nous ne nous y intéresserons pas.

Avant que Remus ait pu répliquer ou même comprendre les implications de la remarque de son ami, celui_-_ci prit la place laissée libre par Peter dans la salle de bain.

_-_ D'un autre côté, je ne suis pas certaine que beaucoup de filles y voient un inconvénient, remarqua pensivement Tara, s'attirant un regard abasourdi de Remus et amusé de James.

_-_ De quoi vous parliez ? demanda Peter.

_-_ D'un moyen qui te permettrait de voir ta bien_-_aimée Valentine plus que tu ne le peux déjà, répondit aussitôt James.

Peter rougit instantanément et regarda Tara avec gêne alors que Remus lançait un regard noir à James, considérant qu'il n'avait pas à dire cela.

_-_ Valentine Lay ? se renseigna Tara avant d'adresser un sourire à Peter. Vous formeriez sans aucun doute un très joli couple. Tu vas lui demander quand ?

_-_ Eh bien… euh… c'est_-_à_-_dire… bafouilla le garçon, de plus en plus embarrassé.

_-_ Il n'ose pas aller la voir pour ça.

_-_ James ! s'indigna Remus. Arrête avec ça, ça le regarde !

_-_ Oh, tu ne devrais pas avoir peur ! s'exclama Tara en tapant dans ses mains avec un sourire espiègle. Valentine t'apprécie beaucoup, tu sais ? Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait vraiment pensé pouvoir sortir avec toi, mais c'est parce qu'elle est très timide et aussi parce qu'elle ne pense pas à ces choses_-_là. Mais tu es le seul garçon à pouvoir lui parler comme tu le fais, d'habitude elle n'est pas très à l'aise, tu as certainement plus de chances que n'importe qui.

Peter leva vers elle un regard surpris, de même que Remus, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle l'encourage de la sorte.

_-_ Bon, avec tout ça le temps passe et je commence à avoir faim ! Les filles doivent déjà être dans la salle commune, on y va avec Remus et Peter et vous nous rejoignez avec Sirius, ok ? Ça marche ! A tout de suite !

Elle attrapa Remus et Peter chacun par un bras, leur laissant à peine le temps de prendre leur sac et leur fit dévaler les escaliers avant de les lâcher pour se jeter dans les bras de Millea.

_-_ Alors on a joué à la marmotte aujourd'hui ?

Toutes les filles de leur année étaient en effet présentes et Lily eut un sourire amusé en avisant l'air blasé de Remus.

_-_ Bonjour Remus, tu vas bien ? lui demanda_-_t_-_elle en l'embrassant. N'oublie pas tes bonnes résolutions en ce qui concerne Tara, ajouta_-_t_-_elle à mi_-_voix avec un clin d'œil.

_-_ Bonjour Lily. Je fais de mon mieux, plaisanta_-_t_-_il.

Lui et Peter saluèrent les autres filles, James et Sirius arrivant sur ces entre faits. Bien que poli, l'accueil de Lily fut assez glacial à leur encontre, et James n'arrangea rien puisqu'il tenta de lui parler tout le temps que dura leur avancée jusqu'à la Grande Salle sous les regards surpris et amusés des autres.

Bien que ce ne soit pas désagréable, Remus trouva étrange de descendre et déjeuner en compagnie des filles comme c'était la premières fois que ça leur arrivait d'ainsi s'attendre. Il dut reconnaître que l'ambiance était plutôt bonne enfant si on oubliait James et Lily et qu'il ne serait pas contre que tous les matins se déroulent ainsi, même s'il le devait à Tara. D'ailleurs, c'était peut_-_être un effet de son imagination, mais la jeune fille semblait particulièrement le coller ce matin.

_-_ Dis_-_moi James, pourquoi est_-_ce que tu insistes autant avec Lily ? demanda_-_t_-_il à un moment où les filles n'écoutaient pas ce qu'ils disaient. Si tu la laisses un peu tranquille, je suis sûr que ça se calmera tout seul.

_-_ Mais je veux lui parler ! répliqua James. J'ai été vraiment surpris à la fin de l'année dernière, elle était superbe contre Voldemort !

Ses trois amis le regardèrent de biais.

_-_ Super, tu veux dire, risqua Peter.

_-_ C'est ce que j'ai dit.

_-_ Non, tu as dit "superbe", ricana Sirius.

_-_ Ah… Bref, on s'en fiche ! L'important, c'est que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'une fille aussi coincée et bûcheuse qu'elle soit comme elle s'est montrée, et je ne parle pas du projet lib…

_-_ Tu vois Potter, je me demandais récemment si je n'allais pas changer d'attitude à ton égard, je suis bien heureuse d'avoir hésité jusque là, le coupa soudain la voix sèche de Lily, qui s'était levée de sa place pour se rapprocher d'eux.

Remus eut une grimace compatissante pour James qui se tourna vers la jeune fille avec un sourire assuré.

_-_ Pourquoi ? Puisque je te dis que tu n'es plus du tout comme avant, c'est bien non ?

_-_ Si c'est cela ta notion des compliments, je me demande comment tu as pu embobiner certaines filles, siffla Lily. Tu vois, on m'avait fait remarqué que j'avais peut_-_être émis un jugement trop hâtif à ton encontre mais finalement c'est certainement bien de _toi_ que vient le problème.

Elle se tourna vers Sirius et Peter et hocha légèrement la tête vers eux.

_-_ Je m'excuse pour mon comportement. Même si je n'approuve pas tout ce que vous faîtes, j'ai eu une conduite excessive vous concernant et on m'a aidé à me remettre à ma place.

En disant cela, elle avait adressé un sourire à Remus qui le lui rendit, heureux que son amie ait mis à profit ce qu'il lui avait dit.

_-_ Tant mieux ! s'exclama James, ravi. Alors maintenant nous…

_-_ Cela ne s'applique pas à toi, Potter ! cingla Lily. Puisque tu me considères "coincée et bûcheuse", je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferai en sorte de te faire changer d'avis sur moi vu que cela m'importe peu. Ne m'adresse plus la parole, et ce n'est qu'un conseil.

_-_ Mais puisque…

La jeune fille n'attendit pas sa réponse pour partir en compagnie de Fiona qui se contenait visiblement de rire avec difficulté.

_-_ Je ne comprends pas ! C'est vrai qu'elle était comme ça avant mais maintenant elle a beaucoup changé, pourquoi est_-_ce qu'elle est en colère ?

_-_ T'es sérieux là ? demanda Remus, qui hésitait entre l'hilarité et l'étonnement.

_-_ Ben quoi ?

_-_ James sera toujours James et la Terre continuera de tourner, commenta Sirius en adressant une accolade à son ami. Je crois que c'est à mon tour de t'apprendre comment parler aux filles Cornedrue.

_-_ Hein ? Mais je ne veux pas sortir avec Evans !

Remus secoua la tête avec dérision et termina son petit déjeuner sans faire attention à la conversation de ses trois amis. Comme il ne regardait pas autour de lui, il fut plus que surpris en se levant de sentir un poids s'accrocher à son bras.

_-_ On se retrouve devant la salle les filles ? lança Tara à Millea et Océane qui étaient encore en train de manger.

_-_ On fait comme ça, à tout de suite !

_-_ Mais pourquoi tu ne restes pas avec elles ? demanda Remus à la jeune fille.

_-_ Parce que je veux être avec toi ! déclara_-_t_-_elle le plus simplement du monde.

_-_ Tu sais que d'une autre personne, cette déclaration ressemblerait fortement à une promesse d'amour ? remarqua Sirius alors que les cinq Gryffondor sortaient de la Grande Salle.

_-_ Heureusement ce n'est pas une autre personne, souffla Remus avant même d'avoir pu s'empêcher de s'exprimer à voix haute.

_-_ Tu sais que si je le voulais, je pourrais interpréter dans le sens où tu espérerais que ce soit réellement une déclaration d'amour ? le taquina malicieusement Tara.

Remus tourna vers elle un regard inquiet et un visage devenu pâle.

_-_ Je peux aussi entendre par là que tu ne voudrais absolument pas que ce soit le cas et m'en sentir alors extrêmement blessée, ajouta_-_t_-_elle en prenant un air peiné.

Cette fois le garçon rougit de sa maladresse et détourna les yeux.

_-_ Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça.

Le rire de Tara envahit le couloir comme elle secouait la tête.

_-_ Je suis Tara, tout le monde sait bien qu'il ne faut pas me prendre au sérieux.

_-_ Tout le monde sauf Remus, plaisanta Peter.

_-_ Vrai, pour ça que je compte me l'accaparer plus qu'avant, assura fermement Tara. Tu es d'accord ?

_-_ J'ai vraiment le choix ? demanda Remus, amusé malgré lui.

_-_ Tu vois que tu commences déjà à mieux me connaître ! répondit Tara, toute joyeuse.

Le chemin jusqu'à la salle de classe se déroula dans une bonne ambiance, même si à un moment donné, il sembla à Remus que Tara était plus crispée qu'elle n'aurait dû sur son bras, comme tendue, mais il devait se tromper.

Le professeur Whimsical n'était pas présent quand la cloche retentit mais la salle de classe étant ouverte, les Gryffondor finirent par s'installer pour l'attendre, continuant leurs conversations de la Grande Salle.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils se demandaient s'ils ne devaient pas simplement considérer que leur professeur était absent, celui_-_ci passa en trombe la porte de la classe et la referma violemment derrière lui, s'appuyant contre le bois pour reprendre difficilement son souffle sous les regards abasourdis de ses élèves. Il finit par retrouver sa respiration et leva les yeux vers ses élèves, marquant une pause devant tous ces regards stupéfaits.

_-_ Bonjour tout le monde ! lança_-_t_-_il soudain joyeusement. Désolé pour le retard mais j'ai été retardé… Oui, bon, c'est logique me direz_-_vous, grimaça_-_t_-_il. Proteus Whimsical, ajouta_-_t_-_il en se dirigeant vers son bureau, comme le professeur Dumbledore vous l'a dit à la cérémonie de la rentrée mais je ne doute pas que vous ayez eu mieux à faire que de retenir le nom d'un prof.

Il déballa ses affaires sur son bureau tout en continuant de parler, ne semblant pas remarquer les regards indécis que se lançaient les Gryffondor.

_-_ Je serai donc votre professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal pour cette année et les suivantes… Ah mais ! Voilà bien des banalités que tout le monde sait mais qu'on finit toujours par sortir, je me laisse toujours prendre ! Pourtant c'est dans certains faits et habitudes anodines qu'on peut trouver des réponses…

Il s'arrêta soudain de rechercher dans ses parchemins pour prendre un air pensif, les sourcils foncés.

_-_ En fait on oublie trop souvent que c'est dans les habitudes qu'on peut apprendre à connaître quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Mine de rien, ça aide beaucoup dans la lutte contre les forces du Mal, le travail d'observation consiste en plus des trois quarts du travail, vous savez… En fait non, vous ne devez pas savoir, sinon à quoi je servirai moi, hein ?

Il avait repris son air joyeux et poursuivit sa recherche de document.

_-_ Il a été le dégoter dans un asile ou quoi ? chuchota James à Sirius en prenant bien garde que Remus ne l'entende pas.

_-_ Dans un secteur approché en tous cas… Il devrait bien s'entendre avec Tara, ajouta Sirius en désignant la jeune fille qui souriait de toute ses dents, le menton posé sur une de ses mains, l'air passionné par ce que racontait le professeur.

_-_ Nous allons donc avoir un vaste programme cette année car vous avez d'importants examens à passer… Il me semble… Vous en avez ? demanda_-_t_-_il, soudain incertain.

_-_ Oui, oui, on a nos BUSE, répondit gaiement Tara.

_-_ Ah ! Bien ce que je me disais ! Donc vous avez vos BUSE, ce qui signifie que vous devrez être parfaitement rodé à la fin de l'année à passer l'épreuve de défense ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons y parvenir aisément. Et pou commencer nous allons voir… Mais où ai_-_je mis ce fichu parchemin ? grommela_-_t_-_il en attrapant sa sacoche pour la retourner et la secouer dans l'espoir d'en faire sortir ce qu'il cherchait, déversant dans un fracas les divers objets qui s'y trouvaient.

Il commença à balancer à droite et à gauche ce qu'il avait étalé sur sa table, forçant les élèves à plonger sous leurs bureaux s'ils ne voulaient pas se prendre un projectile en pleine figure.

_-_ Euh… Monsieur ? tenta Remus. Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

Whimsical cessa son activité et leva les yeux vers lui, les clignant plusieurs fois avant de sourire largement.

_-_ Oh ! Monsieur Lupin ! Vous êtes dans cette classe ?

_-_ Oui… Peut_-_être devriez_-_vous faire l'appel ? suggéra_-_t_-_il prudemment.

Le professeur le regarda un instant sans répondre puis parut horrifié.

_-_ Mais oui… C'est ce que je devrai faire, mais je n'y ai pas pensé… Et je ne retrouve pas le cours que j'avais préparé. Je vous promets que vous serez prêts pour les BUSE et je ne suis même pas capable d'assurer correctement mon premier cours !

Et là, devant ses élèves ébahis, l'homme éclata en sanglots, se lamentant sur le fait qu'il ne méritait pas la confiance de Dumbledore et qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester dans "son bureau miteux que le ministère lui avait accordé en reconnaissance de ses services, cette bande d'incapable qui ne pouvait pas comprendre tous les sacrifices qu'il avait fait pour la communauté sorcière".

_-_ On devrait peut_-_être essayer de le calmer… suggéra Lily à voix basse.

_-_ Moi je veux bien mais tu veux faire quoi ? demanda Millea.

Remus finit par amorcer un mouvement vers son professeur mais au même moment, celui_-_ci se redressa brusquement, un air assuré sur le visage.

_-_ Ah mais je ne vais pas me laisser abattre ! s'exclama_-_t_-_il, surprenant ses élèves. Je n'ai pas mes cours, soit, alors faisons avec ce que nous avons ! Je vais vous parler de mon expérience sur le terrain, d'accord ? Allez, rapprochez_-_vous !

D'un coup de baguette magique, il fit se déplacer les bureaux et conjura des coussins pour que tout le monde s'assied à terre, montrant l'exemple en s'installant sur un moelleux pouf.

_-_ Prenez place, allons !

Ils firent ce qu'il leur disait et passèrent le reste du cours à l'écouter raconter certaines missions qu'il avait dû effectuer à l'époque où il travaillait pour le ministère. Il leur expliqua qu'il avait appartenu à un service qu'on assimilait aux Ombres de l'époque de Grindelwald, ces espions surentraînés, mais qui n'avait plus grand_-_chose à voir comme le service des Ombres était déjà en train de se démanteler quand il l'avait intégré. Il avait en revanche suivi la formation de ces espions ainsi qu'une spécialisation en défense qu'il avait effectué à Belaube, le centre de formation des Aurors, autant dire qu'il retrouva rapidement une certaine crédibilité auprès de ses élèves qui avaient un instant douté de ses capacités. Il s'avéra finalement que l'homme était un grand tacticien et qu'il avait su mener plusieurs équipes d'espionnage aussi bien que de combat contre les forces occultes, humaines ou animales.

Lorsque le cours se termina, les Gryffondor considéraient déjà qu'ils pouvaient bien passer l'humeur assez changeante de leur professeur pour tout ce qu'il allait apparemment leur apprendre.

_-_ J'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait été un élève particulier de Taran Freyr ! s'exclama un James surexcité alors qu'ils sortaient. C'est une chance exceptionnelle !

_-_ Mais ton père connaît bien Freyr, non ? remarqua Peter.

_-_ Oui mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Quand mon père a fait ses études, Freyr n'était pas encore professeur à Belaube, il l'a connu bien après. Et vous avez entendu ses récits ? C'est vraiment un stratège hors pair, j'espère qu'il va pouvoir nous apprendre à analyser aussi bien les situations que lui !

_-_ Personnellement je le trouve plutôt inquiétant, dit Peter.

_-_ Je suis assez de ton avis, sourit Remus, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit dangereux, il faudra juste qu'on s'habitue à ses… sautes d'humeur.

_-_ Ça, faut reconnaître qu'il est assez particulier, commenta Sirius, mais il me plaît bien quand même. Il change des autres profs au moins.

_-_ C'est certain, il… Tiens, tiens, Servilus…

Les trois autres tournèrent immédiatement la tête dans la direction du regard de James avec des expressions allant de la raillerie à l'inquiétude.

_-_ James, tu ne devrais pas… commença Remus.

_-_ Servilus ! Regarde un peu ce nouveau sort qu'on a appris !

Le Serpentard eut juste le temps de se retourner que le sort de James le frappa de plein fouet. Sur le coup, il ne sembla rien avoir mais il plaqua soudain sa main devant sa couche et vomit dans le couloir sans pouvoir se retenir. Il leva sa baguette sûrement dans l'intention de lever le sortilège mais il en fut empêché par une nouvelle nausée.

_-_ Tu pourras te purger autant que tu veux, je doute que ça suffise pour enlever toute la saleté que tu as en toi, ricana James.

_-_ Tu sais bien qu'il ait une saleté à lui tout seul, s'esclaffa Sirius.

Peter aussi rigolait mais Remus, lui, ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout, surtout que Rogue commençait à devenir bien trop pâle et que ce qu'il rendait ressemblait surtout à de la bile. Si ça continuait…

_-_ James, lève tout de suite ce sortilège, ce n'est pas drôle ! dit_-_il à son ami, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas les capacités pour le faire lui_-_même.

_-_ Oh, laisse ça ! Ça ne peut pas…

_-_ Severus !

Une chevelure acajou leur passa devant en les bousculant pour venir soutenir le Serpentard. Tara l'observa un instant puis se tourna vers eux. Un instant Remus crut qu'elle allait se mettre en colère contre eux, ce qui aurait été du jamais vu, mais son regard allait au_-_delà.

_-_ Lily ! Tu peux m'aider s'il te plait ?

La jeune fille auburn arriva et, avisant la scène, sortit sa baguette pour annuler le sortilège. Remus poussa un soupir de soulagement, heureusement qu'elle était assez puissante, il doutait que James ait accepté de le faire lui_-_même. Il vit Tara aider Rogue à se relever et le soutenir pour le conduire à l'infirmerie, il aurait bien voulu s'excuser mais avait conscience que ce n'était pas à lui de le faire.

_-_ Qui a fait ça ? gronda Lily en se tournant vers les garçons, rouge de colère.

_-_ Tu aurais dû le forcer à rester au moins pour qu'il nettoie ses saletés, lança nonchalamment James.

_-_ Evidemment ! Encore et toujours toi ! Tu as intérêt à aller t'excuser et à nettoyer tes dégâts ! rugit_-_elle, hors d'elle.

James allait répliquer mais Remus posa une main ferme sur son épaule en regardant Lily.

_-_ Merci d'avoir arrêter le sort Lily, je m'en occupe.

Elle le regarda un instant puis hocha la tête et s'éloigna pour retrouver ses amies. Remus attendit que le couloir se soit vidé pour se tourner vers James.

_-_ Non mais qu'est_-_ce qu'il t'a pris ?

_-_ Du calme Lunard, ce n'était que Servilus, il…

_-_ Tu te rends compte qu'à force il aurait craché du sang ? le coupa Remus, furieux. Et toi Sirius, tu te croyais malin à en rajouter une couche alors que tu aurais pu faire cesser cela ?

_-_ Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais aider Servilus ? s'offusqua Sirius.

_-_ J'avais espéré, figure_-_toi ! Et maintenant, vous allez enlever toute cette saleté.

_-_ T'es vraiment pas drôle Remus, grommela James en nettoyant le couloir d'un coup de baguette.

_-_ Mais quand est_-_ce que vous allez grandir ? Il n'y avait rien d'amusant à ce que tu as fait ! A quoi ça t'avance d'humilier les gens de cette manière, hein ? Si tu trouves qu'il y a de quoi rire à voir quelqu'un malade alors tu n'as vraiment rien compris !

Il se détourna d'un pas furieux.

_-_ Et la prochaine fois, je vous jure que j'en parlerai à McGonagall pour qu'elle vous retire des points et vous mette une retenue.

Les trois autres échangèrent un regard un peu malaisé principalement dû à la remarque de l'autre sur la maladie. Ils le suivirent en silence pour le prochain cours et James et Sirius se retinrent de provoquer les Serpentard de leur année qu'ils croisèrent dans l'après_-_midi. Parfois, Remus savait toucher juste dans ses paroles.

_A suivre…_

_Plus long que ce que j'aurai cru ce chapitre… tant mieux me direz-vous ! Alors ce nouveau prof ? Porte bien son nom, pas vrai ? ;-)_

**BONUS :**

**Les lieux magiques :**

Les endroits où nous emmène JKR dans ses bouquins sont vraiment fabuleux ! Elle a un sens divertissant de la description qui m'émerveille sincèrement. Ça donne envie d'aller chez Honneydukes, sur le Chemin de Traverse… ou plus simplement à Poudlard ! Ce sont tous ces détails qui font la magie propre de ses bouquins.

Personnellement, je ne suis pas très satisfaite de mes descriptions, je les trouve encore trop… littéraire, trop "descriptive" justement. Sauf pour la **BASE**… Ça tient en quoi ? Cinq à sept lignes à tout casser (dix en format poche ! lol), mais je me suis vraiment éclatée à décrire la bibliothèque des sorciers, dans « le Miroir de Parenze », et je suis contente de moi quand je me relis :_-_P

Je n'ai pas fait ça avec les Maraudeurs… Faut dire aussi que je ne les ai pas vraiment sortis des "lieux communs", sauf pour le Wonder, la salle de concert… Mais c'est différent, j'aime la description que j'en ai faite mais ce n'est pas la même chose qu'avec la BASE. Le Wonder, je décrivais un poster, du moins c'est une impression, alors que la BASE, je décrivais un lieu réellement vivant. Il faudrait que je recommence… Je vais y réfléchir :_-_P

(court bonus pour pallier le précédent, mdr !)


	5. Le mystère féminin

_**NdA :** Bonjour tout le monde, je m'excuse pour l'horrible retard que j'ai pris, mais le semestre actuel est assez prenant et mon temps de libre est consacré en priorité à mes amis, donc automatiquement, ça me laisse moins de temps pour écrire. Je vous (re)rassure, je n'abandonne pas, les chapitres vont juste être plus longs à venir. Pardonnez-moi pour ce désagrément :-) (en plus les AG et autres contre le CPE se multiplient, alors ça prend encore plus de tps, priorités, quand vous nous tenez, lol)_

_**Merci **à **Deidara-san** et **Malon** pour vos reviews (laissez vos mails si vous voulez une réponse individuelle). Je réponds qd même à Malon : Bien sûr que j'ai lu le 5 ! et le 6 même ! Nan mais quelle question ;-) et je n'oublie pas cette scène de la Pensine, elle est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle les relations James/Lily deviennent houleuses, lol. _

_**NB **: J'ai remarqué que certains confondaient parfois alors je préfère prévenir cette question : la mauvaise blague de Sirius faîte à Rogue quand il l'envoie au devant de Remus lors de la pleine lune a lieu la 6ème année, et non la 5ème. Et je peux vous assurer que je ne risque pas d'oublier de la mettre ! ;-P_

**_Merci Ilys, pour le titre du chapitre ;-)_**

**oOo**

**Chapitre 4 : Le mystère féminin**

Les notes de guitare s'élevaient doucement dans le dortoir, apaisant l'atmosphère, et Lily se laissa un moment porter par la musique, oubliant pour un temps la dissertation d'histoire qu'elle était en train de mettre au propre. Elle regarda en direction de Fiona, la guitare à la main, assise en tailleur sur son lit, un sourire étirait ses lèvres alors qu'elle frôlait les cordes avec un médiator argenté. La jeune fille avait appris étonnamment vite à jouer de l'instrument puisqu'elle n'avait pas touché de guitare avant ses onze ans, et pourtant déjà l'année dernière, aidée de Tara, elle composait des musiques originales qui résonnaient d'une harmonie parfaite et sur lesquelles Lily se laissait souvent aller à danser.

Millea et Océane étaient toutes deux sorties rejoindre leur petit ami mais Tara se tenait devant Fiona, les yeux fermés, se balançant en rythme et fredonnant une chanson dont Lily ne doutait pas qu'il s'agissait d'un de ses nouveaux textes. Cela surprenait parfois Lily de voir comme les choses s'étaient agencées : une chanteuse, une danseuse et une musicienne, comment auraient_-_elles pu ne pas se rencontrer ? Et pourtant quelque part, elle savait qu'aucune d'entre elles n'aurait autant développé ces arts si les autres n'avaient pas étaient là, sans doute était_-_ce la raison pour laquelle leur relation était plus privilégiée que celle qu'elles entretenaient avec Millea et Océane.

Sur une dernière note qu'elle laissa vibrer plus longtemps dans l'air, Fiona termina son morceau et posa la guitare à côté d'elle.

_-_ Alors Tara, ça te va ? demanda_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ C'est parfait, comme toujours ! Il faudra juste revoir le tempo pour l'accélérer un chouïa et marquer d'un dièse la phrase centrale du refrain, mais sinon c'est excellent !

_-_ C'est ta mère qui t'avait inscrite à des cours de solfège ? l'interrogea Lily, soudain curieuse du savoir de Tara dans ce domaine puisque c'était elle qui avait aidé Fiona à se perfectionner là_-_dedans suite à quelques cours qu'elle avait pris.

_-_ Non, dans la rue où on habitait, il y avait un musicien, il jouait de nombreux instruments, aussi bien des cordes que des vents ou des cuivres, c'était un véritable génie ! En fait, il fabriquait des instruments à la demande, "sur mesure" en quelques sortes. Un jour, quand j'étais très petite, je suis entrée chez lui parce que je l'avais entendu jouer du violon, et à partir de là il m'a enseigné la musique. Mais en fait, il s'est vite avéré que j'étais passablement nulle pour jouer de quelque instrument que ce soit, ajouta_-_t_-_elle avec un petit rire. C'est à ses côtés que j'ai commencé à chanter, mais il ne m'a jamais fait travailler ma voix comme il ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment en chant.

_-_ En tous cas je suis bien contente de m'être mise à la guitare, je me demande où ça nous aurait mené s'il n'y avait pas eu la musique, dit Fiona.

Lily lui adressa un immense sourire comme sa remarque rejoignait ses réflexions, elle se retrouva bien vite à froncer les sourcils cependant en glissant son regard sur ses cheveux, passant la main dans les siens avec un soupir.

_-_ Après deux semaines, ça commence seulement à partir, ces types sont vraiment stupides quand ils s'y mettent, râla_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Au moins ça n'a pas été pareil pour la peau, là ça aurait vraiment été agaçant, grimaça Fiona. N'empêche que je me demande comment ils ont fait pour que la moitié de l'école et même certains profs soient ainsi recouverts !

_-_ Les farces marauderiennes ne viendraient pas des Maraudeurs si tout le monde savait comment ils s'y prennent, commenta philosophiquement Tara. Et puis ça met de l'ambiance.

_-_ Une vase tellement rayonnante qu'elle semble radioactive et qui, de surcroît, est capable d'émettre des couinements sans qu'on sache trop comment, voilà une animation dont je me passerai bien !

_-_ Radioactive ? répéta Tara en haussant un sourcil. Enfin, il faut voir le bon côté des choses !

_-_ Oui, tant que cette substance reste collée à nos cheveux, ils ne cherchent pas à faire de nouvelle blague, acquiesça Fiona.

_-_ Un bel optimisme que je ne partage pas, soupira Lily. J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'ils sont en train de préparer un bon coup et que ça va nous tomber dessus au moment où on s'y attendre le moins. Et puis sincèrement, ils ont beau ne rien avoir tenté depuis ces deux semaines, les bagarres qu'ils déclenchent n'arrêtent pas de se multiplier ! Dès qu'ils ont un nouveau sort, ces messieurs estiment qu'ils ont tous les droits de les tester. Ils sont tellement imbus de leur personne ! Et le pire c'est que tout le monde trouve ça franchement hilarant, à croire que la guerre à l'extérieur ne leur suffit pas !

_-_ Ils ont une confiance absolue en eux_-_mêmes, ce qui se comprend aisément, pas étonnant qu'ils aient un comportement aussi puéril, s'amusa Tara. Et puis si ça peut te consoler, tu n'as qu'à te dire que sans Remus, les choses seraient encore pires. Il les modère, mine de rien.

_-_ Quelle consolation, ironisa Lily. J'adore Remus mais ça serait pas plus mal qu'il ose parfois remettre les idées des trois autres en place de manière radicale.

_-_ Tu sais que tu prônes la violence, là ? rigola Fiona. Puisqu'on parle de Remus, où en est ton forcing Tara ? Tu as réussi à comprendre ?

Tara poussa un profond soupir et se laissa tomber allongée sur le lit avec une grimace comique.

_-_ C'est assez… difficile…

_-_ Comment ça ? s'étonna Lily. Remus m'a dit qu'il te supportait mieux maintenant. Bon, il emploie toujours le terme "supporter" mais c'est déjà bien vu comment c'était parti.

_-_ C'est pas lui le problème, c'est moi. Ce n'est plus aussi fort que ce que j'avais ressenti dans le repaire de Voldemort mais quand je suis auprès de lui, j'ai toujours cette désagréable impression au fond de moi, un désir de m'éloigner de lui parce que ça me fait presque mal d'être si proche. Mon énergie me quitte, je dois faire un effort pour conserver mon sourire et c'est vraiment un soulagement lorsqu'on se sépare. Je sais pas, c'est étrange.

_-_ Peut_-_être que tu devrais arrêter, remarqua Fiona, inquiète. Après tout, rien ne t'oblige à faire ça, même pas lui.

_-_ Mais moi je m'y oblige parce que je veux savoir. Mon don est quelque chose de très important, je ne peux pas faillir par rapport à cela, alors il faut que je trouve ce qui me donne envie de tout abandonner quand il est là, et pourquoi c'est depuis cet épisode chez Voldemort. C'est un risque, tu vois ? Un risque que je ne peux pas prendre et auquel je dois donc trouver une solution. Bref ! Tout ça peut attendre, au contraire de Severus que je dois aller retrouver ! A plus, les filles !

Elle fila hors du dortoir avec un signe de la main et une mine resplendissante qui rassura ses amies.

_-_ Quand est_-_ce qu'on doit aller voir McGonagall pour notre orientation déjà ? questionna Fiona après que la porte se soit refermée.

_-_ En février, et je ne sais toujours pas ce que je veux faire. Je trouve que c'est un peu tôt pour nous demander ça, non ?

_-_ Tu sais, c'est vraiment dans le but de nous "orienter" vers les meilleures options possibles pour la sixième année. Moi je suis un peu perdue en ce moment avec ça. Avant, je voulais faire des études de médicomagie, mes notes me le permettent et je m'en sors bien en potion, même mieux dans mon option de remèdes magiques d'ailleurs, mais avec Voldemort qui fait de plus en plus régner la terreur… Il y a eu quatre attaques rien que pour ce mois_-_ci et tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'était pas beau à voir. Je sais que les guérisseurs sont importants en temps de guerre mais j'aimerai être plus impliquée.

_-_ Vraiment ? s'étonna Lily, qui ne s'attendait pas à ça de la part de son amie.

_-_ C'est à cause de ce que nous apprend Whimsical, sourit_-_elle faiblement. Ce type est vraiment incroyable, il a l'air complètement fêlé mais en même temps il sait tellement de choses et il en a vécu tant d'autres ! Pourtant, il n'est pas si vieux que ça, mais ça se voit qu'il s'y connaît, il n'en fait pas des tonnes, il relate juste des faits et ça m'a fait prendre conscience que je voulais être plus active que ce que j'aurai cru l'an dernier. Jugson était un bon prof mais il me mettait mal à l'aise, avec Whimsical, c'est plus simple et je me sens presque plus à l'aise qu'en remèdes. Il m'a fait beaucoup me remettre en question alors que ça ne fait qu'un mois qu'on est rentré à Poudlard, qu'est_-_ce que ce sera en février !

_-_ Je vois ce que tu veux dire, avec Voldemort dehors, beaucoup d'entre nous ne vont sûrement pas se diriger vers les voies qu'ils désirent réellement mais plutôt celles où ils se sentiront soit les plus utiles, soit les plus protégés. Moi aussi je suis dans ce cas au fond, peut_-_être encore plus avec la situation de mon père. Tu sais… Il ne me l'a pas clairement dit dans sa dernière lettre, pour ne pas m'inquiéter ou parce qu'il n'a pas le droit d'en parler par courrier, mais je crois que le projet de visite à Azkaban se fait de plus en plus pressant. Je doute qu'il puisse y échapper. Je pense à cette guerre presque tous les jours, parce qu'il y a mon père et Tara aussi, mais quand je réfléchis à comment moi je pourrai me positionner, je n'arrive pas à trouver de réponse claire, et ça me fait peur.

_-_ J'envie les Maraudeurs, tu sais ? souffla Fiona, comme craignant une réaction vive de sa part. Ou plutôt j'envie James et Sirius parce que eux, je suis sûre qu'ils savent déjà ce qu'ils vont faire et qu'ils ne sont pas du genre à se prendre la tête avec ce type de question. Ils ont une faculté d'adaptation que je leur envie parce que où qu'ils soient, où qu'ils aillent, ils sont toujours sûrs d'eux.

Lily eut un demi sourire désabusé et hocha la tête.

_-_ Je crois que c'est pour ça que Tara parvient à passer outre tous ce qu'ils font, même avec Severus. Elle ne les approuve pas mais c'est cette attitude qu'elle aimerait que les gens comprennent, qu'il faut accepter que le futur soit indécis et que, contre toute logique humaine, c'est ce qui nous fait avancer. Moi_-_même j'ai du mal avec cette vision des choses mais chez eux elle est innée. Je n'aime pas leur façon d'agir et je les trouve crétins mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire, Fiona. Moi aussi parfois, je suis un peu jalouse d'eux… et puis ils recommencent à faire les idiots et je les maudis parce qu'ils pourraient faire tellement de choses avec leur talent et leur état d'esprit, au lieu de ça ils le gaspillent à n'importe quoi.

_-_ Pour eux ce n'est pas n'importe quoi, et puis comme l'a dit Tara, ils _profitent_. Je doute qu'ils restent toujours ainsi. Je me demande comment ce sera dans trois ans, quand on sortira de Poudlard. Beaucoup de choses auront sûrement changé, c'est amusant d'y penser.

Son amie ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt, détournant le regard.

_-_ Ça l'est moins quand on se dit que certains seront peut_-_être morts… ajouta Fiona d'une petite voix en remarquant l'attitude de Lily.

Celle_-_ci grimaça et rougit légèrement.

_-_ Désolée, c'est cette histoire avec Azkaban qui me rend assez nerveuse et fataliste. Parlons d'autre chose, d'accord ? Tu savais que Gary sortait avec Eather Derby ?

_-_ Eather ? A Poufsouffle c'est ça ? Je ne savais même pas qu'ils se connaissaient !

_-_ Tu sais, ils sont dans la même année, ils ont dû se voir en cours. En tous cas, ils forment un très beau couple et je pense que ça va durer.

_-_ Mais ça ne te fait rien à toi ? s'étonna Fiona.

_-_ Oh non ! C'était bien fini entre moi et Gary, et puis c'est moi qui ai rompu, tu te rappelles ? On a retrouvé une relation amicale depuis qu'il sort avec Eather. Le problème, c'est qu'elle reste assez méfiante à mon encontre, avoua_-_t_-_elle d'un air gêné.

_-_ Je peux comprendre, Gary était assez accroc l'an dernier. Moi, quand j'ai appris que Kenneth sortait avec une autre fille, même si ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'on avait arrêté, ça m'a fait un peu bizarre.

_-_ Mais comment vous vous êtes séparés en fait ?

_-_ Pour être franche je ne sais pas trop, ça s'est fait, c'est tout, d'un commun accord.

Elles restèrent un instant silencieuses puis Fiona eut un grand sourire amusé.

_-_ A ton avis, quel serait le couple le plus mal assorti de l'école ?

Lily haussa un sourcil puis se mit à réfléchir. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de conversation qu'elles avaient habituellement mais c'était agréable de se détendre à parler de ce genre de choses, ça montrait que malgré tous les soucis qui pesaient sur leurs épaules, elles continuaient à vivre.

_-_ Puisque Tara n'est pas là, j'oserai la solution de facilité et je dirai que n'importe qui avec Rogue n'irait pas. Je ne doute pas de Tara quand elle nous parle de lui mais il est toujours resté aussi antipathique à notre égard et envers le monde entier malgré elle. Cependant… je pense que le pire que je puisse imaginer, ce serait Remus avec cette sotte de Nelly Dinissier, toujours à minauder et à jouer à la grande dame qu'elle ne sera jamais, je ne les vois vraiment pas ensemble.

_-_ C'est marrant, j'aurai cru que tu aurais dit autre chose…

_-_ Ah bon ? Quoi ?

_-_ Rien, rien, sourit malicieusement Fiona, une étrange lueur dans le regard. C'est vrai que Remus et Dinissier, ça fait peur, mais moi c'est pas les premiers qui me viennent à l'esprit. C'est un peu ridicule en fait parce qu'on ne le connaît pas vraiment, mais comme Tara nous en parle… Pour moi, c'est elle et lui qui ne pourraient pas aller ensemble, quoi qu'il arrive.

_-_ Tara et qui ? s'étonna Lily.

Mais avant que Fiona ait pu lui répondre, Millea entra dans le dortoir en les saluant gaiement.

_-_ Tu rentres déjà ? J'aurai cru que vous alliez passer la journée ensemble avec Slim.

_-_ C'était prévu, mais en fait il m'a avoué qu'il était amoureux d'une autre, alors on s'est quitté plus tôt, en bons amis.

_-_ Mais comment tu fais pour être aussi désinvolte ? gémit Fiona avec désespoir.

_-_ Bah ! C'est la vie, je ne vais pas non plus m'accrocher à lui comme une sangsue, rigola Millea. Et puis un de ces quatre, je tomberai sûrement sur le bon. Vous parliez de quoi ?

_-_ De mecs, justement, ou plus précisément de couples.

_-_ Ah ah ! Un beau jeune homme ferait_-_il battre votre cœur ? demanda leur amie, avide de savoir.

_-_ Désolée mais ce n'était pas le sujet, rigola Lily.

_-_ Du gâchis, soupira dramatiquement Millea. Je ne comprends pas comment deux magnifiques jeunes filles comme vous peuvent être célibataires !

Fiona grommela quelque chose que les deux autres n'entendirent pas et Lily secoua la tête.

_-_ Faut croire que ce n'est pas dans nos priorités ou que les garçons ne pensent pas comme toi, tout simplement. Quoi qu'il en soit, ajouta_-_t_-_elle en ignorant le regard clairement dubitatif de son amie, puisque nous sommes toutes les trois, que diriez_-_vous d'aller voler un peu ?

_-_ Je veux ! s'exclama Millea en bondissant sur ses pieds, son visage s'éclairant d'un sourire enfantin.

_-_ Je ne saurai résister au cri du cœur, assura Fiona avec un clin d'œil.

Elles se préparèrent rapidement puis allèrent demander la clé du local à balai à Mme Flyvel.

_-_ En parlant de balais, vous savez qui sont les nouveaux capitaines ? se renseigna Fiona comme elles se dirigeaient vers leur terrain de course. Ça change pour toutes les équipes cette année, pas vrai ?

_-_ Exactement, c'est Morgan Jordan qui prend la relève pour notre équipe, ce qui veut dire qu'on va encore changer l'an prochain. A Serdaigle, c'est Sharp Hunter, idem. Pour Poufsouffle Johanna Kelling et pour Serpentard Gordon Warrington.

_-_ C'est Johanna la capitaine de l'équipe de Poufsouffle ? s'étonna Fiona. J'aurai plutôt misé sur Forrest Mograf personnellement.

_-_ Non, c'est logique parce que Johanna connaît mieux les jeux de ses équipiers, expliqua Lily, principalement parce que la plupart des joueurs de Poufsouffle sont de cinquième année et qu'ils se connaissent bien même en dehors des cours.

_-_ C'est vrai que ceux de Poufsouffle de notre année sont proches, filles ou garçons, remarqua Millea d'un air pensif, rien à voir avec nous, quoi que Tara semble travailler à ce rapprochement.

_-_ Je lui souhaite bon courage, sourit Lily avec amusement.

_-_ Mauvais sort ! jura Millea alors qu'elles arrivaient. Il y a déjà quelqu'un.

_-_ Tiens ? Ce n'est pas Pettigrow ? C'est qui la fille avec laquelle il est ?

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'on fait ? demanda Lily. Personnellement je n'aime pas trop avoir du public.

_-_ Ils se lèvent, peut_-_être qu'ils s'en vont. Allons_-_y nous verrons bien.

Elles s'approchèrent du couple et ils se saluèrent. Le visage de la fille – une Serdaigle d'après son uniforme – rappelait vaguement quelque chose à Lily mais elle ne la connaissait pas bien, elle était en quatrième année si elle ne se trompait pas.

_-_ Nous vous attendions, annonça la Serdaigle avec un sourire. J'ai croisé Tara tout à l'heure et elle m'a dit que vous viendriez là.

Les trois amies se regardèrent avec stupéfaction avant d'éclater de rire.

_-_ C'est bien Tara ça, rigola Millea. Elle nous connaît mieux que nous_-_mêmes.

_-_ Tu voulais nous parler ? demanda Fiona, surprise.

_-_ Non, c'est Tara qui avait oublié de vous dire quelque chose et comme je lui ai dit que moi et Peter nous allions faire un tour dehors, elle m'a demandé de lui rendre ce service. Son message est le suivant : « rendez_-_vous à sept heures ce soir dans la salle ».

Lily eut un sourire, cela signifiait que la Gryffondor allait rester avec son cousin pour manger et que la soirée serait consacrée à la danse et à la chanson dans leur salle privée.

_-_ Merci d'avoir passé le message… euh…

_-_ Valentine Lay, se présenta l'adolescente en rougissant un peu. Désolée, je n'ai pas pensé à me présenter.

_-_ Ce n'est pas grave, assura Fiona, nous ne…

_-_ Valentine !

Le groupe se tourna vers la jeune fille aux cheveux blond foncé qui arrivait en courant. Elle reprit difficilement son souffle avant de saluer tout le monde. Hélène Detroie, se souvint Lily, qui était à Gryffondor une année en dessous.

_-_ Désolée de vous déranger mais il faut que tu viennes. Tricia est… Enfin, elle refuse de m'écouter et j'espérai que tu aurais plus de chance.

Elle avait un air vraiment inquiet mais également peiné sur le visage et l'expression de Valentine devint aussitôt sérieuse.

_-_ Où est_-_elle ?

_-_ Elle s'est enfermée dans une salle du quatrième étage.

La Serdaigle se tourna vers Peter avec un air désolé.

_-_ Peter, il faut que…

_-_ Ce n'est pas grave, la coupa_-_t_-_il. Ton amie a besoin de toi, je comprends. Tu veux que je vienne ?

_-_ Non, merci, je te reverrai tout à l'heure, je suis désolée.

Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres du garçon puis s'élança à la suite d'Hélène Detroie.

_-_ Vous avez besoin d'aide ? les appela Lily avant qu'elle soit hors de voix.

_-_ Non, ça va aller, merci, c'est juste… un petit problème, assura la Gryffondor avec un sourire forcé.

Elles disparurent derrière le château et les filles reportèrent leur attention sur Pettigrow.

_-_ J'ignorai que tu avais une copine ! s'exclama Millea, tout sourire.

Le garçon rougit violemment et Lily donna un coup de coude à son amie pour la réprimander de son manque de tact.

_-_ Tricia, c'est Tricia McKinnon, non ? Tu sais ce qu'il se passe ? s'inquiéta Fiona.

_-_ Pas vraiment mais je crois que… que sa famille a été victime de Voldemort, avoua_-_t_-_il en grimaçant.

Fiona et Lily échangèrent un regard alors que Millea fronçait les sourcils et le garçon haussa les épaules en grimaçant.

_-_ J'y vais. Bonne fin de journée.

Il commença à s'éloigner puis se tourna vers elles à nouveau, l'air très gêné et le visage rouge.

_-_ Euh… Est_-_ce que vous pourriez dire quelque chose à Tara de ma part ?

_-_ Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit tout à l'heure ? s'étonna Millea.

_-_ En fait je… balbutia Pettigrow, de plus en plus rouge.

_-_ Bien sûr qu'on peut, intervint Lily. Quel est le message ?

Le garçon lui adressa un faible sourire reconnaissant.

_-_ Juste lui dire… merci, de ma part. Je pense qu'elle saura pourquoi.

_-_ On n'y manquera pas, à plus tard, lui dit Fiona avant que Millea ait pu parler.

_-_ Vous avouerez qu'il est bizarre ! s'exclama cette dernière lorsqu'il fut parti. Tara est la personne la plus facile à aborder dans cette école !

_-_ Ça doit avoir un rapport avec cette Valentine.

_-_ Sûrement… N'empêche que c'est bizarre de le voir sortir avec une fille comme ça. C'est un gentil garçon, je dis pas, mais… C'est un gentil garçon, répéta Millea en grimaçant.

_-_ Tu es mauvaise langue, rigola Fiona en secouant la tête. On ne le connaît pas vraiment après tout. Bon, on décolle ?

Millea approuva avec gaieté, suivie avec un temps de retard par Lily qui regardait toujours en direction du château. Quand elle monta sur son balai, elle croisa de nouveau le regard inquiet de Fiona mais elle la rassura d'un sourire. Cette histoire avec Tricia McKinnon avait fait quelque peu ressortir ses angoisses mais elle préférait les ignorer pour le moment et profiter de cette belle journée.

o

Sirius Black observait le reflet que le miroir lui renvoyait avec perplexité. Il poussa un profond soupir d'agacement et se concentra en fixant un regard dur droit devant lui, aussitôt ses dents qui étaient devenues plus pointues revinrent à la normale, son visage reprit une forme habituelle plutôt que celle carrée qu'il lui avait fait prendre et les poils noirs qui lui avaient poussé un peu partout se résorbèrent.

_-_ Avoue que ça ne te fait même pas mal !

Le jeune Black se tourna vers son ami allongé sur un des lits, dardant sur lui un regard qu'il se voulait accusateur mais amoindri par la grimace douloureuse qu'il arborait.

_-_ J'avoue. C'est pas ma faute si je suis plus doué que toi pour la métamorphose, ajouta_-_t_-_il en se rapprochant de lui pour aider James à replacer la poche de glace qu'il tenait contre sa tête, où un bleu était apparu.

_-_ C'est pas juste, c'est toi le canidé dans l'histoire et c'est moi qui me retrouve avec un mal de chien, se plaignit_-_il.

_-_ Pense à Peter qui souffre encore plus, suggéra Sirius.

_-_ Tu espères me consoler là ? demanda James, dubitatif. En plus il est en train de roucouler je sais pas où dans le château. Son animagus aurait dû être une tourterelle.

_-_ Ou un pigeon, on dit que c'est des rats volants, remarqua son ami avec un sourire amusé. N'empêche, heureusement qu'on a fait les premières tentatives sans que Remus soit là, il nous aurait immédiatement arrêté en se rendant compte combien ça vous fait mal.

_-_ Ça c'est certain, tu donnes toujours le change ?

_-_ Ouais, mais sous peu il va se demander pourquoi je suis le seul à lui montrer mes progrès dans le projet animagus, il est loin d'être stupide… malheureusement.

_-_ Du moment qu'il s'en étonne le temps que la douleur disparaisse, ça devrait aller. Heureusement qu'une fois la transformation acquise, on ne souffre plus du tout.

Il retira la poche de glace et tâta prudemment son front en grimaçant.

_-_ Comment tu t'y prends ? Tu saurais pas me dire où je fais erreur ?

_-_ Ben tu sais, c'est plutôt instinctif pour moi, dit Sirius sur un ton d'excuse. D'après ce que j'ai compris, la douleur vient quand tu n'arrives pas à accepter que ton apparence animale est ta propre apparence.

_-_ Mais ce n'est pas vrai, soupira James. Notre véritable apparence, c'est celle qu'on a en ce moment.

_-_ Oui, mais ton cerf, c'est aussi toi. C'est pour ça que tu gardes des séquelles des essais de transformations, je suppose. Tu essaies de te changer en cerf mais en même temps tu rejettes cette apparence, au final c'est ton corps qui rejette la métamorphose.

_-_ Merci guérisseur Black, tu me feras des réduc quand tu travailleras à Ste Mangouste ?

_-_ Ça t'énerve que j'y arrive mieux que toi, hein ? sourit largement Sirius.

James lui adressa un regard noir.

_-_ Se moquer de son frère à l'agonie, c'est de la haute trahison, gémit_-_il comme il se redressait et qu'une douleur à la hanche se réveillait.

_-_ Un traître ne te préparerait pas de remèdes, remarqua Sirius en allant chercher une fiole qu'il avait plongé dans de la glace dans le lavabo de la salle de bain.

Il observa la couleur de la mixture qu'elle contenait à la lumière du soleil et hocha la tête d'un air satisfait.

_-_ Elle est prête. Viens par là, ô roi de la forêt trahi, je vais m'absoudre de ma félonie en faisant disparaître tes maux, énonça_-_t_-_il d'un ton lyrique.

_-_ Tu veux m'achever en me filant la migraine, oui, grogna James en laissant malgré tout Sirius passer le baume sur ses différents bleus et points douloureux.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que sa peau retrouve intégralement sa couleur habituelle et que la grimace de douleur disparaisse de son visage.

_-_ Béni soit l'inventeur de cette pommade de soin, lança_-_t_-_il avec un sourire extasié en se relevant en faisant bouger ses articulations pour s'assurer que tout était en ordre.

_-_ Malgré ces désagréments, on avance vite, nota Sirius. On devrait à peine voir les premiers signes de transformations d'après les écrits, pourtant ça fait un moment qu'ils se multiplient.

_-_ Ouais, à ce rythme, on va peut_-_être même réussir avant Noël, acquiesça James en étouffant un bâillement.

_-_ Tu ferais mieux de te reposer, ça puise dans toute ton énergie ces métamorphoses.

_-_ Et c'est très énervant ! Mais si Remus revient, il va s'inquiéter de me voir aussi fatigué.

_-_ Il est allé étudier avec Evans, il ne sera pas de retour avant ce soir. Crois_-_moi, il se posera plus de questions si jamais il te voit avec des valises sous les yeux tout à l'heure. Dors un peu, moi je vais aller te chercher à manger aux cuisines pour que tu reprennes des forces.

_-_ Ça marche. Au fait, faudra songer à mettre en place notre prochain coup, remarqua James en s'allongeant.

_-_ Pour ça va falloir attendre que Remus en parle à Dumbledore, ricana Sirius.

Seul le silence lui répondit comme James s'était endormi sous le poids de la fatigue. Il le plaça mieux sur le lit et le couvrit d'un drap avant de sortir du dortoir.

Ils avaient été assez surpris lors de leurs premiers essais que Sirius ne ressente pas les mêmes effets secondaires que les deux autres, mais en fait le garçon avait toujours eu plus de facilité que James et Peter avec son animagus et la métamorphose était sa matière de prédilection, alors ce n'était pas si étonnant. Il espérait cependant que ses deux amis allaient vite trouver le moyen de faire cesser ces douleurs, il détestait voir James dans cet état, non seulement pour lui mais aussi parce que ça lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs…

_-_ Bonjour Sirius !

L'adolescent se tourna vers la fille qui venait de l'interpeller – une sixième année qui s'appelait Judith Crécelle… Crécerelle… il ne se souvenait plus très bien.

_-_ Salut. Tu voulais me parler ? Je suis assez pressé.

_-_ J'aurai voulu savoir si tu accepterais de sortir avec moi à Pré_-_au_-_Lard dans deux semaines, demanda_-_t_-_elle avec un grand sourire et en battant un pue trop des paupières.

_-_ Bah pourquoi pas, lança Sirius en haussant les épaules.

_-_ Parfait ! On partira ensemble alors.

_-_ Ok, à plus !

Il sortit en entendant derrière lui des gloussements alors que les amies de Crécelle se mettaient à piailler. La gente féminine pouvait être vraiment étrange parfois, songea_-_t_-_il, et il était heureux que les "spécimens" de son année ne soient pas de ce genre là.

Son passage aux cuisines fut rapide, il avait hâte de retourner au dortoir pour faire encore quelques tentatives de transformation animagienne avant le retour de Remus et Peter. Un petit sourire vint jouer sur ses lèvres quand il pensa à Peter. Depuis qu'il sortait avec Valentine Lay, soit depuis la fin septembre, James et lui n'avaient cessé de rire de lui et de parodier son air énamouré sous les avertissements mécontents de Remus. Ce dernier avait peut_-_être raison lorsqu'il disait qu'ils devenaient lourds, mais ils n'allaient pas se priver d'un tel divertissement.

Il sortit de ses pensées au moment où il mit les pieds dans le hall de l'école, son regard tombant immédiatement sur un groupe de Serpentard de deuxième et troisième année dont l'un d'eux lui était trop connu à son goût. Constatant qu'il allait devoir passer devant eux comme ils s'étaient installés sur les marches menant aux étages, il poussa un grognement, regrettant de ne pas avoir pris le passage du tableau de fruits, et allongea le pas.

_-_ Dîtes les gnomes, vous avez pas l'impression de gêner le passage ? lança_-_t_-_il hargneusement.

Les Serpentard se tournèrent vers lui dans l'intention visible de répliquer mais les mots moururent dans leur gorge quand ils tombèrent sur son regard flamboyant et ils préférèrent s'écarter, seul l'un d'entre eux ne bougeant pas.

Sirius lui passa devant en l'ignorant royalement et grimpa aussi vite qu'il put dès qu'il fut hors de vue, mais il savait que ça ne servait à rien et que dans quelques secondes…

_-_ Sirius, attends !

Le Gryffondor ne s'arrêta pas et accéléra même sa marche dans l'espoir que l'autre abandonnerait.

_-_ Attends, je veux te parler !

Heureux les utopiques…

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu me veux ? rugit_-_il en stoppant brusquement, son frère lui rentrant dedans.

Regulus regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls et dansa un instant d'un pied sur l'autre avant de parler.

_-_ J'ai entendu des trucs chez les Serpentard et ça m'a semblé bizarre, mais comme à la maison…

_-_ Abrége !

_-_ C'est vrai que père a banni Bellatrix de chez nous ?

Sirius haussa un sourcil puis ricana.

_-_ Toujours aussi aux faits de ce qu'il se passe, le mouton, hein ? Bien sûr que c'est vrai, et ce depuis août, tiens toi un peu au courant. C'est bon ? T'as fini de me faire perdre mon temps ? Dans ce cas…

_-_ Non ! Je… Je voulais aussi savoir si tu rentrais à Noël… demanda le plus jeune d'une petite voix.

L'aîné inspira profondément pour se donner un minimum de patience et ne pas envoyer son frère valdinguer à l'autre bout du couloir.

_-_ Tu auras ta réponse à ce moment là, pas vrai ? La consanguinité t'a fait du mal, il serait intéressant de savoir à quel point ton cerveau a été atrophié.

_-_ Mais c'est normal que je veuille savoir ça ! On est frère après tout ! s'énerva Regulus.

Le corps de Sirius se tendit comme un arc et le regard qu'il adressa à son frère était si glacial que celui_-_ci émit un petit glapissement de peur, reculant lentement.

_-_ Ecoute moi bien et bouche l'une de tes deux oreilles, parce que j'ai bien l'impression que tu as du mal à retenir les informations. Premièrement je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas venir m'adresser la parole ici et j'ai horreur de me répéter, deuxièmement ce que je fais de ma vie ne te regarde en rien donc tu gardes tes interrogatoires "familiaux" pour toi et troisièmement je n'ai pas de frère, c'est clair ?

Regulus écarquilla les yeux et voulut répliquer mais Sirius ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

_-_ J'en ai eu un il y a longtemps mais il est mort depuis des années et je t'interdis, tu m'entends ? _Je t'interdis_ de prétendre que tu es mon frère. La seule famille que j'ai n'est pas reliée à moi par le sang et je lui en sais gré, tu peux me croire. Tu n'as pas le moindre droit sur moi, je ne te connais pas, je ne te _reconnais _pas et si tu oses m'en demander la raison, je te promets que toutes les colères de Nocera seront de pâles irritations en comparaison avec ce que je te ferai subir. Alors maintenant, tu t'écrases _l'étranger_.

Il appuya son dernier mot d'un regard méprisant avant de tourner le dos au garçon, n'étant pas sûr de pouvoir supporter plus longtemps ses yeux embués de larmes.

_-_ Ce n'est pas très poli de parler ainsi à un membre de sa famille.

Le Gryffondor fit volte_-_face pour planter son regard sur Wanda Canaris, qui aidait son frère à se relever. Se relever ? Il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu tomber à genou…

_-_ Ça grouille de serpents ici, siffla le garçon.

_-_ Je ne te le fais pas dire, ça doit sûrement expliquer que tu t'y sentes aussi à l'aise.

_-_ Va voir chez les ogres si j'y suis, grogna Sirius en se détournant.

Il était passablement énervé par sa rencontre avec son frère et n'avait aucune envie d'entamer une conversation avec Canaris puisqu'elle ne pourrait qu'avoir le dernier mot dans l'état où il se trouvait.

_-_ Pourquoi chez les ogres ? demanda_-_t_-_elle en lui emboîtant le pas.

_-_ Ils ont la réputation de tout manger, ça évitera les déchets…

_-_ C'est encore plus malpoli, où est passé ta galanterie ?

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle lui saisit le bras et planta un regard sérieux dans ses yeux.

_-_ T'as pas l'impression d'avoir poussé le bouchon un peu loin avec ton frère ?

_-_ Avec qui ? la provoqua_-_t_-_il.

Elle le poussa sans ménagement dans une salle vide et referma la porte derrière eux.

_-_ C'est impossible d'être aussi obtus ! Tu accuses Regulus de ne rien retenir mais tu n'es pas mieux ! Qu'est_-_ce que tu fais de nos conversations ?

_-_ Je les mets dans la section "futilités", grogna_-_t_-_il. Depuis quand tu espionnes les gens ?

_-_ Futilités ? Tu es vraiment crétin ou tu le fais exprès ? Ton frère n'est pas comme les autres Serpentard et les larbins de Voldemort, tu le sais !

_-_ Non seulement tu as fait un pléonasme, mais en plus tu as dit quelque chose de risible, nota Sirius d'un ton moqueur. Regulus est né pour être un larbin.

_-_ Il est ton frère et il t'admire, pas besoin d'être très observateur pour s'en rendre compte. Tu te rends compte du pouvoir que tu as sur lui ? Tu détiens entre tes mains son avenir et par fierté tu vas le lui bousiller.

_-_ Chacun choisit sa voie ! rugit brusquement Sirius, la rage remontant en lui. Il a fait ses propres choix et je n'y peux rien ! Je ne te permets pas de me mettre sur le dos cette responsabilité parce que ce ne sot que des foutaises ! Cet imbécile avait toutes les cartes en main pour se sortir de la folie de la famille Black et il a décidé de ne pas abattre son jeu, bien, c'est _son_ problème, _sa _responsabilité, pas la mienne ! Tu ne sais rien Canaris !

_-_ Alors explique moi, Black, explique moi ce qu'il y a à savoir !

Sirius, le souffle court, lui adressa un regard chargé de rancœur.

_-_ Jamais… Ça ne te concerne pas. Tu te mêles de la vie des autres parce que tu te crois meilleurs qu'eux, c'est ça ? Wanda Canaris sait tout mieux que tout le monde parce qu'_elle_ elle a su faire le bon choix ?

_-_ N'inverse pas les rôles, c'est toi qui te la joue rebelle depuis le départ, commenta calmement la jeune fille. Et pourtant il va bien falloir que toi aussi tu fasses un choix, pas vrai ? Tu vas te décider quand ? Tu peux sauver ton frère en prenant cette décision, _tu le sais_.

_-_ Je n'ai pas de frère. Je n'ai plus de frère… souffla le Gryffondor.

Assis sur le rebord d'un bureau, il poussa un soupir et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, fermant les yeux et laissant ses mains sur sa tête. Il resta dans cette position un moment, son cœur vidé de toute colère. Il ignorait ce qui lui avait pris avec Regulus, d'où était venue cette rage, supérieure à toutes celles qu'il avait ressenti avant. Quelque chose grondait en lui, de plus en plus, depuis cet été, un sentiment de révolte plus grand que jamais cherchait à sortir et il ne savait pas pourquoi il le contenait, il savait juste qu'un jour, ça allait exploser et que ça venait de commencer.

Une pression sur ses épaules le fit sursauter mais il se contenta d'ouvrir les yeux sans bouger. La Serpentard s'était mise face lui, les deux mains sur ses épaules, et elle se rapprocha pour poser son menton sur le haut de son crâne. Presque par réflexe, il se pencha et laissa sa tête s'appuyer contre la poitrine de la jeune fille. La scène resta figée un bon moment avant que Sirius ne bouge à nouveau et se dégage de cette étrange étreinte.

_-_ C'est pas aussi simple, Canaris, il y a certaines choses que rien au monde ne pourra jamais réparer, lui dit_-_il, son dos tourné vers elle.

_-_ Mais essayer de le faire, c'est déjà commencer à cicatriser, même si ça ne sera jamais aussi parfait qu'avant, répliqua_-_t_-_elle doucement.

_-_ Si c'est ce que tu veux croire…

Il alla ouvrir la porte et se tourna vers elle avec un sourire dépité.

_-_ Le problème c'est que rien n'est jamais parfait, même avant d'être cassé.

_-_ Si c'est ce que _tu_ crois, j'espère que tu rencontreras rapidement la personne qui t'apprendra la vérité.

_-_ Quelle vérité ?

_-_ Tu le sauras quand tu la rencontreras.

_-_ Toujours aussi énigmatique, pas vrai ?

_-_ Je ne suis pas à Serpentard parce que mes parents souhaitaient m'y voir, sourit_-_elle.

_-_ Ça nous fait un point en commun, déclara Sirius avec un clin d'œil. A plus tard !

Il retourna à la tour Gryffondor sans autres arrêts, déposa la nourriture qu'il avait rapportée sur un bureau et hésita à réveiller James avant de se dire qu'il était ridicule et que toute cette histoire ne valait pas la peine qu'il se prenne autant la tête. Evidemment, c'était Canaris qui lui avait mis le doute, une fille… Quelle que soit la personne qui avait parlé du grand mystère féminin, Sirius lui donnait toute raison.

La soirée se passa merveilleusement bien comme Sirius avait réussi à ne plus penser à l'incident de l'après_-_midi. Remus et Peter étaient revenus quasiment en même temps, ils avaient bien mangé et maintenant ils se tenaient devant le feu de la salle commune de Gryffondor, à parler de la fille qui venait de demander à James de sortir avec elle.

_-_ Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, mais les filles avec qui je sors commencent à me lasser, remarqua James.

_-_ C'est plutôt logique, toi et Sirius, vous ne sortez qu'avec des filles qui viennent vous demander si vous voulez bien d'elles, tellement vous êtes assurés qu'il y en aura toujours une… ou plutôt plusieurs.

_-_ Ben ouais, je vois pas pourquoi on se fatiguerait, nota Sirius en haussant un sourcil. On peut virer avec classe celles qui nous plaisent pas et garder les plus belles.

_-_ Sirius le gentleman, soupira Remus. Tu sais que tu as tout du séducteur macho ?

_-_ Et alors ? demanda Sirius avec un immense sourire.

_-_ Laisse tomber. Je disais donc, James, que si tu te lasses, c'est parce que ce genre de fille n'est pas fait pour toi, ni pour Sirius. Vous, ce qu'il vous faut, ce sont des femmes de caractère, qui vous résistent, des filles qui ne se laissent pas faire et ont leur mot à dire.

_-_ Hé ! protesta Sirius. C'est James qui râle, moi je suis bien comme je suis.

_-_ Vous n'avez pas exactement la même vision de l'amour, toi et James, lui fit remarquer Remus. Toi, pour le moment, tu penses qu'à t'amuser, mais le jour où tu voudras te poser, c'est une fille comme ça qu'il te faudra.

_-_ Que tu crois ! Je ne me laisserai jamais passer la bride au cou ! assura Sirius avec véhémence.

_-_ Une fille de caractère ? répéta James qui n'avait rien suivi de l'aparté entre ses deux amis. Tu veux dire que ce serait à moi d'aller chercher une fille ?

Il fit mine de réfléchir.

_-_ Ouais, pourquoi pas… C'est à tenter après tout. Tu me proposes qui, Remus ?

Le jeune loup_-_garou laissa tomber sa main contre son front avec lassitude.

_-_ Vous êtes irrécupérables niveau romantisme, vous le savez ça ? James, ce n'est pas moi qui vais savoir avec qui tu veux sortir.

_-_ Mais d'habitude ce sont les filles qui veulent sortir avec moi, j'ai pas l'habitude du contraire, se justifia James.

_-_ Peter ? Tu crois que ça le ferait si j'éclatais en sanglots dans la salle commune ? demanda très sérieusement Remus à son troisième ami, penché sur un devoir de potion.

_-_ Niveau spectacle, excellent, niveau impact, zéro, commenta_-_t_-_il simplement en fronçant les sourcils pour essayer de comprendre l'exercice qu'il était en train de faire.

_-_ C'est bien ce que je pensais.

_-_ Laisse tomber Lunard ! Cornedrue saura bien se débrouiller. Parlons plutôt de nos affaires, quand est_-_ce que tu en parles à Dumbledore ?

_-_ Très bientôt et je pense qu'on pourra mettre ça en place pour janvier.

_-_ Si tard ? demanda Peter en redressant la tête, déçu.

_-_ En même temps, autant mettre les formes vu que c'est la dernière d'Alphar, nota Sirius, moi ça me dérange pas et le résultat en vaudra la chandelle, j'en suis certain !

La conversation partit ensuite sur leurs projets pour Halloween et ils allèrent se coucher avec la satisfaction d'avoir déjà plusieurs plans de réserve pour mettre Poudlard sans dessus dessous.

_(à suivre…)_

_Et dans le chapitre 5… Bah ! vous verrez bien ;-)_

**BONUS :**

**Les futurs parents (couples) :**

Non, je ne vais pas parler des couples principaux mais des parents que j'ai déjà fait apparaître. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup, mais ils sont bien là ! Donc…

_- **Louis Johnson** & **Irma Martin**_ : Il s'agit des parents d'Angelina Johnson. Pour le père, son prénom lui vient de « Louis Armstrong » comme Johnson est le nom d'un jazzman (entre autres, mais moi c'est lui que ce nom m'évoque). Quant à la mère, c'est un clin d'œil à Dean Martin, Irma vient de 'Mon amie Irma', où Dean Martin a joué.

_- **André Lovegood** & **Ariel Créar**_ : Luna Lovegood. Pour eux, les prénoms tiennent plus de l'histoire de Harry Potter en elle_-_même. Le prénom 'André' lui vient de « Gill Louis André Gosset De Guines » dit André (alléluia :_-_S), qui fut rédacteur en chef de « la lune rousse » (et publia des caricatures dans « la lune »), cela étant en rapport avec le travail du père de Luna à l'époque de Harry Potter puisqu'il est rédacteur du « Chicaneur ». Pour Ariel Créar, c'est plus simple, son nom lui vient de ce que dit Luna à son sujet, comme quoi elle inventait de nombreuses choses, quant à son prénom, il est dû à l'un des satellites d'Uranus, en rapport avec « Luna » vu que la lune est un satellite de la Terre.

_-_ _**Précéns Smith** & **Dorie Létanaut** _: Ce sont les parents de Zacharias Smith. Le prénom du père est un renvoi indirect à celui du fils, si je ne me trompe pas, zacharias vient de 'souvenirs' et sous_-_tend donc le passé, alors que « précéns » est le présent, en latin. Pour ce qui est de D.L., il n'y a pas de significations particulières.

_- **Franck Londubat** & **Alice Spell** _: Les parents de Neville, évidemment, je n'ai donc rien inventé si ce n'est le nom de jeune fille d'Alice… qui ne signifie rien de particulier une fois de plus. Dsl… lol


	6. Couleur espoir

**_Je suis sincèrement désolée pour le temps qu'il m'a fallu avant de mettre ce chapitre, entre un emploi du temps assez chargé et mon niveau de motivation qui frisait le zéro absolu (pour quoi que ce soit !) les deux dernières semaines ont pas vraiment été des plus folichonnes. Mais bon, ça a l'air d'être passé, donc voici le chapitre et je devrai être capable de reprendre le rythme habituel. Encore pardon pour cette attente ! Je m'en veux d'avoir mis autant de temps :-(_**

_**Merci à tous les revieweurs !** Désolée, je ne réponds pas individuellement cette fois-ci, mais sachez que vos encouragements me vont droit au cœur :-) _

**oOo**

**_Un grand merci à Ilys qui m'a écrit la partie de Quidditch ! Merci copiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine ! Magnifique match en plus ! (en fait c'est le meilleur passage du chapitre… lol)_**

_**NdA **: On se n'affole pas sur la petitesse du curseur ! Le Bonus affilié à ce chapitre fait presque trois pages word, pour ça que ça semble long :-S_

**oOo**

**Chapitre 5 : Couleur espoir**

Les sorties à Pré_-_au_-_Lard étaient toujours l'occasion de projets divers et variés entre les promenades en amoureux, les courses ou simplement les balades de détente. Cette fois_-_ci cependant, ni les confiseries exquises de Honeydukes ou les farces et attrapes de Zonko ou encore les jolis sourires de miss Rosemerta n'étaient à l'ordre du jour chez les Maraudeurs. Sans même jeter un coups d'œil aux devantures alléchantes des magasins spécialement décoré pour Halloween, ils avaient traversé le village jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante, où ils s'étaient assurés d'être seuls pour s'en approcher.

_-_ Tu es certain qu'il n'y a aucun autre moyen d'y accéder ? demanda James à Remus, l'air plutôt contrarier alors qu'il observait la sinistre masure.

_-_ Encore heureux, grimaça Remus. C'est Dumbledore qui l'a protégée tout de même.

Il détacha son regard de ce qui était pour lui le lieu de ses tortures et poussa un soupir contrarié à l'intention de ses trois amis.

_-_ De toute façon je ne vois pas à quoi ça vous avancerait, je vous ai déjà dit que je refusai.

_-_ Mais puisqu'il n'y a pas de risques pour les animagus ! plaida Peter.

_-_ Quand bien même j'accepterai que vous veniez, il est hors de question de me faire sortir sous ma forme animale, ce serait de l'inconscience pure et simple !

_-_ Vu la hauteur du tunnel, seuls moi et Peter pourrons y passer, tu seras trop grand sous ta forme de cerf, nota Sirius qui n'avait pas écouté un mot de ce qu'avait dit Remus.

_-_ Le problème, c'est qu'il faudra d'abord habituer le loup_-_garou à notre présence, répondit James, qui avait autant suivi que son ami les avertissements du lycanthrope. Mais je pourrai passer le tunnel en restant humain puis me transformer en cerf une fois dans la cabane.

_-_ Et pour revenir ? demanda Peter, inquiet. Si on te fait d'abord sortir, le loup_-_garou risque de te prendre en chasse, et si on sort avant, s'il n'y a que Patmol pour le contrôler, ça va faire juste.

_-_ Ce serait sympa de m'écouter quand je parle, grimaça Remus. Nous ne sortirons pas les nuits de pleine lune.

_-_ Bien sûr, répondit vaguement Sirius. Il suffirait que moi et Queudver, nous fassions diversion, pas vrai ? ajouta_-_t_-_il.

Peter vit Lunard pousser un profond soupir et abandonner la partie, du moins pour le moment. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de lui alors que les deux autres discutaient des différents plans qu'ils pourraient mettre en place.

_-_ Remus, je peux te poser une question ?

Le garçon acquiesça en lui souriant doucement et Peter hésita un instant avant de parler.

_-_ Je me rappelle que Jugson nous avait parlé du phénomène de… euh… dimotonie positive chez les loups_-_garous.

_-_ Dichotomie, corrigea Remus.

_-_ Oui, c'est ça, il disait que parfois, même lors des transformations, l'humain pouvait rester présent.

_-_ Ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle vous vouliez devenir animagus ? demanda son ami avec un demi sourire amusé.

_-_ Si, mais je me demandais si… si ça t'était déjà arrivé…

Remus plongea un instant son regard dans le sien, une étrange lueur dansant dans ses prunelles, puis il leva les yeux vers Sirius et James, toujours en train de parler sans faire attention à eux.

_-_ Oui, répondit_-_il doucement. Ça m'est arrivé une fois, mais seulement au début de la transformation… C'était durant la période où je suis tombé malade en seconde année, comme j'étais affaibli, le loup_-_garou l'était aussi et il n'est pas apparu directement lors de la métamorphose. J'ai… ça a été la première et seule fois où j'ai approché de si près la part du monstre qui est en moi et ça m'avait terrifié, toute cette violence et… J'ai dû reculer cette nuit_-_là, parce que si j'étais resté, je crois bien que je n'y aurai jamais survécu, malgré cela…

Il s'interrompit et un sourire apparut sur son visage alors que son regard se faisait déterminé.

_-_ Voilà ! Avec ça on devrait y arriver ! s'exclama soudain Sirius alors que lui et James se tournaient vers eux.

_-_ Vous parliez de quoi ? demanda James en remarquant l'expression de Remus.

Le châtain les regarda tour à tour puis adressa un franc sourire à Peter.

_-_ Malgré cela je pense que Jugson avait tort dans ce qu'il pensait à mon sujet. Même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, il y a certaines choses qu'on ne peut accomplir que si on est aidé et cela en fait partie. Je ne pourrais pas vaincre le garou tout seul, mais avec vous, je crois… je sais que c'est possible.

_-_ Ravi de te l'entendre dire ! sourit fièrement Sirius alors que James regardait son ami avec perplexité. Que diriez_-_vous d'aller chez Zonko maintenant ?

_-_ On te suit, assura Remus en se levant.

Peter mit un peu plus longtemps à réagir et James se tourna vers lui.

_-_ Tu viens ? Qu'est_-_ce qu'il y a ?

_-_ Rien, rien, j'arrive.

Il pensait à ce que venait de dire Remus mais surtout à sa mère. Depuis quelques temps, il avait presque abandonné ses recherches pour lui trouver un remède digne de ce nom, mais maintenant qu'ils voyaient le bout du projet animagus, il sentait une nouvelle motivation venir en lui et il espérait bien la mettre en œuvre pour poursuivre ses investigations, ne perdant pas espoir de voir un jour sa mère se retrouver en pleine possession de ses facultés mentales.

_-_ SIRIUS BLACK !

Les Maraudeurs se figèrent d'un seul bloc sous ce cri rageur et regardèrent approcher la jeune fille furieuse qui venait de la lancer avec inquiétude. En bons amis courageux et loyaux dans n'importe quelle situation, James et Remus poussèrent Sirius vers l'avant, se reculant eux_-_mêmes au niveau de Peter pour laisser le jeune Black s'occuper de cette affaire qui le concernait visiblement.

_-_ Salut… euh… Crécelle. Que puis_-_je pour toi ? demanda le garçon sans perdre son calme.

_-_ Mon nom est Judith _Clérelle_ et pas Crécelle ! Et je te rappelle que nous avions rendez_-_vous !

Sirius la regarda avec perplexité, ne se souvenant visiblement pas de ce fait.

_-_ Tu es sûre ?

La jeune fille vit rouge et voulut donner une claque au Maraudeur, mais celui_-_ci retint son bras sans difficulté et lui sourit gentiment.

_-_ Excuse_-_moi, d'accord ? Nous avions quelque chose de très important à faire avec les gars et j'ai oublié. Pas vrai ? ajouta_-_t_-_il en prenant les autres à témoin.

_-_ Pour de vrai, c'était vraiment capital, il y allait d'une question de vie ou de mort ! assura fortement James.

Clérelle le regarda avec suspicion et Remus se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

_-_ Ce que James veut dire, c'est que nous avions une affaire à régler me concernant et Sirius était très inquiet pour moi et cela lui a occupé tout l'esprit, expliqua Remus de sa voix douce. Si quelqu'un doit s'excuser ici, c'est moi.

Peter évita de lancer un regard surpris à son ami mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Ce qu'il venait de dire, par ailleurs, n'était absolument pas faux puisqu'ils étaient venus ici pour discuter du projet animagus directement en relation avec sa condition de lycanthrope.

_-_ Non Lupin, ne t'excuse pas, j'ai peut_-_être tiré des conclusions un peu trop hâtives, s'excusa Clérelle, penaude. Je trouve au contraire que c'est bien que tu te soucies ainsi de tes amis Black, mais la prochaine fois, essaie de me prévenir.

_-_ Evidemment.

_-_ Et bien nous pouvons commencer notre sortie maintenant, non ? ajouta la Gryffondor avec un grand sourire.

_-_ C'est que nous allions avoir une… conversation entre hommes, déclara Sirius avec un petit sourire contrit. Je crois que nous ferions mieux de repousser à une autre fois, de sorte que je puisse bien me rattraper.

La sixième année hésita un instant puis finit par acquiescer.

_-_ Très bien faisons comme ça. Au fait Lupin, ça va aller ? demanda_-_t_-_elle d'un air concerné.

_-_ Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai de bons amis qui m'entourent.

_-_ D'accord, alors à une prochaine fois Black, j'attends ton invitation.

Sur ce, elle s'éloigna vers le village et le sourire aimable de Remus fondit pour laisser la place à une grimace réprobatrice.

_-_ Avoue que tu ne sais même plus dans quelles circonstances tu l'as invitée, dit_-_il en pointant un doigt accusateur sur Sirius.

_-_ Je plaide coupable, sourit largement le garçon, je ne me souviens même plus de sa tête. En tous cas j'ignorais que tu excellais à ce point dans l'art de mentir sans mensonge.

_-_ Ma bonté me perdra, grommela_-_t_-_il. La prochaine fois, tu te débrouilleras tout seul.

_-_ Hé ! J'ai aidé moi aussi ! s'exclama James.

_-_ Pour l'aide que ça m'a apporté, ricana Sirius.

_-_ T'as qu'à pas jouer les Don Juan à tous les couloirs, remarqua James.

_-_ Ah, je suis désolée mais ce sont ces damoiselles qui viennent me chercher, moi je ne demande rien, et après on attend de moi que je me souvienne de toutes !

_-_ Ça signifie qu'on peut s'attendre à une autre scène du même genre ? gémit Remus.

_-_ J'en sais rien, je ne me souviens plus, rigola Sirius.

_-_ Tout de même, tu n'as pas envie de te mettre avec quelqu'un Sirius ? demanda Peter comme ils se remettaient en route.

_-_ Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a d'intéressant à être sans cesse demandé par sa tendre moitié qui se plaindrait à toutes les deux secondes que je ne lui prête pas assez d'attention, merci du cadeau !

_-_ Valentine n'est pas comme ça, tenta Peter. D'autant plus qu'elle est très liée à ses amies alors il lui arrive de me laisser pour elles.

_-_ Oh mais notre cher Patmol a peut_-_être une vision un peu déformée de la relation amoureuse avec toutes les groupies qui lui courent après, se moqua James.

_-_ Et toi bourreau des cœurs, t'avais pas dit que tu voulais te caser ? Si c'est pas triste de vouloir déjà être mis en laisse à cet âge là, soupira_-_t_-_il dramatiquement.

_-_ C'est toi le cabot, je te rappelle, grommela James.

_-_ Ça doit être pour ça qu'au final il ne sort avec aucune fille, nota Remus.

Ses trois amis le regardèrent avec des airs d'incompréhension et il souffla.

_-_ La fidélité, explicita_-_t_-_il. Ce n'est pas pour rien que ton animagus est un chien, Sirius, tant que tu ne sors avec aucune fille, tu n'as pas à être fidèle, si tu sortais avec elles, tu ne pourrais que l'être.

_-_ Ça c'est ce que tu dis ! s'exclama Sirius.

_-_ Ah oui ? Et bien va donc proposer à Clérelle de sortir avec toi dans ce cas, on verra si tu accepteras toujours toutes les invitations qu'on te lance.

_-_ Mais c'est normal de ne pas le faire ! Je ne suis pas si rustre que ça, ça n'a rien à voir avec mon animagus.

_-_ Et c'est pour ça que tu ne sors avec aucune d'elles, répéta Remus avec malice.

_-_ Et c'est pour ça que… euh… non !

James et Peter regardaient leurs deux amis dans l'attente de la fin du duel et Sirius finit par déclarer forfait.

_-_ On s'en fiche de tout ça, grogna_-_t_-_il. Tu réfléchis vraiment trop Lunard, tu es fatiguant.

_-_ C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

Sirius le regarda avec surprise et prit un air diabolique.

_-_ Mais on dirait que le loupiot évolue de plus en plus. T'en as pris de l'assurance, dis_-_moi.

_-_ C'est vraiment bas d'attaquer là_-_dessus, grimaça Remus.

_-_ Mais c'est de bonne guerre, sourit Sirius.

_-_ Et donc James, tu n'as toujours personne en vue ? se renseigna Peter pour couper court à toute reprise de cet passionnant aparté.

_-_ Toujours pas, et c'est pas faute de chercher !

Remus sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose mais préféra s'abstenir et ils se rendirent enfin aux Trois Balais, Sirius taquinant James sur les potentielles futures "madame Potter".

Ce soir là pour Halloween, la décoration et l'ambiance de la Grande Salle étaient dignes des meilleures maisons hantées de Grande_-_Bretagne entre les flammes bleu violet qui l'éclairaient d'une lueur blafarde côtoyant les habituelles citrouilles évidées diffusant leur lumière orangée, les toiles d'araignées qui s'étendaient partout et même sur les tables puisque les nappes y ressemblaient à s'y méprendre et les chauves souris qui se déplaçaient en vol silencieux dans le ciel obscurcit de lourds nuages. Remus avait expliqué à ses amis que certains avaient proposé l'idée de donner à la Grande Salle l'allure d'un cimetière pour l'occasion mais que Dumbledore avait jugé cela inapproprié aux vues de la situation politique, ce sur quoi Peter était parfaitement d'accord.

Avant que le repas entièrement à base de citrouille et de friandises ne commence, Dumbledore se leva et attira l'attention des élèves, surpris de le voir prendre la parole, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais à cette période de l'année.

_-_ Mes chers élèves, je tenais à vous faire part d'une brillante idée que m'ont proposée vos préfets pour les mois à venir. Dans une idée d'élargir vos esprits et de vous familiariser à différentes cultures, le deuxième vendredi de chaque mois à compter de novembre sera consacré à la découverte des pays étrangers au travers de leur gastronomie. Les repas du soir de ces mercredi seront donc très particuliers et dépendront des pays sélectionnés par les préfets. Je vous annonce dès à présent que le vendredi du mois de novembre sera consacré à la cuisine asiatique. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon appétit.

Le brouhaha des conversations reprit dans un climat d'excitation, la plupart des élèves cherchant à parler avec les préfets de cette initiative.

_-_ On dirait bien que c'est lancé, déclara doucement Sirius avec un petit sourire.

_-_ L'idée vient de toi Remus ? intervint soudain la voix d'Evans.

_-_ En fait oui, et elle a été très bien accueillie, tu n'aimes pas ça ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas immédiatement, observant son ami avec méfiance alors que les autres retenaient leur souffle.

_-_ Je vais vous laisser le bénéfice du doute, déclara_-_t_-_elle à l'intention de l'ensemble des Maraudeurs. L'avenir me dira si j'ai eu raison ou non.

_-_ Sur cela certainement, mais peut_-_être te prouvera_-_t_-_il aussi que tu t'es trompée sur mon compte, tenta James avec un grand sourire.

_-_ Voilà bien une chose sur laquelle l'avenir n'aura pas de prise, Potter. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'adresses encore la parole ?

_-_ Mais c'est normal entre surdoués, non ? Allez ! Accepte de t'entraîner avec nous !

_-_ Je ne suis pas une surdouée, je travaille pour arriver aux résultats que j'ai, figure_-_toi. Et quand bien même je serai une surdouée, comme tu dis si bien, je ne vois pas en quoi cela m'autoriserait à me sentir supérieure aux autres comme tu le penses. Maintenant, si tu permets, j'aimerai dîner en paix.

Avec un soupir, James abandonna la partie pour ce soir. Peter commençait à entrevoir le pourquoi des hésitations de Remus alors que celui_-_ci se retenait de parler pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Il fallait dire qu'à part Lily, il ne connaissait pas beaucoup de filles qui tenaient tête à James. Demain aurait lieu le premier match de la saison de Quidditch, le garçon aurait encore l'occasion de démontrer son talent et de se trouver de nouvelles admiratrices, mais il ne faisait aucun doute que quelle que soit sa prestation lors du jeu, celle_-_ci n'attirerait même pas l'attention d'Evans.

o

Une atmosphère surexcitée régnait sur le stade de Quidditch pour ce premier match de la saison. En plus d'être le premier match, c'était également le coup d'essai des nouveaux capitaines de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle, ce qui ajoutait une pointe de curiosité et d'attente supplémentaire. L'ambiance dans la tribune des rouges et or était survoltée, aggravée par une Tara particulièrement en forme et un Sirius qui n'avait rien à envier à l'énergie de sa camarade.

Philippe Mograf, le commentateur, prit la parole, tentant tant bien que mal de couvrir le vacarme ambiant.

_-_ Bienvenue à tous pour cette première rencontre de l'année, qui opposera Gryffondor à Poufsouffle ! débuta_-_t_-_il joyeusement. Sans plus attendre, accueillons les joueurs. L'équipe des rouges est composée cette année de Kurt Spanner en gardien, Elijah Whisk et Slim Drummer pour les batteurs, Deufo Duke, Irma Martin et Morgan Jordan comme poursuiveurs. Soulignons que c'est le premier match de Jordan en tant que capitaine. Bonne chance à toi, Jordan. Et non, Potter, je ne t'ai pas oublié ! râla Philippe en voyant les gestes désespérés du Gryffondor. Et comme attrapeur, doué il faut bien le dire, je vous prie de faire une ovation pour le grand, le magnifique, le splendide James Potter !

Des hurlements hystériques et enthousiastes explosèrent chez les supporters Gryffondor, couvrant sans aucun mal les sifflets et les huées des Serpentard.

_-_ Bon, maintenant que l'ego de monsieur est satisfait, je vous demande d'encourager la valeureuse équipe Poufsouffle, avec Joaquin Flag comme gardien, Tracy Strike et Johanna Kelling chez les batteurs. Bonne chance aussi à Johanna qui débute sa carrière de capitaine. Nous avons Youri Destov, Serge Morris et Forrest Mograf chez les poursuiveurs, et enfin, Gina Palmer en attrapeur !

L'équipe des Poufsouffle entra sur le terrain à son tour, sous les acclamations de sa maison. Les deux capitaines se serrèrent la main et les équipes rejoignirent les airs. Le coup de sifflet retentit, les balles furent libérées et le match commença.

_-_ Mograf s'empare du souafle sous le nez de Jordan ! Il fonce vers les buts !

Elijah Whisk envoya un cognard vers le poursuiveur Poufsouffle et lui fit sauter le souafle des bras, récupéré aussitôt par Morgan Jordan.

_-_ Longue passe de Jordan à Duke qui repasse à Martin. Jordan fonce vers les buts ! Martin lui passe le souafle ! Quel jeu, mes amis ! Les Gryffondor misent sur le collectif ! Jordan tire…IL MARQUE ! Les 10 premiers points sont pour les Gryffondor !

Le jeu se poursuivit et Poufsouffle résista bien aux attaques incessantes de l'équipe adverse. Mais avec le temps vint la fatigue et leur défense s'affaiblit, laissant le champ libre à une équipe rouge et or au mieux de sa forme. L'écart se creusa et Gryffondor mena bientôt 130 à 70.

_-_ Allez, les Poufsouffle ! On se réveille ! Rien n'est encore perdu ! s'exclama Philippe. Oh…mais ! James Potter à l'air d'avoir vu le Vif d'Or ! Gina Palmer se lance à sa poursuite. Elle est douée cette petite ! Elle arrive à rattraper Potter qui avait pourtant pris de l'avance !

James descendait presque à la verticale vers le milieu du terrain, slalomant entre les autres joueurs. Son visage tendu par la concentration ne reflétait aucune autre émotion. Il remonta en chandelle au dernier moment, l'air triomphant, tandis que son adversaire rétablissait en catastrophe.

_-_ NOM DE ZEUS ! hurla le professeur Whimsical qui se tenait juste à côté de Philippe. C'ETAIT LA FEINTE DE WRONSKI !

L'enseignant se mit à trépigner sur place en applaudissant à tout rompre.

_-_ Comme nous l'a gentiment indiqué notre professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, vous venez d'assister à une feinte de Wronski parfaitement exécutée. Bien joué, Potter ! commenta Philippe en se retenant de rire face à l'attitude de Whimsical.

James s'inclina avec un air supérieur, acclamé par sa maison et Sirius en particulier qui braillait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

Le match continua. Les Poufsouffle tentèrent de reprendre le dessus, faisant preuve d'une grande endurance mais l'attaque des Gryffondor était bien coordonnée. Bien qu'ils parvinrent à limiter la casse, les buts des rouges et ors s'enchaînèrent avec régularité, jusqu'à ce que Philippe s'époumone en voyant Gina Palmer amorcer une descente en piqué.

_-_ Potter se lance à sa poursuite ! Ils sont au coude à coude !

Les attrapeurs remontèrent en chandelle, main tendue en avant. Ils zigzaguèrent entre les joueurs, toujours côte à côte, mais aucun ne parvenait à prendre de l'avance sur l'autre.

_-_ Ah ! Zut ! Gina vient de commettre une erreur. Virage pris trop large. Potter en profite pour prendre de l'avance. POTTER ATTRAPE LE VIF D'OR ! GRYFFONDOR REMPORTE LE MATCH !

James exécuta un tour de stade et vint se placer devant les tribunes Gryffondor, adressant particulièrement ses révérences à Lily Evans dans l'espoir de lui prouver que ses propos sur ses talents n'étaient pas que du vent. Il ne parvint malheureusement qu'à récolter des regards énamourés de filles qui pensaient qu'il s'adressait à elles et de l'indifférence de la part de la jeune fille en question qui félicitait les autres joueurs de l'équipe. Ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui que James remonterait dans l'estime de Lily Evans.

o

Des cris, de la peur, un tourbillon de sentiments terreur, supplications puis du vert, une vague qui recouvre et fige tout, tellement froid, un petit corps est si froid…

Les yeux de Tara se rouvrirent brusquement et elle éclata aussitôt d'un rire joyeux tout en se mettant à détaler dans le couloir. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien seul et cesser aussi soudainement qu'elle l'avait commencée sa comédie, s'appuyant contre le mur alors que son visage se tordait de souffrance.

Ces gens… Ces Mangemorts… Comment pouvait_-_on prendre autant de plaisir à répandre la mort autour de soi ? Comment arrivaient_-_ils encore à dormir après avoir pris la vie d'un enfant dans l'éclair vert d'un Avada Kedavra lancé avec amusement ? Tout cela dépassait l'entendement de l'adolescente et elle se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure pour retenir ses pleurs autant que repousser les images de massacre dont sa vision venait de lui faire bénéficier.

Des pas retentirent dans le corridor et elle s'apprêtait à reprendre son air enjoué lorsqu'elle reconnut la démarche. Severus apparut dans le couloir quelques secondes plus tard et s'arrêta en la voyant, la regardant avec étonnement.

_-_ Tara ? Que fais_-_tu ic… Que s'est_-_il passé ? demanda_-_t_-_il en remarquant l'air pâle de sa cousine.

Il fut auprès d'elle en quelques enjambées en posa ses mains sur ses épaules avec une mine inquiète. Tara posa un regard un peu vitreux sur lui avant de se caler contre lui, ses mains agrippant la robe du garçon et sa tête se posant juste en dessous de son menton. Des sanglots secouaient son corps et le Serpentard ne tarda pas à remarquer les pleurs de la jeune fille. Il l'étreignit un moment sans rien demander avant de la repousser avec douceur pour l'emmener dans un endroit où ils ne risquaient pas d'être dérangés.

Entre temps, les larmes de la Gryffondor s'étaient tari et elle poussa un soupir en s'asseyant à un des bureaux de la salle où Severus l'avait amené.

_-_ Une vision ? questionna_-_t_-_il bien que connaissant la réponse. Tu dois aller voir Dumbledore ?

_-_ Ça peut attendre, ce n'était pas un événement proche dans le temps.

_-_ Ne vaut_-_il mieux pas qu'ils puissent se préparer ? remarqua Severus plus pour la faire parler que par réel intérêt pour les actions contre le mage noir.

_-_ Albus est un homme intelligent mais il sera normal pour lui de mettre en état d'alerte certaines personnes. A se mettre en veille trop tôt, ils risquent d'attirer l'attention des Mangemorts… et ceux_-_ci pourraient bien changer leurs plans…

_-_ C'est déjà arrivé, n'est_-_ce pas ?

Tara hocha la tête.

_-_ L'attaque initiale a été redirigée sur une autre cible et… le résultat a été pire que celui initialement prévu.

_-_ Tu prends trop sur toi, grimaça son cousin, ce n'est pas à toi de réfléchir à cela.

_-_ Ce sont mes visions, elles sont ma responsabilité, se contenta de répondre doucement la jeune fille.

Le Serpentard était resté près d'elle et elle s'était appuyée contre lui, agréablement lovée dans la chaleur que lui apportaient les bras du garçon. Elle eut un petit rire et remarqua l'air interrogateur de son cousin lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers lui.

_-_ Tu sais que tu es le seul que je laisse ainsi me serrer ? expliqua_-_t_-_elle. Fiona et Lily diraient certainement que je suis complètement folle.

_-_ De toute façon tu l'es, répliqua_-_t_-_il en se tendant un peu. Et toi ? Tu en dis quoi ?

_-_ Rien, ça me semble naturel.

Severus hocha la tête et la regarda avec des yeux réprobateurs.

_-_ Je peux savoir ce que tu as en ce moment ? Ça ne te ressemble pas d'être aussi faible. C'est à cause de Lupin ?

_-_ Si tu ne me connaissais pas si bien, je m'étonnerai que tu devines aussi bien.

_-_ Avec tout le temps que tu passes avec lui depuis la rentrée ! lâcha sèchement l'adolescent.

_-_ Tu m'en veux de cela, n'est_-_ce pas ? Mais c'est une chose que je dois faire.

_-_ C'est ta vie, t'en fais ce que tu veux, lança_-_t_-_il. Il n'empêche que je ne pensais pas que tu aimais tellement souffrir. C'est de rester avec lui qui te rend si faible, pas vrai ? Alors lâche le et tu iras beaucoup mieux. De toute façon, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu attends de lui.

_-_ Je ne veux pas te faire part de cela, répondit Tara en se détachant doucement de lui. Il est vrai que j'ai plus de mal depuis quelques temps, mais si je ne peux faire face à cela, alors il n'est même pas utile que j'espère un jour pouvoir aider efficacement les gens, tu ne crois pas ?

_-_ Tu n'as pas à faire ça, déclara Severus en plantant un regard presque féroce dans le sien. Comme tu l'as toi_-_même dit, ces visions sont ta responsabilité, pas celle des autres, alors laisse les, tout simplement.

_-_ C'est ce que tu attends de moi ? Tu veux que je m'éloigne de cette guerre ? Je ne peux pas faire cela.

_-_ Tu ne _veux_ pas le faire, soupira Severus en s'asseyant sur une chaise. Ce serait si simple pourtant. Même ce vieux fou de Dumbledore t'y aiderait si tu lui demandais. Tu pourrais partir, emmener tes sal… tes amies avec toi si tu le souhaites et fuir.

_-_ N'est_-_ce pas toi qui me reprochais ma faiblesse ?

_-_ Quelle faiblesse ? C'est d'inconscience dont il s'agit ! Les choses sont encore calmes dehors, toi et moi le savons très bien, tout ne fait que commencer, et lorsque nous sortirons de Poudlard, nous entrerons en plein milieu des combats. Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas que tu aies à en souffrir.

Il avait serré les dents et les poings et avait baissé la tête mais la jeune fille se contenta de sourire avec douceur.

_-_ J'en souffrirai toujours et tu le sais. Regarde nous, nous n'avons que quinze ans et entends_-_tu nos conversations ? Nous sommes déjà dans la guerre, _je _suis en plein dedans car certaines de mes visions m'ont transporté jusque plusieurs années dans le futur, il est trop tard pour fuir. Nous ne sommes pas les mêmes suivant les gens avec qui nous parlons mais aujourd'hui, quelle que soit la personne avec laquelle on parle, où que ce soit, nous sommes tous liés par l'angoisse de ces affrontements, même les plus forts, même les plus insouciants. Et puis tu n'aimes pas les comportements puérils.

_-_ De ta part je le voudrais, souffla Severus. Avant… je vous détestais, toi et tes manies de gamine, mais aujourd'hui que je sais qui tu es réellement… Je préférerai que tu ne sois que cette gamine insouciante, sincèrement.

Tara passa une main sur la joue de son cousin, le regard pensif.

_-_ Cette année est surprenante… C'est comme si tout était en train de se décider, comme si tout se mettait en mouvement en même temps…

_-_ Pourquoi dis_-_tu ça ? s'étonna le garçon, perdu.

_-_ Tu n'as pas remarqué ? Tu n'as pas remarqué que tout le monde est en train de changer ? Toi, moi… Même Albus et Voldemort d'une certaine manière, dans leurs choix et leurs actions. Le monde bouge et je me demande si tout le monde parviendra à suivre le mouvement.

_-_ Arrête, siffla le Serpentard en se relevant. Arrête de parler comme ça, comme si tu avais…

Il se tût et se détourna d'elle pour fixer le mur gris de la salle. La Gryffondor et se rapprocha de lui pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

_-_ Je les ai, Severus, ces décennies, ces siècles que tu voudrais me retirer, je les porte en moi depuis que je suis née.

Sa physionomie changea soudain du tout au tout, passant d'un air assez mature à celui, plus habituel, d'une gamine espiègle.

_-_ En fait c'est pas du tout important tout ça, rigola_-_t_-_elle. Quelle prise de tête, pas vrai ? Je dois y aller, on se verra plus tard. Je t'aime mon précieux cousin ronchon, le salua_-_t_-_elle avec un clin d'œil.

Elle sortit de la salle et courut sans s'arrêter dans les couloirs de l'école, souriant en songeant à la tête que Severus avait faîte suite à son au revoir. A bien y réfléchir, c'était la première fois qu'elle lui disait cela en ces termes.

Jusqu'à arriver au bureau du directeur, elle se concentra à nouveau sur sa vision pour remettre à leur place chacun des éléments la composant. Son pouvoir avait certes évolué, les scènes étant entre autres plus claires, ses visions restaient malgré tout encore un peu vagues et parfois incohérentes. Le plus dur était de faire le tri entre la vision principale et les "éléments parasites", des images ou des bruits provenant d'un autre moment du futur qui se superposaient à l'événement auquel elle assistait et sur lesquels il était assez difficile de faire la part des choses, mais également, parfois, de remettre dans l'ordre chronologique certaines scènes de la vision. Heureusement cette fois_-_ci, les deux biais avaient été plutôt restreints.

Arrivée devant les gargouilles qui gardaient l'entrée du bureau directorial, elle annonça le mot de passe que lui avait donné le professeur McGonagall quelques jours plus tôt et se laissa porter par l'escalier mobile. Les bruits de conversation qui provenaient de derrière la porte en bois cessèrent lorsqu'elle toqua et attendit qu'on lui dise d'entrer – ce qu'elle ne faisait que lorsqu'il lui semblait que le directeur se trouvait avec quelqu'un.

La porte en chêne s'ouvrit sur le visage souriant d'Albus Dumbledore.

_-_ Bonjour Tara, tu arrives à point nommé, je reçois en ce moment des personnes que tu seras sûrement ravie de rencontrer, lui dit_-_il joyeusement.

Elle passa devant lui et salua poliment l'homme qui se tenait dans la pièce – un aristocrate vu sa tenue et sa façon de se tenir.

_-_ Monsieur Doissan, je vous présente Tara Milten. Tara, voici Alphar Doissan, dont tu as déjà entendu parler.

_-_ Vous êtes l'oncle de Sirius, c'est bien ça ? demanda_-_t_-_elle alors que l'homme lui faisait un baise main.

_-_ En effet miss, je suis ravi qu'une jeune fille aussi charmante me connaisse de nom.

_-_ Je vois de qui tient Sirius, nota la Gryffondor en remarquant la lueur d'amusement dans les yeux de l'homme.

_-_ Ce que vous dîtes m'intéresse, il faudrait que nous parlions en privé de mon bien_-_aimé neveu, que j'ai matière à faire pression sur lui.

_-_ Un entretien qui sera certainement enrichissant des deux côtés, rigola la jeune fille.

Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge pour capter l'attention de ses deux invités et Tara eut la surprise de voir une jeune femme à ses côtés qu'elle n'avait pas vue en entrant. Elle devait avoir dans les vingt_-_cinq ans et était d'une beauté assez étrange, ses cheveux d'or rose et ses yeux bleu métallique semblant presque irréels.

_-_ Laisse moi te présenter Libéselle, représentante du peuple des sylphes.

_-_ Tara Milten… répéta la femme en la jaugeant.

La jeune visionnaire eut l'impression que son regard la transperçait de part en part, qu'il sondait son esprit et sa vie sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire. L'inspection se termina finalement et la sylphide hocha la tête.

_-_ C'est un honneur de te rencontrer, pardonne moi de ne pouvoir te saluer sous ma véritable forme mais nos lois m'interdisent de me montrer ainsi lors de telles missions.

_-_ Ce n'est pas grave, assura Tara, je suis véritablement enchantée de vous rencontrer.

Elle avait saisi du coin de l'œil l'étonnement de monsieur Doissan aux paroles de la sylphide mais elle ne connaissait rien aux us et coutumes des sylphes et tout ce qui l'importait, c'est qu'elle se trouvait en présence d'une représentante d'un des peuples possédant des savoirs magiques bien supérieurs aux sorciers.

_-_ Si vous le permettez, je vais vous faire patienter dans une salle adjacente pendant que je m'entretiens avec miss Milten, annonça Dumbledore en faisant un geste en direction du mur sur le côté de son bureau qui s'ouvrit sur un couloir.

Alphar Doissan acquiesça sans poser de question et salua Tara avant de se mettre de côté pour laisser passer Libéselle. La Gryffondor voulut intervenir auprès de la sylphide mais celle_-_ci parla en premier.

_-_ Si cela ne vous fait rien Dumbledore, j'aimerai convenir dès à présent d'un entretien avec Tara Milten, déclara_-_t_-_elle. En dehors de tout ce qui concerne nos affaires présentes évidemment.

_-_ Cela va de soit. Si Tara est d'accord, je propose un rendez_-_vous pour demain à trois heures, il me semble que tu n'as pas cours.

_-_ En effet, et j'accepte volontiers !

_-_ Dans ce cas nous nous verrons demain. Pour ne pas te servir.

Elle rejoignit le sorcier et Tara crut remarquer un changement dans sa physionomie faciale, comme si elle se faisait plus douce alors qu'elle parlait à l'homme et que le mur se refermait derrière eux.

_-_ Monsieur Doissan n'est pas très curieux, nota_-_t_-_elle en se retournant vers le directeur.

_-_ Il est assez particulier, à vrai dire, je ne crois pas que ce qui se déroule en ce moment l'intéresse plus que cela.

_-_ Vraiment ? Surprenant de la part d'un homme qui sert d'intermédiaire entre les sorciers et les sylphes.

_-_ C'est un personnage intéressant. De même que Libéselle d'ailleurs, je pense qu'elle pourra t'aider à trouver certaines réponses que Donna ne pourrait jamais te donner. Mais laissons cela pour le moment, tu as eu une nouvelle vision je suppose ?

_-_ Oui.

Le vieil homme lui laissa prendre place à son bureau et commencer à écrire sur un parchemin alors qu'il sortait plusieurs fioles d'une armoire. Quand elle eut fini d'écrire, elle but l'une d'entre elles avant de passer le papier au sorcier pour qu'il la lise.

Cela se déroulait toujours de la même manière, avec quelques variantes depuis la première année comme de nouveaux traitements de la douleur avaient été trouvés, entre autres grâce à Mme Pomfresh qui connaissait de nombreux remèdes étrangers et se tenait très au fait des nouveautés en la matière. Rajoutée à ces potions de plus en plus efficaces l'adaptation de Tara au phénomène de la "punition de Nivare", la douleur n'était plus aussi insupportable qu'aux débuts, mais elle restait présente et brutale malgré tout et ne disparaîtrait jamais entièrement : on ne subissait pas deux futurs différents sans en ressentir les conséquences.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Tara ingurgitait une potion revigorante et inspirait profondément, assise dans un fauteuil.

_-_ Certains éléments parasites me laissent à penser que la famille a été placée sous surveillance, indiqua_-_t_-_elle. Il vaudrait mieux rester prudent et particulièrement discret, du moins dans les jours qui vont suivre.

_-_ Ne te préoccupe pas de cela, tu en fais déjà assez.

_-_ Albus… Je me demandais, la couleur des sorts a_-_t_-_elle une origine précise ?

_-_ De nombreuses hypothèses ont été émises sur le sujet. On suppose que les énergies générées tirent directement leur base de la lumière et que chaque fréquence de couleur correspondrait à une catégorie de sorts. C'est sur cette théorie que se base la classification actuelle des sorts et enchantements d'ailleurs.

_-_ Alors cette représentation ne serait qu'une erreur humaine de plus ? murmura_-_t_-_elle plus pour elle_-_même que pour son interlocuteur.

_-_ Que veux_-_tu dire ?

_-_ Le vert est la couleur de l'espoir, n'est_-_ce pas ? Elle est celle du printemps, c'est la couleur de l'attente de la renaissance, et pourtant… Pourtant le sortilège de mort est vert, je trouve cela… douloureusement ironique.

_-_ Nos représentations ne tiennent qu'à nous, tu ne penses pas ? Certains voient dans le noir la mort et la solitude, d'autres au contraire le considère comme étant la saveur de l'inconnu et la réunion de toutes les autres couleurs. Que veux_-_tu faire de ces couleurs ?

_-_ Un arc_-_en_-_ciel de sentiments… Mais je pense… qu'une même couleur peut donner différents sentiments alors… j'attends de voir le sortilège émeraude de vie.

_-_ Je suppose que les chercheurs du CRM parviendront un jour à trouver ces équivalents, à moins que ce ne soit du fait d'un inventeur indépendant.

_-_ J'imagine bien Ariel découvrant cela, sourit Tara. Le Centre de Recherches Magiques a un champ d'investigation si large que cela ?

_-_ Plus qu'on ne peut l'imaginer. J'ignore même combien de niveaux compte exactement ce bâtiment. Tous les domaines et plus encore y sont explorés et minutieusement répertoriés.

_-_ Je vois… Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, vous avez à faire. Je viendrais demain pour voir Libéselle.

_-_ Très bien. Fais attention à toi.

_-_ Bonne journée !

Elle sortit du bureau et décida de retourner à la tour Gryffondor comme elle était assurée que Severus était lui_-_même retourné dans les cachots, de plus, à cette heure_-_ci, les filles s'y trouvaient certainement. Elle donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et se prépara bondir dans la salle commune… mais freina son élan comme quelqu'un en sortait au même moment.

Perdant l'équilibre, elle tomba et entraîna dans sa chute la personne en question sous les rires des autres élèves.

_-_ Je t'avais dit qu'un jour ou l'autre tu provoquerais un accident, s'amusa Lily.

Mais Tara ne répondit pas, ses yeux plongés dans l'émeraude de ceux de son amie. Sous ce regard insistant, la jeune fille se sentit mal à l'aise et commença à gigoter, ce qui ramena Tara à la réalité.

_-_ Oups ! Désolée Lily, tu ne t'ais pas fait mal ?

_-_ euh… Non, ça va bien.

_-_ Tara ! Lily allait justement te chercher. Tu viens faire une partie de cartes explosives ?

_-_ On arrive !

Elle aida Lily à se relever et garda un instant sa main dans la sienne, lui adressant un étrange regard.

_-_ Tu sais Lily, tu as vraiment des yeux magnifiques, lâcha_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Pardon ? s'étonna la Gryffondor au comportement inhabituel de son amie.

_-_ J'ai fait une erreur tout à l'heure.

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de foncer dans le coin où se trouver leurs autres amies, laissant une Lily abasourdie derrière elle.

Ça avait même été l'une de ses plus grandes erreurs, comment pouvait_-_on dire, en n'ayant croisé ne serait_-_ce qu'une fois le vert vif et étincelant des yeux de Lily que le vert était la couleur de la mort ? La jeune Evans était bien la preuve que certaines représentations étaient parfaitement correctes et personne n'en douterait jamais si tout un chacun pouvait croiser ses yeux couleur espoir.

_(à suivre…)_

**°O°**

**BONUS**

**Les noms et significations :**

En vérité, rares sont les personnages pour lesquels j'ai fait des recherches pour les noms, mais dans la mesure où il y en a quand même, autant vous les mettre :_-_)

-

**ELEVES(année) :** La plupart du temps, il s'agit de jeux de mots (pitoyables) ou de mots anglais se rapportant à leur activité (ça, c'est ce que j'ai fait pour pratiquement tous les joueurs de Quidditch lol)

-

_**Gryffondor :**_

**Hélène Detroie(4) **: est_-_il vraiment besoin que je dise le jeu de mot s'y trouvant ? Je dirai simplement que c'est un clin d'œil à une amie dont le prénom est Hélène ;_-_)

**Deufo Duke(4) **: Clin d'œil au manga "Chrno Crusade". Le duc Deufo est le nom d'un personnage qui est un _poursuivant _dans l'histoire.

**Océane Runaway(5) **: « runaway » signifie « bord de mer » en anglais.

**Wilbur Peterson(6) **: Son prénom est à mettre en relation avec son jumeau Orville (que j'ai passablement oublié de citer en 4ème année, je viens de réaliser…). Pourquoi ? Rhô ! Allons ! Wilbur et Orville… Oui, y'a les albatros dans « Bernard et Bianca », j'y ai pensé, mais ça fait surtout référence aux frères Wright en fait. (vous me direz, dans B&B, c'est aussi ça la référence, mais c'est plus rapport à la fratrie qu'à l'aviation, lol)

**Slim Drummer(6) **: C'est lui qui ouvre le bal des noms stupides pour les joueurs de Quidditch ! Il est batteur pour Gryf et « drummer » signifie… « tambour », en anglais. Quant au prénom, c'est celui d'un batteur (musique), mais j'ai passablement perdu la référence…

**Elijah Whisk(7) **: On continue chez les joueurs de Quidditch avec un autre batteur (c'est une fille mais dire « batteuse »…). « Whisk » signifie… « batteur électrique » _-_._-_ Oui, oui, pour la cuisine. Que voulez_-_vous ! Le prénom ne renvoie à rien sinon que je l'aimais bien pour elle.

**Houri Hadj(7) **: Son prénom et son nom renvoient à ses origines, mais j'avoue que pour le nom, c'est juste que je ne connaissais pas d'autres mots :_-_S « hadj » désigne les musulmans qui font leur pèlerinage ou le pèlerinage en lui_-_même, et une « houri » est une « beauté dont les charmes évoquent l'orient » (dictionnaire Hachette)

**Assar Brown(+2) **: (qui est bien évidemment le père de Lavande), « assar » signifie « rôti » en latin, mais on peut également l'entendre comme « bronzé, marron » (j'invente rien, lol)

**Xander Bell(+3) **: (père de Katie) Allez ! Celui_-_là je suis sûre que vous l'aviez deviné ! (au moins pour une personne qui me l'a dit, lol) Le prénom lui vient d'Alexander Bell, l'inventeur du téléphone ! (un grand homme… Quant on connaît l'importance qu'ont pris les portables à notre époque, ce type est quasiment un dieu, ptdr !)

**-**

_**Serpentard :**_

**Hash Avery(5) **: _/honte honte honte/_ Hem… Comment dire ? Le prénom de ce Serpentard vient d'une erreur de ma part. En fait, quand je lui ai donné son prénom, j'ai confondu Avery avec McNair, le bourreau dans Harry Potter, c'est la raison pour laquelle il s'appelle Hash (hache). Erf ! Je suis inexcusable !

**Rica Histey(5) **: pour « hystérique », ce qui correspond tout à fait à la demoiselle.

**Anne Sinclair(6) **: clin d'œil à une autre amie dont le second prénom est Anne. Le nom de famille est à prendre dans un sens ironique vu que la dite amie se prévaut de ses qualités incontestables de Mangemorte ;_-_)

**Flavius Ronerrin(+1) **: « Flavius » signifie évidemment « fleuve » en latin. Pour le nom, c'est simplement « Rhône et Rhin »

**Escamillo Bullstrode(+3) **: Un perso insignifiant mais je me suis bien amusée avec son prénom. Déjà, c'est le père de « Millicent » et j'ai découvert qu'il y avait un musée Millicent en Espagne, « bull » signifie « taureau » en anglais (et étant nulle en anglais, j'ignore d'où sort le « strode »). Taureau + Espagne torero ! Et quel torero plus célèbre que celui de la Carmen de Bizet ? Escamillo.

-

_**Serdaigle :**_

**Prytan Jones(4) **: Pour lui, il faut déjà savoir que je le destine à Hestia Hearth, qui est donc Hestia Jones dans les HP de JKR, d'où le nom de famille. Dans la Grèce antique, il n'était pas rare de trouver les autels destinés à la déesse Hestia dans le _prytanée_, à la garde des premiers magistrats.

**Radha Shakti(5) **: Il s'agit de la mère des jumelles Patil, je la vois donc indienne. _Shakti_ est un autre nom de la déesse _Kali_, une _shakti _est également une puissance qui prend la forme d'une femme et avec qui les "buddha" s'unissent. Quant à _Radha_, elle est la favorite de _Krishna_, dans la mythologie hindouiste.

**Elsa Keeper(6) **: joueuse de Quidditch et gardienne. « Keeper » signifie simplement « gardien » (il me semble que le terme est principalement associé aux gardiens de prison… mais je ne pourrai vous le certifier.)

**Philippe Mograf(7) **:_/honte honte honte(bis)/_ Ce Serdaigle est le commentateur des matchs depuis le début de la série. Je l'ai appelé ainsi pour le jeu de mot avec « filmographe » parce qu'à l'origine, il devait sortir des phrases de films comme commentaires, le problème… c'est que je n'ai réussi à faire que deux références, à savoir « Good Morning Viêtnam » et « Forrest Gump »… _/hoooooooooooooooonte/_ Il a encore une année à passer, espérons que j'arriverai à lui trouver plus de références cette fois.

**Sharp Hunter(7) **: Un attrapeur cette fois, "hunter", c'est chasseur (j'vous apprend rien ;_-_) ) et "sharp" peut vouloir dire "perçant" en rapport avec le regard. Un chasseur à l'œil perçant, en gros.

**Agathe Kwartz(7)** : re_-_clin d'œil à topine. Son prénom est Agathe, le nom de famille coulait de source ;_-_) Soit dit en passant, je cite le prénom de son père dans la 4ème année (lorsqu'Alphar, à Noël, parle à Sirius de lui et de sa défunte femme), qui se nomme "Almandin" : le grenat almandin est le plus commun (de couleur rouge). (c'est un minéral)

**Sygmor Talarage(+1)**: Vous connaissez le jeu « monsieur et madame … ont un fils » ? En voici un exemple des plus déplorables sur le jeu de mot : « s'il te mort, t'as la rage ». (pitoyable… ter, lol)

**Chain Dubois(+2) **: Le pôpa d'Olivier, vu son nom et le prénom de son fiston, ne pouvait qu'avoir un prénom d'arbre. Il a échappé de justesse à « Noizetié » auquel j'ai préféré le chêne... Je blague, hein !

-

_**Poufsouffle :**_

**Hestia Hearth(3)**: Hestia est donc une déesse grecque (cf. Prytan Jones, Serdaigle). C'était la déesse des foyers et de la famille. "hearth" signifie "foyer, âtre"

**Tracy Strike(4) **: Quidditch, le retour ! Encore un batteur ! "strike" signifie "coup", mais bon, vous devez connaître de par le bowling ;_-_) (… J'veux aller au bowliiiiiiiiiiiiiiing !)

**Constance Gascon(5) **: héhé ! Celle_-_là, tu l'as sûrement vue Ilys ! Un clin d'œil aux « Trois Mousquetaires » avec "mademoiselle Constance" et, bien évidemment, l'origine de notre cher D'Artagnan.

**Marianne Hofhoud(5) **: référence, cette fois, à « Robin des Bois », avec "la belle Marianne" et « Hofhoud » à lire « of wood » (pour une fois, je voulais que ce soit pas trop proche)

**Jeremy** **Hoax(+1) **: Attrapeur mais surtout capitaine et excellent tacticien, le Jeremy. « hoax » signifie « canular » ou « jouer un tour à », je fais ici référence à son jeu de feinte.

-

**PROFESSEURS : **( : ne sont plus là cette année)

**Angèle Fitevil**: avec Carvi, ce sont les seuls dont leurs noms n'ont pas de rapport avec leur enseignement mais leur rôle. _Fitevil_ est à lire en détaché « fit evil » qui pourrait se traduire par « bon diable », un bon diable n'est pas mauvais par définition, mais je ne prends pas celle qui lui prête un comportement espiègle. L'_ange bon diable_ était surtout pour montrer sa position transitoire entre le « bien » et le « mal » avec une prédominance pour le bien.

**Stella Novae**: professeur d'astronomie. _Stella _pour étoile et idem pour _novae_ (étoile dont l'éclat augment brusquement puis décline lentement jusqu'au retour à l'état initial)

**Donna Ventura**: professeur de divination. Il s'agit encore d'un jeu de mot sur la « bonne aventure ».

**Miss Yure**: professeur d'arithmancie. A prendre avec l'appellation pour « measure », puisque l'arithmancie correspond à des calculs et des mesures.

**M. Summon**: professeur de conjuration. _Summon_ signifie « appeler, convoquer », en anglais.

**Fehu Ansuz **: professeur de runes. Là, je dois dire merci à Agathe qui m'a refilé certaines significations de runes, que je prends ici au sens littéral. _Fehu _désigne « la richesse » et _Ansuz_ désigne « la bouche, la parole », ce qui, à mon avis, correspond bien à un professeur. (La richesse de la parole étant donc le savoir transmis)

**Mme Cure **: professeur de remèdes magiques. _Cure _ remède (angl.)

**M. Blend **: professeur d'étude des moldus. _Blend_ mélange (angl.) J'ai donné ce nom par provocation à tous les "sangs_-_purs" qui ne supportent pas les Moldus.

**-**

_Fiou ! Ça fait pas mal de monde quand même ! Il manque Wanda Canaris et Wilhelm Carvi… Mais ces deux là, je m'en chargerai ensemble, dans le prochain bonus (vous inquiétez pas ! j'ai une amie qui a commencé à avoir peur quand je lui ai dit que leurs noms allaient ensemble, mais y'a pas de quoi, lol)_


	7. Atomes crochus

**BONNE FETE A TOUTES LES MAMANS DU SITE !**

(c'est demain, mais demain je ne posterai pas, donc c'est aujourd'hui que je le dis )

**oOo**

**NdA :**_Je sais, j'avais dit que ce chapitre arriverait avant que je parte en exam, mais il faut croire que je me suis surestimée, lol (ou que j'ai sous-estimé ces trèèèès chers professeurs que nous aimons tous…) Désolée (ça va devenir une habitude :-S) Je ne dis plus rien pour les chapitres suivants ! Comme ça je me mouille pas, mdr ! Une chose est sûre, je récapépéte, j'abandonne pas ! ;-)_

_**Erreur** : J'ai fait une erreur dans le chapitre précédent, lorsque Peter et Remus parlent de la possibilité de contrôler le garou durant les pleines lunes, je leur faisais dire le terme de "dichotomie", mais je me suis embrouillée avec le phénomène qui arrive à Tara à cause de son don de voyance, lol. Le bon terme est "dissonance" pour les lycanthropes, j'ai corrigé… je crois… faudra que j'aille vérifier ;-) Désolée pour cette erreur, même si personne ne l'a relevée, lool. _

_Merci pour ta review **Angel** (pense à ton mail, stp ;-) )_

**oOo**

**_BONNE LECTURE ! (celui-là, il devrait plaire Enfin je crois… :-S Et pis il fait presque 16 pages word, ça compense un peu le retard, nan ? sourire d'ange)_**

**_Chapitre 6 : Atomes crochus_**

Depuis quelques minutes, de petites explosions retentissaient dans les couloirs déserts du premier étage. Un fantôme qui passait par là risqua un coup d'œil à travers la porte d'une des salles pour s'assurer que tout allait bien et repartit avec un air rassuré bien que visiblement désappointé.

Dans la salle de classe où les Gryffondor assistaient à leur dernier cours de la semaine, un véritable champ de bataille avait été mis en place. Les tables renversées sur les côtés servaient de protection pour quelques élèves enthousiastes qui avaient les yeux rivés vers le centre de la salle, où James, Sirius et Millea se tenaient, baguette en main, en train de combattre ce qui semblait être des mannequins de chiffon mobiles.

Le dernier de leurs assaillants fut bientôt terrassé par Millea et le professeur Whimsical fut aussitôt à leurs côtés, l'air ravi.

- Parfait ! Je dirai même excellent ! Vous avez bien su travailler en équipe et vous ne vous êtes pas laissés avoir par les pièges que je vous avais tendus. Vos idées de contre-attaque étaient stupéfiantes messieurs, j'applaudis votre esprit d'initiative, quant à vous miss Stimpson, votre potentiel est impressionnant, vous avez une vivacité et une hardiesse auxquelles je dois bien admettre que je ne m'attendais pas. Splendide ! Vraiment magnifique !

James avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles de ces compliments et Sirius et Millea semblaient aussi ravis que lui de l'enthousiasme de leur professeur à leur performance.

- Excusez-moi monsieur, mais il serait peut-être intéressant de placer un bouclier de protection autour de la classe la prochaine fois, vous ne pensez pas ? demanda Remus alors que Peter hochait vivement la tête, un des sortilèges de ses amis ayant failli l'atteindre à un moment donné.

Le professeur regarda un instant Remus avec surprise puis se gratta la tête.

- Ah oui, tiens, je n'y avais pas pensé… Excellente idée, monsieur Lupin, continuez comme ça, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire sincère.

Fiona Distort dissimula un rire derrière sa main, Whimsical ne s'arrangeait pas avec le temps.

- L'imagination et l'esprit de créativité sont, contrairement à ce que certains voudraient faire croire, deux grands alliés de tout Auror qui se respecte, poursuivit le professeur dans sa lancée. Tout à l'heure par exemple, monsieur Potter a utilisé une combinaison très intéressante avec ses sortilèges de lévitation et de désorientation. Dans un combat réel, ce sont ces effets de surprise qui peuvent permettre de prendre l'avantage sur ses adversaires.

Tout en parlant, il avait négligemment agité sa baguette pour remettre la salle dans son état originel, mais il arrêta soudain tout mouvement pour froncer les sourcils.

- Nous allons traverser une zone de turbulence, veillez à ce que votre ceinture soit bien attachée, murmura Fiona avec un demi sourire.

Seule Lily fut apte à comprendre la référence, mais tous savaient ce que sous-entendait l'attitude de leur professeur.

- Ces abrutis du ministère… grommela Whimsical. Ils croient tout savoir mais ce ne sont que des bureaucrates en mal de popularité ! s'écria-t-il brusquement, visiblement furieux. Ils vont essayer de mettre la main sur vous, croyez-moi ! Ah, mais je compte sur votre tempérament pour les remettre à leur place, tous autant qu'ils sont ! Ils vous demanderont de suivre les ordres à la lettre _quelle que soit la situation_ et de ne SURTOUT PAS faire preuve d'initiative ! Mais quand vous serez sur le terrain, qui risquera sa peau ? Raaaaah ! Ces abrutis m'énervent !

Il frappa violemment un bureau de ses poings, le souffle enragé, puis se tourna tout sourire vers ses élèves, l'air de très bonne humeur.

- C'est exactement cela ! Ce qui prime avant tout, c'est l'esprit d'équipe, annonça-t-il en regardant avec fierté les trois Gryffondor qui venaient de pratiquer. Les Aurors peuvent travailler seuls, mais c'est un cas très rare, on les trouve plus généralement par deux ou trois lors de leurs missions, et ce sont eux qui sauront évaluer la situation sur place et agir en conséquence. Ce qui ne vaut pas que pour les Aurors d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il après une courte réflexion.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et tapa dans ses mains avec enjouement.

- Allez, je vous lâche plus tôt ce soir, et comme vous avez bien travaillé, je ne vous donne pas de devoirs pour le week-end, mais n'oubliez pas qu'une bonne défense ne s'acquière qu'avec de la pratique ! Je vous souhaite un bon appétit !

- Il était plutôt calme aujourd'hui, commenta joyeusement Tara qui marchait devant les autres pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle.

- C'est vrai qu'il n'a rien fait exploser et qu'il n'a changé d'humeur que quatre fois dans l'heure, c'est un record, acquiesça Millea.

- Ce prof est complètement dingue mais il a un sens du discernement sûr, déclara James. Tu vois Evans, même Whimsical reconnaît que je suis génial !

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cette référence pourrait me toucher, répliqua glacialement la jeune fille. Par ailleurs, je n'ai jamais remis en question tes capacités, Potter, c'est ce que tu en fais qui me répugne de ta présence.

- Tu as entendu le prof comme nous, on doit s'entraîner ! C'est pour ça qu'on s'exerce sur les Serpentard, surtout qu'ils le méritent, pas vrai Sirius ?

- Je n'aurai pas dit mieux moi-même, sourit son ami, amusé.

- Tes inepties deviennent plus affligeantes chaque jour qui passe et je me demande même pourquoi je te réponds. Remus, c'est toujours d'accord pour reprendre l'arithmancie ? demanda-t-elle au châtain en se mettant à ignorer royalement James.

Celui-ci se renfrogna un peu, frustré de ne pas parvenir à faire diminuer l'aversion d'Evans à son encontre. Il devrait peut-être demander des conseils à Remus, après tout il était très ami avec elle depuis quelques temps.

- Corne de faune ! Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ça ?

L'exclamation de Millea ramena James à ce qui se déroulait autour de lui et un large sourire s'étala sur son visage quand il découvrit la source d'étonnement de sa camarade.

La Grande Salle avait entièrement été décorée dans un style oriental aux dominantes rouge et noire. Des lampions flottaient dans les airs et divers idéogrammes chinois s'étalaient sur des banderoles accrochées au plafond.

- Premier jour du _« Tour du monde culinaire »_, expliqua Remus. Nous sommes le deuxième vendredi de novembre, aujourd'hui, c'est la cuisine asiatique qui est à l'honneur.

Il désigna d'un vaste geste les tables remplies de nems, porc laquais, riz cantonnais, raviolis fris et autres mets d'Orient. Ils se mirent à table pour déguster le festin, les plats inhabituels étant plus ou moins bien accueillis par les élèves dont la majorité se méfiait des ingrédients qui avaient servi à l'élaboration de certains plats.

Lorsqu'il fut temps de passer au dessert, les collégiens regardèrent avec circonspection les petits gâteaux triangulaires qui étaient apparu devant eux, un pour chacun, en plus des différents fruits et pâtisseries. Dumbledore attira leur attention et ils le regardèrent avec prudence.

- Les biscuits dans les assiettes individuelles sont appelés "gâteaux du destin", chacun contient un petit papier qui prédit un événement du futur proche. Je propose que nous les mangions tous en même temps avant de regarder ce que l'avenir nous réserve. Régalez-vous !

Devant l'enthousiasme de leur directeur, les élèves se seraient sentis mal de refuser et, tout en mordant dans son gâteau, James songea qu'il était bien heureux d'avoir un directeur aussi déjanté que Dumbledore. Il déchanta bien vite cependant en dépliant le papier qui s'y trouvait, réalisant qu'un nom y était inscrit.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

Autour de lui, les autres élèves semblaient aussi sceptiques en remarquant qu'ils tenaient en main le nom d'un résidant du château. James leva le regard pour croiser ceux, tout aussi perplexes, de Sirius et Peter, Remus en revanche semblait s'amuser comme un fou et une lueur de compréhension s'alluma dans l'esprit de son ami.

- Tu nous as inclus dans le sort ! l'accusa-t-il, stupéfait.

- Et bien oui, reconnut Remus avec un sourire. Mais vous ne pourrez pas dire que je ne vous avais pas prévenu, je vous avais dit qu'un jour ou l'autre ça vous retomberait dessus.

Sirius et Peter le regardaient avec des yeux exorbités, incapables de parler, et le jeune Lupin grimaça.

- Si ça peut vous rassurer, je ne me suis pas écarté des effets et je pense pouvoir certifier que je suis celui à s'en tirer le moins bien.

- Sur qui t'es tombé ? demanda Sirius, retrouvant la parole.

Avec un profond soupir, son ami lui montra son papier et il faillit s'étouffer en lisant le nom inscrit dessus.

- Ah oui, quand même…

- Est-ce que nous pourrions savoir ce que ça signifie ? intervint soudain la voix sèche de McGonagall.

Les quatre garçons sursautèrent et remarquèrent que toute la Grande Salle avait les yeux fixés sur eux, en quête d'explication.

- Mais c'est très simple professeur, répondit James avec un grand sourire. Les noms qui sont inscrits sur ces papiers se sont modifiés lorsque nous avons mangé les gâteaux, les mettant par paire. Pendant vingt-quatre heures à compter de maintenant, les membres d'une paire ne pourront plus se quitter d'une semelle !

- J'espère que c'est une blague ! rugit Gerald Hargow, à la table des Serdaigle.

- On reconnaît bien là l'intelligence de ta maison, Hargow, ricana Sirius. Et ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. En fait ce sortilège n'agit que sur des personnes qui ne peuvent pas se supporter.

- Si vous êtes en bon terme avec l'autre personne de votre paire, alors le sortilège n'agira pas, poursuivit Remus. Si vous ne vous connaissez pas, il durera jusqu'à ce que vous vous entendiez ou pendant vingt-quatre heures.

- Et si vous vous détestez cordialement, attendez-vous à rester collés un bon moment ! termina James avec satisfaction.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par "un bon moment" ? siffla Lily Evans en le foudroyant du regard.

- Quelle importance ! Ça va être l'occasion pour toi de mieux me connaître, c'est merveilleux, non ? se contenta-t-il de répondre, l'air ravi.

- T'es tombé avec Evans ? s'exclama Peter, les yeux écarquillés

- La peste soit de vos idées stupides ! Si tu crois que je vais rester avec toi Potter !

La jeune fille se leva, furieuse, et entreprit de s'éloigner, mais elle avait à peine parcouru quelques mètres qu'elle s'arrêta soudain, l'air stupéfaite, et revint vers James. Celui-ci avait un sourire goguenard aux lèvres alors qu'Evans restait devant lui, sans réaction… avant de le gifler violemment, le visage rouge.

- Ouch ! compatit Sirius. C'est pas comme ça que tu vas raccourcir la durée du sortilège, Evans.

En voyant la scène, certains rigolèrent, mais d'autres tentèrent de s'enfuir en espérant ne pas se retrouver proche de la personne qui leur avait été désignée. C'était peine perdue comme elle se retrouvait systématiquement sur leur chemin, et comme la plupart d'entre eux ne se connaissaient pas, les paires risquaient de durer, sans parler de ceux qui se détestaient !

- Pas mal l'idée, commenta Wanda Canaris en regardant Millea Stimpson envoyer un sortilège de silence à une Rica Histey, une élève de Serpentard, avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche pour protester contre leur paire.

- Et tu es aussi bloquée, toi ? demanda Sirius, la regardant avec méfiance.

La Serpentard lui adressa un sourire narquois.

- Tu aimerais bien le savoir, pas vrai ? Mais comme nous avons été désigné en paire et que je n'ai nulle envie que tu saches si je t'apprécie finalement ou pas, je ne te laisserai pas l'occasion de te laisser t'esquiver.

- Oh oh ! Voilà un défi qui me tente bien ! sourit Sirius.

James se tourna vers Peter pour le voir discuter avec Justin Hilton – visiblement il ne serait pas coincé – et grimaça en repérant Remus qui s'était éloigné et semblait se faire invectiver par son pair. Il voulut aller à sa rescousse mais quelque chose le retint par sa robe avec force.

- Tu as intérêt à avoir une solution pour faire cesser cette mascarade dans la minute, Potter, lui déclara froidement Evans, ses yeux charger d'éclairs.

Le garçon ne répondit pas immédiatement, contemplant les émeraudes chargées de fureur de la jeune fille, ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle amorça un pas vers lui et qu'il se souvint de la gifle qu'il répondit.

- Désolé mais le seul moyen, c'est que tu m'apprécies, répéta-t-il. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça sera facile !

Evans poussa un soupir de découragement, visiblement en désaccord avec lui, et regarda comment se débrouillaient les autres élèves. Une bonne partie était restée libre et d'autres finiraient par les rejoindre en faisant connaissance avec leur pair, mais James fut heureux de constater que le hasard avait tout de même mis en place des couples saugrenus qui risquaient de durer, comme Christopher Wilkes qui était tombé sur une septième année de Serdaigle. Elle s'appelait Agathe Kwartz, s'il ne se trompait pas, et il eut un sourire satisfait en la voyant s'adresser au Serpentard de telle sorte qu'il reculait avec une certaine frayeur sur le visage.

- S'il vous plait ! intervint la voix de Dumbledore dans le brouhaha de la Grande Salle. Compte tenu des circonstances, nous allons installer un dortoir ici pour cette nuit, comme vous ne pouvez pas vous rendre dans une salle commune qui n'est pas la vôtre. Sachez que tous ceux qui le désirent pourront dormir ici.

Il se rassit et James remarqua qu'il semblait plutôt satisfait de la situation, il lui sembla même le voir lui adresser un clin d'œil.

- Il n'aurait plus manqué que vous l'ayez fait exprès Lupin ! Quoi que ça ne m'aurait qu'à moitié étonné de votre part.

James tourna un regard dangereux vers la personne qui accompagnait Remus.

- Crois bien que si on avait eu le choix, on t'aurait apparié au calmar géant, histoire que tu prennes un bain pour une fois, lança Sirius qui avait également entendu la réplique.

Rogue lui adressa un regard noir mais ne répondit pas comme Tara venait de lui sauter sur le dos et de lui coller un baiser sur la joue, faisant grimacer James et Sirius de dégoût.

- Ouais ! C'est super que vous soyez ensemble ! s'exclama Tara, apparemment enchantée de la situation.

- Tu n'es liée à personne toi ? demanda Peter.

- Ben non, je connais tout le monde, répondit la jeune fille sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Le risque que tu tombes sur quelqu'un qui ne t'aime pas était en effet minime, acquiesça Stimpson qui venait d'apparaître à côté d'eux, traînant derrière elle la Serpentard qui lui était appariée et qui, en plus de ne pouvoir parlé, ne pouvait plus non plus bouger.

- Tu ne crois pas que les professeurs vont avoir à en redire quelque chose ? demanda Peter en haussant un sourcil.

- Penses-tu ! Ils vont au contraire venir me remercier pour les avoir libérer de la voix perçante de cette hystérique !

Rogue ne releva même pas l'insulte faîte à sa camarade de maison et se détourna du petit groupe, entraînant Remus avec lui par surprise.

- Tu vas où comme ça ? l'arrêta James.

- Je t'ai suivi jusqu'à tes chers _amis_, Lupin, maintenant j'ai besoin de changer d'air.

- Si tu crois que…

Mais Sirius fut interrompu par Remus.

- Arrêtez avec ça, c'est bon, on se verra plus tard. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de déclencher une dispute.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas lui faire confiance !

- Bien sûr que si ! s'exclama Tara à sa place, enthousiaste.

Elle se pencha vers Rogue pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille qui ne parut pas plaire au garçon mais il prit malgré tout un vague air résigné.

- On va se contenter d'aller aux mêmes endroits sans s'adresser la parole jusque demain, je ne vais pas vous le réduire en cendre votre animal de compagnie.

James vit Remus se tendre brusquement et détourner le regard. Il pensait certainement au garou, même si Rogue ne faisait évidemment pas allusion à cela.

- Cette insulte, tu la paieras, _Servilus_, siffla Sirius entre ses dents, conscient qu'attaquer maintenant pourrait rallonger la durée du lien entre lui et Remus.

Ils s'éloignèrent et James se tourna vers Evans pour la voir regarder dans la direction de Remus avec inquiétude, visiblement soucieuse de la sécurité de son ami, mais elle revint vite à ses propres problèmes.

- Bien… J'avais prévu d'écrire une lettre ce soir et ce n'est sûrement pas toi qui va m'en empêcher, Potter. C'est ta faute si on est dans cette situation alors on va faire ce que je dis, compris ?

- Je suis tout à vous, charmante demoiselle, assura James avec une révérence.

- On se revoit tout à l'heure, vieux, déclara Sirius. Je ne peux pas embarquer une Serpentard chez nous, après tout !

- Me ferais-tu si peu confiance ? ricana Wanda Canaris.

James n'eut pas le temps d'entendre la réponse de son ami qu'Evans le traînait déjà hors de la Grande Salle.

- Alors tu vas envoyer une lettre à tes parents pour leur faire part de tes constants progrès ? demanda James, soucieux de se faire mieux voir de la Gryffondor. Ta métamorphose au cours de McGo aujourd'hui était géniale, tu…

- Ce que je fais de ma vie ne te concerne en rien, alors évite de me poser des questions. En fait, évite de me parler tout court et peut-être que muet comme une carpe et invisible, je t'apprécierai.

- C'est cruel de me dire ça alors que je fais des efforts pour toi, sourit James.

La jeune fille le regarda en coin sans cesser d'avancer, semblant le jauger du regard.

- Je veux bien t'accorder une chance, Potter. Même si je doute que tu puisses être autre chose qu'arrogant, tu peux essayer de me montrer le contraire.

- Ah ! Je savais qu'on allait parvenir à s'entendre ! Bon, alors si tu me disais pourquoi tu m'en voulais tant jusqu'alors ?

- Il y a un moment que la raison première n'est plus d'actualité, quand au présent, si tu n'es pas capable de comprendre par toi-même de quoi il retourne, je ne peux rien pour toi.

- Quand même ! Je pourrais essayer de changer ça !

- Tu changerais parce que je te l'ai dit ? demanda Lily, sceptique.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Depuis que je t'ai vue combattre contre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, je meurs d'envie que tu t'entraînes avec nous ! On est bien plus doués que tous ces idiots qui ne comprennent pas des trucs aussi simples que les métasortilèges ou…

- Tu inclues beaucoup de monde dans "ces idiots" ? le coupa sèchement Evans.

- Hein ? Ben tous ceux qui comprennent pas.

- Autrement dit plus des trois-quarts de notre année. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as des facilités qu'il faut t'imaginer que c'est pareil pour tout le monde, cette partie du programme est l'une des plus complexes !

- Et alors ? Tu comprends bien, non ? Je ne vois pas ce qui…

- Toi en revanche tu ne comprend rien à rien, l'interrompit à nouveau la Gryffondor avant de donner le mot de passe à la grosse dame devant laquelle ils venaient d'arriver.

James la suivit sans parler, perplexe face à sa réaction. Il lui avait fait un compliment, non ? Alors pourquoi semblait-elle lui en vouloir ? Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à la cerner.

Sans se soucier de lui, la jeune fille monta les escaliers vers son dortoir, James la suivant automatiquement. Il ne réalisa la situation qu'une fois arrivé en bas des marches.

- Euh… Evans… Tu ne devrais peut-être pas…

Mais il avait déjà posé son pied sur la première marche de l'escalier de pierre et celui-ci se transforma soudain en toboggan, prenant Lily par surprise qui dégringola jusqu'en bas avec un cri de stupeur, s'effondrant sur James, les projetant tous deux à terre.

- Ouf ! T'es pas légère, dis donc, souffla James comme la Gryffondor était tombée sur lui.

Celle-ci le regarda avec stupeur avant de devenir rouge de colère et de se relever.

- Goujat ! Et qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de monter ?

- C'est ta faute ! Je te rappelle que nous sommes liés !

- Ma faute ? répéta Lily avec indignation. Et _qui _nous a lié ? Comment je fais pour aller chercher mes affaires maintenant ?

- Je vais te prêter du parchemin et une plume, voilà tout ! Je te laisserai même utiliser Falke si tu veux, ça te va ?

La jeune fille le regarda d'un air suspicieux puis hocha la tête.

- D'accord, alors allons dans ton dortoir.

Elle le suivit dans les autres escaliers, James remarquant avec consternation qu'elle était toujours furieuse.

- C'est quoi, Falke ? demanda-t-elle soudain. Ta chouette ?

- Non, ma chauve-souris, elle doit être dans le dortoir à cette heure-ci.

Il la fit entrer dans la pièce et Falke, qui était en effet rentrée, fit la fête à son maître pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

- Doucement, tu vas rendre mes cheveux pires que d'habitude, grommela-t-il comme elle s'accrochait à sa tignasse.

Il la prit délicatement entre ses mains et la présenta à Lily.

- Evans, voici Falke, la roussette la plus intelligente de l'Univers, elle a de qui tenir.

La Gryffondor ne releva pas la remarque et s'approcha avec prudence, avançant la main pour caresser l'animal. Falke renifla une seconde les doigts de la jeune fille avant de leur donner un coup de langue et de s'envoler pour s'accrocher à son épaule, continuant à lui donner des coups de langue dans le cou.

Cela devait chatouiller car Evans pencha la tête de côté en rigolant et en attrapant doucement la chauve-souris. James resta un moment figé devant le sourire joyeux de la jeune fille qui semblait avoir totalement oublié son existence. Ses cheveux lui tombaient sur les épaules, voilant légèrement son visage et rendant ses yeux plus foncés qu'ils ne l'étaient. Le garçon était hypnotisé par ce visage rempli d'une douceur qu'il n'avait jamais vu à sa camarade.

- POTTER !

Le garçon sursauta, une main sur son cœur, l'air horrifié.

- Non mais ça va pas de crier comme ça ! s'insurgea-t-il.

- Ça fait un moment que je t'appelle, ça ne va pas ?

La jeune fille semblait hésiter entre méfiance et inquiétude, ce qui ravit James, tout n'était pas perdu.

- Heureux de voir que tu te préoccupes de ma santé, dit-il.

- C'est ça, soupira Evans. Et si nous prenions tes affaires, qu'on puisse redescendre dans la salle commune.

Tandis qu'elle rédigeait sa lettre, James n'arrêta pas de parler de tout et de rien, obligeant la jeune fille à recommencer plusieurs fois son courrier comme sa colère lui faisait faire des mouvements brusques qui tachaient le parchemin d'encre. Le garçon continuait de lui parler et elle de s'énerver lorsqu'ils se rendirent à la volière.

- Je ne vois pas comment énumérer tes soi-disant qualités pourrait m'aider à avoir une meilleure opinion de toi, souffla-t-elle dans un effort de se contenir de hurler.

- C'est pour que tu me connaisses mieux ! déclara James avec évidence. Et puis comme ça tu réalises que je suis bien mieux que tu ne le pensais !

- Je vois surtout que tu es plus arrogant que je ne l'aurais cru et je peux t'assurer que j'avais déjà une haute estime de ton niveau en la matière !

- Ah ben tu vois que tu m'as en estime, répliqua James, guilleret.

Evans inspira profondément pour se retenir de lui sauter à la gorge.

- Ça aurait quand même été plus simple si tu avais laissé Falke s'occuper de ton courrier, elle est fiable, tu sais ?

- Ce n'est pas de _sa_ fiabilité que je doute, Potter.

- Tu me brises le cœur, tu sais ? Tu n'as donc aucune compassion ?

Il lui adressa son meilleur regard d'enfant suppliant sa maman de lui acheter des chocogrenouilles mais ne se reçut qu'un roulement d'yeux exaspéré avant qu'Evans entre dans la volière et appelle un oiseau.

James grimaça, se demandant comment il pourrait faire en sorte que la jeune fille ne le regarde plus avec cette constante lueur de désapprobation et de colère.

- Bon, d'accord, on reprend à zéro, annonça-t-il quand ils se retrouvèrent dans les couloirs. Je te laisse faire la conversation, décider du sujet, et moi je me contente de suivre, ç marche ?

- Alors si je ne dis rien, tu ne parleras pas ?

- Exactement !

- …

Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs sans dire un mot, James lançant de nombreux coups d'œil à sa camarade qui n'en avait que faire.

- Mais ce serait plus agréable de discuter quand même, craqua finalement le garçon en tentant un sourire contrit.

- Je savais bien que ça ne durerait pas, grommela Evans. Bon, qui ne tente rien… Qu'est-ce que tu sais du monde des Moldus ?

- Le monde des… euh… ben ils n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques et… ils se débrouillent…

- Les connaissances du grand James Potter ne semblent pas si illimitées que ça, commenta la jeune fille.

- Il n'y a que des sorciers dans ma famille, c'est normal ! se défendit James.

- Il n'y a aucun sorcier dans ma famille et j'ai dû me renseigner sur le monde de la magie, répliqua Evans.

- Mais tu avais des amies pour ça, répondit le Gryffondor. Je n'avais pas de raison de m'intéresser aux Moldus.

- Remus est un sang-mêlé, non ? Tu aurais pu te renseigner pour lui.

James eut un sourire amusé mais ne répondit pas. Ce n'était pas vraiment sur les origines de Remus que s'étaient portées leurs recherches, à lui, Sirius et Peter.

- Remus ne parle jamais des Moldus, sauf peut-être pour ce qui est des livres.

- Je vois, soupira la jeune fille qui paraissait s'empêcher de dire quelque chose.

- Il n'y a vraiment jamais eu de sorciers dans ta famille ? demanda soudain James, curieux. Comment ça s'est passé lorsque tu as reçu ta lettre de Poudlard ?

- Ça t'intéresse vraiment ? s'étonna sa camarade.

- Sinon je te demanderai pas. Tu n'as pas de frère ou sœur qui présentent des dons magiques ?

- Non, répondit la jeune fille après une hésitation. J'ai une sœur plus âgée mais elle n'a jamais montré aucun don pour la magie.

- Et ton père ? Tu sais que c'est la première fois qu'un Moldu est aussi important dans le monde de la magie ? Enfin, pas vraiment, il y a eu des précédents, mais pas depuis longtemps.

- Comment tu sais pour mon père ? demanda Evans, surprise. Je ne pensais pas que tu t'intéressais autant à la politique.

- Avec le climat actuel, tout le monde s'y intéresse plus ou moins, rigola-t-il, choquant un peu la jeune fille de parler du sujet avec autant de légèreté. Mais ce sont surtout mes parents qui en parlent en fait, ma mère est reporter et mon père Auror, alors ils sont assez au courant.

- Ta mère travaille à la Gazette ?

- Oui ! Et je peux te dire qu'elle est célèbre dans le métier, déclara-t-il avec fierté.

Sa camarade le regarda bizarrement une seconde avant qu'elle ne laisse un sourire fleurir sur son visage.

- Ma mère est biologiste, dit-elle, et elle est passée chef de service l'an dernier. Elle était très heureuse, ce n'est pas un poste que beaucoup de femmes obtiennent.

- Bio…. euh… Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne pourrait pas y accéder en tant que femme ? se renseigna James en abandonnant l'idée de répéter le mot inconnu.

Ils parlèrent ainsi jusque dans la Grande Salle, et même lorsqu'ils s'y arrêtèrent, sous le regard surpris de nombreux élèves qui auraient pensé les retrouver en train de se taper dessus. Il y avait peut-être une chance pour que ces deux-là s'entendent finalement.

o

Quelques étages plus bas, dans l'un des cachots les plus profondément enfouis du château, l'ambiance au sein de deux liés ne s'annonçait pas autant au beau fixe. Remus, assis à une table, regardait depuis déjà près d'une heure Rogue s'affairer autour d'un chaudron avec une extrême concentration. Il avait bien essayé de faire ses devoirs mais la présence de Rogue dans la même pièce ainsi que les effluves de sa potion étaient trop oppressants pour lui permettre de réfléchir sur sa dissertation de métamorphose.

Il pensa aux progrès de ses amis dans leurs tentatives pour devenir des animagi. Au départ, il avait été étonné que seul Sirius lui montre à quel point il se perfectionnait, mais il n'en avait rien dit, décidant de leur faire confiance, du moins jusqu'à un certain point. Quelques jours plus tôt, tous trois s'étaient en partie métamorphosés devant lui et bien que la transformation semblait être un peu douloureuse à Peter, ils maîtrisaient bien la technique désormais. Cependant, James avait décrété qu'à compter de ce jour-là, il devrait attendre qu'ils aient totalement acquis leur animagus pour qu'ils les voient, désireux de lui faire la surprise lorsque le moment serait venu. Rassuré sur l'absence de risques à ce stade si ce n'était de ne jamais parvenir à la métamorphose complète, Remus avait accepté l'idée.

Un sourire s'ébaucha sur ses lèvres alors qu'il songeait qu'ils pourraient très bien y arriver avant Noël s'ils continuaient à s'entraîner autant qu'ils le faisaient. Et peut-être pourraient-ils l'accompagner à la prochaine pleine lune… Remus ferma fortement les yeux, appuyant ses poings dessus, à force d'entendre James et Sirius en parler comme une évidence, il commençait à se faire à l'idée de les avoir avec lui durant ces nuits mais c'était bien trop risqué, quoi qu'ait pu en dire Dumbledore. Et pourtant le directeur était quelqu'un qui ne disait jamais rien qui ne soit sûr et, au fond du jeune Gryffondor, la flamme de l'aventure s'était allumée dès l'instant où les autres avaient suggéré de venir le rejoindre. Remus avait peur de ce qui pouvait arriver, et paradoxalement, il sentait en lui quelque chose qui le poussait à acquiescer avec enthousiasme à la proposition de Sirius de sortir de la cabane hurlante. Il pouvait réfréner cette envie autant qu'il le voudrait, elle n'en resterait pas moins présente, et il savait pertinemment qu'il finirait par lui céder.

Il leva son regard vers Rogue avec un faible soupir, se demandant s'il devait essayer d'établir une discussion ou non. Le Serpentard était un personnage profondément antipathique et associable, il suffisait de le voir pour le comprendre. Il n'était pas de ces gens qui semblent en vouloir au monde entier mais plutôt de ceux qui désirent que le monde les laisse en paix et faisaient tout pour. Remus n'avait rien contre le garçon aux cheveux gras en particulier, il savait que les insultes qu'il lui lançait, il les devait au fait d'être ami avec James et Sirius et il n'en avait cure. Par contre il reconnaissait qu'il n'était pas des plus fréquentables avec sa manie d'insulter ceux qui n'étaient pas de "sang pur", bien qu'il se soit calmé depuis que Tara le voyait de plus en plus.

La Gryffondor était une autre raison pour laquelle Remus laissait le bénéfice du doute à Rogue. Tara avait beau s'entendre avec "tout le monde", il existait certains élèves auxquels elle ne s'était jamais frottée, tels que Malefoy et sa bande quelques années plus tôt, et Wilkes, Rosier ou encore Hargow aujourd'hui. Le garçon doutait que le fait qu'elle les évite ne soit dû qu'au hasard, c'était au moins une chose qu'il reconnaissait à la jeune fille, alors Rogue n'était peut-être pas si terrible que ça.

Il attendit qu'il ait fini de doser une quelconque substance pour prendre la parole.

- Tu révises une potion du programme ? demanda-t-il aimablement.

Rogue se tourna lentement vers lui et le regarda avec des yeux tels que Remus songea que ça n'avait pas été une si bonne idée que ça de lui parler.

- Hormis le fait que ce que je fais ne te regarde aucunement, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'un type aussi médiocre que toi en potion ne remarque pas que nous n'avons jamais étudié cette potion en cours.

Remus grimaça comme il s'en retournait à sa préparation et fit une nouvelle tentative.

- Désolé, je voulais juste entretenir la conversation. Après tout nous sommes bloqués ensemble jusque demain, à défaut de nous entendre, nous pourrions rendre ce temps moins ennuyeux.

- Qui s'ennuie, Lupin ? demanda le Serpentard avec indifférence. A moins que tu n'imagines que le sortilège puisse se défaire avant l'heure. Après tout, tu es le mieux placé pour le savoir, renifla-t-il avec mépris, sauf si tu t'imaginais que nous pouvions nous _apprécier_ avant la duré impartie.

Il avait terminé sa phrase d'un ton moqueur et Remus s'en sentit irrité, avait-il besoin d'être aussi désagréable ? Il pouvait essayer de faire des efforts, tout de même. Un nouveau silence s'installa et bientôt, Rogue s'assit à un bureau, laissant sa mixture mijoter et ouvrant ce qui semblait être un carnet.

- Je suis désolé, dit Remus au bout d'un moment.

Rogue ne réagit même pas et tourna une page.

- Pour James et Sirius, explicita le Gryffondor après un instant. Je crois qu'ils ne réalisent pas qu'ils…

- Tu t'attends peut-être à ce que je me lève pour aller leur dire que je leur pardonne ? le coupa sèchement Rogue sans lever le nez de son livret.

- Euh… Non, mais…

- Alors évite de parler pour ne rien dire.

- Ecoute Rogue, je sais bien…

- Es-tu complètement idiot ou simplement sujet à des surdités passagères ? l'interrompit à nouveau le Serpentard en levant enfin un regard irrité vers son comparse. Je n'ai aucune envie de t'adresser la parole, c'est pourtant simple à comprendre, tu ne crois pas ? Quoi que ça ne m'étonnerait pas de t'avoir encore trop surestimé en t'accordant la possibilité infime d'une once d'intelligence sous le roc de stupidité qui te sert de cerveau. Je me demande ce que Tara peut bien trouver d'intéressant en toi pour te faire l'honneur de sa présence.

La dernière phrase parut remplie d'amertume à Remus, mais il ne prit pas vraiment garde à cela, il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser insulter sans réagir.

- Et moi je me demande comment tu peux encore être ainsi à tellement la fréquenter. Tu sembles pourtant l'apprécier, je me trompe ? Tu n'as pas envie qu'elle soit fière de toi ?

- Encore une fois tu n'as rien compris à ma cousine, Lupin, ricana Rogue. Au moins cela me rassure-t-il, elle ne s'attardera pas longtemps avec toi quand elle réalisera la faible capacité de réflexion que tu as. Après tout, je l'apprécie, comme tu le dis si bien, et cela me désolerait qu'elle ait de si mauvaises fréquentations.

- Tu parles pour moi ou pour ses amies ? Que je sache, l'une de ses meilleures amies est l'une de celles que tu traites de "Sang-de-Bourbe". As-tu si peu confiance en ta cousine ou lui portes-tu si peu d'estime que tu ne puisses reconnaître les gens qu'elle aime ?

- Parce que tu crois qu'elle te considère comme un ami ? se moqua le garçon. Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas la supporter.

- Contrairement à toi, je suis capable de revoir mon jugement sur les gens. Et non, je ne la considère pas comme une amie, même si je commence à l'apprécier.

- "Tu commences", hein ?

Rogue le darda de ses yeux froid et laissa échapper une exclamation cynique.

- Tara est bien libre de fréquenter qui elle veut, je n'ai aucun droit sur sa vie, si tu ne peux comprendre cela, tu ne la comprendras jamais elle. Tu ne sais rien d'elle, tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle est, ce qu'elle représente, et tu ne seras jamais apte à le savoir. Elle te surpasse Lupin, bien plus que tu ne l'imagineras jamais, et rien que penser que tu lui adresses la parole me donne la nausée.

Il se rapprocha de lui, empli d'une colère que ne comprenait pas Remus.

- Tu m'es méprisable Lupin. Toi, le gentil Gryffondor toujours prêt à aider son prochain et à donner des leçons de morale, mais je vais t'en donner une moi, bien que je me doute de la perte de temps que ce sera te concernant. Tu crois tout savoir, tu penses que tout t'est acquis, tu te vois supérieur aux autres parce que tu t'imagines que tu comprends tout bien mieux qu'eux alors que tu es certainement l'être le plus inférieur de tous. Avant de parler pour les autres, je te conseille fortement de regarder vers toi et de réfléchir à ce qu'est réellement ta vision du monde. Avec un peu de chance, tu réaliseras ce que je suis en train d'essayer de te faire comprendre et je pourrai assister à ta déchéance.

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? souffla Remus, stupéfait de la fureur que le Serpentard avait mis dans ses mots.

Rogue ne put répondre comme la porte du local s'ouvrait sur une tornade rouge qui fondit sur eux avec un rire joyeux.

- J'ai mis du temps à venir, je suis désolée ! s'exclama gaiement Tara. Ooooh ! Tu as presque terminé Severus, c'est super ! ajouta-t-elle en regardant le chaudron.

Le Serpentard adressa un dernier regard noir à Remus et se tourna vers Tara pour confirmer. Le Gryffondor n'eut pas le temps de plus réfléchir à cette aversion bien supérieure à tout ce que le Serpentard lui avait jamais adressé puisque Tara les entraîna dans les couloirs en discutant joyeusement à l'un et à l'autre sans se soucier du fait qu'ils se tenaient aussi éloignés que leur permettait le sortilège qui les liait.

Ils croisèrent en chemin deux autres Serpentard, une fille qui s'appelait Anne d'après la manière dont l'avait interpellée Tara et Elmer Parkinson, qui était poursuiveur dans leur équipe. Le garçon semblait mécontent de se trouver là et lançait des regards meurtriers à la jeune fille lorsqu'elle ne le regardait pas. Remus en conclut qu'ils étaient dans le même cas que lui et Rogue et se demanda vaguement pourquoi Parkinson avait l'air de vouloir immoler sa condisciple sur place.

- Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vus, Severus, comment vas-tu depuis le temps ? demanda la Serpentard avec un sourire en coin un peu inquiétant.

Remus tourna les yeux vers le garçon pour le voir crisper la mâchoire, l'air sur ses gardes.

- Toi tu as l'air en pleine forme, Sinclair.

- Evidemment, rigola-t-elle, grâce à ces Gryffondor, j'ai un serviteur jusque demain !

Le Maraudeur remarqua alors qu'Elmer Parkinson portait deux sacs de cours, le sien et certainement celui de la jeune fille.

- Je ne te permets pas de m'insulter de la sorte ! s'insurgea d'ailleurs le Serpentard en l'entendant parler ainsi. Dois-je te rappeler que…

Il s'arrêta de lui-même comme Sinclair s'était lentement tournée vers lui avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Tu as quelque chose à redire, Elmer ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix suave.

- Je… Je fais partie d'une puissante famille et tu aurais tort de me sous-estimer, déclara-t-il bien qu'il avait l'air d'avoir perdu toute son assurance.

- Et moi je ne viens que d'une famille de seconde main, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta Sinclair toujours sur un ton doucereux plutôt effrayant. Dis-moi Elmer, es-tu en train de sous-entendre que je devrais prouver ici et maintenant ma supériorité sur toi ? Non parce que si c'est le cas, je n'y vois pas le moindre inconvénient.

Le Serpentard ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche sans parvenir à répondre et finit par pousser un grognement de frustration en détournant le regard sous les yeux stupéfaits de Remus.

- Brave petit, sourit grandement Sinclair avant de se tourner vers Remus. Quant à toi, permet-moi de te remercier pour ce petit cadeau bien pratique. Je suis à Serpentard, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas de ne pas m'acquitter de cette dette ?

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de le demander, répondit le Gryffondor en fronçant les sourcils.

Ce n'était pas que cette jeune fille lui était désagréable mais elle ne lui paraissait ni très recommandable, ni très saine d'esprit avec son sourire à la limite de la psychotique qui ne la quittait pas. Elle eut d'ailleurs un ricanement à la fois narquois et amusé à sa réplique.

- Intéressant, sans nul doute, se contenta-t-elle de dire. Et bien nous allons vous laisser, il reste après tout une recherche à finaliser, n'est-ce pas Elmer ?

Parkinson grommela quelque chose d'inaudible mais visiblement, Sinclair n'attendait aucune réponse puisqu'elle se tourna vers Rogue.

- A très bientôt Severus. Nous n'avons guère l'occasion de nous voir mais j'espère bien que cela… changera par le futur.

Elle avait terminé sa phrase à quelques centimètres de son oreille sur un ton caressant qui arracha un frisson à Remus alors que Rogue faisait un bond de côté en regardant la fille avec horreur, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au coin d'un couloir.

- Anne Sinclair ? demanda Remus en regardant Tara.

- Elle est en sixième année, lui indiqua-t-elle. Elle est sympa, hein ?

Elle avait demandé ça avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et une sincérité si déconcertante que Remus n'eut pas le cœur de la contredire. Il se contenta de hocher la tête tout en songeant qu'il ferait désormais attention à ne pas se trouver sur son chemin.

Un coup d'œil vers Rogue lui indiqua qu'il partageait cet avis, mais ce serait certainement la seule et unique chose qu'ils partageraient jamais. Avec un soupir, il entreprit de discuter avec Tara de la récente découverte d'un sortilège de camouflage, sans remarquer le regard assassin que lui adressa Rogue.

o

Depuis près d'une heure, Sirius tentait par tous les moyens de semer Wanda Canaris afin de prouver qu'elle n'éprouvait pas de réelle antipathie pour lui. Il s'était même rendu dans les toilettes des garçons mais elle l'avait suivi. Malheureusement, avec le caractère de la jeune fille, il aurait été bien en mal de dire si c'étaient les effets du sortilège ou de son propre chef.

- En fin de compte, sortilège ou pas, tu ne fais pas grand-chose pour t'écarter de moi, remarqua-t-il, ce qui prouve bien que tu es attaché à moi.

- Ou alors cela prouve que je désire garder le mystère sur mes intentions…

- Ah parce qu'il y en a un ? se moqua le garçon.

- Ris autant que tu veux, pendant ce temps, tu ignores de quoi il retourne réellement.

Sirius ricana mais ne répondit pas. C'était devenu un jeu, un jeu très amusant et qu'il n'aurait manqué pour rien au monde. Au fond, il savait qu'elle l'aimait bien et elle savait que la réciproque était vraie. Ils étaient trop semblables malgré leurs divergences pour qu'il en soit autrement de l'avis du garçon. Cela l'avait amusé d'entendre les quelques rumeurs sur la potentialité qu'ils se mettent en couple – il avait d'ailleurs du mal à comprendre pourquoi il n'y en avait pas eu plus tôt – puisqu'il lui semblait que jamais il ne pourrait envisager ce genre de relation avec elle. Peut-être était-elle cette sœur qu'il aurait dû avoir… mais non, c'était encore autre chose et, franchement, il n'en avait que faire.

- Tu m'as fait faux bond ces derniers temps, dit-il en faisant référence à ce qu'ils ne s'étaient guère adressés la parole dans les dernières semaines.

- Et bien cela n'est-il pas une preuve qu'on se lasse vite de toi ? demanda-t-elle avec le plus grand sérieux.

- L'indifférence peut être une défense contre tout autre chose, déclara-t-il philosophiquement non sans un sourire narquois.

- Dois-je te rappeler ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que tu as fait ce genre d'allusions ou devrais-je une nouvelle fois te corriger suite à des mots déplacés ?

- Quel joli verbiage, soupira Sirius d'un air inspiré, on reconnaît bien là l'héritage d'une noble famille. Et non merci, la gifle de la dernière fois m'a suffie. Pour être franc, je m'attendais à un coup de poing de ta part…

- Cela n'aurait guère convenu à mon rang… Mais méfie-toi qu'à la prochaine boutade tu ne te retrouves pas avec quelques dents en moins, après tout, j'ai renié ce rang…

- Tu deviens violente, grimaça le Gryffondor. Où sont donc les douces et fragiles jeunes filles d'antan ?

- Parlerais-tu ainsi de nos mères ? demanda narquoisement la jeune fille.

- Admettons que je n'ai rien dit, reconnut Sirius, non pas que j'en sache autant sur la tienne, cela étant. Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris tant de temps que tu m'en as presque oublié ?

- Le presque est de trop mon cher Black, et je crains de ne pouvoir répondre à ta question, du moins pas pour le moment. Après tout, nous ne sommes pas si proche que je te dévoile mes petits secrets.

- Argh ! C'est une flèche en plein cœur que tu m'envois là !

- Du moment qu'elle n'est pas de Cupidon, ironisa la Serpentard. Mais parlons de toi, es-tu revenu sur tes propos ?

- Oublie la flèche, la massue dans le ventre, c'est plus douloureux, grogna Sirius. J'ignorais que les Serpentard étaient si borné.

- J'ignorais que les Gryffondor étaient si cyniques, le singea Canaris avec un sourire en coin. J'aimerai éviter de perdre mon temps mais le sujet me semble assez important pour qu'on s'y arrête.

- Bornée et mêle-tout, hein ? souffla Sirius, désabusé. Crois-moi, tu ferais mieux de gagner ton temps.

- Remarque, je ne dis pas que je te comprends. Après tout je suis fille unique et ce fut un véritable plaisir que d'être l'unique espoir de mes parents pour rendre honneur à notre nom. En même temps cela m'étonnerait que Dolohov ait accepté de prendre le nom des Canaris, mais bon…

- Au moins les Canaris laissent-ils leur chance aux filles… murmura Sirius en serrant les poings.

- Pardon ?

- Non, rien. Je vois ce que tu veux dire mais pour une raison que j'ignore, si mes parents ont forcé mon éducation magique, il en a été différemment de Regulus. Un temps j'ai cru qu'ils avaient essayé mais ne s'était pas montré très doué, pourtant, quand il est entré à Poudlard, j'ai cru comprendre que ses résultats étaient excellents, alors je ne sais pas… En tous cas, même s'ils ne cessent de me montrer Regulus en exemple, mes chers géniteurs ne semblent voir que moi comme héritier légitime de la puissance des Black.

- C'est plutôt compréhensible…

Sirius la regarda avec étonnement.

- Ne me regarde pas ainsi, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. En effet, Regulus est un bon élève, mais ce n'est rien comparé à la puissance qui émane de toi. Malgré tout ce que mes parents ont voulu m'enseigner, je sais que la puissance magique n'est pas exactement quelque chose d'inné. Nous partons avec un seuil limite plus ou moins élevé, il est vrai, mais après tout dépend de si la personne cherche à l'exploiter ou non. Maintenant, certains pourront s'entraîner autant qu'ils le veulent, s'ils arrivent à leur limite, ils ne pourront aller plus haut, mais il se trouve que ta limite à toi est bien plus haut que n'importe quelle autre, tout comme pour Potter ou Lupin, même si celui-ci n'utilise pas autant son potentiel que vous.

- Comment tu sais ça, toi ? interrogea le Gryffondor en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est une technique magique qu'on m'a enseignée parce que mon père disait que connaître la limite de quelqu'un permettait d'éviter les mauvaises surprises.

- Et tu peux faire ça avec tout le monde ? Même avec les profs ?

- Tu sais, si la puissance n'est pas innée, sa limite l'est en revanche, alors adultes ou enfants, c'est du pareil au même. La seule que je ne peux pas voir, c'est celle de Dumbledore, elle est bien trop haute… je me suis même demandée si elle existait, grimaça-t-elle, mais je pense surtout que je ne suis pas encore assez douée pour la voir.

- Alors moi, James et Remus, on a la même limite ? demanda-t-il, l'air pensif.

- Non, le potentiel de Lupin est supérieur au vôtre mais… A vrai dire c'est étrange, parce que je sens deux limites en lui, celle qui est au même niveau que la vôtre et une qui la dépasse largement, mais je crois qu'il ne peut pas l'utiliser.

Sirius ne répondit pas pendant un moment, de peur de faire une gaffe. La seconde limite, c'était certainement celle du loup-garou, celle que Voldemort avait voulu utiliser l'an passé, elle était si forte que cela ?

- Hé hé ! Ça m'amuserait bien de voir le soi-disant potentiel de Rogue.

- Tu aurais vraiment tord de le sous-estimer, sourit la Serpentard.

- Quoi ? Il n'est quand même pas plus puissant que moi et James !

- Plus, je ne crois pas, mais son potentiel vous équivaut dans une autre mesure. Je ne voudrais pas te vexer, mais même si vous n'êtes pas nombreux, il y en a d'autres à avoir une puissance magique égale à la vôtre… voire supérieure…

- Supérieure ? s'étonna Sirius. Loin de moi l'idée de me faire des chevilles aussi grosses que celles de James mais cela me semble difficile. Bien que j'ignorais qu'il existait une technique permettant de les connaître, je connaissais déjà les potentiels et j'ai une assez bonne estimation du mien pour savoir que je suis encore loin de la limite.

- Tu sais beaucoup de choses sur les potentiels ?

- Ce que tu en as dit.

- Alors tu ignores les variations de don. Les dons magiques sont, comme tu le sais, des aptitudes particulières de la magie, en fait il s'agit d'une réserve supplémentaire de magie qui est entièrement consacré au don. Mme Ventura, par exemple, a une réserve qui est impartie à son don de voyance. Ces réserves donnent un surplus de potentiel magique, mais ce surplus est inutilisable pour la magie ordinaire, si je puis dire. En fait ils ont deux niveaux de potentiel avec entre les deux une puissance spécifique.

- Je vois… C'est pareil pour Remus alors…

- Parce qu'il a un don ?

Sirius sursauta, il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait parlé à voix haute.

- De toute façon ce n'est pas cela, poursuivit Canaris sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Le potentiel intermédiaire de ceux qui ont des dons est très structuré, il obéit à des lois, ce n'est pas le cas de celui de Lupin. C'est vraiment comme s'il avait deux potentiels distincts… Mais bon, cela m'importe peu de toute façon. En plus, je te rappelle qu'un potentiel n'est rien si on ne l'utilise pas. Tricia McKinnon a la même limite que toi.

- Euh… qui ça ?

- Elle est en quatrième année dans ta maison, bonne élève sans vraiment briller, elle ne sait pas exploiter ses capacités. Enfin bref, tout ça nous a éloigné de notre sujet premier.

- Et nous n'y reviendrons pas, assura Sirius. Je n'ai aucune envie de parler de _lui_.

- Soit, soupira la Serpentard. Dans ce cas, retournons dans la Grande Salle, à moins que tu ne comptes encore essayer de me semer ?

- C'est en fin de compte bien plus amusant de voir que c'est toi qui reste avec moi, déclara Sirius avec un sourire. Au fait, et ton potentiel à toi ?

Wanda Canaris se contenta de lui adresser un clin d'œil avec un sourire malicieux mais ne répondit pas et Sirius n'insista pas comme ils mettaient le pied dans la Grande Salle transformée en gigantesque dortoir.

Sirius repéra rapidement James et fut surpris de le voir en train de discuter avec animation mais sans animosité avec Evans. Il n'était pas le seul à être étonné d'ailleurs, aux vues des amies de la jeune fille qui regardaient dans leur direction avec perplexité. Il se tourna vers Canaris qui eut un sourire moqueur.

- Tu me demandes mon avis pour aller quelque part maintenant ? demanda-t-elle.

Sirius la regarda avec amusement et se rapprocha de son ami.

- Encore en vie James ? Ça tient du miracle !

- Mon charme fou a encore agi, sourit grandement James.

Sirius vit Evans froncer les sourcils à cette réflexion mais elle ne dit rien. Les uns après les autres, les élèves se couchèrent pour la nuit. Remus et Rogue revinrent avec Tara juste avant que James, Sirius et Peter ne décident d'aller les chercher et chacun s'abandonna bientôt aux bras de Morphée, non sans une première résistance due à la présence des autres maisons, il fallait bien le reconnaître.

Le lendemain, samedi, la majorité des élèves avaient retrouvé leur liberté comme ils avaient su s'entendre avec le second membre du groupe. Ce ne fut évidemment pas le cas de tout le monde et Remus dut à nouveau rester avec Rogue, avec lequel il repartit vers les cachots après le déjeuner en assurant aux autres que tout irait bien.

La relative bonne entente entre James et Evans ne semblait pas non plus suffire à briser le sortilège, la jeune fille restant sur ses gardes vis-à-vis du garçon. Elle et Canaris obligèrent d'ailleurs James et Sirius à les regarder jouer aux échecs une bonne partie de l'après-midi et Sirius aurait juré qu'elles le faisaient exprès pour se venger du sort. A la troisième partie, Peter, qui avait passé la journée avec Valentine, vint les rejoindre et ils firent une partie de carte explosive jusque quelques temps avant le repas.

- Remus n'est toujours pas revenu, nota Sirius.

- Non, et d'ailleurs on devrait peut-être aller voir ce qu'il en est, remarqua son ami en se levant alors que Lily s'était mise à discuter avec Wanda Canaris.

- Les filles, on va faire un tour, les prévint Sirius.

- Tu comptais nous proposer de vous accompagner, c'est bien aimable à toi, Black, répondit Canaris d'un air neutre comme elles étaient de toute façon liées à eux.

- Nous vous avertissions juste pour que vous ne soyez pas prises au dépourvu, assura galamment Sirius.

- De toute manière j'avais envie de me dégourdir les jambes, intervint Lily.

Les cinq élèves ressortirent et s'engagèrent vers les cachots, les garçons en avant et les filles discutant derrière sans faire attention à la direction qu'ils prenaient.

- On n'aurait vraiment dû insister pour qu'ils restent avec nous, grogna Sirius.

- Mais Rogue ne lui fera rien, non ? Il l'a promis à Tara, il me semble, rappela Peter.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'une promesse de Servilus peut valoir, dit James d'une voix pleine de bon sens.

- Ben c'est surtout qu'il l'ait faite à Tara, remarqua Peter. Il ne lui refuse jamais rien.

James et Sirius le regardèrent avec étonnement, n'ayant pas fait attention à cela.

Une voix familière leur parvint d'un autre couloir à un croisement et James et Sirius n'eurent qu'à échanger un regard pour sortir tous deux leurs baguettes avec un sourire narquois. Tout se passa très vite, Evans nota leur mouvement et voulut leur demander ce qu'ils comptaient faire, Remus et Severus apparurent à l'angle du couloir et deux rayons frappèrent de plein fouet le Serpentard qui se retrouva brusquement projeté dans les airs avant de partir en vrille à une vitesse hallucinante et de retomber à terre dans un bruit mat.

- Ça c'est pour avoir insulté un Maraudeur, Servilus, lança Sirius d'un air mauvais.

- Wahow ! C'était impressionnant ! s'exclama Peter, les yeux écarquillés.

James et Sirius semblaient très fiers d'eux, Peter émerveillé, Wanda Canaris avait haussé un sourcil sceptique et Remus et Evans étaient paralysés de stupeur. Ce fut la jeune fille qui se réveilla la première et courut vers le Serpentard en poussant les deux Gryffondor satisfaits.

- Hé ! Fais gaffe Evans, il pourrait… commença James.

- Vous êtes complètement malades tous les deux ! hurla-t-elle à leur intention avant de se pencher vers le garçon inanimé, bientôt aidé par Remus qui s'était remis de sa stupeur.

- Il faut l'amener à l'infirmerie, je m'en occupe, dit le châtain en sortant sa baguette.

- C'est pas la peine de l'aider ! lança nonchalamment Sirius. La vermine, ça a la vie dure.

Remus lança un sort d'allégement sur le corps du Serpentard et le mit sur ses épaules avant d'avancer vers ses amis.

- Remus, tu vas pas…

- Vous, le coupa son ami sans même le regarder, la voix grondante, vous restez ici. Je vous retrouverai au dortoir quand le charme sera levé.

Et il leur passa devant sans lever les yeux, l'air passablement furieux. Canaris fit mine de le suivre puis parut se souvenir du sortilège et s'adossa au mur, bras croisés. Sirius voulut lui demander ce qu'elle attendait comme ça lorsqu'Evans se rappela à son bon souvenir.

- Vous êtes inconscients ! rugit-elle. Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi stupides et lâches !

- Il avait insulté Remus plus tôt ! se défendit James. Et nous ne sommes pas lâches !

- Tu appelles ça comment des gens qui attaquent par surprise, deux contre un, quelqu'un sans défense ? J'ai bien fait de me méfier de toi, Potter. Comme je le pensais, tu es incapable de changer ! Heureusement que le charme sera rompu d'ici une heure, je n'aurai pas supporté plus ta compagnie de petit prétentieux aliéné. Tu pourras attendre longtemps avant que je t'adresse de nouveau la parole autrement que pour te tancer ! Et n'essaie même pas de te justifier, Potter, ajouta-t-elle comme le garçon ouvrait la bouche.

Elle passa devant lui d'un pas furieux et il n'eut d'autre choix que de la suivre en lançant un regard d'incompréhension à Sirius qui haussa les épaules.

- Ce coup-là, ça va t'en prendre de la patience pour qu'elle s'en remette, remarqua négligemment Canaris en se mettant en marche à leur hauteur, s'attirant un regard perplexe de James.

- Remus avait vraiment l'air en colère, dit soudain Peter d'une voix blanche.

Les deux autres le regardèrent puis échangèrent une grimace, ça n'allait pas être facile d'affronter Remus si celui-ci était fâché. Ils avaient déjà donné une fois, ils espéraient juste que leur ami ne serait pas aussi en colère que ce jour-là, sinon ils en auraient pour leur grade.

Le charme s'arrêta comme prévu à l'heure exacte et les derniers liés s'éloignèrent avec soulagement de leurs comparses. Les Maraudeurs eurent une retenue pour la peine et ils se tinrent à carreaux pendant quelques jours, mais bizarrement, ça ne semblait pas dû à McGonagall, Remus Lupin paraissait singulièrement les avoir à l'œil.

La blague fit tout de même plus d'amusés que de rancuniers, surtout que le couple qui perdura le plus longtemps avant la levée du sortilège – deux jours de plus ! – faisait vraiment rire les foules. Ce n'était après tout pas les jours qu'on voyait Argus Rusard forcé de se coltiner un élève vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, et c'était d'autant pus hilarant que Gerald Hargow n'était guère apprécié dans le collège. Finalement, cette troisième semaine de novembre commença plutôt bien, et puis les vacance de Noël arrivaient à grands pas.

_(à suivre…)_

_**Chapitre 7** : On est leeeeees aniiiimagus ! On va éclater Argus ! (Aaah ! Les Animaniac's, que de bons souvenirs ! lol) Vous avez aussi le droit de chanter « Petit papa nouyeeeeeeeeel », même si c'est pas la saison, mdr !_

**°O°**

**BONUS**

**_NB_** :_ Avant de commencer, je tenais à préciser que suite à une remarque, j'ai été forcée de constater que… AUCUN dico ne me donnait la traduction : « run away » « bord de mer ». Mais OU est-ce que j'ai été pêché ça ? La question se pose et… je n'ai pas la réponse :-S Je sais juste que j'avais bel et bien mis ce nom pour cette traduction mais j'ignore où je l'ai tirée, si qq'un a une explication qui ne mettrait pas en cause ma folie… (genre un américanisme très peu connu… lol) _

**Les noms et significations (suite et fin… quoi que…):**

_Wanda Canaris_ et _Wilhelm Carvi_, donc, arrivons-en ;-) On va faire simple : **_Wilhelm Canaris_** était un amiral allemand nazi à l'époque de la 2e guerre mondiale, mais il a joué contre les nazis et aurait même eu des contacts avec les Alliés (un traître dans le camp nazi, en résumé). L'histoire est plus complexe et on la trouve en entier dans Universalis, si ça intéresse qq'un, je l'ai mise en entier à la suite.

_**Wilhelm **Carvi_, est donc ici l'opposé de _Wilhelm Canaris_, puisque celui-ci fait croire être avec Dumbledore alors qu'il est en réalité avec Voldemort (inversement, le vrai Canaris faisait croire être avec l'Axe quand il était du côté des alliés)

Quant à _Wanda **Canaris**_, même si elle ne prétend pas être dans un camp qu'elle n'est pas, elle était à l'origine supposée être dans celui de Voldemort. Quant j'ai trouvé son prénom (Wanda), j'ai réalisé qu'il serait simple de faire correspondre les initiales de ces deux personnages au travers du personnage historique de _Wilhelm Canaris_, et voilà comment Wanda s'est retrouvée avec le nom de cet amiral (rien à voir avec le mignon petit zoziau jaune, donc, lol)

_**CANARIS WILHELM** (1887-1945) amiral allemand_

_Fils d'un maître de forges, Karl Canaris, de lointaine ascendance italienne, Wilhelm Canaris est le benjamin de trois enfants. Intelligent, vif d'esprit, espiègle, il fait ses études au lycée de Duisbourg, lit beaucoup, retient sans effort et apprend facilement les langues. Au début de la Première Guerre mondiale, il prend part au combat naval de Coronel, puis à celui des Falkland, désastreux pour la flotte allemande. L'équipage de son navire est interné au Chili. Canaris réussit à s'échapper, met huit mois pour parvenir à Buenos Aires, se fait passer pour un Chilien afin de regagner l'Allemagne, où il arrive au printemps 1916. La réussite d'un tel exploit incite ses chefs à le verser dans le Service des renseignements. Après quelques mois d'instruction, il est envoyé en Espagne où, sous une fausse identité, il organise un réseau destiné à surveiller le mouvement des navires alliés. Alors qu'il tente de rentrer en Allemagne par l'Italie, il est arrêté et incarcéré. Puis, il parvient à revenir en Espagne par mer. Après quelques mois, il est alors recueilli clandestinement par un sous-marin allemand venu le chercher en rade de Carthagène, en octobre 1917. Il demande à reprendre de l'activité, mais dans les sous-marins. Après avoir suivi des cours de formation, il reçoit le commandement d'un U-Boot affecté à des opérations en Méditerranée. Au cours des années troublées qui suivent la défaite, il prend part à la lutte contre les spartakistes. Il est aussi impliqué à tort dans le meurtre de Karl Liebknecht et de Rosa Luxemburg et soupçonné d'avoir favorisé l'évasion de l'un des officiers condamnés. Le ministère de la Défense lui confie, plus tard, la création de milices patriotiques. Il est ensuite rapporteur de cette question à l'Assemblée nationale de la république de Weimar. Après cette brève intrusion dans le monde de la politique, il réintègre la Marine où il gravit normalement les échelons jusqu'en 1933. S'il n'approuve pas sans réserve la prise du pouvoir par Hitler, du moins espère-t-il que le nouveau chancelier sortira l'Allemagne du marasme, la soustraira à un coup de force communiste et redonnera à la flotte une place prépondérante._

_C'est en janvier 1935 que son expérience d'agent secret le fait désigner pour prendre la direction de l'Abwehr (Service de renseignements de l'armée). Canaris rencontre fréquemment Hitler: ses qualités de diplomate discret, capable d'écouter, d'enregistrer, de retenir et d'exécuter, sont appréciées. Dès 1938, année où il est promu vice-amiral, il comprend cependant que le Führer mène l'Allemagne à sa perte et s'entoure de collaborateurs hostiles au nazisme. Canaris est tourmenté par un grave conflit moral: doit-il donner sa démission? Si finalement il ne s'y résout pas, c'est pour éviter la mainmise de Heydrich sur l'Abwehr. Il est certain que son poste lui permet de protéger des personnalités antinazies, de favoriser et de soutenir les complots contre Hitler. On prétend même qu'il aurait pris des contacts avec les Alliés. Beaucoup de légendes ont couru sur sa personne, en raison de la complexité et du caractère secret de ses activités. Bien que, dès 1942, les dirigeants nazis l'aient tenu pour suspect, Canaris réussit à ne donner aucune prise à leurs attaques. Ce n'est qu'en février 1944 qu'il est relégué à l'état-major de la section de la guerre économique. Impliqué dans l'attentat du 20 juillet 1944 contre Hitler, il est arrêté, torturé et pendu au camp de concentration de Flossenburg, bien que la Gestapo n'ait pu lui arracher des aveux, ni trouver aucun document prouvant sa participation à la préparation du complot._

_(d'après **Universalis**)_

_(**(Pour ceux qui voudraient impressionner leur prof d'histoire, ça en jette ;-) Bon, faudra juste attendre l'an prochain, mdr !)**)_


	8. Famille de coeur

_Qui c'est qui a encore du retard sur la parution de son chapiiiitre? C'est Enoooooooooo! Et j'en ai l'air fière en plus…:-S J'vais éviter de m'excuser encore, ça va faire lourd à force, et pis je me dis que puisque je le poste avant la fin de la semaine, ça peut passer, non? hem… Bref! Le chapitre est là, c'est le plus important après tout;-P (il devait être plus long mais vous l'auriez pas eu avant la St Glin-Glin si j'avais continué! Alors j'ai remis la scène que je comptais mettre là au début de la sixième année, ça vaut mieux vous me direz, ça vous aurez déprimé lol) _

**oOo **

**AVIS A TOUS LES LECTEURS! **

**_Berlingotte_** a écrit un OS sur le couple Peter/Valentine: **_«Un tour au bord du lac»_** >> http// www . fanfiction . net / s / 2977045 / 1 / (on enlève les espaces) Il est vraiment très bien fait, respectant les persos tels que je les vois et mettant même en avant des faits "récurrents" de ma fic. A lire absolument! (j'ai laissé une review si certains veulent voir mon avis plus complet sur cet OS très bien écrit;-) )

**°O° **

**Chapitre 7: Famille de cœur **

Décembre, mois de fête et de neige, porteur de ces si merveilleux Noël, où amour et joie priment sur tout, période de paix et de trêves dans de nombreux conflits depuis bien des siècles…

- Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça!

- Beuh! J'vais être malade…

- Arrêtez ça tout de suite, bande d'idiots!

- Tiens donc, je croyais que vous pouviez le faire vous-mêmes, quels incapables vous êtes.

- POTTER! BLACK! Cessez immédiatement cela!

Les deux Gryffondor soupirèrent de concert en voyant leur directrice de maison arriver d'un pas furibond. D'un coup de baguette, James fit cesser le sortilège d'ondulation qu'ils avaient apposé sur le couloir, donnant au sol un mouvement de houle. Plusieurs élèves se laissèrent tomber au sol, le teint vert, alors que les autres lançaient des regards noirs aux deux Maraudeurs.

- Nous voulions juste tester ce sortilège, professeur, se défendit James, vous ne pouvez pas nous en vouloir d'enrichir notre répertoire, n'est-ce pas?

- Dans ce cas vous ne m'en voudrez pas d'enrichir votre répertoire ménager, je suppose? répliqua McGonagall. Soyez dans mon bureau jeudi à sept heures pour votre retenue. Je saurai bien trouver une activité _enrichissante_ à vous donner. Et Gryffondor perd dix points par votre faute. Retournez dans votre salle commune et tenez-vous tranquilles!

Elle passa devant eux pour s'occuper des élèves nauséeux et les deux garçons s'éloignèrent en soupirant.

- Il faudrait vraiment qu'on trouve un moyen de repérer les profs, remarqua James. Si encore les retenus étaient d'aider Hagrid, ça irait, mais je commence à en avoir marre de récurer le château de fond en comble!

- Vois le bon côté des choses, on découvre des pièces grâce à ça, ricana Sirius. Mais l'idée n'est pas mauvaise, on en parlera à Remus et Peter, à nous quatre on trouvera bien une solution pour moins nous faire prendre!

- Où ils sont ces deux-là, d'ailleurs? s'étonna James. Peter devait aller chercher Remus et nous rejoindre, mais depuis le temps…

- On devrait dire à McGo que c'est sa faute, commenta Sirius, après tout s'il était directement revenu, on se serait pas ennuyé. Quelle idée de Remus de nous lâcher comme ça, aussi!

- Il devait savoir qu'on n'allait pas pouvoir s'empêcher de faire quelque chose aujourd'hui et a préféré s'éloigner pour ne pas avoir à nous disputer, s'amusa James. On devrait aller à la salle sur demande. De toute façon, c'est là qu'ils iront dès qu'ils pourront, et sinon je leur enverrai Falke.

La salle sur demande leur fournit un petit salon confortable avec un canapé et deux fauteuils qui entouraient une table basse où étaient posées des bièraubeurres. Sirius se laissa choir sur le canapé en attrapant une bouteille, un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres.

- J'ai hâte de lui dire combien j'ai été en avance par rapport à vous, dit-il.

- C'est ça, fais ton malin, je suis sûr qu'en combat singulier, je te battrai haut la main, grommela James.

- Ce que nous ne saurons jamais, malheureusement pour toi, sourit Sirius en penchant la tête vers l'arrière, les yeux fermés.

James soupira pour approuver et s'assit à côté de son ami.

- Remus m'a dit qu'il acceptait de rester jusque Noël avec nous, déclara Sirius sans bouger, mais qu'il partirait dès le lendemain pour retourner chez les Weasley. Je pense surtout qu'il ne voulait pas les déranger pour les fêtes… Apparemment l'état de sa mère ne s'est pas amélioré…

- Mais il nous a et il ne refera pas les mêmes erreurs qu'avant. Faut pas trop se faire de bile pour lui, il est plus costaud qu'il en a l'air.

- Combien pourraient croire à de l'indifférence! se moqua Sirius.

- Enormément, sans aucun doute, mais du moment que ce n'est pas votre cas, tout va pour le mieux, assura James. Dis-moi, t'aurais pas une idée pour Evans? Je commence à être à court et elle semble plus furieuse contre moi à chaque fois que je l'aborde. La dernière fois elle a failli me lancer un sortilège d'amorphisme, grimaça-t-il.

- C'était hilarant! s'esclaffa Sirius. Je comprends que tu veuilles t'entraîner avec elle vu son niveau mais, franchement, tu devrais laisser tomber. C'est une jeune fille bien trop sage pour avoir quoi que ce soit à faire avec les Maraudeurs.

- Une fille sage qui a tenu tête à Voldemort et qui est amie avec Remus, lui rappela James, boudeur. Notre prochain match est en janvier, je devrais peut-être encore m'améliorer pour lui prouver que ce n'est pas que ma puissance magique qui me rend fort… Si elle se rend compte à quel point je suis bon, elle devrait accepter de m'avoir pour adversaire, non?

- Tu fonces droit dans le mur avec cette théorie, James, déclara Remus en entrant à la suite de Peter.

- Vous voilà enfin! Où est-ce que vous étiez passés?

- On a croisé Tara sur le chemin, expliqua Peter. Elle était particulièrement en forme et ne nous a pas lâché pendant un bon moment.

- De quoi vous a-t-elle parlé? demanda Sirius.

- Euh…

Peter regarda Remus d'un air interrogateur mais son ami se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Pas la moindre idée, avoua-t-il. Tout ce que j'ai retenu de son monologue, c'est lorsqu'elle a dit qu'elle devait rejoindre les autres filles.

- C'est toujours l'amour fou à ce que je vois, s'amusa James comme les deux arrivants s'installaient dans les fauteuils.

- Tu es injuste, je l'aurai ignoré et j'aurai passé mon chemin l'an dernier. Là je me suis arrêté et j'ai au moins fait semblant de l'écouter, cet effort mérite applaudissements.

- A Lunard et son incommensurable magnanimité, trinqua Sirius. Moi je suis persuadé que vous pourriez très bien vous entendre tous les deux.

- Et bien je dois reconnaître qu'elle n'est pas comme je le pensais au départ, sourit doucement Remus. Il reste du chemin à parcourir mais qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour je pourrai la considérer comme une amie.

- Les efforts qu'elle a fait pour se rapprocher de toi mériteraient au moins ça, confirma Peter avec un grand sourire. Mais maintenant que nous voilà tous les quatre réunis dans un lieu discret, nous pouvons passer aux choses sérieuses.

James et Sirius hochèrent la tête avant de tourner leur regard vers Remus avec le même air fier et énigmatique que Peter. Leur ami les regarda avec amusement puis se cala confortablement dans son fauteuil en laissant échapper un soupir sarcastique.

- Je ne doute pas qu'en d'autres occasions ces airs mystérieux auraient eu de l'impact, mais sincèrement, et sans vouloir casser votre effet, il n'y a pas grand-chose en ce moment que vous pourriez avoir autant envie de memontrer à l'abri des regards. Ceci dit, toutes mes félicitations pour y être arrivé si tôt.

- Et tu prétends ne pas vouloir casser notre effet, grogna Sirius en lui adressant un regard noir qui ne se reçut qu'un clin d'œil malicieux en retour.

- Je ne désespère pas de te surprendre par nos apparences! s'exclama joyeusement James. Et comme on garde toujours le meilleur pour la fin du spectacle, je vous laisse décider qui commence, Sirius et Peter.

- Parfois je me dis qu'il y a eu une erreur dans ton animagus, tu aurais dû te transformer en gorille, beaucoup de bruit pour l'intimidation mais une capacité cérébrale qui frôle le zéro absolu.

- Tu peux parler le clébart!

- Bon alors je commence! déclara Peter pour faire cesser la dispute. C'est un peu long, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Remus, je ne suis pas encore très habitué.

Remus se redressa tout en gardant un regard brillant fixé sur Peter alors qu'il se concentrait. Petit à petit, le garçon commença à se transformer. Ses vêtements fondirent dans sa peau en même temps qu'un fin pelage gris le recouvrait et son visage perdait peu à peu de son humanité pour devenir celui d'un rat. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'un rat de bonne taille ne se tienne à la place du Gryffondor.

Remus se laissa tomber à genou devant lui et tendit une main dans sa direction, l'air un peu incertain mais heureux. Peter monta rapidement sur son bras pour se caler sur son épaule et frotter sa tête contre la joue de son ami. Celui-ci sourit grandement et caressa le rongeur.

- C'est merveilleux Peter, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Ouais, pour tout le temps qu'il a mis, heureusement qu'il n'a plus de soucis maintenant.

Remus voulut réprimander Sirius mais Peter sauta de son épaule et fonça sur leur ami, se glissant rapidement vers le jeune Black et montant sur lui, courant sur ses vêtements à une vitesse folle sans s'arrêter. Sirius se contorsionna pour le faire cesser sous les rires de James et Remus jusqu'à ce que le rat ne revienne de lui-même sur l'épaule de Remus.

- Tu as gagné une sacré agilité avec ton animagus, s'amusa Remus alors que Sirius les fusillait du regard.

- Il fera moins le malin quand je me serai aussi transformé, répliqua Sirius.

Joignant l'acte à la parole, Sirius se métamorphosa brusquement en un grand chien noir qui se mit à aboyer dans leur direction. Contrairement à Peter, la transformation avait été quasiment instantanée et il attendait visiblement des félicitations de la part de Remus.

- Quel dommage que tu ne sois pas aussi prompt à retenir tes paroles qu'à te transformer, soupira dramatiquement le châtain contre toute atteinte.

Patmol sembla extrêmement offusqué par la remarque – ce qui donna lieu à un spectacle intéressant de sa physionomie canine – et lui tourna le dos en s'asseyant sur son arrière-train et tapant le sol de sa patte avant droite.

- Susceptible, mais tout aussi magnifique, commenta Remus en s'agenouillant à côté de lui pour entourer son cou de son bras et enfouir sa tête dans son épaisse fourrure noire.

Sirius parut considérer cette action comme rédemptrice car il aboya joyeusement et sauta sur son ami pour lui lécher allégrement le visage, sa queue battant furieusement l'air.

- Haha! Arrête Patmol! rigola Remus en repoussant les assauts enthousiastes du chien. Je me demande quelle est ta race, je ne m'y connais pas trop en chiens, dit-il quand son ami se fut un peu calmé. Tu ressembles un peu à un terre-neuve.

- Sauf que sa tête est beaucoup moins carrée que ces chiens, acquiesça James. On a un peu cherché pour trouver mais il semblerait que notre cher Patmol ne soit pas un chien de pure race.

Sirius aboya et se redressa d'un air fier, faisant rire ses amis.

- Voilà bien une chose qui mettrait en rogne la _toujours pure_ famille Black, commenta James en grattant le crâne de son ami qui ferma les yeux de plaisir.

- Maintenant c'est au tour de James, annonça Peter qui venait de reprendre sa forme humaine. Attends toi à un choc, c'est surprenant sur le coup.

- Môssieur le roi ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire beau, rigola Sirius en passant une main dans ses cheveux retrouvés.

- Je te ferai remarquer que c'est l'animagus qui nous choisit, et non le contraire, c'est donc bien la preuve de ce que je suis, déclara fièrement James.

- C'est ça, c'est ça, allez, montre nous ta splendeur, Grand Chef!

James s'inclina profondément devant lui pour lui montrer qu'il accédait à sa requête et commença à se transformer. Il lui fallut tout de même une quinzaine de secondes pour devenir entièrement cerf, preuve que Sirius maîtrisait mieux que lui la métamorphose, mais la moquerie amicale de Remus se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit la nouvelle apparence de son ami.

- James, tu… Wahow…

Il se rapprocha doucement, presque craintivement, du grand cerf qui le fixait de ses yeux noirs et posa une main sur son encolure avec respect. Jamais Remus n'avait vu un si bel animal de toute sa vie.

Le cerf était bien plus grand que lui, son garrot lui arrivant aux épaules, ses bois étaient immenses mais on les devinait encore jeunes et pouvant se ramifier plus, et puis il y avait son encolure… La fourrure de l'animal à ce niveau ressemblait à une crinière d'un noir intense, le pelage rebelle rappelant la chevelure de James dans son état humain. Le dessus de son crâne était également recouvert de ce pelage noir mais cette fois plus lisse et sa face ainsi que sa robe1 étaient d'un marron rouge très foncé qui devenait plus clair à partir de ses genoux jusqu'à ses sabots présentant également un noir brillant. Quant au pelage de son ventre ainsi que de la base de son cou, il était d'un brun-roux qui éclaircissait sa fourrure.

- Il est imposant, pas vrai? remarqua Sirius d'un ton aussi arrogant que s'il s'était agi de lui. Avec Cornedrue et moi à tes côtés, il n'y aura vraiment aucun risque que tu t'échappes lorsqu'on se fera nos sorties nocturnes!

S'arrachant de la contemplation de son ami, le jeune lycanthrope tourna un regard un peu perdu vers Sirius.

- Pardon?

- Et oui! T'as plus la moindre excuse pour refuser nos escapades des pleines lunes! déclara Sirius en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

James reprit sa forme humaine, l'air aussi content que Sirius, mais Peter regardait Remus avec une certaine inquiétude.

- La dernière pleine lune est récente, j'ai encore le temps d'y réfléchir, soupira Remus. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'accepte, ajouta-t-il vivement en voyant James et Sirius échanger un regard entendu.

- Si tu le dis… commenta Sirius avec un sourire en coin. Bon! En attendant la nuit qu'on puisse sortir sous notre forme animagus, que diriez-vous de poursuivre notre exploration du château? Il y a encore des couloirs qu'on ne connaît pas totalement!

Ils sortirent d'un commun accord, James et Sirius marchant devant et Remus retenant Peter un peu en arrière.

- Tu n'as pas l'air très enthousiaste de ces idées de sorties pour la pleine lune, nota Remus à voix basse pour s'assurer que les autres n'entendent pas. Peut-être que tu pourrais faire comprendre à ces deux inconscients les risques que ça représente.

- En fait… ce n'est pas vraiment pour eux ou pour moi que j'ai peur.

Remus lui adressa un regard interrogateur qu'il évita légèrement.

- C'est vrai que ça m'inquiète de savoir qu'on pourrait être blessé mais si Dumbledore lui-même a assuré que ça ne risquait rien, ou en tous cas pas grand-chose, ça doit être le cas. Mais… il y a toujours un risque qu'ils ne puissent pas te retenir, que tu t'éloignes de nous, et on ne peut pas prévoir ce qui arrivera dans ce cas, ce que tu… ce que le garou fera. Et ça… ça me fait peur.

Il tourna les yeux vers Remus pour le voir lui sourire et acquiescer sans pour autant lui répondre. Il pressa légèrement son épaule et allongea le pas pour revenir à hauteur des deux autres, forçant Peter à faire de même et closant ainsi la discussion.

- Alors Cornedrue, où allons-nous aujourd'hui? demanda le jeune Lupin à James.

- Plus facile de m'appeler ainsi après avoir vu mon merveilleux cerf, pas vrai? nota James avec morgue. Je pense qu'on pourrait aller dans l'aile nord, on ne s'y rend pas souvent à bien y réfléchir.

- On emprunte le passage de la fée sauteuse?

- Excellente suggestion Queudver!

- On en profitera pour approfondir nos investigations dans le couloir qui y mène, observa Sirius, on n'a jamais vraiment été voir dans les autres pièces ce qui s'y trouvait.

Discutant de leur prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, ils arrivèrent rapidement où il le désirait, un couloir assez large qui comportait de part et d'autre une dizaine de portes. Se séparant, ils commencèrent à explorer les différentes salles, principalement des classes abandonnées ou plus simplement des débarras. James allait ouvrir la troisième porte qui se présentait à lui mais la poignée lui résista.

- Une porte close! s'exclama-t-il, tout excité, pour attirer ses amis.

- Il faudrait qu'on trouve une formule efficace de transparence, remarqua Remus alors que Sirius essayait à son tour d'ouvrir la porte. Ce serait pratique et ça accélérerait nos explorations.

- Et ça pourrait être utile en d'autres occasions, ajouta Sirius. On cherchera ça en même temps qu'un moyen pour repérer les profs. Un simple alohomora devrait suffire, dit-il en désignant la serrure et sortant sa baguette.

Un cliquetis se fit entendre quand il eut lancé le sort et James ouvrit prudemment la porte – Maraudeurs courageux, certes, mais ils étaient tombés sur assez de choses bizarres dans leurs explorations pour faire preuve d'un minimum de prudence.

_«Wahou wa ooo _

_Wahou wa ooo _

_Wahou wa ooo»_

Les garçons figèrent sur le seuil lorsqu'ils furent assaillis par la musique entraînante qui emplissait la pièce mais surtout quand ils tombèrent sur la scène qui s'y déroulait.

_«We always take my car cause it's never been beat _

_And we've never missed yet with the girls we meet _

_None of the guys go steady cause it wouldn't be right _

_To leave their best girl home now on Saturday night»_

Tara Milten se trouvait au centre de la pièce, en train de chanter le sourire aux lèvres, un peu plus loin, assise sur une chaise, Fiona Distort jouait de la guitare, l'air hilare, et leurs trois amies, Lily Evans, Millea Stimpson et Océane Runaway, battait des mains, debout autour de Tara, l'air de s'éclater autant que les deux autres.

_«I get around _

_Get around round round I get around _

_From town to town _

_Get around round round I get around _

_I'm a real cool head» _

Les trois filles debout faisaient les chœurs alors que Tara chantait et les garçons ne parvenaient pas à se sortir de leur stupeur. Les jeunes filles d'habitude assez calmes – si on exceptait Tara – étaient clairement en train de se taper un délire sur une chanson d'un groupe qu'ils ne connaissaient absolument pas et ce n'était visiblement pas la première fois.

_«Get around round round I get around _

_Ahh ooo ooo _

_Get around round round I get around _

_Ahh ooo ooo» _

James fixait Evans avec hébétude. Il ne l'avait jamais vue avec une mine aussi resplendissante. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert encore plus brillant que d'habitude et son sourire qui dévoilait ses dents blanches semblaient éclairé à lui seul toute la pièce.

Sur un dernier couplet, les filles arrêtèrent de chanter et poussèrent des cris de joie.

- Wouhou! C'est génial, tout simplement génial! s'exclama Millea Stimpson. C'est du délire complet ce groupe!

- Inimitables Beach Boys, rigola Tara. Je crois que c'est sur leurs chansons que je me suis le plus amusée!

- Je veux bien te…

Distort venait de remarquer la présence des garçons et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avant qu'elle prenne une teinte coquelicot, tout comme Runaway lorsqu'elle suivit son regard.

- Oh! Salut vous quatre! On vous avait pas entendu entrer! les accueillit Tara, pas gênée le moins du monde.

- Non mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici? s'exclama Evans, l'air énervée.

- On pourrait vous poser la même question! répliqua James qui venait de reprendre ses esprits.

- Dis-moi Potter, la porte n'était-elle pas fermée avant que vous n'entriez? gronda-t-elle. Vous en avez pas marre d'être aussi fouineurs?

- Mais il faut un mot de passe, s'étonna Stimpson, comment êtes-vous entrés?

- On a simplement lancé le sortilège d'ouverture!

- Normal, sourit Tara, pour des raisons de sécurité, McGonagall a fait en sorte que la porte soit juste fermée à clef quand on est toutes présentes à l'intérieur.

- Quoi? s'écrièrent les quatre autres filles, stupéfaites.

- Possible que j'ai oublié de vous en parler, ajouta Tara avec un petit rire.

- C'est vous qui avez aménagé cette salle? intervint Remus en regardant autour de lui, l'air stupéfait.

- Tout à fait! C'est Millea qui a sculpté les murs de la pièce! acquiesça Tara avec fierté.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que James remarqua les décorations de la salle, entre les sculptures d'êtres magiques, les tentures et le plafond qui était une imitation un peu moins élaborée de celui de la Grande Salle.

- Mais enfin, pourquoi…

- Ce que nous faisons ici ne vous regarde en rien, le coupa Lily. Maintenant si ces messieurs pouvaient avoir l'obligeance de sortir de cette salle où ils n'ont jamais été invité!

- Tu ne penses pas… commença Sirius d'un ton sarcastique avant que Tara s'élance vers eux pour les pousser joyeusement hors de la pièce.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, peut-être qu'un jour vous serez invités ici. A plus tard!

Et elle referma la porte, les plongeant dans le silence du couloir.

- Qu'est-ce que… c'était… que ça? demanda lentement James.

- Quatre filles en train de chanter et une cinquième jouant de la guitare, répondit doctement Sirius.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers une autre salle.

- On ferait mieux d'oublier ça et de faire ce pour quoi on était venu ici.

- Non mais tu les as vu! s'exclama Peter en lui emboîtant le pas avec les deux autres. C'était… Je pensais pas qu'elles pouvaient avoir ce genre d'activités!

- T'es pas le seul, assura James. D'abord aux projets personnels de l'an dernier, et maintenant ça! Elles deviennent de plus intéressantes chaque jour!

- Tu parles vraiment pour toutes? se moqua Sirius. Enfin, je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est plutôt amusant tout ça.

- Allez les gars, arrêtons de parler de ça et occupons-nous de l'aile nord, dit Remus en entrant dans une salle.

Il se dirigea vers un vitrail où on pouvait voir une petite fée bleue sauter dans tous les sens en se prenant les bords du cadre et la fixa un instant avant de faire rapidement partir son bras dans sa direction pour la toucher. Aussitôt, le vitrail s'ouvrit pour découvrir un passage.

James passa en dernier, jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui en se souvenant du visage d'Evans alors qu'elle riait et chantait, il regrettait juste qu'ils se soient aussi rapidement faits mettre à la porte.

Les jours avaient vite filé suite à cet événement et les garçons se retrouvèrent au premier jour de vacances devant le manoir Doissan, à contempler l'immense parc recouvert de neige qui promettait de folles batailles pour les jours à venir.

- C'est vrai que c'est la première fois que vous venez ici en hiver, remarqua Alphar en souriant à leurs airs ravis.

- Et c'est scandaleux, déclara Sirius, tu aurais dû nous inviter bien plus tôt!

Il y avait clairement une note de reproche dans ses propos, mais son oncle se contenta de rire.

- Un jour tu me remercieras pour tout ça, crois-moi. Mais ne restons pas dehors au risque d'attraper mal, et puis j'aimerai savoir combien de temps ça va lui prendre.

- De quoi tu parles? s'étonna Sirius en franchissant le seuil de la porte.

- Tu vas vite le…

- Oh! Te voilà Sirius! Comme tu m'as manqué! Et comme tu as grandi! Tu es vraiment magnifique! Je suis si contente!

La cousine de Sirius était en train de l'étouffer dans une longue étreinte tout en extériorisant pleinement sa joie de le revoir.

- Androoooo! Laisse moi respirer! suffoqua Sirius.

- Oups! Pardon. Et vous aussi, vous êtes là, c'est vraiment merveilleux, ce Noël va être fantastique.

Tout en parlant, elle attrapa à la fois James et Peter et les poussa vers Remus pour les serrer tous trois contre elle avec autant d'enthousiasme qu'elle en avait démontré pour son cousin avant de les relâcher.

- Venez vite! Il faut que vous la voyez! ajouta-t-elle en se précipitant hors du hall, laissant derrière elle quatre Gryffondor abasourdis dont un complètement perdu.

- Ce… C'était quoi ça? T'as testé des potions étrangères sur elle ou quoi? demanda Sirius.

- Les effets de la maternité peuvent être vraiment surprenants, commenta Alphar, clairement amusé. Vous devriez aller voir son trésor avant qu'elle ne s'inquiète de ce que vous devenez. Moi je vais voir Métys et on vous rejoint après.

Les quatre jeunes gens acquiescèrent et entrèrent dans le petit salon où avait disparu Andromeda. Ils la trouvèrent debout devant le canapé, serrant contre sa poitrine un petit paquet de couvertures qu'elle regardait d'un air infiniment doux. Assis sur le canapé, Ted Tonks observait sa femme avec des yeux brillants d'amour. Le tableau qu'ils formaient était vraiment magnifique et les garçons échangèrent un sourire à cette vision.

- Ma petite Nymphadora, je te présente Sirius ton grand cousin, dit Andromeda comme ils s'approchaient.

Elle dégagea un peu mieux les couvertures pour faire découvrir le minuscule visage en cœur coiffé d'une petite masse de cheveux bleu pâle.

- Quand ils sont de cette couleur, c'est qu'elle est sereine, expliqua Andromeda, toute fière.

Le bébé ouvrit ses petits yeux et se mit à gigoter. Il gazouilla joyeusement en voyant sa mère puis écarquilla les yeux de manière assez comique en remarquant Sirius, qui était le plus près.

- Elle a dix mois, dit la mère. Tu veux la porter un peu?

- Hein? Mais… Je risque de la faire tomber! s'exclama Sirius, qui sembla un peu paniqué quand sa cousine lui tendit son enfant.

- Mais non, ça va aller. Voilà, comme ça, tu vois que tu la tiens bien.

Sirius grimaça, se sentant un peu gauche alors que le bébé le regardait comme pour déterminer s'il avait le droit ou non de la tenir ainsi. James, Remus et Peter se rapprochèrent pour mieux l'observer et elle les regarda les uns après les autres de ses petits yeux ronds. Elle se mit soudain à gigoter plus fort dans les bras de Sirius en émettant une espèce de petit gloussement ravi en même temps que ses cheveux prenaient une teinte rouge vive agrémentée de reflets roux dorés.

- Regardez les garçons, on dirait bien qu'elle vous adore!

- Elle est vraiment toute petite, remarqua James sans réaliser qu'il arborait un sourire niais à la vue de l'enfant.

- Oui, ce Noël sera sans nul doute fantastique, souffla Remus.

- Mais cela, on n'en aurait jamais douté, sourit Peter, heureux de l'ambiance si chaleureuse du lieu qui ferait sûrement oublier à Remus pour un temps ses soucis et à Sirius sa famille.

- Il n'aurait plus manqué que ça! s'exclama Alphar qui venait de revenir accompagné de Métys. Et il va falloir décorer le sapin, nous vous avons attendu pour ça.

Sirius rendit Nymphadora à sa cousine et sourit à Métys.

- Toujours aussi petite, déclara-t-il.

- Toujours aussi insolent, répliqua-t-elle.

- Ah, mais c'est comme ça que tu me préfères, n'est-ce pas?

- Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre de ces humains, soupira Métys en adressant un regard en coin à Alphar.

- Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui prends? gémit Alphar d'un ton qui ne convenait pas à sa personne.

- Bonjour Métys, et bonjour Ted, ajouta Remus à l'adresse du mari d'Andromeda comme ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de le saluer.

Ted se leva avec un grand sourire.

- Ravi de…

Ayant voulu s'avancer vers eux, il avait trébuché Merlin seul sait comment et se serait écrasé au sol s'il n'y avait pas eu Peter et James pour le retenir.

- Toujours aussi maladroit, souffla Sirius avec amusement.

Ted grimaça et se gratta la nuque alors que les autres rigolaient, les rejoignant bien vite. Sirius était bien heureux d'être revenu ici pour ces fêtes. Entouré de toutes les personnes qui comptaient réellement pour lui, il avait presque l'impression de pouvoir connaître les véritables joies d'une famille.

Son oncle leur laissa le choix entre avoir des chambres séparées ou dormir comme à Poudlard. Le choix fut vite fait et la chambre à quatre lits investit par les garçons avant qu'ils ne redescendent retrouver tout le monde.

Remus remarqua avec amusement que James était fasciné par le bébé d'Andromeda, ne cessant de venir le voir pour jouer avec elle. Pour le jeune Lupin, il était clair que James avait raté une magnifique vocation de grand frère, à le voir gagatiser à qui mieux mieux au-dessus du berceau. Sirius aussi avait de l'intérêt pour Nymphadora, mais il semblait surtout intrigué par ce minuscule être qui pouvait pourtant déclencher autant d'émois autour de lui d'un seul geste.

Le châtain croisa le regard ravi de Peter et comme les deux autres ne paraissaient pas pouvoir se détacher de l'enfant, ils commencèrent à décorer le sapin avec l'aide d'Alphar, d'Andromeda et de Métys. Ted essaya bien de les aider, mais on le somma rapidement et gentiment de plutôt superviser après qu'il eut par trois fois failli tout faire dégringoler.

James et Sirius finirent par les rejoindre et la journée se termina dans la bonne humeur, Sirius aurait même pu jurer avoir vu Métys sourire joyeusement, mais il se garda bien de le dire pour éviter que la demi elfe ne nie avec fierté.

Plusieurs jours passèrent dans cette bonne ambiance, les occupants du manoir ayant l'impression de vivre dans un monde à part, oublieux des réalités extérieures.

- Alors Sirius, tout va comme tu veux?

Le garçon leva un visage souriant à Andromeda. Il revenait de s'être changé après une bataille de boule de neige particulièrement intense et ses trois amis étaient encore dans la chambre.

- C'est la première fois que je passe un aussi bon Noël, avoua Sirius. Après ceux que j'ai passé à Poudlard et chez James, je ne pensais pas pouvoir dire ça mais là…

- C'est toujours agréable d'être entouré des personnes qu'on aime, remarqua Andromeda en acquiescant. Nous avons passé le dernier Noël dans la famille de Ted, je devais accoucher deux mois plus tard, je te laisse imaginer mon état! Tu savais que la grand-mère de Ted ainsi que son père et son cousin étaient aussi maladroits que lui? demanda-t-elle en prenant un faux air traumatisé.

- Ça a dû être mémorable, s'esclaffa Sirius. En tous cas, tu t'acquittes de ton rôle de mère magistralement, la taquina-t-elle.

- Je ne l'aurais jamais cru! Mes amies à Poudlard me disaient que je ferai une excellente mère, mais je leur disais qu'elles ne savaient pas ce qu'elles racontaient. Nymphadora est venue plus tôt que nous l'avions prévu, tu sais? Ça a été une sacrée surprise, et quand nous avons découvert pour son don! Pourtant… Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse que le jour où j'ai accouché, la première fois où j'ai pu la toucher. C'est étrange mais à partir du moment où j'ai su que je la portais en moi, je n'ai pas douté une seconde que je saurai la chérir et l'élever dans tout l'amour qu'un enfant a le droit de recevoir.

Son regard s'était fait un peu rêveur et elle sourit à nouveau à Sirius.

- En fait, je me suis dit que ce n'était pas normal. Avec les parents que j'ai eu, j'aurai dû être inquiète, non? C'est ça que j'ai trouvé bizarre finalement, rigola-t-elle doucement. Et Nymphadora est là… Oh Sirius, je sais que j'ai changé avec cette naissance, mais tu ne peux pas te douter tout ce que ça peut changer en toi. Surtout pour nous, je suppose, avec ce que nous avons vécu, un enfant représente tellement!

Sirius tourna les yeux vers une des fenêtres, contemplant le spectacle insolite de son oncle avançant subrepticement du majordome Guy Dogg en train de déblayer une allée pour lui balancer une bonne masse de neige sur la tête. Le serviteur se tourna vers son maître avec un air un peu affligé alors que celui-ci était écroulé de rire. Sirius n'avait jamais très bien compris ce qui liait ces deux hommes. Guy Dogg n'avait plus de famille et ne quittait quasiment jamais Alphar. L'homme devait avoir dans les cinquante-cinq ans et Sirius s'était déjà fait la réflexion qu'il avait envers son oncle une attitude assez paternelle bien que discrète. Il poussa un faible soupir sans cesser de regarder les deux hommes discuter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Regulus?

Andromeda lui adressa un regard surpris qu'il ne vit pas.

- Et bien… Je ne l'ai pas aussi bien connu que toi, tu sais. Il était plutôt discret quand on venait même si Nocera le prenait comme exemple pour toi. Je n'ai jamais réussi à me faire un réel avis sur lui pour être franche.

- Je lui ai dit qu'il n'était plus mon frère, en début d'année.

Sa cousine fronça légèrement les sourcils mais attendit qu'il continue.

- Je ne sais même plus comment j'en suis venu à lui dire ça mais je ne le regrette pas. Il m'énervait à toujours être sur mon dos, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le regretterai. Toujours à suivre les ordres de mère, à jouer au bon fils bien obéissant, il me donnait la nausée à chaque fois que je le voyais. En fait j'ai sûrement fait le meilleur choix de ma vie en mettant les choses au clair ce jour-là…

Il crispa les mains sur ses genoux et Andromeda avança une main vers lui.

- Sir…

- Alors pourquoi je pense à lui? siffla-t-il. Pourquoi je me demande comment ça se passe à la maison, si… s'il pense à moi aussi? Mille cornes, ça m'énerve! s'exclama-t-il en se levant brusquement et en faisant quelques pas rageurs. C'est un abruti! Il ne m'a jamais écouté, j'ai essayé pourtant mais autant essayé de parler à du vent! Et qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire encore? Pourquoi ça m'inquiète? Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre après tout? C'est bien pour ça que je lui ai dit ça! Et puis c'est vrai, il n'est pas mon frère, j'ai pas de famille de toute façon! Je n'en ai…

Andromeda le serra brusquement contre elle et il serra fortement les dents pour s'empêcher de continuer à crier.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Sirius, souffla-t-elle. Je sais combien ça peut faire mal cette ambiance. C'est paradoxal, parce qu'on se sent mieux que jamais mais en même temps, on se rend compte du temps qu'on a perdu, de _tout_ ce qu'on a perdu. J'ai ressenti ça quand j'ai commencé avec Ted, quand Nymphadora est née et à bien d'autres occasions.

Sirius se détacha un peu de son étreinte et grimaça.

- Excuse, ça avait juste besoin de sortir.

- Sirius… Tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais dire mais tant pis. Si tu es aussi en colère contre ton frère, si tu le détestes autant, c'est parce que tu l'aimes comme un frère, justement, et tu le sais. Tu l'aimes tellement que toute la déception qu'il a pu te faire ressentir s'est transformée en colère et tu as préféré le rejeter avant d'en venir à le haïr.

- Je le hais déjà, grogna Sirius.

- Non, tu penses toujours à lui, tu t'inquiètes encore, tu l'aimes comme le frère qu'il est ou qu'il a été, je ne sais pas. J'ignore quelle est la meilleure solution, ce qu'il faut faire, mais quoi qu'il arrive, j'espère de tout cœur que tu sauras comprendre que Regulus a fait son choix et que tu n'es en rien responsable de son avenir.

- C'est pas à moi que tu devrais dire ça, ricana-t-il.

- Au contraire, car on a tendance à répéter mille fois la même chose lorsqu'on en n'est pas sûr, juste pour se convaincre.

Son cousin figea et la regarda avec incrédulité. Elle lui adressa un sourire et déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Ne pense qu'à toi, Sirius. Je sais que ce n'est pas un conseil qu'on donne souvent mais, concernant notre famille, c'est le seul que je peux te donner. Oublie tout le reste et réfléchis comme si tu étais seul. Tu n'es qu'un enfant, il te sera déjà difficile d'échapper à la famille Black, si tu laisses ton esprit dévier, tu ne pourras jamais en sortir.

- Ce n'est pas…

- Je refuse de te perdre, le coupa-t-elle. Tu es le seul qui compte dans les circonstances actuelles et il est hors de question que tu n'en reviennes pas par manque d'égoïsme.

Elle avait dit cela avec une pointe d'amusement, mais derrière, Sirius nota combien elle pouvait être terrifiée à l'idée de ce qui pourrait se passer. Il se remémora sa discussion avec Canaris juste après qu'il ait asséné à Regulus qu'il n'était plus son frère et un doute le prit. La jeune fille était clairement contre Voldemort mais elle n'avait jamais fait grand état de Regulus dans leurs discussions avant ce jour-là. Etait-il possible que Canaris ait juste souhaité le mettre devant une évidence sur ce que lui-même pensait? Cela était possible connaissant la Serpentard et son esprit tordu… Il faudrait qu'il lui parle à son retour.

- Ça va exploser, dit-il d'une voix neutre.

- Quoi donc?

- Je ne sais pas… C'est une impression que j'ai, une certitude que j'ai eue lorsque Nocera a voulu que je rentre à Noël, que si jamais je rentrais, quelque chose allait exploser. Mais c'est depuis le début de l'année en fait, depuis que j'ai envoyé Regulus sur les roses. J'ignore encore exactement ce qui va se passer mais cet été, quand je n'aurai pas d'autres choix que de rentrer au Square Grimmaurd, _ça_ va exploser.

Andromeda n'eut pas le temps de répliquer comme les bruits des trois autres garçons descendant se firent entendre.

- Mais ne t'en fais pas, ajouta Sirius avec un clin d'œil, je m'en sortirai toujours.

James, Remus et Peter entrèrent à cet instant et il se dirigea vers eux avec un sourire joyeux. Cette conversation lui avait fait du bien et surtout, il commençait à avoir hâte d'être en juillet, juste pour voir ce qui allait exploser.

Ce soir-là dans leur chambre, les garçons discutèrent jusque tard dans la nuit du projet animagus et des perspectives pour la suite des vacances avant d'aller se coucher, l'esprit serein.

Plusieurs heures passèrent dans le calme des respirations endormies, mais dans le lit de James, une certaine agitation commença à se faire sentir. Le garçon se retourna plusieurs fois de manière brusque dans son sommeil avant de s'immobiliser à nouveau… et de se redresser vivement, les yeux grands ouverts.

- J'aime Lily, s'exclama-t-il, parfaitement réveillé.

Il sauta au bas de son lit et courut secouer Sirius pour le réveiller.

- Pas en rose! s'écria Sirius qui était visiblement en train de faire un cauchemar.

- J'aime Lily! annonça James, tout content.

Sirius le regarda d'un œil endormi, ne semblant pas comprendre.

- Hé ho! Je suis en train de te dire que j'aime Lily Evans, tu pourrais réagir quand même! s'indigna James.

- Evans? Quelle drôle d'idée… dit enfin Sirius en bâillant. Et pourquoi tu me réveilles pour me dire ça?

- J'ai eu une révélation! déclara James qui en semblait particulièrement fier.

Il eut un silence durant lequel Sirius se demanda s'il y avait une chance pour qu'il puisse se rendormir sans que James ne s'en rende compte.

- Tu faisais quel genre de rêve quand je t'ai réveillé? demanda soudain James.

- Hein?

- Quand je t'ai réveillé, tu as crié «Pas en rose!», de quoi tu rêvais?

- Oh! Alphar voulait faire une peinture de moi vêtu d'un tutu rose. En fait je te remercie de m'avoir tiré de là.

- Sirius…

- Quoi?

- Tu as dit: «Pas en rose!»

Un nouveau silence suivi durant lequel James se retenait de rire et Sirius ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il écarquille les yeux, choqué.

- Hey! J'ai pas envie d'être en tutu!

- Ah! C'est toi qui l'a dit! «Pas en rose!» et non «Pas en tutu!», s'exclama James, hilare.

- Tu vas voir!

Sirius se jeta sur lui pour lui faire ravaler son rire, ce qui réveilla les deux autres.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend? s'étonna Peter.

- Sirius s'est découvert une vocation de ballerine! déclara James en s'échappant de la prise de son ami.

- Et James une passion pour les filles aux yeux verts! renchérit Sirius.

- Pardon?

- J'aime Lily! déclara James pour la troisième fois, un sourire hilare sur le visage.

- Lily comme dans Lily Evans? s'étrangla Remus.

- Exactement!

- Merlin! James, je t'avais dit de trouver une fille qui ne se laisserait pas faire mais y'a des limites! tenta de le raisonner le jeune Lupin.

- Mais non, tout va aller pour le mieux!

- Tu comptes aller la voir à la rentrée? demanda Peter, ravi pour son ami.

- Evidemment!

- Je décline toute responsabilité en cas de séquelles physiques ou psychiques, annonça Remus en se laissant retomber sur son oreiller.

- Tu crois que je vais tant la choquer que ça? s'inquiéta James.

- Je parlais pour toi, explicita son ami avec un sourire en coin, faisant rire Sirius.

- Pff! Vous verrez! Elle va directement me tomber dans les bras. Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait en être autrement vu qu'il s'agit de moi!

- Là est justement le problème, grommela Remus, mais seul Peter l'entendit et ils se recouchèrent, tous rêvant étrangement de la même chose: James en tutu rose bonbon en train de demander la main de Lily Evans.

****

_(à suivre…) _

****

**Au sujet du cerf de James**, Je doute qu'il existe réellement un cerf qui puisse ressembler à celui que je décris pour James, mais il s'agit après tout d'un animagus et puis je le voyais comme ça depuis le début, na!;-) J'espère que vous l'aimez comme ça… et que je l'ai bien décrit:-S lol

**Pour la chanson** que chantent les filles, il s'agit de **_«I get around», des Beach Boys_**. Si vous voulez l'écouter, allez sur: http // www . radioblogclub . com / search / 0 / igetaroundbeachboys (sans les espaces évidemment;-) ) et vous sélectionnez l'un des titres dans la liste (Normalement ils fonctionnent tous). Je sais pas pourquoi, mais quand j'ai commencé à mettre que les filles s'éclataient sur les chansons et après avoir réentendu celle-ci des Beach Boys, j'ai eu une vision très nette de ce que ça pourrait donner de leur faire se taper un délire dessus. Après tout, qui oserait dire que cette chanson n'est pas entraînante?;-P

**_NdA_**_: Raaaaaaaah! Enfin posté! Miracle! Je ne dis plus rien pour la parution du chapitre suivant! (qui parie que je vais pas pouvoir m'empêcher de donner une date? T.T) _

* * *

1 On utilise ce terme pour les chevaux, mais je ne sais pas si on peut le faire avec les cerfs, comme ce sont des cervidés, et non des équidés… Si quelqu'un le sait, qu'il me le dise;-) 


	9. Franchise

_**Retransmission**_

**AVIS A TOUS LES LECTEURS !!**

**_Berlingotte_** a écrit un OS sur le couple Peter/Valentine : **_« Un tour au bord du lac »_** http// www . fanfiction . net / s / 2977045 / 1 / (on enlève les espaces) Il est vraiment très bien fait, respectant les persos tels que je les vois et mettant même en avant des faits "récurrents" de ma fic. A lire absolument ! (j'ai laissé une review si certains veulent connaître mon avis plus complet sur cet OS très bien écrit ;-) )

_**Fin de la retransmission (lol)**_

**°O°**

_Bon, l'aura eu du mal à arriver celui-là, entre les cours et une abominable gérance du temps, mais vous ne rêvez pas, il est bien là ! Par contre, je ne donne aucune date pour le prochain :-S_

_Hem… bon, puisque je l'ai promis, ceux à qui j'avais dit que le chapitre serait là au pire le 15 septembre peuvent me torturer. Je tiens juste à dire avant que la torture peut entraîner des séquelles physiques et psychiques qui pourraient être handicapantes dans la pratique de l'écriture, mais ce n'est qu'à titre indicatif que je dis cela, hein ! ;-)_

_Vu tout le tps que ça m'a pris pour poster ce chapitre, je n'ai pas pu répondre à toutes les reviews, merci pour vos commentaires **Patmola**, **la femme flambi**, **Raziel Tepes**, **Toulouse, Po et Yamael **. :-)_

**oOo**

**Chapitre 8 : Franchise** (titre temporaire, je cherche mieux:-S)

Le menton dans la main, la pointe du stylo tapotant régulièrement le bureau, Pétunia Evans fixait son livre de cours sans le voir. Sa sœur était repartie pour son école le matin même suite à des fêtes de fin d'année qui s'étaient étrangement bien déroulées du point de vue de leurs relations, contrairement à l'ordinaire où elles s'entendaient comme chien et chat.

Rien n'avait laissé présager, au retour de Lily, que les choses évolueraient dans le bon sens. Lorsque sa sœur avait franchi le seuil de la maison, Pétunia l'avait ignorée, comme d'habitude, Lily en avait fait de même, comme d'habitude, et les premiers jours avaient vu naître quelques disputes dès que Pétunia surprenait Lily en train d'avoir une quelconque activité en relation avec la magie, comme d'habitude. C'était dans l'ordre des choses que tout contact entre elles se déroule de cette manière et Pétunia savait très bien que sa sœur n'était pas en reste pour la provoquer dès qu'elle le pouvait.

Tout cela avait pourtant changé après Noël, ou plus précisément, c'était l'attitude de Lily qui s'était modifiée. Elle n'avait plus renchéri sur les attaques de Pétunia, s'était enfermée à double tour dans sa chambre dès qu'elle étudiait et, au fil des jours qui passaient, avait semblé de plus en plus inquiète pour des raisons obscures.

Pétunia avait été plus choqué de tout cela qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais admis. Elle aurait dû être heureuse et soulagée que cette peste ne la taquine plus et ne fasse plus autant la fière, mais c'était l'effet inverse qui s'était produit. Certes, elle se sentait plus en sécurité puisqu'elle ne risquait plus de tomber sur une quelconque manifestation de magie, mais dans le même temps l'air soucieux de sa sœur avait déteint sur elle comme elle n'avait pas l'habitude de la voir ainsi.

Quelques jours avaient passé ainsi sans que Pétunia n'ose aller demander des explications à sa sœur – elle avait tout de même une certaine fierté à conserver – et ce n'était que deux jours plus tôt que tout s'était éclairé, lorsque leur mère s'était inquiétée de l'air sombre de Lily.

L'aînée des Evans avait appris que son père devait se rendre dans une prison sorcière du nom d'Azkaban le jour même du départ de Lily, visite qui comprenait certains risques. Pétunia devait reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas tout saisi, entre la raison pour laquelle leur père devait se rendre là-bas et en quoi cela représentait un danger pour lui, mais la peur de sa sœur s'était propagée à elle, au point qu'elle avait été la voir le lendemain pour lui demander quelques explications. Lily ne l'avait pas envoyé balader, mais elle ne lui avait pas non plus vraiment répondu, après un instant de silence, elle s'était contentée de lui dire qu'elle devait se faire du souci pour pas grand-chose au final et la discussion avait été close.

Un regard vers son réveil lui indiqua qu'il était sept heures du soir passé et elle se demanda s'il était normal que son père ne soit toujours pas revenu. Sa mère était quant à elle rentrée plus tôt de son travail, prétextant qu'ils avaient bouclé une recherche en avance, mais Pétunia avait bien senti qu'elle mentait et s'inquiétait également de son mari. Bizarrement, Pétunia aurait préféré que Lily soit présente aujourd'hui.

La sonnette d'entrée retentit et la jeune fille cessa soudain de taper son stylo contre la table, tendant l'oreille. Les pas précipités de sa mère montèrent jusqu'à l'étage, puis le bruit de la porte d'entrée suivi d'un silence. Ce silence parut extrêmement oppressant à Pétunia comme en toute logique sa mère aurait dû dire quelque chose pour accueillir la personne, quelle qu'elle soit, si pesant en fait que lorsque la femme se mit soudainement à répéter plusieurs fois le nom de son mari d'une voix effrayée, Pétunia eut un sursaut et lâcha le stylo qui tomba sur le bureau avec un bruit sec.

Une voix inconnue qui se voulait apaisante résonna dans l'entrée sans que Pétunia en comprenne le sens, la porte se referma et les bruits de conversation s'éloignèrent jusqu'à se taire après que la porte du salon ait été fermée. La jeune fille était figée sur son siège avec l'impression qu'un énorme poids la maintenait en place. Son esprit lui hurlait de descendre voir ce qu'il se passait mais son corps ne voulait pas bouger, pétrifié dans une angoisse de ce qui l'attendait en bas.

Ce fut le bruit d'un volet claquant sous l'effet du vent qui la sortit de sa tétanie d'une manière assez brutale puisqu'elle sauta sur ses pieds pour se précipiter hors de sa chambre. Elle ralentit néanmoins le pas pour descendre les escaliers le plus discrètement possible et observer ce qu'il se passait dans la cuisine sans se faire remarquer.

D'où elle était, elle pouvait voir sa mère agenouillée devant une chaise, en train d'appeler son mari par son nom, mais une personne vêtue d'une longue robe et qui lui tournait le dos bouchait la vue à Pétunia pour voir son père.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il sera complètement rétabli d'ici deux trois jours, indiqua le sorcier d'une voix rassurante. Les détraqueurs ne l'ont pas touché mais le simple fait de les approcher a des répercussions.

- Oui, il… il m'a dit qu'il risquait de revenir ainsi et qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'inquiète, acquiesça Naomi Evans d'une voix un peu tremblante. Ces… détraqueurs sont des gardiens, c'est ça ? Pourquoi font-ils ça à ceux qui ne sont pas prisonniers ?

Pétunia avait déjà vu sa mère perdre son sang-froid, mais c'était pour se mettre en colère, jamais par peur de quoi que ce soit, et pourtant, en cet instant, elle lui semblait plus fragile que jamais, prête à s'effondrer en pleurs. Si elle n'avait pas eu si peur de s'attirer l'attention du sorcier en entrant dans la pièce, Pétunia se serait précipitée pour voir son père, se rassurer, mais alors qu'elle commençait à songer à bouger, le sorcier se déplaça pour tendre quelque chose à sa mère, lui offrant une vue parfaite sur son père assis sur une chaise.

Elle étouffa un cri dans sa main en découvrant l'air horrible de l'homme. Il avait le teint cireux, presque transparent, un visage totalement vide d'expression, de même que ses yeux complètement ternes, eux qui étaient si pétillants d'ordinaire, il se tenait sur sa chaise comme un mannequin désarticulé et Pétunia surprit à un moment un bref sursaut de son corps où ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement en une expression d'horreur avant de revenir à son état apathique.

- Donnez lui à manger beaucoup de ce chocolat, cela lui fera le plus grand bien et l'aidera à se remettre.

D'un mouvement lent qu'elle n'eut même pas conscience de faire, la jeune fille dériva son regard vers le sorcier pour découvrir un vieil homme possédant une grande barbe blanche et des lorgnons sur le nez. Sa sœur et son père en avaient tellement parlé qu'elle ne douta pas un instant de se trouver en présence d'Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard et celui qui avait aidé Edouard Evans dans ses activités d'ambassadeur. Lorsque son regard tomba à nouveau sur son père, la jeune fille sentit une profonde haine monter en elle à l'égard de ce soi-disant puissant sorcier pour l'avoir ramené dans cet état.

- Si ces détraqueurs existent, combien d'autres créatures du même genre avez-vous dans votre monde ? demanda Mme Evans, ramenant sa fille à la conversation dont elle avait manqué un bout.

- Les détraqueurs sont les pires qui existent, mais je vous mentirai en vous disant qu'elles sont les seules dangereuses. Ce sont néanmoins des risques avec lesquels nous vivons depuis des siècles, de même que vous avez vos propres problèmes. Je vous ai déjà assuré de la sécurité de Lily dans l'enceinte de l'école et je ne reviendrai pas sur mes mots.

- Lily est une très bonne élève, n'est-ce pas ? Elle saurait se défendre en de nombreuses circonstances ?

- Elle possède un énorme potentiel, en effet.

- Mais mon mari n'est qu'un humain comme les au… un humain sans pouvoir, se reprit la femme. Monsieur Dumbledore, j'aime ma famille plus que tout et j'ai réellement été heureuse de voir que ma fille n'était pas la seule à savoir utiliser la magie, j'étais ravie de la voir partir pour votre école car je savais que là-bas, elle pourrait pleinement s'épanouir. Cependant je dois vous avouer qu'il n'en a pas été de même lorsqu'Edouard m'a annoncé qu'il désirait également faire partie intégrante de ce monde. Mon mari a toujours été un éternel rêveur, un peu idéaliste, et c'est une des nombreuses raisons qui font que je l'aime, de même que sa nature à toujours aller au bout de tout ce qu'il fait. Nos filles ne le savent pas mais j'ai tenté de le dissuader de faire ce travail d'ambassadeur. Je ne m'inquiète pas plus pour lui que pour ma fille mais il me semblait plus approprié que des personnes déjà sur place, habituées à ces situations, prennent les choses en main. Sans doute est-ce assez irresponsable de ma part mais j'étais prête à remettre en toute confiance ma fille entre vos mains, surtout que je la connais bien ainsi que la plupart de ses limites.

- Vous n'aimez pas notre monde, Mme Evans, n'est-ce pas ? remarqua le sorcier d'un ton doux.

- Je suis désolée, sourit la femme sans quitter son mari des yeux et en caressant du bout des doigts sa joue. Je ne peux refuser à Lily de l'écouter parler de ses cours, mais je n'aime pas ça, je ne peux empêcher Edouard d'aller rencontrer tous ces gens étranges, mais je ne le supporte pas. Il m'a déjà été difficile de reconnaître que Lily possédait des pouvoirs surnaturels, ce n'est pas que cela me faisait peur mais je suis une scientifique, ce genre de choses ne pouvait qu'avoir une explication autre que la magie. J'ai fini par tenir ce fait comme… l'exception qui confirme la règle, si je puis dire, et je n'ai pas cherché beaucoup plus loin, contrairement à mon mari. Je ne peux aimer votre monde parce qu'avant que nous n'entrions en contact avec lui, tout allait bien, même si Lily était spéciale, nous vivions heureux et sans crainte. Je ne peux dire que nous sommes malheureux mais la peur, elle, est désormais bien présente. Je donnerai n'importe quoi aujourd'hui, pour faire en sorte que Lily n'ait jamais été une sorcière, non par honte ou par dégoût, mais pour retrouver la vie calme et normale que nous avions avant. Comment… comment puis-je voir l'avenir de notre famille lorsqu'on me parle de guerre et de choses auxquelles je n'entends rien ?

- Peut-être devriez-vous en parler à votre mari ? suggéra le vieil homme.

La mère de Pétunia eut un faible sourire et leva les yeux vers lui. Sa fille, toujours dissimulée à l'entrée, n'en revenait pas de son discours, elle avait toujours cru que sa mère aimait autant que sa sœur et son père le monde de la magie, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle pense cela.

- C'est que je l'aime, voyez-vous ? Tout comme j'aime mes filles. Il m'est impensable de me mettre en travers des routes qu'ils choisissent, même si celles-ci me font peur. J'ai déjà essayé et échoué, c'est donc que ce désir était plus fort que celui qui les pousse vers moi. Comment pourrai-je aller à l'encontre de leurs rêves ? Je n'aime pas cela, plus que de la peur, cela m'inspire de l'horreur au fil du temps, mais… ma faiblesse aussi bien que ma force vient de l'amour que je leur porte, alors ça n'a pas tellement d'importance au final. Je me dis parfois que ce serait plus simple si je haïssais Edouard parce qu'il ne m'a pas écouté, si Lily me dégoûtait pour ce qu'elle est, parce que je pourrai alors facilement les empêcher de faire ce qu'ils veulent, d'être ce qu'ils désirent, mais je ne peux pas faire cela, parce que jamais je ne pourrais ressentir cela à leur égard, parce que je suis fière de ma fille et de mon mari justement pour ce qu'ils sont et font, alors je ne peux que détester le monde de la magie et toutes ses horreurs en silence. Je ne peux que… les regarder s'éloigner.

- Au risque de les perdre, termina Dumbledore pour elle.

- N'est-ce pas cela l'amour ? Peut-être pas… mais c'est ainsi que je le conçois.

Edouard Evans eut un spasme un peu plus violent et long que les autres et sa femme fut rapidement sur lui pour l'entourer de ses bras, le corps tremblant.

- Pardonnez-moi, souffla-t-elle au vieux sorcier, je crois que j'avais besoin de sortir toutes ces choses, et je ne disais pas cela spécialement pour vous.

- Ce n'est en aucune façon une gêne, croyez le. Je me doute…

- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? s'écria Pétunia en sortant de l'ombre, le regard furieux. Si c'est ce que tu penses, tu devrais empêcher papa de faire tout ça ! Tu devrais cloîtrer Lily dans sa chambre, non ?

- Pétunia, tu… commença sa mère.

- Moi aussi je les déteste ! Je les hais ! C'est pas normal tout ça ! Et toi tu le sais bien, y'a que la science qui compte, pas vrai ? Pourquoi tu laisses papa se faire avoir aussi facilement alors ?

- Mademoiselle, vous devriez comprendre que…

- Taisez-vous ! rugit Pétunia, les larmes aux yeux en se tournant vers Dumbledore. Est-ce que vous avez vu dans quel état est mon père ? Vous n'aviez pas le droit de l'amener dans cette prison, dans cette Azkaban, avec toutes ces créatures, puisque vous saviez ce qui allait arriver ! Je vous hais ! Tout ce que votre monde a apporté, c'est le malheur sur ma famille ! Moi, si je pouvais utiliser votre ignoble magie, la seule chose que j'en ferai serait de tous vous jeter une malédiction ! J'espère que votre guerre vous exterminera tous ou que vous vous retrouverez dans un état pire que mon père !

Sans attendre la réaction des adultes, elle remonta dans sa chambre en claquant la porte et se jeta sur son lit pour pleurer tout son soûl. Elle n'aurait jamais dû voir son père comme ça, il n'aurait jamais dû se retrouver dans cet état, tout ça à cause de ces détraqueurs, de ces sorciers ! Elle les haïssait, et elle haïssait sa sœur qui avait fait entrer sa famille et ce monde abject en contact. Sans elle, jamais rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

o

Ce fut sous une myriade de flocons de neige que les élèves sortirent du Poudlard Express arrivé à Pré-au-Lard. On n'y voyait pas à trois mètres et James fut déçu de ce fait comme il n'avait pas réussi à trouver Evans dans le train et espérait l'aborder à l'arrivée.

- Tu la verras au château ! le consola Sirius avec un grand sourire, ravi qu'il était d'être revenu à Poudlard.

- On aura peut-être la chance de pouvoir s'échapper pour ne pas voir le désastre, souffla Remus avec une note de désespoir.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, remarqua Peter. Il y a quand même une chance qu'Evans accepte, non ?

- Exactement ! Jusqu'alors, elle ne pouvait me croire car elle doutait des intentions que je portais à son égard, j'en suis sûr ! Maintenant que moi-même je le sais, je lui en fais part et le tour est joué, déclara James, tout à fait sûr de lui. Dépêchons nous de prendre une calèche !

Il se précipita vers la carriole la plus proche, ses amis le suivant avec plus de modération.

- Dis-moi Sirius, je me pose une question, je pensais que tu n'aimerais pas vraiment que James s'entiche d'une fille, pourtant tu as l'air de l'encourager…

- Oh, et bien, comme tu l'as dit, à combien sont les chances de réussite de James en ce qui concerne _cette _fille particulière, n'est-ce pas ? répondit Sirius avec un sourire amusé.

Remus le regarda avec des yeux ronds, ne s'attendant pas à cette réplique – bien que très logique en soi.

- Mises à part les histoires de cœur du meilleur joueur de Quidditch de tous les temps, je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que la prochaine pleine lune est dans quelques jours ? remarqua Sirius lorsque la calèche se mit en route.

- Aucune erreur là-dessus, soupira Remus. Vous êtes toujours aussi décidés à venir ?

- Il manquerait plus que le contraire arrive ! s'exclama James en prenant un air offusqué. Mais c'est bien, tu as l'air de l'accepter maintenant, ajouta-t-il d'un ton guilleret.

- Résignation serait plus exact qu'acceptation, le reprit Remus. Après tout, je vous connais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que vous n'en ferez qu'à votre tête quoi que je dise.

- Tu n'as pas tort, mais ce n'est pas le genre de choses qui t'arrête pour nous remettre dans le droit chemin d'ordinaire, remarqua Sirius. Allez, avoue que tu en as autant envie que nous !

Remus regarda ses trois amis qui l'observaient avec des yeux avides puis se détourna avec une certaine gêne.

- Je suis peut-être un peu curieux, c'est vrai, reconnut-il faiblement.

- Héhé ! Je le savais bien, t'es pas un Maraudeur pour rien !

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au château et James se mit aussitôt à la tâche de retrouver Lily. Par chance – pour lui tout du moins – elle se trouvait avec ses amies dans une des calèches qui étaient parties en même temps que la leur et il l'aborda directement, dans le hall.

- Evans ! Evans, il faut que je te parle !

- Potter… Je peux savoir ce qui me vaut l'insigne honneur de te retrouver si vite au retour des vacances ? demanda-t-elle avec une certaine lassitude.

- Je savais bien que je te manquerai, sourit James sans relever l'ironie. J'ai enfin réalisé ce que tu essayais de me faire comprendre en me rejetant de la sorte !

Lily le regarda avec suspicion et posa ses yeux sur Remus qui se dépêcha de regarder ailleurs, ce qui lui fit penser que Potter allait encore lui sortir une bêtise plus grosse que ses chevilles.

- Je t'écoute, dit-elle en décidant de lui laisser une chance.

- Tout est affaire de franchise ! J'ai bien compris qu'avec toutes les farces que nous faisons, tu ne pensais pas que je voulais réellement simplement m'entraîner avec toi, c'est tout à fait légitime de ta part ! Mais pendant ces vacances, j'ai réalisé quelque chose qui fait que tu ne pourras plus douter de ma sincérité !

La Gryffondor observa le visage rayonnant du garçon avec l'étrange impression que la meilleure solution en cet instant précis était la fuite pure et simple, mais comme, justement, elle était à Gryffondor, cette décision quoi que sûrement la plus sage n'était guère acceptable.

- Et donc… demanda-t-elle tout en jetant un coup d'œil à ses amies qui suivaient l'échange avec beaucoup d'attention, de même que de nombreux autres élèves.

- Evans, je t'aime ! Sors avec moi !

Il y eut un énorme blanc suite à cette déclaration si ce n'est un faible claquement lorsque Remus laissa tomber son front dans une main avec désespoir. S'il s'était agi d'autres personnes, aucun doute que les filles alentours auraient poussé des cris d'excitation et que les garçons auraient parlé entre eux pour commenter le "courage" de James Potter, mais il se trouvait que la fille à qui était adressée la proposition était Lily Evans, ce qui rendait cette déclaration non pas courageuse mais proprement suicidaire de la part de ce prétendant en particulier, aussi chacun attendait-il la réaction de la jeune fille.

- Potter… commença-t-elle d'une voix très calme après quelques secondes.

- Je sais, j'aurai dû attendre que nous soyons seuls pour cela, je ne voulais pas t'intimider mais je ne pouvais pas attendre tu vois ? Enfin, je comprends que ça doit faire un choc que le meilleur élève de toute l'école te propose de sortir avec lui. Après tout, tu es la première à qui ça arrive, il est donc normal que…

- Potter ! le coupa Evans plus rudement.

- Oui ? Pardon, vas-y, tu peux répondre, bien que…

- Il s'est pris combien de cognards dans la tête pendant les vacances ? demanda la jeune fille en se tournant vers Sirius, Remus et Peter.

- Pas le moindre, répondit Sirius avec un immense sourire.

- Il est sincère, Evans, tenta Peter. Peut-être…

- Merci Pettigrow, l'arrêta Lily avant de reporter son attention sur Potter. Bien, monsieur le centre incontesté de l'univers, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans ton cerveau enflé qui ne fonctionne qu'à un millième des capacités normales de tout être humain pour avoir imaginé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que je répondrai oui à ta grotesque demande. Je vais mettre ça sur le compte d'une de tes si innombrables mauvaises connexions neuronales et l'incident est clos, d'accord ? Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser.

Elle lui passa devant suivie par Millea qui était morte de rire et Fiona et Océane qui adressèrent un sourire contrit à James qui ne semblait pas vraiment réaliser la situation.

- Euh…

- Elle t'a jeté Potter, au cas où tu n'aurais pas compris, ce qui est fort probable vu qu'elle a été très optimiste en t'accordant un millième d'activité cérébrale.

James se retourna d'un bloc en reconnaissant la voix de Rogue.

- Servilus ! Je ne te savais pas si pressé de recevoir une de nos bonnes leçons, ricana-t-il.

Il porta sa main à sa baguette, tout comme Sirius, mais avant qu'aucun des trois n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, quelqu'un se projeta sur Rogue, l'entraînant vers Remus.

- Severus ! Remus ! Je suis trop contente de vous revoir ! s'exclama Tara en les enlaçant tous deux en même temps à leur grande horreur.

- Tara ! Ne me serre pas comme…

- Ah ! Severus, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose en potion. Remus, on se voit plus tard, d'ac ? Coucou Sirius ! Salut James, Peter ! A plus tard !

- Pff ! Si on peut même plus s'amuser maintenant, grommela Sirius qui semblait contrarié de n'avoir pu s'en prendre à Rogue.

- Ah oui, c'est fou ce qu'on s'amuse, remarqua Remus, encore sous le choc de s'être retrouvé si proche de Rogue par l'intermédiaire de Tara – il n'oubliait pas les propos que lui avait tenu le Serpentard lorsqu'ils avaient été liés avant les vacances.

- En tous cas, tu t'es planté avec Evans, nota Sirius alors qu'ils entraient dans la Grande Salle.

- Mais non ! C'est juste qu'il lui faut du temps pour accepter l'idée, tout va pour le mieux ! assura James.

- Je n'aurai pas dit mieux moi-même ! approuva Sirius avec gaieté.

- De toute façon, elle ne pourra que réaliser à quel point tu es unique, remarqua Peter.

- Oh, elle le sait déjà et c'est la seule qualité qu'elle lui accorde, grommela Remus, faisant rire Sirius.

- Tiens, qui c'est celui-là ? demanda Peter en désignant un Serdaigle qui discutait avec les filles de leur année, debout à côté de la table de Gryffondor.

- Il s'appelle Inch Former, il est intéressé par Fiona mais comme elle ne le connaît pas, elle lui a dit non, du coup il a décidé de passer plus de temps avec nous pour qu'elle le connaisse mieux.

- Déjà de retour Tara ?

- Oui, Severus n'était pas très content, expliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Et je suppose que c'est moi qui vais en subir les frais ? soupira Remus.

- Exactement ! Tu vas devoir me supporter ! sourit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Bon, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, je n'ai qu'à penser au dernier Noël et ça passera mieux.

- Quoi ? Quel dernier Noël ? demanda Peter, surpris.

Même Sirius et James les regardaient en attente d'une réponse mais, à leur surprise, Remus et Tara se tournèrent vers eux d'un même mouvement, avec le même sourire amusé.

- Ça c'est secret ! déclarèrent-ils ensemble.

Les trois amis écarquillèrent les yeux, faisant rire les deux autres, et ils s'installèrent enfin pour manger.

Plus tard dans la soirée, James et Sirius se trouvaient dans les couloirs de l'école en dehors du couvre-feu. Sirius avait attendu que Remus revienne d'une réunion avec les autres préfets pour annoncer son désir de faire une virée nocturne, mais le garçon avait refusé la proposition, prétextant de son bon sens de préfet et retenant Peter en lui rappelant qu'il devait lui expliquer quelque chose pour les cours.

C'était une des choses que Sirius appréciait le plus chez Remus, il semblait toujours savoir quand lui et James désiraient se retrouver seuls et n'en concluait pas immédiatement que ceux-ci ne l'appréciaient pas autant qu'ils auraient pu le laisser entendre. Ca n'était pas que les deux garçons n'aimaient pas passer le plus de temps possible avec Remus et Peter, ils se trouvaient simplement être plus sur la même longueur d'onde que les autres et aimaient à pouvoir se retrouver seuls, surtout qu'ils avaient passé les vacances tous les quatre.

- Ça ne t'intrigue pas ce que Remus et Tara ont dit tout à l'heure ? demanda James alors qu'ils parcouraient un couloir qu'ils n'avaient jamais exploré, dans les cachots.

- Ce qui m'intrigue, c'est qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, Remus avait encore énormément de mal avec Tara. Mais bon, je suppose que le fait qu'elle soit restée plus avec lui depuis le début de l'année n'est pas étranger à cette amélioration.

- Sûrement… Tu comptes faire quoi pour Pâques ? Tes parents vont sûrement te réclamer à leurs côtés, non ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, non ? Je ne rentrerai pas avant les vacances d'été. D'ailleurs si je pouvais même éviter de rentrer là…

- Je me demandais…

James hésita, s'attirant un regard surpris de Sirius.

- J'ai entendu ta cousine et ton oncle discuter de ton père hier.

- De mon père ? répéta Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. De ma mère tu veux dire, non ?

- Pourquoi de ta mère ?

- Pour rien. Et qu'est-ce qu'ils disaient ?

- J'avais déjà entendu ma mère parler de lui à cause des nombreuses influences qu'il a, mais Alphar et Andromeda avaient l'air de dire qu'il était vraiment un très puissant sorcier. Je veux dire, je n'en doute pas mais la façon dont ils en parlaient…

Sirius ne répondit pas immédiatement.

- Pour être tout à fait franc, j'ai longtemps pensé que mon père n'avait pour lui que des belles paroles et un esprit très manipulateur. Pour moi, c'était ma mère qui était le mieux loti pour ce qui est de la puissance magique comme je la voyais plus souvent utiliser des sortilèges que mon père, et c'est également elle qui me les enseignait, bien que mon père soit présent et me fasse parfois des démonstrations. Mais il n'y a pas si longtemps, à cause de plusieurs événements et de discussion que j'ai surpris, je me suis laissé dire qu'en effet, il devait avoir une puissance "digne d'un Black", si je puis dire. J'ai vraiment du mal à le cerner.

Il se renfrogna en prononçant ces derniers mots, comme contrarié. James avait depuis longtemps remarqué que si Sirius ne tarissait pas d'insultes à l'égard de sa mère, il était rare qu'il s'en prenne à son père autrement qu'en parlant de ses deux parents et non de Procyon Black lui-même. Quand cela arrivait, le garçon s'empêtrait dans son discours, ne parvenait pas à trouver ses mots et finissait par clore rapidement le sujet avec agacement. James n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi son ami réagissait ainsi, mais il se doutait que celui-ci ne lui avait pas tout dit de ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui.

Ils marchèrent en silence un moment jusqu'à ce que Sirius se fige brusquement en faisant signe à James d'en faire autant. Il en comprit rapidement la raison lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher. Ils se cachèrent dans l'ombre avec la certitude qu'il ne s'agissait ni de Rusard, ni d'un professeur, comme celui qui arrivait sembler tenter de se faire le plus discret possible.

- Quelle surprise… murmura Sirius avec un sourire lorsque la personne passa devant eux sans les remarquer.

- Tu joues les noctambules, Canaris ! lança-t-il à la jeune fille qui se retourna sans paraître vraiment surprise de les trouver là.

- Black et Potter… Vous retourner la remarque serait superflu.

- Maraudeurs de jour comme de nuit, confirma Sirius.

- Par contre je ne vois pas ce que toi tu fais dans les couloirs à cette heure-là, remarqua James, curieux.

- Prenez ça comme une envie de me dégourdir les jambes et je ferai semblant de ne pas comprendre pourquoi vous vous trouvez si près des dortoirs de Serpentard.

- Nous prêterais-tu de néfastes intentions ? s'offusqua Sirius.

- Aucunement, qui plus est, tout est relatif de ce point de vue. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit messieurs.

Elle allait se retirer lorsque Sirius la retint.

- Attends, je voulais savoir…

Il s'interrompit un instant en se rappelant de la présence de James, mais comme il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir recroiser Canaris dans des circonstances aussi propices, il poursuivit.

- Au sujet de Regulus et de ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois. Quelles étaient tes intentions au juste ?

La Serpentard eut un sourire moqueur.

- Tu recommences à poser des questions dont tu as la réponse. Soit dit en passant, ton cher petit frère est revenu vraiment déprimé de ces vacances et il semble s'être trouvé une véritable passion pour les cours. Tu l'aurais vu travailler lorsque j'ai quitté la salle commune, c'était effrayant, cela ne me surprendrait pas qu'il s'y trouve encore à cette heure.

- Je n'arrive vraiment pas à saisir où tu veux en venir, grogna Sirius. Soit mon bien-être t'inquiète plus que tu ne veux le laisser croire, soit tu es vraiment la pire des Serpentard qui soit.

- Va savoir, mais les deux ne seraient pas forcément incompatibles à supposer que la réalité soit ainsi. Après tout, si j'ai renié ma famille, je n'ai jamais prétendu en faire autant de ma maison, bien loin de là. Mais je me sens d'humeur magnanime alors laisse-moi te dire qu'il me tarde de voir ton véritable réveil, mon cher Black. Après tout, je ne nierai pas te porter un intérêt particulier et je sais parfaitement que je ne me trompe pas en affirmant que u feras sous peu ton choix.

- Un intérêt particulier, hein ? se moqua Sirius avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif.

- Les félins sont joueurs, cela n'est un secret pour personne, mais n'oublie pas que dans le jeu, c'est à celui qui sait le mieux feinter que la victoire revient.

- Excellence des serpents, je suppose ?

- Demain nous apportera la réponse, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle adressa un signe de tête à James et s'en alla pour de bon cette fois, laissant derrière elle un Sirius au sourire pensif qui s'effaça assez vite pour laisser place à une grimace.

- Satanée perspicacité que la sienne, soupira-t-il.

- Tu m'en parleras un jour ?

Sirius tourna un regard perplexe vers James.

- De ta famille.

Le jeune Black aurait pu répondre qu'il l'avait déjà fait, mais ça aurait été jouer un jeu de sourd qu'il ne désirait aucunement vis-à-vis de James.

- Un jour, oui. Et crois-moi, il risque de venir plus vite que tu ne l'espères.

- Je n'arriverai décidément jamais à cerner ce qui te lie à cette fille. Tu te rends compte que c'est assez ambiguë comme relation, j'espère ? soupira James, qui semblait plus frustré qu'autre chose que cette situation lui échappe.

- Là est tout le plaisir, s'esclaffa Sirius. On continue ?

- Après vous, mon prince, déclara James en s'inclinant pour lui laisser le passage.

Mais ils avaient peine traversé le couloir que d'autres bruits de pas se firent entendre. Alors qu'ils se dissimulaient à nouveau, James se fit la réflexion que les heures qu'ils avaient passé à rôder la nuit avaient eu un excellent impact sur leur vigilance et leur ouïe. Il se dit également que s'ils avaient reconnu la marche de celui qui arrivait, ils ne se seraient certainement pas caché, mais comme ça n'avait pas été le cas, de surprise, ils ne réagirent pas avant que la personne ait disparu de leur champ de vision.

- Ils se sont tous donnés le nom pour sortir ou quoi ?

- C'est quand même une sacrée coïncidence qu'elle et lui se trouvent ici à juste quelques minutes d'intervalles, non ?

Le ton de James était un peu trop suggestif du goût de Sirius.

- Dis pas n'importe quoi, tu sais de qui tu parles, là ?

James n'insista pas mais qu'elle qu'en soit la raison, il ne faisait aucun doute que s'ils les avaient croisé à cette heure-ci au même lieu, c'est qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Restait maintenant à savoir pourquoi Wanda Canaris avait rencontré au milieu de la nuit et hors de leur salle commune Severus Rogue.

Le lendemain donna raison à Wanda Canaris au moins sur un point : personne n'aurait pu contester que la présence de Sirius et James si près des dortoirs des Serpentard n'avait pas de rapport avec les différents éléments de leur visage – yeux, bouche, nez, oreilles – qui se baladaient allégrement sur l'ensemble de la figure de certains vert et argent1.

- Même si je me doutais que vous aviez préparé quelque chose, je ne m'attendais pas à ça, remarqua Remus, qui paraissait un peu impressionné.

- De toute façon, rien n'est impossible pour eux, assura joyeusement Peter.

- Evans ! Lumière de ma vie ! s'exclama soudain James en voyant sa dulcinée entrer dans la Grande Salle. Je t'ai gardé une place près de…

- C'est bon Potter, arrête les frais avant de te retrouver endetté pour rien, le coupa Lily en s'installant à côté de Tara.

- C'est votre œuvre ? demanda Millea en regardant l'aspect des Serpentard avec amusement. Pas mal du tout.

- Qui sait ? Les Serpentard sont si stupides qu'il ne serait pas étonnant qu'ils se soient fait ça eux-mêmes, vous ne croyez pas ? dit James avec innocence.

- Vous avez plutôt tendance à revendiquer vos actions d'ordinaire, s'étonna Lily avec suspicion.

- Sauf lorsqu'ils ne veulent pas même risquer d'écoper d'une retenue, et il n'y a pas trente six mille raisons pour lesquels ça pourrait être le cas, s'amusa Tara.

- Vous avez besoin de temps pour quelque chose, grimaça Fiona. Rassurez-moi, les conséquences ne seront pas trop importantes ?

- Il serait dommage de nous prêter à tords des intentions que nous n'avons pas, remarqua calmement Remus. Il n'y aura même aucune conséquence puisqu'aucun événement tel que vous l'entendez n'aura lieu.

- Je me méfie tout de même, soupira Océane.

Les filles se mirent à parler entre elles, sauf Lily qui les observait toujours avec méfiance et Tara qui se pencha vers Remus pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

- Je ne te pensais pas si bon baratineur, Remus. "Tel qu'on l'entend", hein ? On dirait que tu apprends de mieux en mieux à jouer sur les mots.

- Tu ne devrais pas prêter aux autres toutes les aptitudes que tu as, remarqua le garçon avec un léger sourire en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Elle le regarda d'un air pensif et son sourire s'élargit.

- Décidément, Remus Lupin, vous avez plus d'une corde à votre arc. Ceci devient de plus en plus intéressant.

Elle s'intégra ensuite à la discussion entre les filles et Remus remarqua que Sirius l'observait – James était trop occupé à essayer d'attirer l'attention de Lily et Peter à appuyer sa démarche pour avoir suivi le court échange entre lui et Tara.

- Je serai tenté de dire que le fait que tu lui parles aussi naturellement est la preuve que tu t'ouvres de plus en plus, lança soudain le jeune Black.

- Je serai tenté de dire que le fait que tu fasses ce genre de lien est la preuve que James a un bon impact sur toi, répliqua Remus avec un sourire en coin.

- Tu crois qu'on saura communiquer autrement un jour ? demanda Sirius.

Remus le regarda et ils éclatèrent de rire, refusant avec amusement de répondre aux questions intriguées de leurs amis.

o

Trois jours étaient passés depuis la rentrée et la pleine lune devait avoir lieu le lendemain. Remus ne se souvenait pas avoir un jour été aussi anxieux de l'arrivée de sa transformation et des conséquences qu'elle aurait, surtout qu'aucun de ses trois amis ne lui avaient clairement expliqué ce qu'ils comptaient faire.

Ça n'était pas vraiment volontaire de leur part, ils étaient juste trop absorbés dans leur projet pour réaliser que certains de leurs propos pouvaient rester incompréhensibles à Remus. Même James n'avait pas tenté la moindre approche envers Lily aujourd'hui alors qu'il l'avait quasiment harcelée les trois derniers jours – ce qui faisait d'ailleurs s'inquiéter de nombreux élèves persuadés qu'ils préparaient un mauvais coup.

- Bon, alors on vous suit avec la cape d'invisibilité dans le tunnel, Peter sera déjà en rat pour prendre moins de place, on restera au rez-de-chaussée jusqu'à ce que Mme Pomfresh s'en aille et on te rejoindra dans la chambre, résuma James.

Ils se trouvaient tous les quatre dans leur dortoir après le dîner, à récapituler leur plan.

- Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit ce que vous comptiez faire _après_, remarqua Remus.

- On en a parlé toute la semaine, tu ne vas pas te mettre à faire comme Peter ! s'exclama Sirius.

Remus adressa un regard de reproche à Sirius alors que Peter rougissait.

- Ben c'est pas bien compliqué, on se transforme et on attend que tu en fasses de même.

- Mais il reste le problème de la porte, nota Remus. Si jamais les choses tournent mal, il faudra que vous vous enfuyiez au plus vite, mais il faut aussi garder la porte de la chambre fermée pour éviter que je ne m'échappe. Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas moi-même quand je me transformais.

- Il n'y aura pas de soucis puisque Dumbledore lui-même t'a dit que les animagus ne risquaient rien.

- Il ne pensait certainement pas que vous en seriez et je doute fortement que quelqu'un se soit amusé à tester cette hypothèse en enfermant un animagus avec un loup-garou, soupira Remus. Peut-être… Peut-être qu'on aurait dû mieux se renseigner. On devrait attendre la prochaine pleine lune pour que vous veniez et entre temps nous…

- Ah non ! On a déjà assez fait de recherches comme ça ! le coupa Sirius, que le sujet semblait vraiment énerver.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas faire machine arrière maintenant ? dit James. Tout est prêt, il n'y aura aucun souci, tu verras. Et puis quand bien même il y en aurait, tu as dit toi-même que mon cerf était assez grand pour te tenir tête et que Patmol semblait assez costaud également.

- En plus James et Sirius sont les meilleurs élèves de l'école, tu n'as vraiment rien à craindre, renchérit Peter.

Remus le regarda, toujours hésitant. Quelque part, il enviait cette confiance absolue que Peter prêtait à la force et à l'intelligence de leurs deux amis, ça aurait été plus simple s'il avait pu en faire autant. Pourtant, quand il voyait le regard assuré de Peter qui n'avait pourtant au départ pas été vraiment partant pour ce genre d'aventure, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir à moindre effet le même genre d'assurance.

- Après tout, quelle genre de personne je serai si je revenais sur ma parole, soupira-t-il. Vous avez gagné, mais promettez moi juste de ne rien faire d'inconsidéré.

- T'inquiète pas, tu nous connais ! sourit grandement James. Alors tout le monde au lit, la nuit prochaine sera blanche !

Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé, Remus s'endormit rapidement, son sommeil légèrement agité n'étant sûrement dû qu'à la réflexion qui l'avait effleuré avant de se laisser porter par les bras de Morphée que James ne lui avait finalement rien promis.

- Vous semblez plus nerveux que d'ordinaire, monsieur Lupin, remarqua l'infirmière alors qu'ils étaient arrivé à la cabane hurlante. Quelque chose d'inhabituel est arrivé ?

- Non, non, tout va bien, répondit Remus en se tendant imperceptiblement. Le loup-garou est un peu nerveux ce soir, tenta-t-il.

- Vous savez que vous pouvez venir me parler quand vous voulez, n'est-ce pas ?

Remus se traita mentalement d'idiot. Depuis l'histoire avec Carvi, Mme Pomfresh se montrait plus prévenante avec lui, sûrement pour lui montrer qu'il pouvait faire confiance aux gens malgré ce qu'il s'était passé, et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de l'inquiéter.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, je vais bien, vraiment. Ce doit être le stress des BUSE qui a des répercussions sur lui, dit-il pour la rassurer.

- Très bien, mais n'oubliez pas que je suis là pour vous écouter si vous le désirez, répéta-t-elle, ou même le professeur Dumbledore. Je vous laisse maintenant, je viendrais vous chercher aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

Le garçon ébaucha un sourire alors que la sorcière fermait la porte à clé. Depuis le premier soir où elle l'avait mené ici, elle l'avait toujours quitté sur ces mots, comme pour lui assurer qu'elle serait toujours là, et elle n'avait jamais dérogé à sa parole.

Une minute passa avant que ses trois amis n'entrent dans la pièce. La lune ne tarderait plus à se lever.

- Comme sur des roulettes, remarqua Sirius.

- Pour le moment, ajouta Remus, dont le corps tremblait légèrement.

- Ça va aller ? s'enquit Peter.

- Oui, oui.

En fait Remus était en train de réaliser qu'ils allaient être les premiers à assister à sa métamorphose et il se demanda si un point de vue extérieur rendait compte de la souffrance qu'il endurait lors de la transformation. Il espérait sincèrement que non car il ne doutait pas que les trois autres auraient pitié de lui s'ils savaient exactement ce qu'était la douleur – pour ne pas ire la torture – des mutations.

- Vous devriez vous changer maintenant, leur lança-t-il, ce serait plus prudent.

Aucun des trois ne protesta et Remus se trouva bientôt en présence d'un rat, d'un cerf et d'un chien. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de les observer un peu plus que sa métamorphose commença, aussi douloureuse que d'ordinaire et – ce que Remus ne savait pas – aussi abominable à observer également. Les membres qui s'allongeaient, le visage qui se résorbait et se déformait, les yeux exorbités de douleur n'étaient pas le plus agréable des spectacles, et pourtant aucun des trois animagus ne détourna les yeux.

Dès que la transformation fut achevée, le loup-garou sut que quelque chose était différent de l'habitude et il remarqua vite la présence du chien et du rat dans la même pièce que lui. Intrigué par cette nouveauté, il n'eut pas le temps de développer la rage qui venait habituellement lorsqu'il sentait l'odeur de l'humain. Cette fois, une odeur à la fois inconnue et familière l'absorbait, et elle venait des deux êtres vivants qui se trouvaient dans la même pièce que lui.

Son regard se porta d'abord vers le chien avant d'être rapidement détourné vers le rat, duquel émanait une forte odeur de peur. Malgré qu'il ne bougeât pas, les quelques frémissements trahissaient son état et l'odeur qu'il dégageait réveillait les instincts de tueur de la bête. Il fronça les narines et dévoila légèrement ses crocs, mais il ne put en faire plus comme le chien se plaça devant lui, bien campé sur ses pattes, le fixant.

Le loup-garou eut un mouvement des têtes, claqua de la mâchoire, gronda, puis se rapprocha un peu plus pour mieux renifler l'animal. Il sentait l'humain sans vraiment que ça soit cette odeur et il sentait le chien sans vraiment le sentir, c'était une odeur qu'il connaissait, une odeur qui lui ressemblait, et le rat était dans le même cas. Ces deux bêtes, quoi qu'elles soient, étaient comme lui, elles n'étaient pas des proies, elles n'étaient pas non plus vraiment des comparses, mais il pouvait les accepter.

Il s'approcha encore plus près du chien noir qui ne bougeait toujours pas, le rat sentait de plus en plus fort la peur mais le chien, lui, ne sentait rien d'autre que son odeur, alors le loup-garou donna un coup de tête à l'animal, lui mordilla l'oreille et le cou, avant de se reculer et de glapir comme pour l'inviter à aller vers lui.

Le chien semblait hésitant dans sa démarche, mais il finit par reproduire les mordillements sur la patte du loup-garou, guettant la moindre de ses réactions. Comme les choses se passaient bien, le rat s'avança également, la peur se faisant moins forte en lui, et il alla même jusqu'à grimper sur le dos de la bête sans qu'elle ne l'en empêche.

Lorsque les choses semblèrent assurément bien se passer, le chien émit un aboiement joyeux et se dirigea vers la porte, en se tournant plusieurs fois vers le loup-garou pour l'inviter à le suivre. Le loup-garou était méfiant comme il s'était de nombreuses fois blessé à essayer d'enfoncer cette barrière, mais le chien n'eut qu'à la pousser pour qu'elle s'ouvre et il finit par le suivre, le rat niché sur sa nuque.

L'excitation gagna le loup-garou lorsqu'il sentit le courant d'air frais qui s'échappait du tunnel dans lequel le chien l'entraînait. Ses sens lui indiquaient qu'il menait à l'extérieur et il était pressé de se retrouver à l'air libre.

Ils furent bientôt dehors et le chien appuya sur un nœud de racines de l'arbre sous lequel ils avaient débouché avant de s'élancer dans le parc, le loup-garou le suivant immédiatement. Il stoppa néanmoins brusquement en remarquant les lueurs du château et les odeurs d'humain qui s'en échappait. Tout son être lui hurlait de se rendre là-bas pour chasser, il en avait oublié le chien et le rat qui couinait dans sa fourrure, mais au moment où il allait s'élancer, une énorme masse apparut devant lui, le surprenant. Il fit un saut en arrière en grognant avant de remarquer que le nouvel arrivant avait le même genre d'odeur que les deux autres.

C'était plus déstabilisant cependant car une part du loup-garou lui disait que cet animal était une proie, une autre qu'il était trop gros pour qu'il puisse l'attaquer et une dernière qu'il pouvait être un compagnon de jeu, comme le chien et le rat. Il hésita un long moment, les humains complètement oubliés, jusqu'à ce que le chien n'aboie et ne fasse des allers et retours rapides entre lui et la lisière de la forêt. Le cerf se déplaça également dans cette direction, le rat sautant au passage sur sa tête et le loup-garou finit par les suivre.

Ils commencèrent par avancer tranquillement puis, petit à petit, une course s'engagea et ils passèrent le reste de la nuit à se courser et se mordiller en ce qui concernait le chien et le loup-garou. Ils croisèrent de nombreux animaux qui auraient pu être des proies pour le loup-garou, mais aucune rage ne l'habitait et il était trop occupé avec ses nouveaux compagnons pour les remarquer.

Peu avant le lever du soleil, ils retournèrent à la cabane hurlante, et ce ne fut pas une mince affaire que de faire accepter au loup-garou de réemprunter le passage. Il fallut au chien plusieurs minutes pour réussir à l'attirer dans le tunnel, le cerf restant à l'extérieur comme il était trop gros pour passer.

Arrivé dans la cabane cependant, le loup-garou voulut faire demi-tour et faillit attaquer le chien qui lui bloquait le passage. Ce dernier était cependant trop agile pour lui et il ne parvenait pas à le rattraper. Il le poursuivit jusque dans la chambre du haut mais arrivé là, l'odeur des humains l'assaillit. Il l'avait oublié auparavant mais mis en colère par le chien, tous ses instincts se réveillaient et déboussolaient ses sens.

Avant même que le chien ou le rat aient compris ce qu'il se passait, il se jeta contre l'endroit du mur où Remus s'était laissé tomber pour se transformer, percutant avec violence la paroi. La lune s'effaçait dans le ciel nocturne et le ciel devenait mauve à l'horizon, annonçant l'arrivée prochaine du soleil et la disparition du loup-garou. Enragé de ce fait, sentant que son esprit se retirait sans qu'il arrive à le retenir, il se mordit violemment la patte avant et s'infligea des griffures avant de s'effondrer au sol en même temps que son corps redevenait humain.

Sirius et Peter revinrent également à leur forme humaine et voulurent se précipiter vers Remus, mais James arriva à ce moment dans la pièce.

- Pomfresh arrive ! Nous…

Il s'interrompit en voyant le corps sanglant de son ami.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui…

- Pomfresh va s'en occuper, dit Sirius. La cape, vite, Peter, change toi à nouveau.

Ils eurent juste le temps de se couvrir que l'infirmière entrait et s'approchait de Remus avec une mallette à pharmacie. Elle l'examina sans chercher à le réveiller et les trois garçons la virent foncer les sourcils puis sourire, bien qu'elle semblât assez perplexe. Elle finit par réveiller assez Remus pour qu'il puisse un minimum marcher par lui-même et l'entraîna en dehors de la chambre.

Ce ne fut qu'en soirée que les garçons furent autorisés à rendre visite à Remus et ils attendirent que Pomfresh soit partie pour parler de la nuit, Peter veillant au retour de l'infirmière.

- A vrai dire, je ne me rappelle de rien, dit Remus. Mais ça s'est bien passé apparemment.

James et Sirius lui confirmèrent en racontant ce qu'il s'était passé. Remus les coupa cependant au milieu du récit, choqué.

- Vous m'avez fait _sortir _! Vous êtes complètement tarés ! Je vous avez dit que…

- Relaxe toi, il ne s'est rien passé, pas vrai ? remarqua Sirius. En plus, franchement, je crois que ça se serait mal passé si on était resté enfermé toute la nuit. Confiné dans un petit espace, le loup-garou aurait fini par s'énerver, tu ne crois pas ?

Remus considéra la réflexion et voulut opposer des arguments mais il dût se rendre à l'évidence que cela se tenait.

- Après tout, si tout a été…

- Exactement ! C'est la preuve qu'on peut recommencer !

- Je me suis moins blessé que d'ordinaire, nota Remus, mais j'ai tout de même des blessures. Je ne… Je ne vous ai pas attaqué, pas vrai ?

- Non, tu t'es blessé toi-même à la fin, quand on est retourné à la cabane hurlante, indiqua Sirius. Juste avant que le soleil se lève.

- Je suppose que c'est normal alors…

Ils choisirent ensuite de parler d'autres choses et comme aucun de ses amis ne semblaient avoir la moindre pitié quand à ce qu'ils avaient vu cette nuit-là, Remus préféra ne rien demander. Après tout, il n'y avait pas eu d'accident et, s'il devait être franc, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien au sortir d'une pleine lune. Il commençait sincèrement à se dire que l'idée des animagus n'était décidément pas mauvaise du tout.

_(à suivre…)_

1 : Pour ce coup-là, je l'ai piqué à une BD : "monster allergy", tome 3 (rendons à César ce qui appartient à César)

Bisous tout le monde et de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! (je prévois, lol)


	10. Le match du siècle

_Hem… je vous juuuuuuure que j'ai fait mon possible pour poster avant 23h59 ! mais bon, j'ai fini le chapitre qu'à 1h30, donc… Oui, je sais, c'est pas une excuse, j'aurai dû le faire plus tôt :-S Mais bon, il est là ce chapitre et c'est l'essentiel… pas vrai ? (regard larmoyant) Bon, j'vais m'cacher dans mon trou de souris attitré !_

_**Note chap. précédent :**_ Oups ! La bourde :-S J'me suis trompée dans le précédent chapitre en disant que c'était la première fois que les garçons assistaient à la métamorphose de Remus puisque ça arrive dans la deuxième année ! Bon, personne avait relevé l'erreur, mais je tenais quand même à le remarquer, lol. Désolée !

Merci beaucoup pour ta review **Sven**, pense à mettre ton adresse mail si tu veux une réponse ! (je te dis juste que oui, il y en a des erreurs, et ô combien ! mais bon, comme je veux pas creuser ma propre tombe, je passe la plupart sous silence, lol)

**°O°**

**Chapitre 9 : Le match du siècle**

Un silence religieux régnait dans la bibliothèque, même les mouches semblaient savoir qu'au moindre battement d'aile, elles risquaient de se recevoir un mauvais sort de la part de Mme Pince. Il faut dire que si en temps normal la bibliothécaire était sévère pour ce qui était du respect de la tranquillité dans son domaine, elle était devenue plus que dangereuse depuis qu'elle était enceinte. Nombre d'élèves avaient déjà eu à subir son terrible courroux pour une page tournée trop bruyamment ou une plume qui crissait, aussi chacun faisait-il doublement attention depuis quelques temps à ce que le volume sonore de la salle ne dépasse pas celui d'une boule de coton tombant sur un tapis.

Cette quiétude arrangeait Peter qui pouvait ainsi se concentrer plus facilement sur les grimoires empilés devant lui et qu'il avait déjà bien assez de mal à comprendre. Cela aurait été plus simple de demander de l'aide aux autres, James n'aurait sûrement pas dit non et son niveau en potion était assez exceptionnel pour qu'il puisse le guider dans ses recherches, mais le jeune Pettigrow restait encore réticent à exposer le problème de sa mère à ses amis. Il avait presque été prêt à leur en parler à la fin de l'année précédente, comme leurs liens s'étaient encore resserré, mais en apprenant que la propre mère de Remus s'était retrouvée en état de choc après le décès de son mari, il avait préféré ne pas en rajouter avec ses soucis. Par ailleurs, ce n'était pas comme si le cas de sa mère était urgent, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, elle avait toujours été comme ça.

Il posa un coude sur la table et laissa tomber sa tête dans sa main en cessant de lire, tentant de se rappeler un jour où sa mère avait présenté ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de lucidité, mais cela n'était jamais arrivé. Il savait néanmoins qu'elle n'avait pas toujours été ainsi. D'après quelques conversations surprises, sa folie correspondait à une période approchant sa naissance, même si elle n'avait pas toujours été très saine d'esprit.

Peter s'était souvent demandé quelle aurait été leur vie si sa mère avait été normale, et quelque chose lui disait que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, cela aurait tout rendu bien plus compliqué. Cela faisait peu de temps qu'il pensait ainsi, avant il aurait simplement souhaité que ça ait été le cas, mais en considération des cousins de sa mère, il n'était pas impossible que richesse mise à part, son enfance ait été la même que Sirius. Après tout, Peter n'avait pas vraiment à se plaindre, sa mère lui disait peut-être des choses dures de sa voix douce mais elle ne manquait jamais de le serrer contre elle et de lui assurer que ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute s'il était si mauvais en magie.

Le garçon s'était ainsi convaincu que si sa mère retrouvait maintenant sa lucidité, elle conserverait cette affection pour lui et que les mots blessants se transformeraient en encouragements. Mais surtout, une fois ses esprits retrouvés, Augusta Pettigrow pourrait s'affranchir du reste de sa famille et de leurs néfastes intentions. Peter avait toujours peur de rentrer chez lui et de découvrir sa mère dans un pire état qu'il ne l'avait laissée Il craignait que ses cousins ne se lasse d'elle et la fasse passer de vie à trépas pour une raison ou une autre. Plus vite ils s'éloigneraient d'eux, plus vite Peter serait rassuré pour sa mère.

Une main vint délicatement se poser sur sa bouche et on déposa un baiser sur son front. Petre leva la tête pour sourire à Valentine qui lui demanda de quelques gestes s'il voulait bien sortir. Il déposa les bouquins empruntés sur un chariot le plus silencieusement possible et suivit la jeune fille jusque dans le hall.

- Ouf ! Je sais bien que la bibliothèque est le lieu du silence par excellence, mais c'est vraiment oppressant arrivé à ce point là, on n'ose même plus faire du bruit dans les couloirs avoisinants ! J'espère ne pas être aussi mauvaise le jour où j'attendrai un enfant, grimaça Valentine.

- Mme Pince avait un bon potentiel, je ne pense pas que tu aies à t'en inquiéter, sourit Peter.

- Tu n'as pas tort, reconnut Valentine en rigolant. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas dérangé pendant un travail important, ajouta-t-elle aussitôt d'un air soucieux. Comme j'ai une heure de libre, je me suis dit que je pourrai te retrouver mais…

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je ne faisais que quelques recherches personnelles, assura Peter. Mais comment as-tu su que je me trouvais à la bibliothèque ?

- C'est un peu idiot mais avec le nombre de fois où on s'est manqué là-bas il y a un certain temps, je me suis dit que c'était là que j'aurai le plus de chances de te trouver.

- Ton raisonnement n'est pas très logique, s'amusa Peter.

- Peut-être, mais tu y étais ! répliqua sa petite amie avec un sourire fier. On va vers les serres ? J'aimerai demander quelque chose à Chourave pour un devoir.

- Pas de soucis.

Ils sortirent du grand hall et marquèrent un temps d'arrêt lorsque le soleil les éblouit.

- Il fait vraiment beau en ce moment, si ça continue, on va avoir un temps idéal pour le match Gryffondor-Serdaigle.

- Une rencontre au sommet, sourit Peter. Avec ses meilleurs joueurs partis, Serpentard n'a vraiment pas fait le poids, et si Poufsouffle a une assez bonne équipe, elle n'égale pas les nôtres.

- Sans compter que c'est le dernier match pour Gryffondor alors que ma maison doit encore affronter Poufsouffle, ça promet un beau spectacle.

- James n'y manquerait pour rien au monde !

Mme Chourave n'avait pas cours à cette heure-là, mais l'infirmière se trouvait avec elle, certainement pour prendre quelques plantes. Aucun des deux élèves n'était du genre à écouter aux portes et les deux femmes ne les avaient pas vu, mais alors qu'ils allaient s'éloigner en attendant que Pomfresh parte, ils entendirent leur professeur de botanique prononcer le nom de James. Ils se regardèrent et tendirent l'oreille.

- Cette histoire a fait grand bruit, dit Mme Pomfresh. Croupton n'a pas vraiment apprécié qu'une journaliste avec une si grande renommée s'en mêle.

Il s'agissait donc de la mère de James, songea Peter. Les deux femmes devaient certainement discuter de la seconde tentative du directeur du département de la justice magique, Bartemius Croupton, de donner le droit aux Aurors d'utiliser les sortilèges impardonnables.

- Il y a des fois où je comprends que certaines personnes veuillent en arriver à ces extrémités, soupira Mme Chourave. Je n'approuve absolument pas les idées de M. Croupton, mais je pense que d'ici peu, son projet passera sous la pression de la population sorcière. La peur est trop présente dans les esprits en ce moment.

- C'est ainsi que les choses évolueront, sans aucun doute, et c'est bien pour cela qu'il est heureux que Jenny Potter soit là. Croupton est un homme aux idées extrémistes mais il n'irait jamais jusqu'à autoriser le sortilège de mort, certains sont beaucoup plus radicaux. Les articles de Mme Potter empêcheront les choses d'en arriver à ce point là, les gens ont confiance en elle.

- Il y a des fois où je me dis que c'est une personne comme elle qui aurait dû se trouver à la tête de notre ministère, soupira le professeur.

- Jenny Potter ? s'exclama son interlocutrice. Ce ne serait vraiment pas une bonne idée, Pomona. Cette femme est exactement à la place où elle devrait être et c'est sûrement ainsi qu'elle peut le plus exploiter son potentiel et influer sur les gens. Elle est bien trop fière pour faire un bon ministre. Par ailleurs, si elle est aussi impliquée, c'est pour ses proches, il n'y a qu'à lire ses articles pour comprendre qu'elle méprise la majorité des sorciers. Elle serait aussi radicale que Croupton à ce poste, dans d'autres domaines.

- Vous avez sûrement raison mais à cette époque… Combien d'enfants avons-nous dû soutenir après la mort d'un de leur proche ? Combien seront là à la rentrée prochaine ? Ce sont des questions que nous ne devrions pas avoir à nous poser. Il n'est pas normal que ce problème reste encore aujourd'hui, et même s'amplifie.

- C'est qu'au fond d'eux, même s'ils ont peur des actions de… ce sorcier, ils approuvent ses idéaux, répondit l'infirmière avec un certain dégoût dans sa voix. Pour eux, le jeu n'en vaut pas la chandelle, ils ne considèrent pas que la menace que représente ce mage soit aussi importante, sinon ils combattraient et tout cela aurait été vite régler.

- Ne les jugez pas trop vite Poppy, plaida Mme Chourave. La peur paralyse bien des gens et Grindelwald reste loin dans les esprits des gens. Ils ne se rendent sûrement pas compte de…

- Vous êtes trop bonne, soupira-t-elle. J'ai rencontré beaucoup de gens dans mes voyages, et croyez-moi, la peur ne justifie en rien des actes pareils. Avoir peur quand on est seul face à l'ennemi, oui, les Aurors peuvent avoir peur, mais toute cette population qui devrait s'unir et dont chaque membre reste terré dans son coin… Non, cela je ne peux l'accepter, ce type de lâcheté ressemble plus à de l'indifférence. Je vais devoir vous laisser, déclara-t-elle avant que le professeur ait pu répliquer, j'ai laissé mon infirmerie à la garde d'une élève de septième année qui désire devenir médicomage, mais je crains que son enthousiasme à la tâche ne soit un peu trop fort. Nous nous reverrons au dîner.

En sortant, elle marqua une légère surprise à voir Peter et Valentine mais se contenta de les saluer rapidement en poursuivant sa route.

- Vous avez besoin d'aide, les enfants ? demanda Mme Chourave en leur souriant.

Le couple ne discuta pas de ce qu'ils avaient entendu dans les serres lors de leur promenade dans le parc après que le professeur ait répondu aux questions de Valentine. Le sujet de Voldemort devenait de plus en plus difficile à aborder, on préférait en général ne pas en parler, en espérant certainement qu'ainsi, on pourrait l'oublier et qu'il disparaîtrait sans même qu'on s'en aperçoive, ce qui, évidemment, ne pouvait arriver. De plus, Peter n'avait pas envie de gâcher le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble en parlant de cela, sachant qu'il ne manquerait pas de faire un rapport sur cette conversation à ses amis.

Il rejoignit ceux-ci en métamorphose, alors que Valentine avait un cours de potion. Sirius et James avaient été se balader eux seuls savaient où et Remus avait littéralement été kidnappé par Tara au début de leur heure libre. Il semblait d'ailleurs soulagé de se retrouver avec eux et de pouvoir ainsi échapper à la jeune fille, elle était certes très sympathique mais elle pouvait aussi être très fatigante, surtout pour quelqu'un comme Remus.

- Et elle t'a emmené où ? demanda James, tout sourire.

A voir l'expression également hilare de Sirius, ces deux-là avaient préparé un mauvais coup lorsqu'ils étaient seuls.

- Dans la salle où on les avait surpris, vous vous rappelez ? J'ai assisté à leur entraînement pour la défense. Je dois avouer que je suis assez impressionné de ce qu'elles arrivent à faire. Elles sont même en train d'apprendre le self-défense… et j'ai servi de cobaye, grimaça-t-il.

- Self-défense ? répéta Sirius. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est une façon moldue de se défendre sans la moindre arme, au corps à corps. Lily en a appris les bases avec une de ses amies moldues et elle l'enseigne aux autres.

- Au corps à corps ? Je veux y assister aussi ! s'exclama James.

- Sûrement pas Potter, si on a accepté Remus, c'est parce qu'au moins on peut lui faire confiance à _lui_, répondit Lily qui se trouvait derrière eux.

- Mais c'est ça le problème ! Tu me fais pas confiance, alors il faut bien que je te montre que tu le peux, expliqua James, sûr de lui.

- Le lac s'asséchera quand ce jour arrivera, répliqua la jeune fille en roulant des yeux.

James voulut insister mais Remus lui pinça fortement le genou pour l'arrêter et il abandonna. Peter ne comprenait pas pourquoi Evans rejetait James à ce point. Il était doué, plutôt mignon selon certaines filles, drôle, autant de qualités que Peter aurait bien aimé avoir. Si encore James n'avait été qu'un sportif sans cervelle, il aurait compris, mais ce n'était même pas le cas, il était aussi intelligent que la jeune fille, alors il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison pour qu'elle le repousse. Remus semblait savoir de quoi il retournait et Sirius s'en fichait complètement – en fait cette situation avait plutôt l'air de l'arranger. Remus lui avait d'ailleurs dit un jour, alors qu'il lui avait demandé, de ne pas s'inquiéter et que James pourrait bien arriver à ses fins si sa passion perdurait quelques années – ce dont il semblait douter – il avait également ajouté que cela valait mieux pour que Sirius s'habitue, mais là encore, Peter n'avait pas vraiment compris où le garçon voulait en venir.

- Vous le faîtes exprès, monsieur Pettigrow ! s'exclama la voix furieuse de McGonagall.

Peter se recroquevilla sur son banc en fixant la bestiole mi horloge, mi oiseau qui se trouvait devant lui.

- Ce n'est quand même pas si difficile de transformer un coucou en horloge ! Je ne vous demande pas qu'elle fonctionne mais au moins qu'elle n'ait plus de plumes, est-ce trop vous demander ?

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

- Vous ne travaillez pas assez monsieur Pettigrow, je vais devoir à nouveau vous donner des travaux supplémentaires.

- Mais je m'entraîne professeur, se défendit Peter.

- Ca suffit ! Vous ne me ferez pas croire que…

- Madame, Peter fait de son mieux pour s'améliorer, intervint soudain Remus. Je suis certain qu'il n'aura plus le moindre souci d'ici peu.

McGonagall lui lança un regard suspicieux puis soupira.

- Très bien, je vous accorde jusqu'au dernier cours monsieur Pettigrow, vous pouvez dire merci à monsieur Lupin. Mais si vous n'arrivez toujours à rien, je vous établirez un programme de révision que monsieur Rusard surveillera, est-ce clair ?

- Oui, madame, merci.

Il avait toujours les yeux baissés, n'osant pas affronter le regard de son professeur. Il ne lui en voulait pas, il se doutait qu'un élève comme lui devait être une plaie pour cette femme qui aimait l'excellence, mais il n'y pouvait rien, il n'arrivait vraiment pas à faire des transformations correctes. La seule qu'il savait faire, c'était l'animagus, aucun doute que McGonagall aurait été impressionnée s'il lui avait montré, mais il ne le pouvait évidemment pas.

- Ce que tu peux être nul, mon pauvre Peter, ricana Sirius alors qu'ils sortaient. La métamorphose, y'a rien de plus simple !

Tout en parlant, il pointa sa baguette sur une feuille qu'il tenait en main pour la transformer en orchidée qu'il offrit galamment à une première année qui passait par là et qui l'accepta en rougissant.

- Arrête ça Sirius, on a tous le droit d'avoir nos faiblesses, le réprimanda Remus. Je suis bien nul en potion, moi.

- En préparation de potion, le rectifia Sirius. Et il n'y a que là, Peter est nul partout. Mais c'est pas ta faute Peter, ajouta-t-il en lui faisant une accolade, tout le monde peut pas être doué !

- Tu es vraiment détestable aujourd'hui, encore plus que d'habitude.

- Mais c'est ce qui fait tout mon charme, assura Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

Autrefois, Sirius n'aurait sûrement pas aussi bien pris la remarque de Remus que cela, et celui-ci ne semblait pas apprécier d'avoir perdu ce pouvoir de restriction sur son ami.

- Maudite soit cette fichue conversation qu'on a eue, grogna-t-il.

- Héhé ! Mais c'est toi qui l'a demandé en premier ! Alors James, on met ça en marche quand ? ajouta-t-il en voyant son ami revenir vers eux comme il était allé (essayer de) conquérir Evans.

- T'en fais pas pour ce que dit Sirius, dit Remus en profitant que les deux autres discutaient. Il y a des fois où il mériterait cent fois un sort d'aphonie.

- Ce n'est pas grave, et puis… il n'a pas tort.

- Tu es trop bon avec lui, tu devrais te montrer plus ferme.

La remarque de Remus lui rappela la discussion dans les serres qu'il reporta aux trois autres.

- Ma mère est la meilleure, déclara James quand il eut fini. Je comprends ce que Pomfresh a voulu dire, déjà qu'elle est pas tendre à la maison quand quelque chose la met en rogne, j'ose pas imaginer ce que c'est à la Gazette. Elle n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche !

- Ce que Mme Pomfresh a dit sur les sorciers, elle n'a pas tort, remarqua Remus.

- Pff ! Ce sont tous des lâches ! lâcha Sirius avec mépris. J'ai bien hâte de sortir de l'école pour me battre !

- Alors tu veux vraiment être Auror ? demanda Peter.

- Ouais ! Moi et James on va former le meilleur duo jamais créé !

- Je ne voudrais pas briser tes rêves mais ce ne sont pas les Aurors eux-mêmes qui décident de l'équipe dans laquelle ils vont être, lui fit remarquer Remus. Et puis la réalité du terrain doit être bien différente de ce que tu imagines.

- Il faut toujours que tu…

- C'est encore eux je vous dis ! Tenez, ils sont là !

Un groupe d'élève entourait le professeur Flitwick. Ils avaient pour particularité d'avoir la peau rouge et or et sur leur visage clignotait des phrases telles que : « VIVE GRYFFONDOR ! » « LA COUPE AUX ROUGE ET OR ! » et autres du même style, ce qui était d'autant plus incongru que les dits élèves n'étaient pas à Gryffondor.

- Ah désolé, vous ne pouvez pas prouver que nous y sommes pour quoi que ce soit, dit Sirius avant que le professeur ait pu parler.

- Et qui d'autre avec des slogans pareils ! rugit un garçon de Serdaigle.

- Tu sais combien d'élèves sont à Gryffondor ? Ce serait vraiment injuste de nous accuser sans la moindre preuve.

- C'est malheureusement exact, nota Flitwick. J'espère tout de même que ce phénomène ne durera pas.

- Oh ! Il m'a l'air bien accroché, sourit James. Il restera sûrement jusque demain.

- C'est vraiment dommage que vous ne puissiez les retirer avant le match entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle, acquiesça Remus. Si on allait manger maintenant ?

Les élèves atteints se dispersèrent en grommelant et Remus se tourna vers ses amis d'un air assez blasé mais amusé.

- Alors c'est ça que vous faisiez ? Vous auriez au moins pu épargner les Serdaigle vu que c'est contre eux qu'on joue.

- C'est bien pour ça que c'est drôle !

- Vous allez vous… nous mettre toute leur maison à dos.

- Bah ! On demandera à Valentine de nous servir d'ambassadrice, sourit Peter.

- L'affaire est close, je meurs de faim et je veux voir combien de Serpentard ont été touchés, alors direction la Grande Salle ! s'exclama James.

Le sortilège n'avait pas touché tous leurs camarades mais "juste" une cinquantaine d'élèves de chaque maison. Cela laissait les Poufsouffle plus ou moins indifférents, mais ce n'était pas le cas des Serdaigle et des Serpentard qui fusillèrent les Maraudeurs du regard tout au long du repas.

- C'est bien gentil de nous avoir apporté tant de supporters, mais essaie de ne pas mourir avant le match, Potter, lança Morgan Jordan. Après, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais on a besoin de toi pour attraper le vif.

- Trop aimable à toi, capitaine, rigola James. Mais t'en fais pas pour ça !

- De toute façon on n'allait pas supporter les Serdaigle, vous auriez pu nous épargner, se lamenta Tricia McKinnon, en troisième année à Gryffondor.

- Moi je trouve que ça te va très bien, assura Hélène Detroie, son amie.

- Ca c'est parce que tu n'es pas touchée. Si tu trouves ça si bien, je suppose que tu accepterais qu'ils te le fassent aussi !

- Mais vu que ce n'est pas eux qui l'ont fait, ils ne peuvent pas s'en occuper, sourit grandement Hélène. Surtout que si je me retrouvais avec ces ornements, on saurait que ce sont eux qui ont fait le coup.

- Sournoise traîtresse, grommela McKinnon sans pouvoir réprimer un sourire.

- Plutôt maligne, approuva Sirius en adressant un clin d'œil à Hélène.

- En tous cas vous avez fait au moins une heureuse dans la maison Serdaigle, nota Tara.

- Chez les Serdaigle ? s'étonna Peter. Qui donc ?

Tara désigna Agathe Kwartz, qui avait subi le sort des deux garçons et qui contenait difficilement un sourire.

- C'est la copine de Justin, non ?

- Tout juste Auguste, fit le dit garçon.

Ceux alentours le regardèrent avec surprise, décontenancés. Justin Hilton, fier Gryffondor, portait des décorations similaires à celles des autres attrapés, à la différence près que les encouragements étaient pour Serdaigle.

- C'est toujours galère les matchs entre nos deux maisons, on n'aime pas être contre la maison de l'autre, alors avec ça, on va pouvoir tranquillement acclamer chacun notre équipe tandis que grâce à vous, ces tatouages encourageront l'autre. Oh pardon ! C'est vrai que ce n'est pas de votre fait ! Bon je vous laisse, je vais rejoindre Agathe !

- Ces deux-là sont vraiment gagas l'un de l'autre, rigola Millea, plus à la tête que faisaient les garçons qu'à la réaction de Justin.

- Je les comprendrai décidément jamais ceux-là, soupira Sirius.

- Le jour où tu comprendras les couples, remarqua Remus en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

Ils étaient miraculeusement parvenus à sortir de la Grande Salle indemnes – profitant en fait de l'étonnement général aux parures de Justin pour s'échapper.

- Demain va être un match exceptionnel !

- Pourquoi ça ? s'étonna Peter. Je croyais que le seul qui t'importait vraiment, c'était celui contre Serpentard et vous les avait déjà complètement écrasé.

- La différence, c'est Lily, soupira Remus.

- Exactement ! C'est le premier match depuis que je lui ai déclaré ma flamme ! Il va falloir que je sois encore meilleur que d'habitude !

- Tu essayais pas déjà de l'impressionner avant ? demanda Sirius, sceptique.

- Justement, j'imagine déjà ce que ça va être maintenant vu comme il était _avant_, gémit Remus.

Sirius éclata de rire alors que James continuait à discourir sur combien il allait être merveilleux de prouesses le lendemain sans se soucier des soupirs d'agonie de Remus.

- Dîtes, j'ai eu une idée récemment, annonça soudain Peter.

Sirius allait dire quelque chose mais Remus se jeta sur lui pour le bâillonner.

- On t'écoute, Peter, dit-il en luttant pour ne pas lâcher prise sur un Sirius gesticulant avec indignation.

- En fait l'idée est venu en me promenant avec Valentine dans le château. Avec toutes les fois où on s'est aventuré un peu partout, je trouvais normal d'emprunter certains couloirs mais elle, ça l'a surpris. En fait les autres élèves ne connaissent même pas la moitié du château.

- Et c'est bien pour ça qu'on s'en sort si bien avec toutes nos farces, dit Sirius qui s'était libéré de la prise de Remus et essayait maintenant de lui faire une prise au cou. Et alors ?

- Je sais pas, ce serait dommage de garder ça pour nous, surtout qu'on ne sera pas toujours à Poudlard.

- Tu penses à une carte ? demanda James qui avait arrêté de se vanter sur ses futurs exploits pour écouter attentivement. C'est pas bête comme idée.

- Moi je suis contre, je vois pas pourquoi on en ferait profiter les autres s'ils sont trop flemmards pour découvrir tout ça par eux-mêmes.

- Sirius le partageur, souffla Remus. Je croyais que tu aimais bien laisser ta marque.

- Les Maraudeurs seraient éternels à Poudlard ! s'exclama James, très enthousiasmé par l'idée. Peter a raison, nous ne resterons pas éternellement dans cette école, et un jour quelqu'un prendra notre succession ! Nous nous devons de leur montrer la voix, nous sommes des maîtres en la matière !

- Et tu n'aimerais pas que quelqu'un te pique tes mérites, pas vrai Sirius ? Ce serait un bon moyen de prouver à tout Poudlard qui on a été et ce qu'on a fait pour les décennies et pourquoi pas les siècles à venir.

Remus avait dit cela l'air de rien, mais Sirius n'était pas dupe de la tentation, sauf qu'en l'occurrence – et comme d'ordinaire d'ailleurs – son ami avait touché en plein dans le mille.

- Vu comme ça, pourquoi pas, admit-il.

- On pourrait utiliser le traceur cardinal et le carnet que j'ai offert à Sirius en deuxième année, disait déjà James, complètement pris dans l'idée.

- Oui, ben on y réfléchira plus tard. Demain tu as un match et il commence à se faire tard, le coupa Remus qui le sentait prêt à partir dans un discours bien trop long.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, il n'est que…

- Tu as raison ! Au lit !

Et avant que les autres aient pu dire quoi que ce soit, James se coucha et tira les rideaux de son baldaquin.

- Tu trouves toujours les mots qu'il faut Remus, dit Sirius, malgré tout impressionné.

- J'avoue que je ne pensais pas que le mot "match" aurait autant d'impact. Bon ben moi je vais faire mon devoir de…

- Ah non ! Puisque c'est toi qui nous prives de James, tu joues avec nous aux cartes explosives, un point c'est tout ! le coupa Sirius en l'agrippant par le col pour le traîner jusqu'au lit de Peter où ils jouèrent aux cartes jusqu'à onze heures avant d'aller se coucher.

o

Une effervescence toute particulière avait envahi le stade de Quidditch en ce samedi ensoleillé du mois de février. Peut-être qu'en réaction aux ornements indélébiles louant les Gryffondor, les Serdaigle avaient décidé de se montrer plus véhéments dans leurs encouragements et qu'en réaction les Gryffondor avaient fait de même, ou peut-être était-ce parce que les joueurs qui se faisaient face sur le terrain en attendant le coup d'envoi paraissait encore plus impatients que d'ordinaire, toujours est-il qu'avant même qu'il n'ait commencé, ce match s'annonçait être l'un des plus spectaculaires de la longue histoire de Poudlard.

Il fallait reconnaître que les deux équipes se faisant face comptaient d'excellents joueurs et que les deux capitaines mis en place cette année en étaient à leur septième année d'étude, leur volonté de vaincre était donc aussi farouche l'une que l'autre.

- Que de tensions sur ce terrain, mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs ! s'écria Philippe Mograf du haut de sa tribune de commentateur. Je vous recommande à tous de bien ouvrir vos yeux, le spectacle risque d'en valoir le coup ! ET C'EST PARTI ! Graster pique la balle in extremis des mains de Jordan et fonce vers les buts de Gryffondor !

La formation des poursuiveurs de Serdaigle était assez exceptionnelle. Faith Graster, Inch Former et Timothée Bluntly tournaient suivant un cercle vertical tout en avançant et s'envoyaient le souafle sans jamais le manquer. La formation aurait pu être simple à démonter si les joueurs ne changeaient de sens de rotation de manière aléatoire – du moins d'un point de vue extérieur.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement aux buts, nullement gênés par les cognards qui ne se retrouvaient jamais dans leur trajectoire. Graster était la mieux placée pour tirer, et tout le monde était assuré qu'elle le ferait, mais au lieu de cela, elle envoya le souafle à Bluntly qui se trouvait au dessus d'elle qui tira dans le cercle le plus à droite.

- Spanner est parti sur la gauche, le souafle va… Non ! Merveilleux retournement de Kurt Spanner, le gardien de Gryffondor ! Non mais vous avez vu ça !

Les Gryffondor acclamaient leur gardien, bien que comme la majorité des gens dans le stade, commentateur compris, ils n'aient pas vraiment suivi ce qu'il s'était passé. Spanner était bel et bien parti sur la gauche, mais il s'était servi de Deufo Duke, un des poursuivants de son équipe, qui fonçait à ce moment là sur le but gauche dans l'intention de récupérer le souafle et qui n'avait pas eu le temps de s'arrêter, pour prendre de l'élan et s'éjecter littéralement dans l'autre sens pour rattraper la balle. Les deux vitesses combinées l'avaient fait atteindre une vitesse suffisante pour accomplir cet exploit.

Le seul inconvénient était que cette action avait fait partir Duke en vrille, celui-ci contrôlait parfaitement son balais alors Jordan ne s'inquiétait pas trop, mais il ne pu se lancer dans l'attaque avec son équipe quand le gardien relança le souafle en jeu comme sa tête lui tournait.

Morgan Jordan et Irma Martin partirent donc seuls en tant que poursuiveurs à l'attaque des buts de Serdaigle. Les deux batteurs leur offraient une voie entièrement libre devant eux, mais c'était sans compter sur Graster qui était plus agile qu'une anguille pour éviter les cognards. Elle se rapprochait dangereusement des poursuiveurs Gryffondor qui devaient eux-mêmes faire attention aux retours des batteurs de Serdaigle lorsqu'un joueur passa brusquement devant elle, à peine à quelques millimètres et partit en vrille autour d'elle. Surprise, elle fit un brusque écart et se trouvait trop éloigné lorsque Martin tira. Elle avait donné un excellent effet à sa balle mais Elsa Keeper, le gardien de Serdaigle, ne se laissa pas avoir et parvint à la rattraper, la renvoyant immédiatement à Inch Former.

Jordan et Martin devant les buts, Duke encore trop en arrière, aucun obstacle n'aurait dû se dresser entre le souafle et Former, sauf que le même joueur qui avait déstabilisé Faith Graster apparut soudain dans la trajectoire et, avec l'arrière de son balai, donna un coup à la balle pour la renvoyer à Martin qui ne perdit pas sa chance pour marquer.

- DIX POINTS POUR GRYFFONDOR ! Alors là j'en reviens pas ! Bien joué James Potter !

- Mais c'est pas du jeu ! s'exclama Brecks, un des batteurs de Serdaigle, revenant de sa surprise. Les poursuiveurs sont les seuls à pouvoir toucher le souafle !

- C'est vrai, mais rien n'interdit que la balle touche les autres balais et monsieur Potter n'a pas touché la balle, le point est donc valable, expliqua Mme Flyvel, qui cachait mal sa stupéfaction.

- Ne suis-je pas génial ? sourit James au batteur.

- Fantastique ! s'exclama son capitaine en venant lui donner une grande claque dans le dos. Allez ! On continue comme ça !

- Tu peux pas rester à ta place, hein ? remarqua Sharp Hunter, le capitaine et attrapeur de Serdaigle qui semblait plus amusé qu'énervé.

- Il n'est écrit nulle part qu'un attrapeur ne doit faire qu'attraper, remarqua James.

- Tout à fait d'accord, mais on ne va pas se laisser faire.

- Mais j'espère bien !

Et le match reprit. Avec des coups d'éclat venant des deux équipes qui coupaient le souffle aux spectateurs. Ce match était en train de devenir une démonstration d'ingéniosité et d'esthétisme acrobatique absolument incroyable. James, particulièrement, se distinguait dans ses actions. Il semblait être partout à la fois, contrecarrant les batteurs, déstabilisant les poursuivants et, pour les deux fois où le vif fut aperçut, empêchant avec brio Sharp de l'attraper, faisant ainsi durer le match et le plaisir. Plaisir partager d'ailleurs, autant par les spectateurs qui n'en revenaient pas de ce qui se déroulaient sous leurs yeux – même les Serpentard semblaient en avoir oublié de quelles maisons étaient les joueurs sur le terrain – que les joueurs qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie, offrant le meilleur d'eux-mêmes comme si ce match était le dernier qu'ils joueraient jamais.

Les combinaisons des poursuivants ou des batteurs se faisaient plus précises que jamais et les contre-attaques étaient aussi habiles que surprenantes en considération du peu de temps que les joueurs avaient pour les élaborer.

- C'est un festival de techniques qui nous est offert là ! Serdaigle repart avec sa fameuse attaque en horloge ! Gryffondor a changé sa tactique, Deufo Duke s'est placé au centre de leur formation ! Les batteurs de Gryffondor le protége des attaques de leurs homologues Serdaigle ! Mais que fait James Potter ? INCROYABLE ! Ce type est né sur un balai !

James tournait en vrille autour du cercle que formaient les Serdaigle, prestation d'autant plus impressionnante que la formation avançait et qu'il se retrouvait toujours à la même distance de chaque joueur autour duquel il tournait.

- C'est certes impressionnant, mais qu'est-ce qu'il cherche à faire ? s'interrogea Océane à voix haute dans les gradins.

- Il ne fait peut-être ça que pour Lily, remarqua Remus.

La jeune fille grimaça sans protester, elle ne pouvait que reconnaître le talent de James.

- Moi ça m'étonnerait que… commença Sirius. Ah ! Vous voyez !

En moins d'une seconde, James était entré dans le cercle des Serdaigle et en avait expulsé le souafle sans même heurter un seul joueur et, comble de tout cela, avait envoyé le souafle en plein dans les mains de Jordan.

Perturbés depuis le départ par la présence de James et de Duke au milieu d'eux, les joueurs de Serdaigle n'avaient pas fait attention à lui. Non seulement les poursuivants ne réalisèrent pas immédiatement que la balle leur avait échappé mais les batteurs et même le gardien, qui avaient gardé un œil sur Duefo Duke furent pris par surprise et le capitaine de Gryffondor marqua directement un autre but.

- CINQUANTE A QUARANTE POUR GRYFFONDOR ! Quelle rencontre ! Tous les joueurs sur ce terrain sont doués ! Il n'est pas aisé de passer les gardiens autant que les attaques des poursuivants sont difficiles à arrêter ! Nous assistons à un match historique !

En réaction à cette contre attaque, les Serdaigle modifièrent leur formation, de même que les Gryffondor avaient faits plus tôt pour une de leurs propres attaques.

Deux autres buts furent marqués par les Serdaigle et un par Deufo Duke pour Gryffondor, lorsque le vif d'or se montra pour la troisième fois. Le match avait assez duré, c'était maintenant ou jamais pour les deux attrapeurs.

Ils se lancèrent en même temps à sa poursuite tandis qu'une nouvelle action des Gryffondor était enclenchée chez les poursuivants. James et Hunter arrivaient chacun d'un côté et de l'autre du vif. Le Serdaigle se trouvait plus près mais James était plus rapide. A ce rythme là, ils allaient tout bonnement se rentrer dedans.

- Il va y avoir une catastrophe si l'un des deux n'abandonne pas ! s'exclama Mograf, exprimant la pensée de la quasi-totalité du stade.

Même les autres joueurs avaient cessé de jouer pour regarder la scène qui se déroulait au-dessus d'eux. Plus que trois mètres et les deux attrapeurs allaient se retrouver à l'infirmerie !

Aucun des deux ne voulait abandonné mais alors que tous attendaient avec appréhension le choc, James accéléra encore sa lancée, dépassa le vif qu'il aurait dû atteindre en même temps que Sharp Hunter et redressa son balai juste devant son adversaire, le forçant à descendre et perdant ainsi le vif.

- SUPERBE FEINTE ! Bien qu'assez étrange malgré tout…

Tout le monde pensait de même, ne comprenant pas pourquoi un si bon attrapeur que James n'avait pas agripper le vif au passage. Comme pour répondre à cette interrogation générale, le garçon se tourna vers son capitaine et pointa un doigt sur lui avant de lever son pouce. Morgan sembla comprendre immédiatement puisqu'il lui renvoya le signe en rigolant et fit repartir l'attaque, ne permettant pas aux spectateurs et autres joueurs de réfléchir plus sur le sujet.

- C'est bien du James, ça, sourit Remus.

- Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? s'étonna Lily, il aurait eu tout le mérite à…

- Mais justement Lily !

- Comment ça ?

- Ah non ! Si elle n'a pas compris, tu lui dis rien, protesta Sirius.

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention, rigola son ami. C'est à toi de le découvrir Lily.

La jeune fille n'insista pas comme elle savait qu'il ne dirait rien. Remus comprenait parfaitement pourquoi Sirius ne voulait pas qu'il lui explique, il n'était après tout pas dans son intérêt que leur camarade découvre les bons côtés de James. Car si le garçon adorait être le centre d'intérêt, il n'était pour autant pas du genre à voler la vedette aux gens qu'il estimait. L'attrapeur, par ce geste, avait clairement signifiait son intention : le dernier but de ce match serait mis par Morgan Jordan, son capitaine qui jouait ici son dernier match.

Cela ne tarda d'ailleurs pas. Lors d'une attaque de Gryffondor, Jordan parvint à piéger Elsa Keeper. Il envoya une balle qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à rattraper et renvoya à Graster, sauf que les Gryffondor avaient déjà pris en compte la disposition de tous les joueurs. Surprenant tout le monde, Irma Martin intercepta la balle et la renvoya à Jordan qui avait attendu en toute confiance près des buts sans même chercher à se rendre en défense. Celui-ci ne prit même pas la peine de rattraper la balle, la renvoyant à la volée pile dans le but central.

- SOIXANTE-DIX A SOIXANTE ! Que d'émotions ! Impossible de savoir qui va l'emporter !

Pour une fois, Mograf se trompait, car à peine le point accordé par Flyvel, James plongea au ras de l'herbe pour disparaître sous les estrades. Il réapparut juste après, tenant le vif d'or dans les mains, prouvant ainsi que contre toute vraisemblance et toute logique – il avait après tout été en plein cœur du jeu – il ne l'avait jamais perdu des yeux.

- POTTE ATTRAPE LE VIF ! DEUX CENTS DIX A SOIXANTE, GRYFFONDOR GAGNE !! QUEL MATCH ! MAIS QUEL MATCH !

Les hourras et les bravos fusaient de toutes parts, même les Serdaigle applaudirent, mais les spectateurs saluaient surtout la prestation des douze joueurs tout au long de ce match, d'ailleurs les joueurs eux-mêmes applaudissaient et les accolades fusaient des deux côtés sans distinction de maison. Ils avaient joué au Quidditch mieux que jamais lors de ce match et ne demandaient pas plus, mais celui qui fut le plus acclamé fut sans aucun doute James Potter. Personne n'aurait pu contester le talent qu'il avait démontré lors de ce match – même si les Serpentard auraient préféré mourir que de l'admettre.

Philip Mograf n'avait pas tort, ce jour resterait à jamais dans l'histoire de Poudlard comme celui du plus magnifique match que l'école ait jamais connu.

_(à suivre…)_

**Chapitre 10** : ce sera le chapitre avec la scène du saule cogneur ! et le dernier d'ailleurs. Et oui, cette année traîne trop, alors je vais faire passer 4 mois en même temps ! lol Allez, on croise les doigts et on y croit fort qu'il sortira avant fin juin :-)

_**NdA **_: j'ai trouvé le nom du ministre de la magie à l'époque, elle (en l'occurrence) se nommait Millicent Bagnold (source : Harry Potter Enceclopedia), mais je ne crois pas que ça ait jamais été dit dans les 5 premiers volumes (si qq'un peut me démentir, qu'il le fasse :-) ). Le ministre dans mon histoire restera donc « Alan Herbert », sorcier de mon cru (pas du meilleur, certes, mais vous ferez avec, d'abord ! lol).

_**PS (pour Hélène)**_ _: T'as vu ? T'as vu ? Il "t'a" fait un clin d'œil le Sirius ! Alors ? On m'en veut pas trop pour « Ne t'oublie pas », hein ? ;-) lol_


	11. Une cour mal avisée

**Merry Christmas !**

Ça redonne de l'espoir pour les vraies bonnes fanfictions, pas vrai ? (zyeute du côté de « parfois les Serdaigle », BlackNemesis et de tant d'autres...)

**AVANT TOUTE CHOSE !**

Il aura fallu plus de quatre ans à ce chapitre pour sortir... Je m'en excuse très sincèrement auprès de ceux qui suivaient la série assidûment et qui ont certainement abandonné maintenant. J'ai été assez occupée les deux dernières années et, avant, j'étais en plein « spleen » de l'écrivain. J'ai repris du poil de la bête à ce niveau et j'ai (malheureusement en un sens...) du temps à y consacrer pour le moment. Pourvu que ça dure, mais je ne vous referai pas le coup de disparaître pendant autant de temps, c'est certain .

D'ailleurs faudrait que j'aille reprendre contact avec ceux qui ont pas de rapport avec ff . net... Pardon à tous !

Bon, j'ai relégué toutes les notes d'auteurs en fin de chapitres, mais je vous conseille de les lire. Pas de date pour le prochain chapitre mais, promis, ça ne fera pas quatre ans et demi...

Les RAR sont en cours d'envoi (si si, promis!). Certains mails ne sont plus valides (pas surprenant) alors je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui réaliseront par hasard que j'ai repris l'écriture alors qu'ils m'avaient laissé une review.

**OOo**

**Chapitre 10 : Une cour mal avisée**

James Potter broyait du noir. Affalé dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée dans la salle commune, il restait complétement indifférent aux gloussements de filles de troisième année qui lui faisaient ouvertement de l'œil. Le match contre Serdaigle lui avait en effet apporté une notoriété sans commune mesure. On le savait déjà plus doué que quiconque sur un balai, on l'avait découvert virtuose sans égal, pouvant rivaliser avec les plus grands sportifs nationaux. Il n'avait pas ménagé sa peine, il fallait le reconnaître, et les jeunes filles de Poudlard, toutes maisons confondues, ne s'y étaient pas trompées. Mais si la majeure partie de la population féminine de l'école l'avait soudain hissé au rang de parti presque aussi convoité que son ami Sirius Black, une autre part n'en avait absolument pas été affecté. Et c'était bien là que le bas blessait.

- La forme Cornedrue ? lança Sirius en se laissant tomber à ses côtés, de retour d'une retenue que lui avait mis le professeur Brûlopot pour « insolence ».

- J'ai même été jusqu'à laisser Jordan marquer le dernier but parce que je me suis dit qu'elle trouverait ça cool ! s'énerva directement James. Alors pourquoi ça n'a rien changé ?

- Ah oui ? fit simplement son ami avec un immense sourire narquois.

Le jeune Potter l'observa un moment avec méfiance, le soupçonnant de ne pas être vraiment dérangé par ses échecs répétés dans la conquête de son amour. Le regard qu'il lui lança n'eut pour effet que d'accentuer l'air moqueur de Sirius.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle aura compris ça ? Tu es l'un des meilleurs partis de cette école, James : riche, intelligent, excellent en cours, puissant, plutôt agréable à regarder si on en croit les trois quart des filles, sportif, tu as tout pour toi. Si elle ne s'en rend pas compte, c'est simplement qu'elle est stupide.

- Lily n'est pas stupide.

Contre toute attente, la remarque agacée était venue de Remus et non de James, trop occupé à savourer les compliments de son ami.

- Oh, vous étiez là, remarqua ingénument Sirius.

Le châtain poussa un soupir las face à son attitude, reposant le livre qu'il était en train d'étudier avec Peter. Il n'était pas dupe du comportement de l'aîné des frères Black et celui-ci commençait à l'irriter sérieusement.

Sirius était plus que ravi de la manière dont tournait la cour de James. Il avait craint, lorsque celui-ci s'était retrouvé apparié à Evans, que la rouquine ne finisse par succomber, mais fort heureusement la prétention incurable de James restait un rempart infranchissable et plus celui-ci cherchait à lui montrer ses talents, plus elle s'éloignait.

- Pour ta gouverne, Lily est très intelligente, la défendit Remus. Enfin, je ne vois pas pourquoi je dis ça puisque tu le sais pertinemment.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle est juste timide, intervint Peter avec conviction. Comme elle ne t'appréciait pas avant et qu'elle ne sait pas comment s'excuser de son attitude, elle s'énerve contre toi. Elle finira par se résigner, quelle fille pourrait te résister ?

Le match avait également eu un fort impact sur le jeune garçon, augmentant de façon exponentielle l'admiration qu'il portait déjà à l'attrapeur. Remus lui lança un regard abasourdi, songeant que l'amour n'était pas le seul sentiment à rendre les gens aveugles, dans la mesure où Peter avait en temps normal plus de clairvoyance que cela. Les sentiments d'un fan pouvaient être effrayants.

- Peter a raison, le surprit soudain Sirius d'un ton victorieux qui n'augurait rien de bon. Et si tu veux qu'elle se _résigne_, la seule solution est de lui montrer autant que possible à quel point tu es doué en magie. Oh, bien sûr au début elle réagira de la même manière, elle est du genre borné, mais si tu es assez patient...

- Vous avez raison ! se ragaillardit James, revenu à son habituelle bonne humeur. Ne t'en fais pas Lunard, je te suis vraiment reconnaissant des conseils que tu m'as donné, mais tu avoueras qu'ils n'ont pas été concluants. C'est évident que Evans préférera quelqu'un d'aussi puissant, voir de plus puissant, qu'elle.

Le jeune Lupin passa successivement son regard de James, qui semblait victime d'une heureuse illumination, à Peter, qui hochait vigoureusement la tête, pour finir sur Sirius, qui affichait une expression de totale satisfaction.

- C'est l'évidence même, grogna-t-il finalement en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Bien joué Patmol.

- Ça n'était pas compliqué, répondit Sirius.

James ne les écoutait plus, déjà en train d'élaborer, avec l'aide de Peter, différentes stratégies pour briller aux yeux de la Gryffondor. De toute manière, réalisa Remus, tant que Cornedrue n'aurait pas un tant soit peu mûri, il ne pourrait prétendre au titre de compagnon idéal pour Lily, la situation n'était donc pas si dramatique et pouvait même se révéler amusante. Avec un dernier soupir résigné, il croisa les yeux assurés de Sirius et lui rendit son sourire railleur.

- Bien ! Puisque nous sommes d'accord et que tu auras tout le temps de t'occuper de ça plus tard, James, intéressons-nous à des choses plus importantes. Nous avons encore trop peu d'informations sur l'aile nord.

Ils avaient commencé à élaborer la carte suggérée par Peter et avançaient dans leur projet beaucoup plus rapidement qu'ils ne l'auraient cru grâce à un sortilège découvert par Remus. Celui-ci lui avait permis d'enchanter le traceur cardinal que lui avait offert Sirius en seconde année de manière à ce que la boussole enregistre leurs déplacements. Ils y avaient lié un simple sortilège d'animation et de rétrospective pour que, une fois l'objet attaché à la main, celui-ci la guide sur le parchemin. Un sortilège de miniaturisation simultanée leur permettait d'obtenir directement un plan à l'échelle. Il ne leur restait plus ensuite qu'à tracer les couloirs et les pièces visitées.

Pour le moment, ils n'avaient rencontré que deux problèmes. Ils n'arrivaient pas à faire apparaître la salle sur demande sur le parchemin et ils auraient souhaité trouver un moyen de récupérer les trajets de toutes leurs pérégrinations depuis la première année. En attendant de trouver des solutions à ces soucis, ils multipliaient leurs escapades dans le château et alentours.

- Je suis sûr qu'il nous reste encore des passages vers Pré-au-Lard à découvrir, réfléchit James alors qu'ils avançaient dans les couloirs. On en a trouvé combien pour le moment ? Cinq ? Il y en a forcément plus.

- Il faudrait aller fouiller du côté des Trois Balais, remarqua Remus. S'il doit rester des passages secrets, il y en a forcément un là-bas.

- Bien vu. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas faire apparaître le passage du saule cogneur ? J'ai l'impression que notre carte sera incomplète sans ça et tu sais comme j'ai horreur du travail inachevé, le supplia le jeune Potter.

- Il ne changera pas d'avis, intervint Sirius, tu sais bien comme notre cher ami est paranoïaque. Pas vrai, Lunard ?

- On le serait à moins que ça, grimaça Peter avant que Remus ait pu répliquer. Mais la dernière fois s'est vraiment bien passé !

Le châtain hocha la tête, ne pouvant le contredire. La seconde sortie du loup-garou avait été un véritable succès. Il n'avait pas tenté une fois de se diriger vers le château et était même rentré dans la cabane hurlante sans trop de difficultés. Pour la première fois depuis sa contamination, le garçon s'était réveillé sans la moindre blessure.

- C'est certain, mais Pomfresh était vraiment intriguée. Elle a eu l'air de me croire quand je lui ai dit que j'avais beaucoup travaillé pour contrôler le garou, mais si ça continue, soit elle va découvrir le mensonge, soit elle va m'envoyer au centre de recherche dans la section des maladies infectieuses.

- On peut te ramener plus tôt pour que tu puisses te mutiler, lui fit remarquer Sirius avec ironie. Tu te prends encore trop la tête.

- Si elle devient trop suspicieuse, on lui fera croire qu'on fait des tests en potion et en sortilège, le rassura James. Avec nos résultats, on la trompera facilement.

- Et qui voulez-vous duper ?

Remus retint une grimace, il fallait vraiment qu'ils arrêtent de discuter de ce genre de choses n'importe où.

- Canaris ! s'exclama Sirius d'un ton ravi. Ça faisait lon...

Le sourire du Gryffondor se crispa lorsque Severus Rogue apparut aux côtés de Wanda.

- Servilus... On n'arrête pas de vous croiser ensemble... Tu fréquentes la fine fleur de ta maison, à ce que je vois, lança-t-il à la jeune fille.

La situation était quelque peu inhabituelle. James avait porté une main à sa baguette dès que Rogue était apparu mais, comme ils étaient seuls dans ce couloir, il n'avait pas vraiment d'intérêt à l'attaquer, Sirius était plus focalisé sur Wanda Canaris que sur son condisciple, Peter semblait hésiter entre la crainte que lui inspirait le Serpentard et la confiance qu'il avait en James, Severus se demandait visiblement s'il allait pouvoir traverser le couloir sans dommage et Remus s'attendait à ce que la situation dégénère à tout moment. Seule Wanda paraissait aussi à l'aise que d'ordinaire.

- Il me semble t'avoir déjà dit que mes fréquentations ne regardaient que moi. Si vous pouviez le laisser passer, j'ai encore besoin de lui.

James lança un coup d'œil à Sirius, le laissant décider de la conduite à tenir. La scène resta bloquée de la sorte un long moment avant que l'aîné des Black fasse un signe de tête à son meilleur ami, qui se poussa légèrement pour laisser le passage libre.

Severus hésita un instant, loin d'être prêt à lui accorder sa confiance, puis s'engagea d'un pas rapide dans le couloir, non sans adresser un regard noir au jeune Potter.

- Tu perds rien pour attendre, Servilus, lui lança-t-il avec hargne.

Le Serpentard ne devait pas avoir le moindre doute concernant la terrible vengeance qui l'attendait, mais il se contenta de poursuivre son chemin sans faire plus attention aux Gryffondor.

- Tu as besoin de lui ? répéta Sirius qui n'avait pas lâché Canaris des yeux. Et tu t'en sers pour quoi au juste ?

La jeune fille ignora le rire moqueur de James.

- Ces affaires ne te concernent en rien. Ça faisait longtemps, en effet, et où en sont tes propres affaires ?

- Elles te concernent encore moins, répliqua Sirius avec colère.

Wanda lui adressa un sourire en coin et passa également son chemin sans plus se soucier d'eux.

- Ça promet pour le mariage, ricana James.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien manigancer ces deux-là ? On la voyait jamais avec lui !

- C'est sûrement en rapport avec les potions, risqua Peter. C'est le seul atout qu'il a, non ?

- Queudver marque un point, dit James. Quoi que si j'avais été Canaris, j'aurai plutôt fait appel à Tara. Elle est de bien meilleure compagnie.

- Mais loin d'être discrète, leur fit remarquer Remus. Et puis tu te fais peut-être des idées.

- Ah oui ? Tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un pourrait supporter la présence de ce bâtard sans une excellente raison ?

- En tout cas j'espère qu'ils n'en ont pas trop entendu tout à l'heure, s'inquièta Lunard en comprenant qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister.

- Paranoïaque, répéta Sirius en secouant la tête.

- Bon ! On était venu ici pour explorer, pas vrai ?

La petite bande laissa de côté sa curiosité et ses divergences pour reprendre leur route sans qu'aucun ne soit dupe : il y aurait des répercussions à cette rencontre.

Quelques jours plus tard, le professeur McGonagall abrégea sa leçon pour leur parler des examens de fin d'année.

- J'ose espérer que vous avez déjà tous commencé vos révisions. Vous ne pouvez croire parvenir à vous en sortir avec vos BUSEs en révisant la dernière semaine. Ces examens porteront sur vos cinq années d'étude, vous en aurez sept principaux auxquels viennent s'ajouter vos différentes options, vous ne pouvez les prendre à la légère.

- T'as pas l'impression qu'elle parle une langue inconnue ? demanda James à Sirius d'un ton moqueur.

La directrice de Gryffondor tourna vivement la tête vers lui avec un regard d'avertissement, auquel il répondit par son sourire le plus innocent.

- Les BUSEs que vous obtiendrez détermineront si vous pourrez prétendre au programme que vous aurez choisi pour vos ASPICs. J'ai déjà rencontré certains d'entre vous lors des premières séances d'orientation. Vous ne savez pas encore tous ce que vous désirez faire mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Réfléchissez à vos points forts et vos points faibles, à vos centres d'intérêts, à votre personnalité aussi, et les idées viendront plus vite que vous ne le pensez. Pour le reste, les professeurs sont là pour vous orienter.

Elle se tourna vers la préfète des Serdaigle.

- Miss Johnson ? Le professeur Flitwick m'a parlé de votre idée de créer des groupes de niveau pour réviser vos examens. L'idée me paraît excellente et je souhaiterai que vous veniez à la prochaine réunion avec votre projet.

- D'accord professeur, sourit la Serdaigle.

McGonagall pointa sa baguette vers une pile de parchemins sur son bureau qu'elle distribua à la classe.

- Vous trouverez sur cette fiche la liste complète des options de sixième année. Celle-ci n'est pas définitive, des modifications pourront y être ultérieurement apportées. Pour ceux qui ont déjà eu leur entretien, les différences avec la liste que je vous ai déjà donné sont minimes et n'entrent pas en ligne de compte dans vos choix. Quant aux autres, consultez la bien avant notre rencontre. Vous pouvez sortir maintenant. Miss Johnson, monsieur Lupin ? Restez je vous prie, je dois encore m'entretenir avec vous.

- Dure vie que la vie de préfet, dit James à Remus. On sera où tu sais.

Une fois le dernier élève sorti, Remus rejoignit Morine Johnson devant le bureau professorale. McGonagall agita sa baguette en direction de la porte avant de les regarder l'un après l'autre. Elle semblait contrariée et Remus se demanda si elle allait les réprimander sur la manière dont ils exerçaient leurs fonctions. Il aurait compris en ce qui le concernait mais il n'avait pas l'impression que Johnson ait eu quoi que ce soit à se reprocher.

- Depuis quatre ans, une option particulière a été mise en place à Poudlard, annonça finalement la femme. Celle-ci ne se trouve pas sur la liste que je vous ai fourni. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir les terribles événements qui perturbent actuellement notre monde. Nous craignons malheureusement que la situation ne se soit pas arrangée d'ici la fin de votre scolarité. Le professeur Dumbledore...

Elle s'interrompit et les observa à nouveau.

- Le professeur Dumbledore a trié sur le volet un certain nombre d'élèves dont vous faîtes partie pour intégrer cette option, reprit-elle. Il s'agit de cours de défense à un niveau beaucoup plus avancé que celui requis pour les ASPICs. Ce que vous devez savoir, c'est que le directeur se bat depuis quatre ans pour faire accepter cette option au ministère. Le ministre est un de ses amis et comprend l'intérêt de la démarche mais les officiels font pression pour la refuser. Ils craignent des dérives et certains évoquent même la théorie du complot, bien que cela n'ait jamais été dit clairement. En d'autres termes, cette option est totalement illégale. Vous n'êtes évidemment pas tenus d'y assister, ce n'est qu'une proposition que nous vous faisons.

Ses élèves la regardèrent sans savoir comment réagir. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un professeur vous proposait d'adhérer à un groupe illicite.

- Comment cachez-vous cela ? finit par demander Remus. Plusieurs élèves qui assistent à une option fantôme, ça ne doit pas passer inaperçu.

- Vous aurez bien évidemment une couverture, une option que vous serez les seuls à pouvoir suivre en fonction de vos résultats.

- Ça veut dire qu'on a encore moins droit à l'erreur que les autres, remarqua Johnson.

- Vous avez été sélectionnés en fonction de vos résultats en plus d'autres facteurs, nous ne nous inquiétons pas de cette question. Je tiens à vous prévenir, bien que vous l'ayez sûrement déjà compris, que cette affaire doit rester la plus secrète possible. Je n'ai d'autres choix que de passer par vous pour prévenir vos autres camarades car vous devrez nous donner vos réponses définitives lors de vos entretiens d'orientation. Le professeur Flitwick est bien évidemment au courant, miss Johnson. Je compte sur votre discrétion. Monsieur Lupin, je vous charge de passer le message à vos amis Potter et Black, ainsi qu'à Lily Evans et Millea Stimpson. Miss Johnson, vous devrez quant à vous avertir messieurs Harvey Brecks et Samuel Easton. Il va de soit que ces seules personnes devront être tenues au courant, aucune exception ne sera accordée.

- Mais... protestèrent en même temps les deux préfets.

- Aucune exception, répéta sèchement McGonagall.

Devant la mine particulièrement déconfite de la Serdaigle, elle se radoucit néanmoins.

- Je sais à quel point il peut être dur d'avoir des secrets envers ses amis, assura-t-elle. Nous vivons en des âges très sombres qui ne sont rien par rapport à ce que nous réserve sûrement l'avenir. Vous devez absolument comprendre à quel point il est capitale que le moins de gens soient tenus informés. Et si cela ne vous convainc pas, je ne vous apprendrai rien en vous disant que cette entreprise comporte de très grands risques. Tous ceux mis dans le secret devront vivre avec cela.

Remus n'échangea pas un seul mot avec Morine Johnson en sortant. Tout en se rendant à la salle sur demande, il s'interrogea sur la manière dont il allait pouvoir en discuter avec ses amis sans que Peter soit tenu au courant. Cela ne serait pas plus facile pour Lily et Millea vu la relation étroite qu'elles entretenaient avec les autres filles de Gryffondor.

- Ah ! Te voilà ! l'accueillit James. Où étais-tu passé ?

Il était penché sur la carte, en train de finaliser les plans des secteurs qu'ils avaient déjà visité. James ayant la plus belle écriture d'eux quatre, c'est tout naturellement qu'on lui avait laissé cette charge.

- Comment ça où j'étais passé ? Tu crois que j'ai fait un détour en revenant ?

- McGo t'a retenu ? Elle te voulait quoi ?

Le jeune Lupin fronça les sourcils. Visiblement, ils ne se souvenaient pas que leur professeur lui avait demandé de rester après les cours.

- Un truc de préfet, répondit-il vaguement. Ça avance ? Impressionnant, tu es vraiment doué, commenta-t-il sincèrement en voyant le travail de James.

- James est doué en tout, affirma Peter comme si ce compliment lui était destiné.

- Tu parles d'un exploit, souffla Sirius, qui semblait profondément s'ennuyer.

- Maintenant que Lunard est revenu, on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses, déclara James en posant sa plume.

Remus esquissa un sourire à la réaction de son ami. James n'avait pas terminé de tracer la partie du plan sur laquelle il travaillait, mais réaliser que Patmol s'impatientait lui avait suffi pour tout lâcher.

- J'ai eu une idée grandiose pour ennuyer les Serpentards !

- Encore les Serpentards ? soupira Remus. Je suppose que tu veux faire ravaler son attitude à Rogue...

- Lui, je lui réserve un traitement spécial, dit James d'un air mauvais. Non, nous allons prendre pour cible l'équipe de Quidditch ! lança-t-il avec enthousiasme.

- Quidditch ? s'exclama soudain Peter. Oh non ! J'avais promis à Valentine que je la retrouverai pour l'entraînement de son équipe, et c'est maintenant !

- Elle ne fait pas partie de l'équipe, s'étonna James.

- Non, mais elle avait promis à son amie Faith de venir la voir.

Il regardait successivement ses amis et la porte, indécis.

- Vas-y, on te racontera quand tu reviendras, lui assura Remus.

- L'est de plus en plus à côté de ses pompes, grommela Sirius en regardant Peter sortir.

De toute évidence, Patmol n'était pas dans la meilleure de ses humeurs.

- Alors, pour les Serpentard... commença James

- Plus tard, le coupa Remus. J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire.

Il leur rapporta ce que le professeur de métamorphose lui avait raconté.

- Sérieux ? s'écria James lorsqu'il eut fini, le visage illuminé. C'est génial ! C'est mieux que génial, c'est... c'est...

- Potterien, je présume ? se moqua Sirius.

- Exactement ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Des cours avancés de défense ! On va peut-être enfin rencontrer quelques difficultés. Quoi que, après nos exploits face à Voldemort, je ne vois pas de quoi on ne pourrait venir à bout.

- Et il ne s'agit que de nous ? s'étonna Sirius.

- Oui, répondit Remus après une fraction de seconde d'hésitation. Mais peut-être qu'ils vont en parler à d'autres élèves en privé.

Il ne lui semblait guère avisé de parler de Lily face à James. Déjà qu'il allait être difficile d'obtenir de lui la discrétion qui s'imposait, ce serait totalement impossible s'il savait qu'elle serait peut-être avec eux.

- Si j'avais été eux, j'en aurai au moins avisé les Serdaigle puisqu'ils sont dans la même classe que nous.

Remus réfléchit un instant à la question, la trouvant pertinente.

- Peut-être qu'ils ne veulent pas qu'on connaisse l'identité des autres avant qu'on prenne notre décision. Ou alors il n'y a tout simplement aucun Serdaigle sur leur liste. En tout cas, McGonagall m'a parlé seul à seul.

- Si ce sont les résultats, ce serait pas étonnant qu'on soit les seuls, nota James en souriant.

- Dois-je te rappeler que _je_ suis sur la liste ?

James le regarda un instant avec surprise puis haussa les épaules.

- T'as les meilleures notes en la matière après Sirius et moi. Et t'es même meilleur que nous sur certains sorts.

- Même si je suis bon élève, je reste relativement dans la moyenne.

- Il y aura d'autres élèves, tête de bois, dit Sirius avant que Cornedrue trouve à répliquer. Alors, ton idée pour les Serpentards ?

**oOo**

Lily s'installa dans les gradins du stade en regardant les joueurs de Serdaigle se préparer à leur entraînement.

- J'espère que tu te rends compte à quel point je t'apprécie pour venir ici avec toi alors que je ne suis pas plus intéressée que ça par le Quidditch, soupira-t-elle en regardant Millea.

- Je veux bien faire plaisir à mon petit ami mais pas au point de le regarder tourner en rond pendant deux heures, sourit son amie. Et puis Océane est avec le sien et Tara et Fiona semblaient prises par quelque chose, je ne pouvais pas te laisser seule.

- Cause toujours, rigola la rouquine. Mais c'est vrai que ça fait un moment qu'on n'a plus discuté juste toutes les deux. Remarque, je comprends tes circonstances atténuantes...

En disant cela, elle observa le capitaine et attrapeur de l'équipe de Serdaigle s'élever dans les airs. Sharp Hunter avait le physique parfait du joueur de Quidditch, elle ne pouvait vraiment rien reprocher à son amie.

- Mais il ne tient qu'à toi d'avoir les mêmes excuses, se moqua son amie.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune Evans lui fit la grimace.

- Ton bien aimé Sharp n'a rien à voir avec James Potter, si ce n'est le Quidditch. Il pleuvra du jus de citrouille dans la Grande Salle le jour où il m'intéressera.

- C'est dommage. Tu devrais en profiter, ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu auras un garçon à tes pieds. Si j'étais à ta place, je savourerai chaque seconde.

- Mais tu ne l'es pas. Tu me ferais presque peur, si je ne te connaissais pas. Tiens, nous ne sommes pas les seules spectatrices.

Elle fit signe aux trois Serdaigles qui venaient d'arriver et ceux-ci se dirigèrent vers eux.

- Tu es beaucoup trop sociable, Lily.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Bonjour, on peut se joindre à vous ?

- Bien sûr, ce sera mieux que d'être chacun dans son coin.

- C'est rare de voir des Gryffondor aux entraînement des Serdaigles.

- Stimpson sort avec Sharp, indiqua le seul garçon du petit groupe.

- C'est ça... euh... Mograd ?

- Millea, tu pourrais te rappeler du nom du commentateur des matchs, la réprimanda Lily. Philippe Mograf, Valentine Lay et Ariel Créar

- Je ne pensais pas que tu connaissais nos noms, s'étonna Valentine comme elles ne se connaissaient pas particulièrement.

- A force d'être aux côtés de Tara, expliqua simplement la Gryffondor.

La raison suffit aux trois jeunes gens qui s'assirent à leur tour.

- Valentine Lay, hein ? répéta Millea en l'observant. Tu sors avec Pettigrow, pas vrai ? Je me suis toujours demandé comment tu faisais.

- Millea !

- Ben quoi ? Tu prétendras le contraire peut-être ? Je doute pas qu'il soit gentil mais on ne peut pas dire que son physique joue en sa faveur... ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

- Tu juges toujours les gens d'après leur physique, comme ça ? demanda Valentine d'une voix où perçait la colère.

- Y'a physique et physique. T'es quand même mignonne, et Pettigrow...

Lily plaqua une main sur la bouche de son amie avec autorité.

- Pardonne la, elle a tendance a un peu trop dire ce qu'elle pense.

Millea haussa les épaules et n'insista pas.

- Peter est quelqu'un de très gentil et attentionné, pour ton information, répliqua quand même la Serdaigle.

- En tout cas ça te fait deux personnes en une journée qui te trouvent mignonne, intervint Ariel Créar avec un sourire.

- Deux ? retint Millea en s'intéressant à nouveau à ce qui se disait.

- Merci Ariel, grommela Valentine en rougissant.

- Ça devient intéressant. Qui t'a dit ça ?

- Ça n'a vraiment pas...

- Terence Hill, répondit son amie.

- Ariel !

- Je trouve ça aussi très intéressant, se justifia simplement la jeune fille.

- Je croyais que seules tes inventions t'importaient, bouda Valentine.

- Et le bonheur de mes amis.

Il y eut un flottement comme, étrangement, Valentine Lay ne trouva rien à répliquer.

- Terence Hill ? Il est à Poufsouffle, c'est ça ? réfléchit Millea. Plutôt pas mal...

- C'est un type super, assura Philippe en se détachant un instant de l'entraînement comme il connaissait un peu le Poufsouffle. Je suis entièrement avec lui.

- Mais elle est avec Pettigrow, lui rappela Lily.

- Ah... Il le sait ?

- euh... Oui, il a dit que c'était pas grave et qu'il voulait quand même que je sorte avec lui, dit la Serdaigle d'une toute petite voix.

- Ce que je disais, je suis entièrement avec lui, conclut le garçon en reportant son attention sur le terrain.

Cela ne semblait pas choquer outre mesure Millea et Ariel, mais Lily restait assez stupéfaite de la nonchalance avec laquelle le sujet était traité.

- Et tu en penses quoi, toi ? demanda-t-elle à Valentine.

- Et bien... euh... Je sors avec Peter et je suis bien avec lui, alors...

- Quelle réponse, ironisa Millea.

- Ça ne se passe pas bien avec Pettigrow ?

- Pas... Pas vraiment... Enfin... On a passé un peu moins de temps ensemble dernièrement mais... Et puis il doit me rejoindre ici !

- Il devrait _déjà_ être ici, rectifia son amie.

Millea adressa un regard équivoque à Lily et se désintéressa totalement de la conversation, certaine de la conclusion de l'affaire.

- Votre équipe va devoir mettre les bouchées doubles pour les matchs qui arrivent, remarqua Lily pour changer de sujet.

- Vous avez pris une large avance, reconnut le commentateur, mais nous sommes plutôt confiants. Notre prochain match est contre les Poufsouffle, qui vont bientôt jouer contre les Serpentard. On espère juste que ces fichus serpents seront réguliers, pour une fois.

Ils discutèrent des pronostics pour la fin de saison et de choses anodines jusqu'à ce que Pettigrow arrive, essoufflé d'avoir couru mais largement en retard. Ils se séparèrent à la fin de l'entraînement, Lily laissa Millea avec son compagnon et retourna dans la salle commune.

Fiona et Tara n'étaient toujours pas revenues, elles étaient certainement dans leur salle, en train de composer une nouvelle chanson, aussi s'installa-t-elle près du feu pour avancer ses devoirs. Elle ne parvint cependant pas à se concentrer et ferma ses livres pour se perdre dans ses pensées.

Elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête la lettre incendiaire que sa sœur lui avait envoyé le mois passé. Ça avait été un double choc d'une part de sentir la haine farouche qu'elle lui vouait alors que les vacances de Noël avaient amélioré leur relation, d'autre part d'apprendre l'état dans lequel son père était revenu d'Azkaban.

Edouard Evans lui avait relaté une toute autre version des faits dans son propre courrier, prétendant que la présence des détraqueurs lui avait simplement infligé une profonde fatigue et qu'il considérait l'expérience comme très enrichissante et positive pour aider au renforcement du lien magico-moldu. Malgré la forte propension de sa sœur à réagir excessivement à un grand nombre de situations, Lily n'avait pas remis en question sa version des faits. Elle concordait bien plus avec ce qu'on lui avait dit des créatures gardiennes de la prison et même Pétunia n'aurait ainsi écrasé le semblant d'entente qu'elles avaient commencé à tisser entre elles.

C'était irrévocable désormais, et la jeune Evans ne le comprenait que trop bien. Les insultes de sa sœur avaient franchi un degré de trop pour qu'elle puisse jamais lui pardonner d'avoir entraîner leur père dans ce _« monde abject »_. Elle lui parlait d'ignominie, d'abomination, de perversion, elle la traitait de pourriture, de monstre et de souillure. Tout son vocabulaire le plus avilissant y était passé et Lily n'imaginait pas qu'il existe autant de mots et d'adjectifs en ce monde pour décrire l'infamie.

Et pourtant elle ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir. Quelques mois plus tôt, elle lui aurait répondu avec rage, tentant de lui faire entendre raison, elle savait que cela ne servait plus à rien. Elle ne donnait aucunement raison à ses insultes mais elle les comprenait. Au fond d'elle, l'inquiétude se disputait à la tristesse. Elle avait définitivement perdu sa sœur et se rendait brusquement compte à quel point elle avait espéré que leur relation s'arrangerait un jour, quant à son père, elle n'espérait plus qu'acquérir assez de pouvoirs pour le protéger des dangers du monde de la magie. En cela du moins Pétunia avait raison, sans elle jamais son père ne se serait retrouvé dans une telle situation.

- Triste dame, cela ne vous sied guère !

La jeune fille redressa la tête en souriant au ton enjoué de Tara.

- Me voilà rendue toute accablée de votre abandon, répliqua-t-elle en forçant une grimace peinée.

- Si ce n'est que cela, je te la laisse volontiers, soupira Fiona en désignant Tara. Quel repos si tu pouvais m'en débarrasser un moment !

- N'est-elle pas devenue adorable ? constata la tornade de Gryffondor avec attendrissement.

- Vous avez créé une nouvelle chanson ? s'enquit Lily, dont les soucis avaient fondu comme neige au soleil à cette entrée en matière.

- Elle en voulait trois en même temps ! gémit Fiona en se laissant tomber à côté de son amie. Elle n'arrive pas à comprendre que je ne peux pas jouer trois morceaux _en même temps_.

- Tu veux dire _vraiment_ en même temps ? s'étonna la rouquine avant de se tourner vers Tara. Mais comment veux-tu...

Elle s'interrompit et observa la frimousse amusée de son amie.

- D'accord, je suppose que _toi_, tu peux chanter trois choses simultanément. Mais tu devrais savoir que tu es sûrement la seule à y arriver et, en plus, je ne vois pas l'intérêt.

- C'est vraiment amusant, expliqua-t-elle simplement.

Elle partit ensuite dans son sujet favori, à savoir les groupes musicaux moldus. Insatiable sur le sujet, Lily aimait particulièrement l'entendre en parler à Fiona, qui avait souvent du mal à comprendre le nom des groupes. La conversation sur les Rolling Stones avait été mémorable mais, à voir l'air choqué de la Gryffondor, celle en cours sur une bande formée quelques mois plus tôt et qui se faisait appeler les Sex Pistols, était sur le point de devenir légendaire.

- Fiona ne sait même pas ce qu'est un pistolet et tu vas nous la traumatiser à vie si tu continues, intervint Lily après que la jeune fille lui ait lancé un regard désemparé.

- Je fais ça pour son bien, sourit largement Tara. Tiens ! Tu as du courrier.

Perplexe, Lily regarda dans la même direction qu'elle pour voir un troisième année ouvrir une fenêtre à un hibou visiblement pressé. Il se dirigea directement sur elle dès qu'il put entrer, lâcha une enveloppe sur ses genoux et repartit tout aussi vite.

- Il est sacrément en retard celui-là, remarqua Fiona.

- Et je sais pourquoi ! s'exclama Lily, ravie.

Durant les vacances de Noël, elle avait vu son amie Marie Stuborn et celle-ci s'était plaint de ne pouvoir la contacter quand elle le désirait comme la poste moldue ne desservait pas Poudlard. Lily lui avait donc fait la surprise juste avant son départ de lui offrir une chouette postale. Elle avait visiblement fini par essayer ce moyen de communication.

En plus de la lettre, l'enveloppe contenait trois photographies que Lily regarda avec tendresse.

- Ils te passent le bonjour, Tara, dit-elle après avoir lu la lettre. Et ils nous invitent même à passer quelques jours chez eux cet été, tu es invitée aussi Fiona.

- Moi ? s'étonna la jeune fille. Je ne les connais même pas !

- Ce sera l'occasion. Je leur ai beaucoup parlé de toi et... hé !

Une main agile venait de lui subtiliser les photographies. Elle se leva d'un bond et fit face au voleur, sortant immédiatement sa baguette en le reconnaissant.

- Black ! Rends-moi ces photos immédiatement !

Le ton menaçant n'eut pour effet que d'accroître le sourire moqueur du garçon, qui se contenta d'agiter les photographies.

- Sinon quoi Evans ? Je suis juste curieux, se justifia-t-il.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son butin et haussa les épaules.

- De toute manière tes photos sont loupées, elles ne bougent pas.

Lily roula des yeux, excédée du peu de connaissances que le garçon possédait sur ce qui ne touchait pas à la magie.

- Crétin ! Ce sont des photos moldues, évidemment que les personnages ne bougent pas !

Black tourna un regard interrogateur vers Remus. Lily ne remarqua qu'à ce moment-là que les Maraudeurs minus Pettigrow étaient présents. Ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant en fait, mais elle grimaça en réalisant que Potter ne tarderait sûrement pas à faire des siennes. Elle s'étonnait d'ailleurs que ce soit Sirius Black qui ait agi, d'ordinaire il se contentait de l'ignorer.

- T'aurais vraiment dû prendre étude des Moldus, soupira le garçon châtain. Maintenant, si tu voulais bien rendre ses photos à Lily, on pourrait peut-être aller rejoindre Peter à...

- Non, non, non ! Moi aussi ça m'intéresse, l'interrompit Potter en attrapant les photos des mains de son ami.

La jeune fille vit rouge et leva plus haut sa baguette dans l'intention de leur faire payer le vol, mais la main de Tara l'arrêta.

- Allez, rigola-t-elle, ils veulent juste savoir ce que c'est. C'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient comprendre qui...

- C'est qui ? interrogea Black en examinant les photos.

Il avait posé la question d'un ton assez indifférent, parlant plus pour Potter que lui-même. Se laissant convaincre par un clin d'œil de Tara, elle s'approcha d'eux à regret.

- Elle s'appelle Nora, indiqua-t-elle.

La fillette de deux ans et demi posait dans un jardin, les bras étroitement serrés autour de sa peluche préférée : un chien noir aux grands yeux et à la langue pendante.

- C'est la fille de Marie et William Stuborn, précisa-t-elle en désignant une autre photo où la famille se trouvait au complet. Marie est une amie moldue.

Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle leur racontait cela, mais comme Remus s'était à son tour intéressé aux photographies, elle pouvait se justifier.

- Elle a l'air jeune, remarqua-t-il.

- Elle l'est.

Maintenant que leur curiosité avait été satisfaite, ils allaient peut-être lui rendre son bien sans faire d'histoires. Au lieu de ça, Potter donna un coup de coude à Black, un grand sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

- Hey, Sirius ! T'as une admiratrice !

Les trois maraudeurs éclatèrent aussitôt de rire à cette remarque et Lily regarda la photo où Nora posait dans le jardin sans comprendre.

- Une admiratrice ?

- Ne fais pas attention Evans, ce n'est pas comme si vous pouviez comprendre, répliqua Black avec une exclamation moqueuse.

Lily poussa un soupir las et tendit la main.

- Tu me les rends maintenant ?

- Je te propose un échange, lui lança Potter. Tu les auras si tu me donnes une photo de toi !

La Gryffondor le regarda d'un air abasourdi. Et on prétendait que ce type était intelligent ?

- Potter... Tu crois vraiment que je vais marchander pour que tu me rendes ce qui m'appartient ?

- Elles sont en ma possession actuellement et...

Excédée de son attitude, Lily ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer et tourna sa baguette avec rapidité.

- _Minus manus ! Accio photos ! _

Elle attrapa ses photographies au vol tandis que James Potter regardait avec étonnement ses mains devenir minuscules.

- Je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'être patiente avec toi. Si tu crois...

- Voilà pourquoi ça ne peut être que toi ! s'écria le garçon.

Il la regardait avec ravissement, absolument pas perturbé par le fait qu'il avait désormais des mains de bébé.

- Quelle rapidité ! Qui est à ta hauteur dans cette école, hein ? T'as réussi à me prendre par surprise, tu sais combien de personnes le peuvent ? Il n'y a que toi et Sirius !

- Euh... James, je ne crois pas... tenta Remus.

- Tu le sais forcément ! On est fait l'un pour l'autre ! Allez Evans, je suis certain que si tu y réfléchissais sérieusement, tu...

- Potter ! le coupa-t-elle en se retenant de lui envoyer un sortilège d'aphonie. Si j'y réfléchissais sérieusement, la seule conclusion à laquelle j'aboutirai c'est qu'il faudrait que je trouve un rituel assez efficace pour que tu ne puisses m'approcher à moins d'un kilomètre. Je n'ai heureusement pas à y réfléchir sérieusement. Quant à toi, je te conseille d'aller creuser la glace du lac pour y prendre un bon bain, ça te remettra peut-être les idées en place.

- Et après ce conseil plein de bon sens, si nous allions manger ensemble ? suggéra Tara d'un ton enjoué en attrapant le bras de Remus.

Lily lui adressa un regard complétement défait. L'excentricité de son amie était réellement épuisante parfois.

- Tu devrais apprendre à lire les situations, s'amusa Fiona.

- Mais nous sommes totalement d'accord ! assura Potter, l'air enchanté.

- La remarque de Distort s'applique aussi à toi, souffla Remus.

Il sourit à Tara mais récupéra son bras.

- Ça aurait été avec plaisir mais nous avons promis à Peter de le retrouver et nous n'allons pas manger maintenant.

Avec un regard d'avertissement à Black, il se fit aider de ce dernier pour sortir Potter de la salle commune, le garçon continuant à protester après avoir passé le portrait.

- Il y a une malédiction sur moi, c'est pas possible autrement, gémit Lily.

- Combien de filles en voudraient, de ta malédiction, s'amusa Tara en jouant des sourcils.

- Et bien je la leur laisse ! assura la jeune fille. Enfin, il finira bien par se lasser.

Elles descendirent dans la Grande Salle en s'envoyant des piques. Tara sur le plan de séduction de Potter, Lily sur les tentatives d'approche de son amie envers Remus. Fiona compta les points et accorda la victoire à Tara. James Potter était _extrêmement_ tenace.

_A suivre..._

_**Chapitre 11 :**_ Ce que font Severus et Wanda, des maraudeurs en pleine forme et une Lily plus énervée que jamais. Ce sera le dernier chapitre de l'année, avec la fameuse scène de la pensine de Rogue.

**Notes d'auteur**

(à lire, de préférence)

1 - Cette année est une ! T.T Mais comment j'ai pu publier ça ? Elle avait pourtant si bien commencé... C'est bourré d'anachronismes, de mauvaises transitions, d'événements mal décrits, d'illogismes, c'est pitoyable ! et de plus sans le moindre intérêt ! Je m'excuse de vous servir ça… Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais la terminer, mais, svp, je sais que je ne devrai pas vous demander ça, ne me tenez pas rigueur pour l'égale médiocrité des derniers chapitres. Il faudrait que je réécrive tout pour me rattraper mais je ne peux vraiment pas faire ça pour le moment ! Alors je vais finir cette ignominie, la laisser dans son coin, écrire correctement les dernières années et, j'espère, reprendre celle-ci à la fin. Vraiment désolée pour cette monstruosité !

2 - La scène de la pensine (p. 761 du tome 5, format poche) est une galère sans nom... Pas la scène en elle-même mais ce qu'elle implique au sujet des personnages, et SURTOUT de James. Parce que, dans les livres de JKR, James était vraiment un salaud prétentieux exécrable à l'époque... Et puis bon, moi, à force d'écrire, je me le suis un peu trop approprié et la manière dont il agit ici ne cadre pas exactement avec les propos qu'il tient dans le souvenir de Rogue. Ça me laisse donc deux chapitres pour le rendre plus compatible avec celui-ci... J'aurai mieux fait de m'y prendre plus tôt, me direz-vous, mais à part la scène où James et Sirius font vomir Severus, je n'arrivais vraiment pas à les rendre aussi mauvais ! Fichues fanfics qui nous font rêver à des gentils maraudeurs... Bon, j'ai déjà entamé le défi, on verra bien... Je mets tout sur le dos de Lily... Pas bien, lol.

3 - On m'a judicieusement fait remarquer que, février, c'était quand même super tôt pour un dernier match des Gryffondor... Euh... Oui, c'est vrai... Quand je disais que cette année était une horreur T.T On va faire comme si Dumbledore avait (encore) pété un câble et qu'il avait super mal organisé les matchs de cette année, du coup Gryff a eu ses trois matchs à la suite... Faisons comme si...

4 - La scène de la photo de Nora apparaît dans l'OS « souvenir d'une autre vie » dans la série des « Par-delà le miroir ». Elle est cependant un peu différente, car les relations entre les persos n'ont pas évolué exactement comme je pensais (par exemple, dans l'OS, Remus appelle Lily par son nom de famille, alors qu'il l'appelle par son prénom ici). J'irai modifier ça … un de ces quatre. Soit dit en passant, et comme je le disais à une amie, la différence d'âge entre les deux est quand même assez violente si on prend cette époque comme référence, lol.

5 - On m'a aussi fait remarquer que, normalement, étant deux ados, James et Sirius ne devraient pas faire si grand état de se battre l'un contre l'autre pour s'amuser (par rapport aux duels de la 4ème année). Je tiens pour cela à préciser que je fais une très grande différence entre les combats "à mains nues" et les combats avec baguettes. Ce n'est qu'une interprétation personnelle mais il me semble inimaginable que ces deux-là retournent leurs baguettes l'une contre l'autre. Symboliquement parlant, c'est le signe du lien très particulier qui les lie (ils ne se battent qu'au début de la première année, quand ils ne se connaissent pas encore). Je ne sais pas si je suis très claire sur ce sujet… J'espère que vous aurez compris le principe :-)

6 - Where are you, **Alix** ? Pour peu que tu aies changé de pseudo depuis en plus... Au cas où tu passerais par là, vraiment désolée de pas avoir répondu à ton mail. Le temps que je m'y mette, ton adresse n'était plus valable. Je peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même cela étant.

7 - Si quelqu'un connaît, à tout hasard, « **Miss Black** », qui a reviewé ma fic en mars 2011, ça m'arrangerait bien. Apparemment, lorsque ff . net a été modifié, ils ont aussi changé les paramètres de mon compte, du coup je n'ai plus reçu ni les mp, ni les reviews sur mon mail, ce qui fait que je n'ai pas l'adresse qu'elle voulait me passer.


	12. Puissance insoupçonnée

Bon, j'aurai mis plus de deux mois mais moins de quatre ans, tout bien considéré c'est pas si mal, hein ? … Bref, deux chapitres d'un coup et... ah, j'en pleure de joie après tout ce temps ! Mais je vous laisse à votre lecture.

**Chapitre 11 : Puissance insoupçonnée...**

Il existait deux principales formes de reniement familial dans le monde de la magie. La première venait de la naissance dans les famille sorcières d'un cracmol et la seconde était son opposé, lorsqu'une famille moldue ne supportait pas d'avoir un sorcier en son sein. L'orphelinat Alan Truyst était né de la volonté d'un petit groupe de personnes d'offrir un asile à ces enfants abandonnés.

Avec l'arrivée de Voldemort, l'orphelinat s'était imposé comme une nécessité pour accueillir les enfants dont les parents avaient été victimes du mage noir. Cette montée de violence avait donné le courage à certains pour reconstruire l'institution après le massacre de janvier 1974, les gens cherchant dans ces temps sombres la moindre lueur d'espoir. La sécurité avait été renforcée, les forces ministérielles avaient surveillé jour et nuit l'établissement pour prévenir une nouvelle hécatombe, et pourtant cela n'avait servi qu'à amortir le nombre de victimes innocentes, comme l'expliquait l'article de la Gazette du jour titrant la nouvelle attaque subie par l'orphelinat.

A quoi s'étaient-ils attendus ? Rassembler en un même lieu un nombre aussi important de Sang-de-bourbe, de cracmols et d'enfants des ennemis de Voldemort dans le contexte actuel tenait plus de la provocation que de l'altruisme. Les fondateurs de l'institution ne pouvaient s'en prendre qu'à eux-même pour les jeunes sorciers qui avaient péri.

Severus repoussa le journal et porta une tasse à ses lèvres sans se soucier du courrier que venait de lui déposer une chouette. L'écriture était celle de son père et il en connaissait déjà le contenu. Le serpentard n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que l'homme attendait exactement de lui. Il ne cessait de lui demander des informations sur ses condisciples des autres maisons. Sur Tara évidemment mais aussi sur la bande des Maraudeurs et d'autres élèves. Mais le destinataire de ces informations était évident et d'autres élèves plus que conciliants pouvaient lui en fournir de bien meilleures.

Depuis l'enlèvement avorté de l'an passé quelque chose semblait se mettre en place du côté de Voldemort et de ses fidèles, mais Severus ignorait de quoi il retournait. Le plus surprenant de son avis était la faible activité du mage noir. Certes les disparitions étaient inquiétantes et des massacres atroces tels que celui apparaissant dans la Gazette étaient perpétrés, mais la puissance et la capacité d'action réelles du Seigneur étaient bien supérieures à ce qu'il démontrait depuis quelques années. Cela ressemblait plus à de l'entraînement, comme si celui-ci attendait quelque chose. Il était loin, très loin, d'avoir atteint son apogée.

- On devrait encore s'y mettre ce soir.

Il ne tourna pas la tête vers Wanda Canaris, qui s'était installée à côté de lui pour manger et ne l'avait pas regardé en parlant, mais reprit la Gazette du sorcier et la déplia.

- Il faut attendre après-demain pour exécuter le rituel, dit-il avec irritation comme ils avaient déjà convenu lors de leur dernière rencontre du prochain rendez-vous.

- L'échec ou la réussite, il n'y a que deux issues possibles et je me refuse à la première. J'ai besoin de toi pour me préparer. Je pourrai le faire seule mais ce sera plus efficace si tu es présent.

- Ces satanés gryffondors sont déjà au courant que nous nous voyons, je ne veux pas risquer que ceux de notre maison l'apprennent. J'ignore ce qui m'a poussé à coopérer avec toi mais je refuse d'y laisser ma peau.

- Ta peau, hein ?

La serpentard laissa sa remarque en suspens, lui laissant la possibilité de réagir, mais comme il ne répondait rien, elle n'insista pas.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, rejoins-moi ce soir.

- Ne t'avise pas de me donner des ordres, gronda-t-il.

- Suivre les ordres, c'est pourtant tout ce que tu sembles savoir faire.

Severus crispa ses mains sur le journal mais se contenta de se lever et sortit de la Grande Salle. Réagir maintenant n'aurait fait qu'alimenter des ragots et des interrogations dont il se passerait volontiers.

Tout en se dirigeant vers son dortoir, il sortit de sa poche la lettre de son père et l'observa sans la décacheter. Iron Rogue devait lui confirmer qu'il avait trouvé un professeur particulier pour les vacances, mais celui-ci ne serait pas là pour lui enseigner la moindre matière scolaire. Durant l'été, Severus apprendrait l'occlumancie, dans un but avéré de servir un jour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et pourtant il était en train de fomenter avec Wanda Canaris un coup qui allait incontestablement contre toutes ses actions. Ça n'avait peut-être rien d'important pour Voldemort mais l'accomplissement de ce projet restait malgré tout à son encontre, ou du moins à celui de ses Mangemorts.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment il avait pu accepter d'aider la jeune fille. Il ne faudrait pas plus d'une séance à son maître d'occlumancie pour apprendre ce qu'il avait fait et alors le garçon savait bien que ce ne serait pas lui mais sa mère qui en subirait les conséquences.

- _Mine morose, garde la pose, rien ne te min_e, chantonna avec enthousiasme une voix qu'il connaissait bien. Salut cousin !

Tara ne s'était pas jetée sur lui pour une fois elle était apparue devant lui, les bras grands ouverts. Severus, le visage toujours aussi impassible, se contenta de hausser un sourcil sceptique quant à la conviction que sa cousine avait visiblement de le voir initier l'étreinte. Elle éclata de rire à ce manque de réaction et attrapa une de ses mains, se mettant à marcher à reculons pour l'entraîner à travers les couloirs.

- J'espérai vraiment tomber sur toi, déclara-t-elle. C'est qu'on se voit moins souvent ces derniers temps ! Si tu venais de toi-même aussi, ce serait plus pratique. Enfin, on ne peut pas dire que ça ne m'amuse pas de partir à ta recherche.

- Si tu étais moins souvent avec les gryffondors, il n'y aurait pas de problèmes.

- Après tout, je _suis_ une gryffondor, s'amusa Tara, et puis ça ne changerait rien à ce que tu es si ce n'était pas le cas, fort heureusement. Tu sais bien que j'ai une enquête à mener, je ne peux pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin.

Elle entra dans une salle de classe vide, bloqua la porte et lança nonchalamment des sortilèges d'insonorisation avant de s'asseoir sur une table, balançant ses jambes dans le vide. Severus resta debout, l'air méfiant.

- Je te trouve encore plus joyeuse que d'habitude.

- Il ne reste que deux mois avant les vacances, ça me rend triste de savoir qu'on ne se verra plus pendant l'été, répondit-elle, un sourire resplendissant lui mangeant toujours le visage.

- On en revient à ce que je disais, si tu collais moins ce gryffondor prétentieux...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Après tout, même s'il s'agissait de sa cousine, il était hors de question d'exprimer clairement qu'il désirait passer plus de temps avec elle. Il en avait d'ailleurs déjà trop dit, elle aurait pu croire qu'il était jaloux de l'attention qu'elle accordait à cet insipide Lupin.

- Au fait, tu as déjà choisi tes options pour l'an prochain ? demanda-t-elle sans chercher à défendre son camarade.

- Tu poses une question à laquelle tu connais déjà la réponse.

- Vraiment ? Tu surestimes mon don, rigola-t-elle. Ou alors tu crois qu'on peut être capable d'anticiper les actions et les pensées de ceux qu'on connaît bien et, si c'est bien ce dont il s'agit, tu viens de prouver le contraire. J'ai bien une idée de ce qu'il en est mais ce n'est pas moi qui te l'imposerai. Alors ?

Il esquissa un léger sourire, c'était bien pour ce genre de réflexion qu'il respectait sa cousine plus que n'importe qui d'autre.

- J'ai pris les cours avancés de potion et défense contre les forces du mal. Je n'ai pris qu'une option, la médicomagie.

S'il était doué en potion, Severus avait toujours particulièrement aimé les cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Il aurait sans doute été plus logique qu'il choisisse la botanique mais c'était une matière qu'il pouvait très bien gérer en autodidacte. Normalement un élève ne pouvait pas suivre deux cours spécialisés, mais aux vus de ses résultats et dans la mesure où il ne prenait qu'une option, les professeurs le lui avaient accordé. Quant à l'option justement...

- Ils n'ont pas une chance, n'est-ce pas ? remarqua Tara en cessant de sourire.

A l'automne suivant, la nouvelle directrice de l'école supérieure des confectionneurs de potions allait prendre son poste : une sorcière de famille moldue. De nouveaux professeurs allaient également la suivre, parmi lesquels des sangs mêlés. Voldemort ne laisserait certainement pas une telle institution entre leurs mains et ses actions étaient loin d'être sans dommage. Ne restait donc plus que l'école de médicomagie en spécialité préparation d'élixirs.

- Cette fois je veillerai mieux sur eux...

Les poings de la jeune fille serraient le bord de la table à en faire blanchir ses jointures. Elle parlait évidemment de l'orphelinat, dont elle n'avait pas eu la moindre vision, mais quand bien même pourrait-elle les prévenir, l'école était d'ores et déjà condamnée, songea Severus.

Il hésita un instant à parler. Il avait beau savoir que tout ce qu'ils pouvaient se raconter était sous couvert du gardien du Secret, il ne pouvait empêcher un doute de s'insinuer en lui sur la capacité d'un legilimens à en retrouver les souvenirs.

- Si tu te concentres trop dessus, ne vas-tu pas te fermer au reste ? Nous entrons en guerre, pour ne pas dire que nous y sommes, si ces atrophiés cérébraux sont assez naïfs pour ne pas comprendre la leçon à tirer de l'orphelinat, ce n'est pas à toi de corriger leurs erreurs.

- D'ici quelques temps, je serai capable de tout voir, je le sais, sans rien oblitérer, mais j'ignore si cela me prendra des mois ou des années, or ce temps nous est compté.

Le serpentard acquiesça. C'était un fait que personne n'aurait pu nier.

- Et tes options ? demanda-t-il pour changer le sujet.

- Rude question, dit-elle en retrouvant le sourire. Je crois que je vais prendre les cours avancés en Sorts et enchantement. Je ne suis pas mauvaise en la matière. Quant aux options... Rituels et autre chose je suppose. Je voulais prendre Protection des biens et personnes mais Minerva m'a dit que je n'avais pas le niveau. Il va vraiment falloir que je me décide, la date limite est proche !

Son cousin lui adressa un regard intrigué. Ses choix n'étaient pas improbables en eux-mêmes mais malgré tout surprenants.

- Tu ne restes pas sur tes options précédentes ? A t'entendre, on dirait que tu as une idée précise.

- Tu es bien le seul à pouvoir dire ça avec la façon dont je l'ai dit, s'amusa Tara. Une idée précise ? Pas vraiment. Enfin, oui et non je suppose. Je ne suis pas sûre de où je vais, je ne sais même pas quelle est cette idée, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'une solution à quelque chose veut s'imposer à moi. Je sais que c'est ce que je dois faire, mais je ne sais pas encore pourquoi. L'avenir nous le dira, pas vrai ?

Elle sauta au bas de la table et s'étira de tout son long.

- Tu es au courant pour...

Les mots étaient sortis tout seul, surprenant Severus lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas lui en parler. Non seulement il s'était déjà assez impliqué, mais il risquait en plus de lui faire prendre des risques.

- Si tu ne prends pas de libertés avec moi, avec qui en prendras-tu ? Lui fit-elle remarquer comme il s'était tu.

- Personne me semble la meilleure des options.

- Ça te ressemble bien oui... Mais si tu as commencé à en parler, c'est que tu dois me le dire. Après tout, l'une de tes meilleures qualités n'est-elle pas d'avoir toujours un coup d'avance ? Ce doit être de famille...

Savait-elle ce qu'il voulait dire ou avait-elle seulement compris que cela concernait son don de visionnaire ? Il resta un moment à l'observer avant de trouver un compromis.

- Wanda Canaris, lança-t-il en guettant sa réaction.

Elle commença par le regarder d'un air intrigué, lui prouvant ainsi qu'elle n'était pas au courant de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, mais une lueur de compréhension apparut vite dans ses yeux. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière, les yeux plissés, réfléchissant à ce que ce simple nom signifiait, puis le regarda à nouveau d'un air soulagé.

- Alors c'est ce qu'elle a décidé de faire ? Ça me rend heureuse qu'elle te l'ait demandé à toi et que tu aies accepté. Ah ! Mais je n'ai pas été très finaude sur ce coup, je n'ai vraiment rien vu venir. C'est prévu pour quand ?

- Après-demain.

- Vous avez dû y travailler toute l'année... Quelle mauvaise voyante je fais, rigola-t-elle.

- Canaris ne changera pas d'avis de toute manière, mais être arrivé à ce point pour qu'elle se fasse prendre juste après, cela m'énerverait.

- C'est compréhensible. Mais avec un rituel si complexe, les flux de magie sont très instables, il y a très peu de chances que je vois quoi que ce soit.

- Et si tu te concentrais sur un lieu plutôt qu'une personne, est-ce que ça t'aiderait ?

- Ça sera tout aussi complexe, le souci ne vient pas de l'objet sur lequel je me focalise mais des fluctuations de la magie que va induire le rituel.

- Si nous échouons, ce sera le problème de Dumbledore, remarqua Severus.

- Tu n'as pas tort... Et bien, voyons si j'arrive à me concentrer sur un résultat en particulier, l'exercice ne sera pas inutile.

Elle se détendit et fixa un point dans le vide.

Severus l'avait déjà vu appeler son pouvoir. La première fois il s'était attendu à ce que ses yeux deviennent blancs ou du moins pâlissent, comme il s'agissait là de manifestations classiques chez les voyants, mais il n'avait noté aucun changement notable. Il lui avait fallu un certain temps pour remarquer que c'était l'inverse qui se produisait. Les yeux de Tara étant noirs, le phénomène était difficilement repérable mais ses pupilles s'ouvraient si grand qu'elles semblaient dépasser les limites des iris, ce qui était d'ailleurs peut-être le cas.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'elle ne le regarde enfin.

- Wanda n'a rien laissé au hasard, ça aurait été plus facile de directement lui demander. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle a pris toutes les dispositions nécessaires, ils ne sont pas prêts de la retrouver une fois le rituel effectué. Ah, et tant que j'y suis, ne t'en fais pas pour ça non plus !

Elle désigna la poche dans laquelle il avait rangé la lettre de son père.

- Il te reste encore quelques semaines pas vrai ? Toujours un coup d'avance ! lança-t-elle joyeusement. Bon, c'est pas le tout, mais j'ai un emploi du temps chargé. A plus tard, mon cousin adoré.

Et, après avoir déposé un léger baiser sur sa joue, elle sortit en gambadant de la salle.

Toujours un coup d'avance... Il avait été tellement pris par le rituel, ses propres recherches en potion et ses révisions pour les BUSE qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de l'envisager, mais pouvait-il réellement arriver à un quelconque résultat en si peu de temps ?

Le surlendemain, Severus retrouva Canaris dans la pièce qu'ils avaient investi depuis déjà plusieurs mois. Il se dirigea vers un chaudron où bouillait une potion pour en vérifier la texture sans accorder une once d'attention à sa condisciple déjà présente. Comme de bien entendu, la préparation était parfaite et prête à l'emploi. Il balaya du regard le reste de la pièce. Canaris avait minutieusement reproduit au sol le symbole complexe sur lequel elle devrait se tenir, et les encres et instruments dont ils allaient bientôt se servir étaient soigneusement disposés sur une petite table, de même que les différentes fioles que la jeune fille devrait boire durant le rituel.

- Tu as bien conscience qu'en cas d'échec, non seulement ils vont vouloir te récupérer au plus vite mais en plus le lien a toutes les chances d'être renforcé, lui rappela le serpentard, qui n'avait aucune envie d'avoir à subir une crise de nerfs dans ce cas.

- Que de prévenance, railla Wanda. Nous n'échouerons pas, mais si cela peut te rassurer, quel que soit le résultat tu n'auras qu'à partir dès la fin du rituel.

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais besoin de ton accord. Commençons.

La jeune fille retira ses vêtements sans hésitation pour se retrouver en sous-vêtements. Si Severus n'avait pu s'empêcher de se trouver gêné de ce simple appareil lors de leurs répétitions, la gravité de l'instant lui fit perdre ses réserves.

Il attrapa un couteau dont il plongea la lame dans la potion du chaudron tandis que Wanda s'enduisait le corps d'une des lotions qu'ils avaient préparé. Elle se rinça ensuite les mains et les imprégna d'un autre baume avant de s'entailler sans hésitation la paume pour laisser couler des gouttes de son sang autour du symbole au sol. Quand elle en eut fait le tour, elle se tourna vers Severus, sa baguette dans une main.

Le garçon hocha la tête et elle se rapprocha de lui pour doucement souffler vers son visage une poudre grise. Elle apposa ensuite sa main ensanglantée sur le front de son camarade tout en récitant une incantation au rythme de sa baguette.

Un frisson et une sensation nauséeuse envahirent Severus un instant. Wanda s'écarta et eut un mouvement de tête approbateur comme il scintillait désormais d'une faible lueur jaune, signe qu'il serait protégé de la puissance du sortilège lorsqu'il se trouverait à l'intérieur du cercle rituel.

La suite de l'opération était la plus délicate et la jeune fille agrippa avec force le poignée du serpentard qui tenait le couteau.

- Ne tremble pas, lui intima-t-elle. Je vais peut-être crier, je n'en sais rien, mais quoi qu'il arrive, ne tremble pas.

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de me le dire, répliqua-t-il avec mécontentement.

Alors qu'elle se plaçait au centre du symbole, Severus recueillit de sa potion dans une coupe qu'il lui amena, le poignard dans son autre main. Wanda attrapa la mixture, hocha à nouveau la tête puis lui tourna le dos.

- Quand tu veux, dit-elle sans parvenir à retenir un frémissement dans sa voix.

Une figure tout en courbe s'étalait dans le bas du dos de la jeune fille, un symbole qui lui avait été appliqué à la naissance pour marquer son appartenance à sa famille et pour l'enchaîner à jamais à elle. Si leur rituel fonctionnait, cette marque perdrait bientôt toute sa magie, s'ils échouaient...

Severus commença par passer un fluide transparent sur le symbole, attendit que la peau l'absorbe puis retraça les lignes avec une encre spéciale. Jusque là, il s'agissait de gestes qu'il avait déjà effectué, quant à la suite, Canaris n'était pas la seule à devoir rassembler son courage pour l'effectuer.

- Si j'ai fait une erreur dans une seule de ces potions, nous avons déjà échoué.

- Et c'est bien la raison pour laquelle c'est à toi que j'ai fait appel.

Malgré la peur de ce qui allait suivre, il y avait une grande assurance dans la voix de la jeune fille, qui surprit le garçon et, quelque part, lui fit un peu plaisir.

- Une fois que tout cela sera terminé, je ne veux plus que tu m'approches, déclara-t-il.

- Ce n'était certes pas dans mes intentions. Je bois.

Elle porta la coupe à ses lèvres, en attente. Severus prit une profonde inspiration et leva le poignard, arrêtant la lame très près de la peau de sa condisciple.

- Je commence, souffla-t-il, et il enfonça la pointe de quelques millimètres.

Canaris se tendit comme un arc, sa respiration se bloqua un instant mais elle ne bougea pas et but la potion tandis que Severus retraçait au couteau sa marque d'appartenance. Il était parti du bas pour éviter que le sang qui s'écoulait en fines rigoles ne lui dissimule les tracés, et lorsqu'il parvint au centre du symbole il ressentit une résistance puis une force qui tentait de le repousser.

- L'incantation ! lança-t-il.

Devant lui, Canaris ne réagit pas, elle semblait se concentrer sur sa respiration sifflante pour ne pas hurler de douleur, mais c'était loin d'être fini.

- Canaris ! cria-t-il avec fureur comme il sentait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Dis l'incantation maintenant ou on aura fait tout ça pour rien !

La jeune fille émit un léger râle, comme si elle avait oublié comment parler, puis la litanie prit sens et Severus put poursuivre son tracé.

Quand il eut enfin fini, il se recula précipitamment en lâchant le couteau, les yeux fixés sur le dos en sang de sa camarade. Sa respiration se débloqua brusquement, lui donnant des vertiges et le prenant par surprise comme il n'avait pas eu conscience de la retenir.

Au centre du cercle, Canaris tomba à genou, sa voix plus forte que jamais pour prononcer le rituel et lutter contre la douleur. Une lumière blanche striée de noir jaillit brusquement du sol, engloba la jeune fille puis disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue.

Un silence totale envahit la pièce, rompu après un moment par une violente toux de la serpentard, qui voulut se replier sur elle-même et jura en cambrant le dos comme le mouvement tira sur ses plaies.

Severus attrapa une serviette imbibée d'un élixir qu'il avait préparé plus tôt pour le poser sur le dos de sa condisciple, qui l'accueillit avec une violente grimace. Elle attendit que le cataplasme apaise un peu sa souffrance et esquissa un sourire.

- Tu vas devenir le plus grand confectionneur de tous les temps, déclara-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour le savoir. Adieu Canaris.

Il sortit et passa plusieurs couloirs avant d'entrer dans une pièce vide pour se laisser tomber sur un siège.

Ils avaient réussi...

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment cela était possible. Il savait qu'il était doué en potion, une certitude qu'il ne remettait jamais en doute, mais le niveau qu'il avait atteint avec ce rituel dépassait de loin les capacités qu'il se targuait d'avoir.

Canaris avait eu pour elle une volonté qui lui avait permis de se surpasser, d'atteindre une excellence qu'en temps normal elle n'aurait même pu effleurer, mais quant à lui, il n'avait rien eu à perdre ou à gagner, rien qui l'avait poussé à se dépasser si ce n'est sa passion du travail bien accompli. Jusqu'alors, il avait toujours eu l'impression de sur-estimer ses capacités en potion, une partie de son esprit ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il était très loin d'égaler le niveau qu'il aurait souhaité avoir, mais il venait de prouver le contraire.

A quel point avait-il pu sous-estimer son talent en la matière ? Il n'avait aucun mal à confectionner des potions des années supérieures mais désormais il savait, avec une certitude absolue, que tout cela n'était rien. Il n'avait jamais osé s'essayer à certaines des potions du carnet d'Elroa Lawill, certain qu'il ne parviendrait qu'à créer un accident en s'adonnant à ses complexes formules, mais peut-être était-il temps de mettre ses doutes de côté.

oOo

Les filles de cinquième année de Gryffondor révisaient pour leurs BUSE dans leur dortoir. Il était rare qu'elles parviennent à se retrouver toutes les cinq et, si elles n'oubliaient pas leur objectif premier, le travail scolaire passait au second plan de leurs conversations.

- Tu sembles bien heureuse ces derniers temps, Tara, remarqua Océane à son amie qui affichait un sourire hilare depuis qu'elles s'étaient attelées à leurs révisions. Enfin, bien plus que d'habitude.

- Vraiment ? Tu crois que c'est l'Histoire de la magie qui me met dans cet état ? s'enquit la jeune fille en lançant un regard faussement inquiet à ses leçons.

- Peut-être une pratique trop intensive des potions, suggéra Lily.

Ses amies la regardèrent avec surprise. Si la remarque était effectivement une plaisanterie, elle avait oublié d'y mettre le ton et observait ses parchemins avec contrariété.

- Toi par contre, quelque chose te tracasse, releva Millea alors qu'un sourire canaille se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Un nom me vient bien à l'esprit mais je crains de m'attirer tes foudres.

Lily lui adressa un regard noir qui ne dura pas.

- Même pas le courage nécessaire pour faire croire que tu pourrais être plus Gryffondor que Serpentard, la taquina-t-elle.

Son visage s'assombrit cependant très vite et elle poussa un très long soupir.

- Je sais que ça fait très égocentrique de dire ça mais...

La jeune fille grimaça et lança un regard désespéré aux quatre autres avec le vague souhait d'en entendre une contredire ce qu'elle n'osait énoncer.

- Oh rassure-toi ! lança Millea. Ce n'est pas égocentrique, c'est juste un fait. Potter agit bel et bien de plus en plus comme un parfait imbécile juste pour t'impressionner.

Espoir futile vite balayé, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle y avait vraiment cru.

- J'ai peur que ça dégénère avec un abruti pareil, gronda-t-elle en laissant la colère prendre le pas sur la déprime. Si ça continue, il va vraiment aller trop loin, déjà qu'il est limite...

- Je suppose que tu ne vas bientôt plus avoir d'autres choix que de le contrer, nota Fiona sans cacher sa satisfaction comme elle ne se lassait pas de voir la magie de Lily à l'œuvre.

- Évidemment, il existe une autre option, ajouta Millea, mi-figue, mi-raisin.

- Tu as la mémoire courte...

- « Le jour où il pleuvra du jus de citrouille dans la Grande Salle », hein ? Et bien, attendons voir.

Elle roula son parchemin d'Histoire de la magie d'un geste rapide et regarda ses camarades l'une après l'autre.

- Bon ! Puisqu'il n'y en a pas une pour rattraper l'autre et que je ne pourrai pas satisfaire mon content d'histoire de cœur avec vous, parlons sérieusement. C'est bien beau de réviser mais nous n'avons jamais vraiment parlé de nos rêves d'avenir.

- Moi d'abord ! Moi d'abord ! s'exclama Tara en agitant une main surexcitée.

Elle se redressa, s'éclaircit la voix, bomba le torse et, avec une indicible fierté, lança :

- Je ne sais absolument pas ce que je veux faire plus tard !

Océane laissa échapper un rire tandis que les trois autres poussaient un soupir découragé, elles y avaient presque cru.

- Personnellement l'enseignement me tenterait bien, déclara Lily. Mais j'hésite encore, à cause de mon père.

- Ton père ? s'étonna Océane. Il est contre ?

- Non, s'amusa son amie, quoi que je choisisse, je sais qu'il me soutiendra. Je pense à sa fonction d'ambassadeur, ce qu'il a fait changer, ce qu'il essaie encore de faire changer. J'aimerai aussi faire quelque chose d'utile, pour éviter que les événements actuels se répètent. Mais je n'arrive pas à savoir si je préfère me trouver parmi ceux qui décident ou parmi ceux qui forment ceux qui décideront.

- C'est un dilemme digne de toi, sourit Fiona. Je ne peux même pas avoir ce genre d'aspiration. J'aimerai bien enseigner moi aussi, parce que les cours particuliers que vous m'avez donné m'ont vraiment aidé et j'aimerai être un professeur qui saura ne laisser aucun élève en arrière. Mais je ne pense pas que j'arriverai à un assez bon niveau pour cela. Je me retrouverai sûrement à un emploi de bureau, soupira-t-elle.

- Qui sait de quoi demain sera fait, la contredit Océane. J'ai un rêve, mais je sais que ça va être dur pour moi de l'accomplir, parce qu'il faut que je m'endurcisse. J'aimerai créer la première école de danse sorcière. J'ai commencé à y penser quand on a fait le spectacle de Lily l'an dernier. Quand je t'ai vu sur scène... J'ai vraiment envie de porter cet art très loin. Il existe déjà des danseurs, mais chacun travaille de son côté, je suis persuadée qu'on pourrait faire quelque chose de grandiose en les rassemblant et en apprenant les uns des autres.

- C'est un rêve magnifique, je m'incline devant toi, déclara Tara en joignant le geste à la parole. Le jour où tu l'auras accompli, je deviendrai peut-être une de tes élèves.

- Et tu deviendras une grande chanteuse, reine de la scène, assura Millea. Comme tu ne sais pas quoi faire, je choisis à ta place. Ça me permettra de me servir de toi pour faire ma publicité, parce que je compte bien devenir la plus grande styliste de tous les temps. Je vais apporter un style moderne qui révolutionnera la mode sorcière !

- Si tu pouvais déjà commencer par les uniformes de l'école, soupira Océane.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je m'en occuperai, assura sa cousine. Mais ça prendra un moment.

- A cause des mentalités ? supposa Fiona.

- Non, parce que je vais être Auror avant de me lancer !

Il y avait une assurance infinie dans sa voix et un sourire de défi sur son visage, elle n'avait aucun doute sur son choix.

- Mais... Tes parents n'accepteront jamais, remarqua Océane qui avait considérablement pâlie.

- Sans aucun doute, mais ils ne pourront pas m'en empêcher. Je ne resterai pas les bras croisés face à ce sorcier malade ! Je me trompe, Lily ?

Elle acquiesça sans même avoir à y réfléchir. Oui, la priorité actuelle se trouvait là, et c'était la raison pour laquelle elles avaient toutes deux accepté l'option particulière de défense contre les forces du Mal. Si cela avait été possible, elles auraient même déjà été sur les champs de bataille, à tenter de contrer le mage noir. Millea n'était pas aussi douée que Lily mais elle se surpassait en combat magique, et il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir sur les difficultés que rencontreraient ses futurs opposants.

- Je n'aime pas qu'on parle de ça, souffla Océane.

Elle s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même et tremblait légèrement.

- Je pense à tous ces morts et... J'ai... J'ai peur pour ma famille.

La famille proche d'Océane et Millea n'était pas vraiment impliquée dans le conflit actuel, elle ne se positionnait pas en faveur de Voldemort mais n'était pas de celles à militer pour les droits des Moldus. Leur arrière grand-père en revanche avait été un fervent défenseur des sangs mêlés trente ans plus tôt, à l'époque de Grindelwald, par la main duquel il avait péri. Cette simple histoire suffisait à faire planer un risque sur leurs familles.

- Nous serons là pour ça, pour vous protéger, assura Millea.

Mais comme cette perspective ne semblait toujours pas rassurer sa cousine, elle la fit se lever et la poussa vers la sortie.

- Allez viens, je vais te changer les idées que je t'ai mises en tête pour me faire pardonner. A plus tard les filles, on finira nos « révisions » un autre jour.

Quand la porte se referma, Fiona rejoignit Lily et Tara sur le lit de cette dernière.

- Elle est plus prévenante qu'elle n'en donne l'air, remarqua-t-elle.

- Millea est une personne remarquable. Elle n'est pas si éloignée des Maraudeurs quand on y réfléchit bien, c'est juste qu'elle agit différemment.

- Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu veux faire plus tard ? demanda Lily à Tara comme elles n'étaient plus que toutes les trois.

- Je sais ce que je _dois_ faire, je ne sais pas _comment_. Il faut que mon pouvoir soit utile aux combattants mais il est encore trop aléatoire. Prédire des attaques est important mais j'ai l'impression que je sous-estime le pouvoir des visionnaires, que je peux faire bien plus.

- Tu es puissante...

- Oui, je le suis, confirma Tara sans ambages. Plus que mes prédécesseurs et je vais l'être de plus en plus. C'est une question d'Histoire, parce que les événements actuels me poussent à pratiquer mon don et à le dépasser. Mais il est aussi très fragile.

- Fragile ? Comment ça ?

- La voyance est un don extérieur à la personne. Elle permet de capter des flux magiques et de les analyser de manière quasiment automatique. Un visionnaire ne fonctionne pas exactement de cette façon. L'automatisme existe mais nous avons la capacité de choisir les flux que nous voulons examiner. La composante humaine est accrue dans notre cas et ce pouvoir est par conséquent susceptible de se modifier en fonction de mon état mental.

- Je viens de réaliser quelque chose, tu ne peux pas prédire l'avenir des moldus, pas vrai ?

- Non, parce qu'ils n'ont pas de lien avec la magie. Il y a un secteur dédié à la voyance au CRM, mais ils n'en sont qu'aux balbutiements des découvertes sur la question. Ça touche à la nature même de la magie.

- J'aimerai être aussi forte que vous deux, sourit doucement Fiona, et je ne parle pas uniquement de la puissance magique. J'ai énormément changé depuis que je suis entrée à Poudlard, grâce à vous, et Millea et Océane aussi, mais je suis loin de vous égaler. Je ne sais pas... comment je réagirai face à Voldemort et ses partisans. Ce que vous avez accompli l'an dernier, c'est quelque chose qui me semble hors de portée. Il faudrait qu'il y ait plus de gens comme vous.

- Tu te trompes Fiona, tu es bien plus impressionnante.

L'adolescente regarda Lily avec étonnement.

- J'ai toujours eu un sale caractère, déclara son amie avec un sourire d'excuse. Je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi c'est dû, peut-être parce que je n'ai jamais voulu me laisser faire par ma sœur, mais j'ai toujours fait face aux affrontements. C'est aussi quelque chose que mes parents m'ont enseigné, de toujours garder la tête haute. Je ne sais juste pas réagir autrement. Mais toi, tu t'es battue pour changer, tu t'es dépassée et tu continueras à le faire. Je pense qu'il est plus difficile de se combattre soi-même que les autres.

- Et puis ce sont des dons que nous avons, poursuivit Tara. Lily étudie énormément, mais elle n'arriverait pas à de tels résultats si sa puissance magique n'était pas ce qu'elle est. Il en va de même pour moi, je travaille dur pour faire progresser mon don, mais le fait est que je l'ai en moi depuis ma naissance. Il a été découvert très tôt et, même si il me fallait le cacher, j'ai grandi en sachant que je possédais quelque chose d'exceptionnel, ça aide à avoir de l'assurance, remarqua-t-elle avec amusement. Tu as progressé bien plus que tu ne sembles le croire depuis ta première année. Tu gardes le manque de confiance en toi que tu avais alors mais si tu regardes objectivement où tu en es aujourd'hui, tu te rendras compte que nous avons raison.

- Tu as des difficultés à retenir certains cours mais quand viennent les exercices pratiques, tu n'as plus grand chose à m'envier, confirma Lily.

La Gryffondor avait viré écarlate. Elle n'était pas encore prête à accorder toute foi à leurs propos, mais le fait qu'elle ne cherche pas à les contredire lui prouva qu'elles n'avaient pas totalement tort.

- Je me demande ce qu'il se passera dans deux ans, quand nous quitterons le collège. Deux années, c'est long... Voldemort sera sûrement vaincu avant, non ? dit-elle.

- Il est apparu il y a cinq ans déjà, soupira Lily. Lui et ses partisans ont commis des crimes atroces mais ça donne plutôt l'impression que nous controns une organisation, avec le ministère qui est si peu actif. Ils n'osent pas...

Elle s'interrompit. Elle parlait d'après ce que son père lui racontait mais elle ne savait pas s'il était judicieux de trop en dire.

- Ils n'osent pas réaliser que nous sommes en guerre, compléta Fiona. Les choses vont empirer, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est l'option la plus probable. Pour le moment, tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est nous préparer, et essayer d'éviter que la peur prenne le dessus.

Lily redressa la tête et les épaules en disant cela. Elle inspira un grand coup et hurla à en faire trembler le mobilier, faisant sursauter Fiona et Tara :

- VOLDEMORT ! VOLDEMORT ! VOLDEMORT !

Elle reprit son souffle et hocha la tête.

- Un nom n'est rien qu'un nom.

Ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux, ceux qui, lorsque ce nom était évoqué, regardaient craintivement autour d'eux. Un nom n'était pas qu'un nom, songea Fiona. Il représentait une personne, un idéal, et en ce sens elle comprenait ceux qui le craignaient. Mais s'il était une seule victoire qu'elle pouvait gagner contre ce mage si puissant, c'était bien celle-ci.

- Voldemort, dit-elle plus calmement. Je le prononcerai autant de fois qu'il le faudra.

- Et tu l'emporteras autant de fois que tu le prononceras, répondit Lily à sa pensée.

- Bon ! s'exclama brusquement Tara en se levant. Les choses sérieuses, c'est bien, mais il ne faut pas en abuser non plus. Je suis certaine que vous préférez faire une petite course de balais. Je vais les chercher et on se retrouve à l'endroit habituel. A tout de suite !

Elle sortit mais revint cinq secondes plus tard, passant sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- J'allais oublier. Voldemo-o-o-ooort ! lança-t-elle en chantonnant avant de disparaître pour de bon.

- Arrivera-t-on à la suivre un jour ? demanda Lily à Fiona d'un air désabusé.

- J'en doute ! Mais elle a raison, un peu de vent dans les oreilles nous fera le plus grand bien.

Elles arrivaient dans le hall en discutant de sujets banals lorsque quelqu'un leur barra la route. Il s'agissait d'Inch Former, le septième année de Serdaigle qui poursuivait Fiona de ses avances depuis quelques semaines maintenant.

- Bonjour Fiona, as-tu réfléchi à ma proposition ?

La jeune fille rougit de la tête aux pieds et Lily se mit légèrement en retrait.

- Je... Je... bafouilla la Gryffondor sans parvenir à répondre.

L'embarras était lisible sur son visage, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de regarder le garçon dans les yeux, même si elle paraissait totalement paniquée.

- Je comprends, dit-il sans perdre son sourire. Ne t'en fais pas, j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra. Enfin, la fin de l'année n'est plus si loin alors c'est certain que le plus tôt sera le mieux, mais n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit. A plus tard, Fiona.

Il avait totalement ignoré Lily et fortement insisté sur le prénom avant de s'en aller. Fiona tourna un regard désespéré vers son amie.

- En toute sincérité, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu hésites autant. Il persiste depuis un bon moment et, contrairement à une certaine personne de ma connaissance, il n'a que très peu de défauts.

- Mais... il est en septième année, remarqua Fiona d'une toute petite voix. L'an prochain, il ne sera même plus à Poudlard, on ne se verra quasiment pas.

- Tu sais, je pense que ce genre de relation te conviendrait assez dans un premier temps. Je ne connais pas très bien Former mais, de ce que j'en ai entendu, il n'est pas du genre à tromper sa petite amie. Et puis il ne serait pas si insistant à ce moment de l'année et connaissant ta personnalité si son but était... disons malhonnête.

- Peut-être... Tu as raison je crois. N'en parle surtout pas à Millea, elle va vouloir s'en mêler, grimaça l'adolescente. Je... Je lui donnerai bientôt une réponse.

- J'espère que ce sera la b...

- Evans ! Plus radieuse que le soleil, comme toujours !

- Et voici l'entrée en scène de la « certaine personne », soupira Lily en se tournant pour faire face à Potter.

Seuls Black et Pettigrow se trouvaient avec lui. Le premier paraissait vaguement agacé et le second observait la scène avec des yeux brillants de joie. Belle brochette...

- Je suis pressée Potter, alors si tu veux bien m'excu...

- Nous allons vous escorter, la coupa James d'un air ravi.

- Si tu crois que nous avons besoin de ta prot...

- Servilus ! Ça faisait longtemps ! s'exclama brusquement Black avec un sourire en coin, son regard braqué sur Severus Rogue, qui remontait des cachots.

La tête de Potter tourna si vite sur son axe que Lily se demanda s'il ne s'était pas démis une vertèbre.

- Tu tombes à point nommé !

Rogue eut un mouvement de recul et Lily avança d'un pas pour intervenir, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne fut assez rapide pour empêcher ce qui suivit.

- _Exfluenomnes_ ! lança Potter, son sort percutant le serpentard de plein fouet. Regarde ça Evans, c'est moi qui l'ai inventé spécialement pour lui !

Lily regardait mais n'y trouva qu'une horreur dont elle ne voyait aucune raison de se vanter. Un liquide brillant dégoulinait des cheveux de Rogue, de la morve s'écoulait à n'en plus finir de ses narines et sa robe fut rapidement trempée d'autres fluides qui dégageaient une atroce odeur témoignant de leur nature. Le garçon sembla vite au bord de l'évanouissement.

Les quelques témoins de la scène lancèrent des commentaires moqueurs, le serpentard ne bénéficiant pas d'une très bonne réputation, et personne ne songea à lui porter secours.

- Pour ce que ça change de ton ordinaire, s'amusa James. T'as vu Evans, je...

Mais la jeune fille, qui avait repris ses esprits, leva sa baguette pour la diriger vers sa pitoyable victime.

- _Finite Incantatem_ !

- Ça ne sert à rien, remarqua Sirius, c'est un... hein ?

Le contre-sort fut efficace et stoppa les effets de l'immonde sortilège sous le regard ébahi des Maraudeurs.

- C'était un sort personnalisé, comment as-tu... commença James, mais la jeune fille leva cette fois la baguette dans sa direction, l'air furieux.

- _Exfluenomnes_ ! Apprend donc ce que ça peut faire, Potter !

Et, à la surprise générale, le sort fonctionna. Le garçon se retrouva dans le même état que le Serpentard, à la différence que ses efforts combinés à ceux de Sirius ne parvinrent pas à l'arrêter.

- La prochaine fois, compte sur moi pour te réserver un sort bien pire ! rugit la jeune fille enragée avant d'entraîner Fiona dans le parc.

Personne n'eut la folie de lui couper la route et les élèves ne savaient plus comment réagir à la situation. Rogue s'était éclipsé dans la confusion et Sirius tentait toujours de stopper l'afflux ignoble qui s'écoulait du corps de son ami. Il semblait de plus en plus faible et son état devenait vraiment préoccupant, aussi, sans se soucier une seconde des liquides nauséabonds qui s'écoulaient sur lui, Sirius prit-il James à bras le corps pour le conduire à l'infirmerie, suivi d'un Peter au bord de la panique.

Pomfresh poussa de hauts cris en voyant débarquer ce singulier patient et, comme Sirius ne semblait pas vouloir décrocher la mâchoire, ce fût Peter qui lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé.

Avec des marmonnements réprobateurs, elle fit boire quelque chose au garçon puis lança plusieurs sorts qui diminuèrent considérablement les effets du sortilège sans l'annuler totalement.

- Seul le professeur Flitwick pourra vous en sortir, mon garçon, et il ne sera pas disponible avant quelques heures. Cette leçon ne sera pas inutile.

Elle le plaça dans un lit après lui avoir lancé un sort de nettoyage, agita à nouveau sa baguette au-dessus des draps puis se tourna vers Sirius.

- Je suppose que vous n'aurez aucun mal à vous nettoyer tout seul, dit-elle sèchement.

Et elle s'en retourna à ses occupations sans plus s'occuper d'eux.

Pourtant Sirius ne fit pas un geste pour améliorer l'état misérable de sa robe. Il regardait fixement James, l'air plus sombre que jamais. Peter esquissa un mouvement dans sa direction puis se ravisa et se tourna vers James, dont le teint était légèrement verdâtre.

- Ça va aller ? Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Quelle puissance ! Mais quelle puissance ! s'émerveilla-t-il d'une voix faible.

- On peut pas vous laisser deux minutes !

Remus venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie, l'air contrarié. Il regarda ses amis l'un après l'autre et s'arrêta sur Sirius.

- On m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé. C'était vraiment pas malin. Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour t'arranger, Sirius ? Tu empestes.

- Beau sermon, mais je doute fort que tu nous en aurais empêché si tu avais été là.

La voix du jeune Black avait claqué dans l'air comme un fouet glacial et le ton était si disproportionné par rapport à la situation que Remus en fut plus surpris que blessé.

Avec une exclamation méprisante, Sirius se détourna et daigna enfin se rendre un aspect plus présentable, il resta néanmoins en retrait tandis que Peter se montrait aux petits soins pour James. Remus lui laissa un peu de temps pour se calmer puis le rejoignit sans prononcer un mot. Il doutait que son ami évoque ce qui le troublait, le seul auquel il se confiait vraiment étant James, mais contre toute attente, il parla.

- Le sort que James a lancé, c'est nous qui l'avons mis au point. On a pris un sort médical et on l'a modifié. Si on compte les intonations pour l'incantation, les mouvements de la baguette, c'est un sort de niveau quatre, peut-être même cinq. On a créé une inflexion par syllabe et ça nous a pris six déplacements.

Remus hocha la tête sans rien dire. Il les avait vu mettre au point ce sort et les avait déjà mis en garde contre son application. Les sorts usuels, ceux qu'on enseignait à l'école, n'étaient pas si perfectionnés. Normalement, il y avait moins de déplacements que d'accentuations et les sorts plus complexes en comportaient autant, mais eux avaient créé un sort avec un mouvement en plus que de modulation dans l'invocation. C'était impressionnant... Plus que cela même, s'ils n'avaient utilisé leur talent pour un but aussi méprisable.

- Cette fille... Elle est vraiment puissante...

Le châtain fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

- Evans n'a eu qu'à le voir faire pour le reproduire. Elle n'a eu aucun mal à l'annuler alors qu'elle n'a lancé qu'un contre-sort basique. Elle n'est pas seulement puissante... Elle est...

Sirius serra les poings sans terminer et Remus dût se faire violence pour empêcher un sourire de s'afficher sur son visage. Le jeune Black venait enfin de prendre la pleine mesure du talent de Lily. Il venait de comprendre qu'il ne pourrait jamais espérer voir un jour James laisser tomber son intérêt pour elle et, surtout, il venait de réaliser que la jeune fille représentait une rivale sérieuse à sa propre puissance.

Sirius Black, grand héritier noble de sang pur, rebelle à sa famille, indépendant et sauvage, était jaloux.

Remus se demanda si cela lui était déjà arrivé. Il n'avait jamais eu à craindre la comparaison de qui que ce soit et n'avait jamais remis en doute l'intérêt et l'exclusivité que pouvaient lui porter ses amis. Il avait trouvé amusant l'engouement de James pour la gryffondor, s'en était fait un jeu pour voir la jeune fille s'énerver toujours plus, assuré que cela n'entamerait jamais le moral de son ami. Mais il avait jusqu'alors cru que Lily n'était que du menu fretin, une sorcière avec un certain talent mais qu'il n'avait à compter que comme quantité négligeable face à eux.

Elle s'était propulsée non seulement à leur égal mais les avait même dépassé aujourd'hui, et lui avait prouvé par la même occasion que les attentions de James à son égard étaient plus que légitimes.

- Si James s'amourache vraiment d'elle...

Encore une fois, il s'interrompit. Sirius était exclusif. C'était pour cette raison qu'il ne pouvait pas être aussi proche de Remus qu'il ne l'était de James et, dans sa conception du monde, il était impossible à quiconque de porter autant d'intérêt à deux personnes distinctes, ce qui faisait passer Lily du statut de divertissement à celui d'obstacle importun.

Il reprit cependant vite sa contenance et son petit sourire assuré.

- Non, il s'en est déjà amouraché, mais ça change rien. Hé, James !

Il s'approcha de son meilleur ami avec un large sourire.

- Quelle fille hein ? Je comprends ce que tu lui trouves !

- N'est-ce pas ? répondit fièrement James.

- Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point mais c'est exactement la fille qu'il te faut. Excuse-moi d'en avoir douté.

- Y'a pas de mal !

Même Peter, qui avait pourtant été le premier à tenir ce genre de discours, échangea avec Remus un regard perplexe. Le loup-garou, lui, n'était pas dupe et se résigna, comme il l'avait déjà fait plus tôt, à ce qui suivit.

- Il va falloir mettre les bouchées doubles si tu veux qu'elle soit à toi, assura Sirius. Déjà, tu n'as pas écouté mes derniers conseils. Tes atouts, James, tes atouts ! Il faut continuer à lui montrer ton talent en magie mais ce n'est pas tout. Ton autre domaine de prédilection ? Le Quidditch ! Tu n'en uses pas assez. Écoute ça...

Et il repartit dans l'élaboration de plans qui, à n'en pas douter, donneraient à Lily une opinion encore moins reluisante qu'elle n'était déjà de l'attrapeur vedette de Gryffondor.

_À suivre..._

oOo

A suivre tout de suite même !

Soit dit en passant, c'est toujours autant la galère de faire la mise en page pour ff . net . Et encore, heureusement qu'il n'y a plus le problème de la suppression des tirets de dialogue...


	13. et à venir

**Chapitre 12 : … et à venir**

Les examens se rapprochaient dangereusement et les élèves étaient plus qu'heureux de pouvoir se soustraire à leurs révisions pour le dernier match de Quidditch de l'année. Celui-ci opposait les Serdaigle aux Serpentard et chaque équipe jouait gros comme les scores de cette année étaient très serrés pour la coupe.

Le match commença normalement, avec des Serpentard peu fair-play et des Serdaigle très tenaces. Après une demi heure de jeu, Serpentard menait par dix points. Satisfaits de leurs résultats et loin de vouloir en rester là, ils multipliaient les coups bas et collectionnaient les avertissements lorsque...

- Attention !

Pour une raison inconnue, deux poursuiveurs de Serpentard étaient partis s'écraser contre les tribunes, heureusement sous les gradins. Mme Bibine siffla un arrêt de jeu et alla vérifier ce qu'il s'était passé. Aucune réponse ne sembla aider à comprendre la raison de ce brusque écart et la partie repris avec une remontée au score des Serdaigle, qui avaient pu marquer pendant l'incident.

Le Vif fut soudain aperçu par Sharp Hunter, l'attrapeur Serdaigle. Il fondit sur lui tel un rapace sur sa proie, suivi de son homologue adverse... Enfin, c'est ce qui aurait dû se passer, sauf que lorsque Warrington, attrapeur et capitaine de l'équipe, voulut s'élancer vers l'avant, l'accélération se produisit en sens inverse et, au lieu de descendre en piqué, il monta en flèche, la queue du balai en avant.

Son cri de stupeur et d'angoisse déstabilisa Hunter, qui stoppa sa lancée et observa la scène avec le reste du stade. Warrington monta si haut qu'il n'était plus qu'un point sur les nuages lorsque son ascension cessa. On le vit faire des cercles dans le ciel puis redescendre, le visage rouge de colère et d'embarras. Les poursuiveurs Serdaigle en avaient profité pour marquer trois points.

Les Serpentard jurèrent que leurs balais ne répondaient plus à leurs directives mais, après plusieurs essais, Bibine déclara qu'ils étaient en parfait état et qu'ils feraient mieux de cesser de jouer les pitres s'ils voulaient remporter la partie.

Enragés, les Serpentard voulurent se venger et rattraper leur retard, mais le match devint malheureusement pour eux du grand n'importe quoi. Quand ils voulaient tourner à droite, ils partaient sur la gauche, plonger en piqué, ils se dirigeaient vers le haut, et lorsqu'ils parvenaient à inverser leurs automatismes, les balais montaient quand ils tournaient, tournaient quand ils descendaient et partaient en vrille lorsqu'ils montaient.

Pourtant, à chaque vérification, l'arbitre affirmait que cela ne pouvait venir que d'un mauvais contrôle de leur part ou d'une quelconque tentative pour faire croire à un mauvais coup des Serdaigle, qui prirent rapidement une large avance.

Le match se finit sur un écart de trois cents points en faveur des Serdaigle, qui emportèrent par la même occasion la coupe, et les Serpentard devinrent la risée de Poudlard.

A certains qui hurlaient au sabotage, on leur répondait que ce n'était pas le genre des Serdaigle. Et les Gryffondor ? Aussi forts soient leurs ressentiments contre les Serpentard, ils n'auraient pas laisser passer la coupe pour cela, et s'ils avaient effectivement été impliqués, ils auraient réalisé une farce de bien plus spectaculaire.

- C'est l'évidence même ! s'exclama James en se jetant sur son lit, l'air hilare.

- Les gens n'ont pas inclus dans leur équation que tu serais capitaine de l'équipe l'an prochain, rigola Remus.

- Je vais être celui qui va ramener sa gloire à l'équipe, assura son ami en prenant une pose impériale. Et quoi de plus délectable que de les voir se ridiculiser « d'eux-mêmes ».

- Plus spectaculaire, ça aurait été plus amusant mais le match aurait été annulé. Et puis de toute façon, comment aurions-nous eu accès à leurs balais ? termina Peter.

C'est que les sorts avaient été lancés depuis déjà plusieurs mois, lors du match qui avait opposé les Serpentard aux Poufsouffle. Les Maraudeurs les avaient bloqué jusque là et n'avaient eu qu'à lever les entraves magiques pour faire tourner en bourrique leurs ennemis jurés.

- Par contre il faudra vraiment songer à faire quelque chose de plus spectaculaire avant la fin de notre scolarité, songea très sérieusement James. On fera ça pendant notre match.

- Il sera annulé, remarqua Remus.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Quand on le rejouera, j'attraperai le Vif dans les premières secondes.

Ce sujet étant clos de son avis, il sortit la carte de Poudlard et la pointa vers Sirius.

- J'ai eu une idée géniale pour ça ! Mais tu vas devoir me donner un coup de main. Toi aussi Remus, t'es le plus doué d'entre nous pour trouver des références. On cherche toujours un moyen de récupérer toutes nos déambulations depuis la première année, pas vrai ? Et bien c'est très simple, il suffit de les récupérer !

- James... Tu viens d'énoncer la question sous forme de solution, je ne vois pas en quoi ça va nous aider.

- Hein ?

- Je décrypte ce que Remus a dit pour toi, mon petit James, intervint Sirius. On cherche un moyen de les récupérer, alors « les récupérer » n'est pas une solution.

- Bien sûr que si !

- Ton intelligence prend vraiment de drôles de détours, soupira Remus.

- Mais il suffit de les récupérer grâce à la Pensine, c'est évident !

James semblait très content de lui, et comme les trois autres le regardaient sans rien dire, il développa son idée.

- Alors voilà, c'est très simple en vérité. Une Pensine, faut pas rêver, même pour des génies comme nous, c'est hors de portée. Par contre on peut créer un dérivé, pas pour sortir la pensée, mais pour la copier, et pas pour toutes les pensées, mais seulement celles liées à la carte. On va le confectionner à partir de la carte puis on se focalisera sur les plans, la Pensine fera la reste !

Pour Remus, James avait tout de ces prestidigitateurs moldus qui, à la fin de leurs démonstrations, saluaient le public avec l'assurance de ceux qui n'échouent jamais, mais il y avait des limites à...

- Intéressant, approuva Sirius. C'est largement faisable si Remus nous trouve les bons ouvrages. La Pensine évidemment, et les sortilèges de mémoire aussi, amnésie, souvenirs...

Il réfléchit un instant.

- Il faudrait aussi des références plus poussées sur les réactions des sortilèges à certains stimulus, principalement les visuels en l'occurrence. Ça devrait pas trop te poser de soucis.

- Ça va être génial ! s'écria Peter, certain de la réussite de leur action.

- On se calme tout le monde ! intervint Remus en se frottant l'arrête du nez. Vous êtes géniaux, on a compris, vous êtes intelligents, on le sait, mais là, vous parlez de Pensine. La Pensine... Vous savez ? Ce sortilège qui fait parti de ceux, hors catégorie, qui ne peuvent jamais, au grand jamais, s'apprendre en autodidacte et sont forcément transmis d'un maître à un disciple. Même pour vous c'est impossible.

James balaya ses propos d'un revers de main.

- Tu disais déjà ça pour le sort qu'on a créé. Et puis le premier à l'avoir fait a bien dû s'en charger seul. En plus j'ai bien précisé qu'on n'arriverait à rien pour la Pensine en elle-même, t'écoutes pas quand je parle.

- Même un dérivé, c'est n'importe quoi. La Pensine n'est pas le fait d'un seul homme, il a fallu des générations de sorciers très puissants pour en arriver au résultat actuel. « Juste » un dérivé ? Rien que comprendre le fonctionnement n'est pas dans vos cordes, et je ne parle pas de l'application.

- Nous verrons bien. De toute façon ça t'arrange plutôt non ? Maintenant qu'on est des animagi, on s'ennuie tellement en dehors des pleines lunes qu'on a repris nos activités favorites de fléau de Poudlard. Avec ce projet, on sera à nouveau occupés.

- Insidieux manipulateur, grommela Remus en rendant malgré tout les armes.

- J'ai eu une idée moi aussi, remarqua Peter. Vous vous souvenez qu'on a commencé à faire cette carte parce que la plupart des gens du château le connaissent vraiment mal ? Il y a près de cinq cent personnes qui se déplacent dans les couloirs, et chacune emprunte et connaît des chemins différents. Si on pouvait trouver un moyen de connaître les déplacements de chacun, on avancerait très vite.

- Belle influence que la nôtre, se moqua Sirius. Mais tu marques un point, ajouta-t-il avant l'intervention de Remus. Et ça, même monsieur « c'est impossible » reconnaîtra que c'est enfantin pour nous, pas vrai ?

Le jeune Lupin préféra ne pas répondre.

- Avec tout ça, on l'aura fini en un rien de... un rien de... temps...

James avait commencé à parler d'un ton enjoué, puis son regard s'était perdu dans le vague, pensif. Il s'illumina brusquement et brillait de mille feux lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau ses amis.

- Une merveille ! Nous allons créer une merveille ! Peter, ton idée est géniale ! Elle est plus que géniale, elle est...

- On a compris. Pourquoi donc ? s'impatienta le jeune Black.

- Tracer les gens, Sirius ! T'as pas encore compris ? Cette carte, on voulait la faire seulement pour devenir célèbres pour les siècles à venir mais elle peut nous être d'une aide immense ! Faire une vulgaire carte, franchement ! Même si elle ne peut être lue que par des élèves de notre trempe, je ne vois pas ce que ça aurait d'exceptionnel, on vaut beaucoup plus que ça. On va utiliser cette carte pour préparer nos mauvais coups sans se faire prendre !

Ils passèrent la nuit à noter tous les éléments dont ils auraient besoin, si bien que les projets de révision – du moins ceux de Remus et Peter – tombèrent à l'eau.

C'est pour cette raison que le lendemain, après les cours, le châtain entraîna son ami à la bibliothèque tandis que les deux autres déambulaient eux seuls savaient où.

Une leçon de métamorphose venait de prendre sens pour Peter quand Remus décida de faire une pause.

- Tu les crois vraiment capables de faire tout ce qu'ils ont dit ? demanda-t-il tout bas pour ne pas se faire entendre de Mme Pince.

Peter le regarda avec amusement.

- Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que tu en doutes. Ces deux-là, ils peuvent tout faire.

- Surtout James, hein ? Tu ne devrais pas autant le surestimer. Ça ne me dérangerait pas en temps normal mais...

Il essaya de trouver une façon de formuler sa pensée sans le blesser mais n'y parvint pas.

- Excuse-moi de le dire comme ça mais à chaque fois que tu les complimentes, c'est comme si tu te rabaissais d'autant plus. Je me trompe peut-être mais c'est l'impression que ça me fait. Ce n'est pas de cette façon que tu vas améliorer la confiance que tu te portes.

Peter réfléchit un instant, hésita puis poussa un soupir.

- James et Sirius... Non seulement je n'avais jamais eu d'amis comme eux mais je n'avais même jamais rencontré personne qui leur ressemble. Ils sont doués, plus que doués, intelligents, plus qu'intelligents, et la liste est longue. Des gens comme ça, certains n'en rencontrent jamais au cours de leur vie. Je ne les surestime pas, je les prend pour ce qu'ils sont : des génies. Des virtuoses même.

- Ce n'est pas parce que c'est ce qu'ils sont que tu dois les traiter comme tels. Tu es leur ami Peter, tu vaux beaucoup plus que cela à leurs yeux.

- Pour James peut-être, pour Sirius j'en doute.

Remus fut surpris de la remarque platonique du garçon, il ne le pensait pas si lucide sur la situation. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le surprenait de la sorte.

- Si tu changeais ton attitude à leur égard, je suis sûr que Sirius changerait d'opinion à ton sujet. Tu vaux beaucoup plus que ce qu'ils semblent croire, je trouve dommage que tu aides à cette image.

- Je ne suis pas aussi convaincu que toi en ce qui concerne Sirius... J'aime bien ça, tu sais ? Passer pour un admirateur de James. Après tout, c'est ce que je suis. Je me rends bien compte que c'est bizarre pour quelqu'un comme toi ou même pour d'autres mais... Je... Je me sens vivre quand il fait quelque chose d'exceptionnel, et il ne fait que ça. Je sais que je suis mauvais en tout, que je suis maladroit et pas vraiment futé, que mon niveau magique est très moyen, que je ne suis même pas capable de retenir une leçon. Je suis comme ça, je n'y peux rien. Je ne suis pas de ses personnes qu'on complimente, alors le seul choix qui me reste, c'est de complimenter, et j'ai la chance d'avoir James auprès de moi pour pouvoir le faire. Je sais qu'il aime ça. Les flatteries, les félicitations, il s'en abreuve comme d'autres boivent de l'eau. C'est... le seul lien que je peux vraiment avoir avec lui, sinon je ne serai qu'une personne qui le suit partout, rien de plus.

- Tu connais plus mal James que tu ne le crois, le contredit Remus. Si tu...

- Cette conversation ne sert à rien, je te dis que tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu crois qu'on est pareil toi et moi parce que tu manques de confiance en toi, mais nos similitudes s'arrêtent là. Moi j'ai des raisons de ne pas croire en moi, toi tu te trompes sur toute la ligne en ce qui te concerne, et on a beau te prouver le contraire encore et encore, tu t'obstines.

- Je ne vois pas quelle est la différence alors, remarqua le châtain avec mécontentement.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, répéta Peter. Je vais aller faire un tour dehors. Promis, je réviserai encore ce soir, ajouta-t-il comme Remus allait protester.

Non, il ne pouvait pas comprendre, parce que Remus était intelligent. En un sens, il était même plus intelligent que James et Sirius, plus mature en tout cas, c'était quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter et les deux autres Maraudeurs ne s'y trompaient pas.

Son ami avait raison sur un point, ils se trompaient sur certaines choses le concernant. Il était plus lucide qu'ils ne le croyaient, plus observateur aussi, et sans doute opportuniste, mais quel mal y avait-il à ça ? Ce que Remus ne comprenait pas, c'était que la situation actuelle lui plaisait. S'il se contentait d'être lui et de rester là, James et Sirius ne le verraient plus, il n'aurait aucun intérêt pour eux, ce qu'il comprenait très bien vu son manque de talent et de caractère. Mais avec la situation actuelle, il avait une certaine importance dans l'équipe des Maraudeurs, il pouvait donner des idées et participer à leurs plans. Il n'en demandait pas plus, tant que sa vie restait liée à la leur.

Évidemment qu'il aurait préféré être leur ami d'égal à égal, pouvoir être avec eux comme l'était Remus, savoir les contrer et les taquiner il n'en avait juste pas les capacités. Il ne les avait pas pour être leur « ami » au sens où l'entendaient la plupart des gens, mais il existait toute sorte d'amitié et Peter voulait croire que la leur à son égard en faisait partie.

Il était ébloui... Ébloui par tant de qualités et d'exploits, lui qui n'avait jamais connu que l'ordinaire et le médiocre. Mais il se plaisait tant à s'en nourrir qu'il ne réalisait pas que si Remus ne pouvait pas comprendre, lui-même avait manqué l'essentiel. Il se prenait pour Icare, à monter toujours plus près du soleil sans voir ce qui se trouvait à portée de ses doigts, et n'avait désormais pour seul espoir que de le remarquer au plus vite s'il ne voulait pas connaître le même funeste destin.

oOo

Les examens avaient commencé. On ne croisait plus dans les couloirs que des étudiants en train de réviser ou réciter leurs leçons dans un impressionnant concours de stress. Du moins cela concernait-il la plupart des étudiants.

- Ils m'énervent ! pleura presque Océane en enfouissant sa tête entre ses mains pour ne pas voir James et Sirius tranquillement en train de jouer aux cartes explosives en attendant que les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrent pour leur examen de défense contre les forces du mal.

- C'est vrai qu'ils sont agaçant, remarqua Millea de façon très laconique.

Sa cousine lui adressa un regard chargé d'éclairs. Fiona, Tara et elle-même étaient assises à même le sol, des feuilles de cours éparpillés autour d'elles, alors que Lily et Millea discutaient tranquillement en attendant le début de l'épreuve.

- Vous avez bien assez révisé, vous n'allez faire que vous stresser d'avantage, tenta Lily.

- D'avantage ? répéta Fiona plus en couinant qu'en parlant. C'est possible ?

- Tiens... On a eu cette leçon-là aussi ? dit Tara en attrapant un cours de Fiona avec un manque d'intérêt flagrant.

- On est en situation de crise, là ! gémit Océane. Il ne reste que la métamorphose après ça et j'ai planté tout le reste !

- J'ai un sérieux doute sur la question, la rassura Millea. De toute façon...

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent avant qu'elle ait fini.

- Il est l'heure ! termina-t-elle joyeusement. Allez, c'est l'avant dernière épreuve après tout, hauts les cœurs !

Les élèves rentrèrent s'asseoir aux places qu'ils occupaient depuis le début de la semaine, pour la plupart plus près d'un "haut-le-cœur" que réceptifs à l'enthousiasme de leur camarade.

- Hey ! Evans ! Optimal !

Malheureusement pour elle, Lily eut le réflexe de se retourner, ce qui lui valut le spectacle désormais familier de la main de James Potter ébouriffant sa tignasse noire.

Le dernier incident avec Rogue ne lui avait pas le moins du monde fait entrer du plomb dans la cervelle. Pis encore, il était passé à une tactique complémentaire qui semblait consister à lui rappeler combien il était un joueur de Quidditch hors-pair, et elle avait beau eu lui dire qu'elle s'en moquait royalement, rien n'y avait fait. Elle préféra l'ignorer et remercia le créateur de l'alphabet d'avoir placé le E si loin du P, lui laissant ainsi une relative tranquillité lors des examens.

Après s'être installée, elle laissa son regard vagabonder dans la salle pour observer ses condisciples. Certains étaient calmes, attendant patiemment que les copies soient distribués, d'autres trépignaient d'impatience comme il devait s'agir de leur matière de prédilection, d'autre encore semblaient à deux doigts de l'évanouissement, mais aucun ne semblait en aussi mauvais état qu'un des garçons au fond de la salle.

Stebbins, Serdaigle extrêmement discret, était devenu subitement célèbre grâce aux BUSE. D'abord parce qu'il stressait tellement que son pupitre tremblait littéralement avec lui, ensuite parce que son angoisse l'empêchait de lâcher la plume à la fin de chaque épreuve et qu'il se faisait systématiquement rappeler à l'ordre par les examinateurs. Lily était bien heureuse de ne pas se trouver près de lui puisqu'il semblait contaminer son entourage.

Deux rangs sur sa gauche, elle pouvait voir Fiona, les épaules tendues comme un arc, plus pâle qu'à leur entrée. Elle maîtrisait très bien cette matière mais était du genre à plus angoisser sur les sujets qu'elle connaissait le mieux. Lily déchira un bout du parchemin qui devait lui servir de brouillon et en fit une boule qu'elle envoya sur son amie.

Celle-ci se retourna avec étonnement et la rouquine lui adressa un clin d'œil avant d'inspirer un grand coup. La jeune fille l'imita et lui adressa un petit sourire de remerciement, un peu moins nerveuse.

- L'épreuve commence ! annonça le professeur Flitwick au moment où les sujets apparaissaient sur les tables.

Pendant deux heures, on n'entendit plus que le son des plumes qui crissaient sur le papier et le cliquettement du bureau de Stebbins, ce dernier semblait s'habituer un peu comme ce son s'atténua au bout d'une heure. Lily trouva l'examen plutôt simple comparé à celui de Sorts et enchantements, qui lui avait donné du fil à retordre, et le termina à temps pour pouvoir tout relire deux fois avant que Flitwick annonce la fin de l'épreuve avec le désormais habituel avertissement au Serdaigle stressé.

Elle retrouva ses amies dans le hall et elles commençaient déjà à faire leurs pronostics lorsque Tara les poussa vers la sortie.

- Dehors ! Dehors ! Il faut profiter de ce beau temps.

Elles la regardèrent avec étonnement comme elle avait essayé de parler bas, mais un simple signe de tête amusé leur en fit comprendre la raison. Les garçons de leur année étaient sortis en même temps mais ne les avaient pas encore repérées. Lily prit immédiatement la relève pour leur faire presser le pas.

Elles avaient pris l'habitude de s'installer au soleil, près du lac où elles pouvaient tremper les pieds et se débarrasser du poids des examens.

- Alors Océane ? C'était si terrible que ça ?

- Ça a été en fait.

Tout en parlant, elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses camarades pour s'assurer qu'aucune n'était au bord du gouffre.

- En fait, il semble que nous ayons mieux révisé que nous ne le pensions, rigola Fiona en battant des pieds pour créer des vagues à la surface du lac.

- Ah ! Mince !

Tara se leva brusquement et courut jusqu'au château sans donner la moindre explication. Elles restèrent un moment figée sur l'endroit où elle avait disparu puis décidèrent de ne pas en tenir compte.

- Plus qu'un examen, quelques jours et on rentre chez nous, déclara Millea en s'allongeant dans l'herbe. Cet été s'annonce particulièrement reposant, mais j'ai hâte d'être à l'an prochain.

- Vraiment ? C'est bien la première fois que je t'entends dire ça, s'étonna Fiona.

- Oh, c'est juste que j'ai vraiment envie de voir ce que vont donner les nouvelles options, répondit-elle vaguement.

Leur cinquième année touchait à sa fin. Elle avait été particulièrement calme comparée à l'année passée, entre le concours et l'offensive de Voldemort. Protégés dans l'école dont la sécurité avait été renforcée au-delà du possible, il leur avait semblé que cette quatrième année n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve. Les deux suivantes seraient-elles ainsi, oublieuses des tourments du monde extérieur ? Lily n'était pas certaine de le supporter.

- Ah ! Je crois qu'on vient te chercher, Fiona ! remarqua Millea en pointant le doigt vers un garçon aux couleurs de Serdaigle qui s'approchait d'elles.

Fiona sauta sur ses pieds immédiatement.

- Pas envie de tes commentaires, dit-elle rapidement avant de le rejoindre et de le diriger dans une autre direction.

- C'est qu'elle me blesserait presque ! Enfin, tout a l'air d'aller pour le mieux de ce côté.

Des filles de Serdaigle vinrent les rejoindre pour discuter, le temps était parfait, la température de l'eau idéale. Lily se sentait vraiment bi...

- Ouh... Ça, c'est mauvais...

- Chut !

La rouquine regarda d'un air perplexe Océane, qui avait intimé le silence à Morine Johnson et souriait maintenant à son amie avec innocence.

- Qu'est-ce qui est mauvais ?

Mais aucune n'eut à répondre. Une certaine agitation venait d'un peu plus loin, près du grand hêtre qui bordait le lac. Lily se redressa avec un mauvais pressentiment qui se confirma vite. Potter et Black faisaient encore des leurs et la masse stupide des élèves préférait rire plutôt que de venir en aide à la victime.

En se rapprochant, elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait encore de Rogue, ce qui pouvait expliquer le manque de réaction alentours mais ne changeait rien à la situation. Le Serpentard était près de s'étouffer avec la mousse que Potter lui faisait ingérer. Lily vit rouge.

- Laissez-le TRANQUILLE !

Les deux Maraudeurs se retournèrent et le nouvel automatisme de Potter envoya ses cheveux dans tous les sens, ce qui eut le don d'énerver encore plus la jeune fille.

- Ça va Evans ? lança-t-il comme si Rogue était absent.

- Laisse-le tranquille, répéta-t-elle en refusant d'entrer dans son jeu.

Elle en avait particulièrement assez de le voir toujours s'en prendre à la même personne.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Le Gryffondor prit une mine pensive.

- Eh bien voilà, le plus gênant, chez lui, c'est le simple fait qu'il existe, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Les rires qui répondirent à ce qu'il pensait être un bon mot ne firent qu'endurcir Lily.

- Tu te crois très drôle, remarqua-t-elle avec froideur, mais tu n'es qu'une abominable brute arrogante, Potter. Laisse-le _tranquille_ !

Il n'avait pas exactement intérêt à la faire répéter.

- C'est d'accord, à condition que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi, Evans, répliqua Potter sous le coup d'une inspiration soudaine si on en croyait la rapidité de sa réponse. Allez... Sors avec moi et je ne porterai plus jamais la main sur le vieux Servilo.

- Je ne sortirai jamais avec toi, même si je n'avais plus le choix qu'entre toi et le calmar géant, répondit Lily avec lassitude, sachant pertinemment que ça ne changerait rien.

- Pas de chance, Cornedrue, lança Sirius avec une certaine satisfaction et en se désintéressant d'elle. Oh ! Attention !

Rogue avait profité de leur discussion pour attraper sa baguette. Il la pointa vers Potter et lança un sort qui entailla la joue de son persécuteur, éclaboussant sa robe de sang. Bien mal lui en prit, car le Gryffondor était bien plus rapide et le garçon se retrouva en un rien de temps suspendu la tête en bas dans le vide, dévoilant aux spectateurs ses jambes chétives et un caleçon à la propreté discutable.

Cette situation renforça les acclamations du public, au plus grand plaisir des Maraudeurs, qui ne retenaient plus leurs rires. Lily faillit se laisser aller aussi, elle n'oubliait pas la rancœur qu'elle portait à Rogue après tout, mais elle se reprit vite, là n'était pas la question.

- Fais-le descendre !

- Mais certainement, répondit instantanément Potter.

Et le Serpentard chuta brutalement au sol. Dans un coin de son esprit, Lily ne put s'empêcher de le trouver assez méritant, car il chercha immédiatement à riposter, mais une fois encore, il fut pris de cours par Sirius qui le pétrifia.

- LAISSEZ-LE TRANQUILLE ! hurla la rouquine en sortant sa baguette.

Ses condisciples la regardèrent avec prudence, le dernier souvenir encore vivace dans leurs esprits.

- Ah, Evans, ne m'oblige pas à te jeter un sort, dit James avec tout le sérieux du monde.

- Alors, libère-le du maléfice !

Avec un profond soupir, Potter s'exécuta. Dans un coin de son esprit, Lily se souvint de ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois qu'ils avaient tenté un duel et se demanda si le même phénomène se serait reproduit.

- Et voilà. Tu as de la chance qu'Evans ait été là, Servilus.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale Sang-de-Bourbe comme elle !

Lily encaissa le choc. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus entendu cette insulte, et elle en était presque venue à oublier que c'était lui qui l'en avait le premier affublé. Une colère froide prit le pas sur ses autres sentiments, elle se moquait de ses remerciements mais pas au point de se laisser insulter.

- Très bien. Je ne m'en mêlerai plus, à l'avenir. Et, si j'étais toi, je laverai mon caleçon, _Servilus_.

C'était bas et mesquin mais Lily n'avait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas du tout, envie de jouer aux petites filles sages. Elle aurait pu en rester là, tourner les talons et retourner finir cette journée avec ses amies. C'était sans compter sur l'imbécilité de Potter.

- Fais des excuses à Evans ! hurla-t-il à Rogue de toute la suprématie qu'il était persuadé de posséder.

- Je ne veux pas que tu l'obliges à s'excuser ! Tu es aussi mauvais que lui.

- Quoi ? JAMAIS je ne t'aurais traitée de... tu-sais-quoi !

Quelque chose claqua dans l'esprit de Lily, Potter ne savait jamais quand s'arrêter.

- Tu te mets les cheveux en bataille parce que tu crois que ça fait bien d'avoir toujours l'air de descendre de ton balai, tu te pavanes avec ce stupide Vif d'or, tu jettes des maléfices à tous ceux que tu n'aimes pas simplement parce que tu sais le faire... Ça m'étonne que ton balai arrive encore à décoller avec une tête aussi enflée. Tu me fais VOMIR !

Elle le laissa sur ces mots, s'éloignant avec rage sans faire attention à ses appels.

Avait-elle vraiment un jour cru que ce type valait mieux que ce qu'elle croyait ? La farce qui les avait forcé à passer plusieurs heures ensemble lui avait sûrement déréglé le cerveau à ce moment-là, il n'existait pas pire sur cette Terre.

Elle arrêta de marcher après un bon moment et laissa échapper un cri de frustration. Elle aurait vraiment dû lui envoyer un sort, ça l'aurait au moins défoulé.

- Dans quel état je te retrouve ! James a encore fait des siennes ?

Lily redressa la tête pour tomber sur les yeux noirs pétillant de malice de Tara. Elle remarqua qu'aucune de ses amies n'avait osé la suivre, sûrement de crainte de subir le reste de ses foudres.

- Ce type... Ce... Argh ! Je n'en peux plus ! D'ailleurs je n'en peux plus d'aucun ! Potter, Black, Rogue, c'est du pareil au même.

- Severus ?

Lily grimaça, soupira et se laissa tomber assise sur l'herbe.

- Ils s'en sont encore pris à lui. Si tu veux y aller, je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils aient abandonné.

- Oh...

Tara regarda dans la direction d'où était venue Lily d'un air pensif et sourit.

- Tout va bien, la situation s'est calmée apparemment.

Son amie tourna la tête pour voir Rogue se précipiter dans le château. Un petit attroupement était resté près du hêtre mais personne ne semblait le suivre.

- Il faudrait que je les surveille tout le temps, soupira dramatiquement Tara en s'asseyant à côté de Lily.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a contre les... enfin, ceux qui ne sont pas de sang pur, ton cousin ?

- Alors c'est ça ? Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas utilisé ce mot. Il doit vraiment en avoir ras-le-bol que tu viennes à son aide. Faut dire que tu as le chic pour arriver quand il faut, s'amusa Tara.

- Si ça n'était qu'une coïncidence, ce serait bien, grimaça Lily. Et quoi ? Je vais devoir me sentir responsable des actions de Potter maintenant ?

- T'en fais pas, va. James est bien trop heureux d'en être responsable pour que tu t'en inquiètes.

- Tu marques un point. Passons le sujet ou je vais encore m'énerver.

Elle vérifia que personne ne pouvait les entendre.

- Pourquoi es-tu partie si vite tout à l'heure ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Son amie s'amusa de son air sérieux.

- Absolument rien. J'ai vu que Samuel – Samuel Easton, tu sais ? à Serdaigle – n'avait pas l'air bien suite à l'examen donc je suis allée lui parler. Aussi simple que ça. Tout ne se rapporte pas à mon don, tu sais ?

Elle se releva en étirant le dos.

- Allez viens, on va aller réviser la métamorphose, ça te fera penser à autre chose. Ah ! Et il faut aussi qu'on se mette au point pour cet été. C'est gentil à Marie de nous avoir invitées mais si on s'organise pas, on risque de pas pouvoir y aller.

Tara l'entraîna sans cesser de babiller jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor, ce qui eut le mérite de changer les idées de Lily. Et puis, après tout, qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à faire de Potter ?

oOo

Dumbledore sortit son service à thé d'un coup de baguette. Il versa de l'eau chaude dans la théière, y ajouta son thé au citron préféré, attendit quelques minutes et était en train de le servir lorsque Minerva McGonagall pénétra dans son bureau.

- Une tasse de thé ?

- Avec plaisir, Albus.

Elle s'assit sur une chaise face au bureau directorial, bien droite, but une gorgée après avoir légèrement soufflé dessus et se détendit un peu.

- Les départs sont toujours aussi mouvementés. Proterio n'en a pas encore fini.

- Et il aura encore fort à faire l'an prochain, confirma le directeur. Mais il me semble l'avoir entendu exprimer le souhait de passer la main pour sa fonction de directeur adjoint.

McGonagall plissa légèrement des yeux mais se reprit vite.

- Je doute qu'un homme qui a un si grand sens des responsabilités ait dit cela sérieusement. Albus, j'aimerai que nous en discutions à nouveau.

Le ton avait changé, indiquant clairement que le précédent sujet n'était pas sa priorité.

- Et nous allons encore nous retrouver dans une impasse, Minerva. Tout a déjà été mis en place et ils semblent avoir hâte de se rendre à ces cours.

- Ce ne sont que des enfants ! La majorité d'entre eux ne voit cela que comme un jeu. Je n'ai rien opposé jusque là parce que nos moyens étaient limités et que cette option secrète ne pouvait porter à conséquence mais maintenant...

- Craignez-vous des dérives ? Les instructeurs ont pourtant toute votre confiance.

- Ce sont les programmes qui m'inquiètent, vous le savez pertinemment, s'impatienta la femme. Pratiquer les duels, améliorer les réflexes et les sorts d'attaque, ce que nous avons fait jusqu'ici, relève du bon sens, mais le niveau que vous leur demandez...

- Sera celui dont ils auront besoin pour combattre, compléta calmement Dumbledore. Nous le savons tous les deux, la guerre est malheureusement à nos portes et il leur faudra le plus d'armes possibles pour se défendre.

- Vous allez les épuiser ! s'écria le professeur.

Elle sembla elle-même surprise de son léger accès de colère et préféra s'éclaircir la gorge et remettre en ordre sa robe pour se redonner contenance.

- L'intérêt des enfants est ce qui me tient le plus à cœur, reprit-elle. Je sais qu'il en va de même pour vous mais vos priorités sur la question sont assez versatiles.

- Je ne peux rien contre vous, professeur, mais versatile est un mot quelque peu blessant malgré tout. L'intérêt actuel n'est-il pas celui qui protège tout un chacun de Jedusor ?

- Bien évidemment mais...

Elle fut interrompue par des coups donnés à une des vitres de l'extérieur. Dumbledore se leva pour aller ouvrir à deux papillons de nuit de bonne taille. Ils entrèrent, tournoyèrent un instant dans le bureau puis se mirent à battre furieusement des ailes, desquelles une fine poussière tomba. Celle-ci se condensa en un tourbillon de plus en plus conséquent jusqu'à ce qu'apparaissent un homme et un elfe de maison. Les sphinx repartirent aussitôt et Dumbledore referma derrière eux.

- Je ne me ferai jamais à ce moyen de transport, grimaça l'homme en s'assurant que tous ses membres étaient bien à la bonne place.

Il avisa les deux personnes en présence et adressa un grand sourire à la femme.

- Professeur McGonagall ! Cela faisait bien longtemps, le temps n'a pas eu de prise sur vous, vous êtes toujours aussi resplendissante.

- Je remarque que vous n'avez guère changé non plus, Doissan, s'amusa-t-elle, non sans rougir quelque peu au compliment.

- Ah, mais que me resterait-il si je n'étais plus si galant, soupira Alphar avec fatalisme. Je ne crois pas que vous connaissiez mon amie, Metys Raj...

- Metys suffira, coupa la demi-elfe avec rogne tout en serrant la main du professeur. Tu devrais leur rapporter ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Ah oui... Oui bien sûr...

Il sourit à nouveau à ses deux anciens professeurs puis se gratta l'arrière du crâne d'un air ennuyé.

- C'est que... j'avais bien dit que je ne voulais pas m'impliquer, et évoquer cela...

- Ne pas vous impliquer ? s'étonna Minerva. N'êtes-vous pas l'intermédiaire avec les sylphes ? Doissan !

- Ne prenez pas ce ton avec moi professeur, supplia-t-il d'un air contrit, je me sens redevenir un collégien.

Il retrouva son sérieux mais aussi son air ennuyé, soupira et regarda Métys.

- Ce n'est certainement pas à moi de faire ce rapport, grommela-t-elle.

- Bien évidemment... Oh, du thé ? Vous permettez ?

- Faîtes donc, je suis particulièrement fier de cette infusion, se vanta Dumbledore.

McGonagall poussa un soupir agacé et adressa un regard sévère aux deux hommes.

- Combien de personnes avez-vous déjà réuni ? demanda monsieur Doissan, dans le but évident de retarder son compte-rendu.

- Le réseau que nous avons mis en place compte une vingtaine de personnes, répondit volontiers Dumbledore. Plus que nous avions espéré, moins qu'il ne faudrait.

- Alors votre projet se mettra bientôt en place ? Ce sera un sacré atout contre Voldemort.

- Il est encore trop tôt, le contredit Dumbledore. Les personnes en qui nous pouvons avoir une confiance absolue se comptent sur les doigts de la main. Il va falloir attendre quelques temps.

- Vous semblez bien certain en l'avenir, vous avez prévu quelque ch... Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? J'en sais déjà bien trop, pour une personne qui ne s'implique pas.

- Pourquoi donc ? intervint Minerva avec perplexité. Vous dîtes que vous ne vous impliquez pas mais c'est un choix étrange pour vous.

- C'est que la famille que je protège a d'autres ennemis que ce mage noir.

Il parlait évidemment d'Andromeda, la famille Black ne l'avait pas laissé partir aussi facilement et Alphar Doissan n'avait pas la puissance nécessaire pour combattre deux fronts en même temps.

- Et Sirius ? demanda-t-elle. Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant qu'il est concerné.

- S'il en est bien un pour lequel je ne m'inquiète pas, c'est Sirius, rigola l'homme. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il soit hors de danger, en ce qui concerne sa famille en tout cas, pour le reste je lui fais confiance.

- Alors ce thé ? s'enquit Dumbledore.

- Le thé ? Ah oui ! Délicieux, vraiment, affirma son invité en vidant sa tasse.

Il ferma les yeux un instant pour savourer l'arôme puis regarda à nouveau ses hôtes.

- Et voici venu l'heure du devoir, n'est-ce pas ? Il faudra bien y passer...

Il reposa sa tasse sur le bureau et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour regarder le ciel clair de cette journée d'été. S'il ne disait rien, tout continuerait simplement comme cela, il était après tout le seul intermédiaire entre les sorciers et les sylphes et ceux-ci l'avaient laissé décider de révéler la chose ou non.

- Comme c'est étrange... Notre ennemi devient plus puissant chaque jour et nous avons pourtant à craindre ce qui peut nous permettre de le vaincre...

Il se tut à nouveau et souffla doucement.

- Ils me l'ont présenté, dit-il avec lenteur.

Derrière lui, Dumbledore devint plus attentif et McGonagall plissa des yeux, en attente.

- L'arme qu'ils veulent nous soumettre... est plus puissante que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Ils comptent la brider avant de nous la donner, contre promesse de ne l'utiliser qu'en dernier recours. Mais... même avec cette contrainte, il s'agit d'une arme dangereuse. Si mon avis doit compter pour vous, sachez que je suis contre. Elle est à double tranchant et pourrait trop facilement, et de manière atroce, être retournée contre nous.

Et Alphar leur expliqua ce que les sylphes, ces êtres au-dessus de la magie sorcière, faits de magie eux-mêmes, étaient capables de créer. Il insista sur les risques autant qu'il put et, quand il eut fini, il poussa un profond soupir.

- Et bien voilà, je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que mes sombres prédictions ne se réaliseront pas puisque je me doute que vous allez l'accepter.

- Une telle aide sera précieuse, confirma Dumbledore, et nous ne pouvons qu'espérer vaincre avant d'avoir à nous en servir.

- En effet... Sur ce, votre compagnie m'est fort agréable mais cela fait bien longtemps que je ne suis pas rentré chez moi. J'entends d'ici la complainte de mon majordome qui se languit de moi. Vous permettez, professeur ?

Il avait désigné la cheminée dans sa question silencieuse et celui-ci hocha la tête.

- Bien sûr, j'ai déjà préparé la cheminette pour vous.

- Charmante attention, je vous en remercie.

- Mais est-ce là tout ce que vous avez à nous dire ? demanda le directeur avec malice.

- Ah, vous êtes un incorrigible curieux, vieux fripon.

- Monsieur Doissan ! s'offusqua Minerva, choquée.

- Pardonnez-moi. La fatigue du voyage sans doute. Je m'en vais.

Il disparut dans la cheminée quelques instants plus tard en compagnie de Métys, sous le regard désapprobateur de son ancien professeur.

- Je ne l'ai peut-être eu comme élève que durant une année, je me le souvenais plus... aristocrate, nota McGonagall.

- L'amour change les gens.

- Plaît-il ? Oh et puis peu importe. J'ai à faire, je vais donc vous laisser. Allez vous en entretenir le Ministre ?

- Je l'ignore encore. Cela dépasse tout ce que nous avions imaginé.

- Sans aucun doute. A plus tard, Albus.

Lorsque l'entrée fut refermée, Dumbledore se posta devant une de ses fenêtres, songeur.

Une arme puissante, oui, mais elle n'était pas la seule. L'école recelait de grands pouvoirs, il le savait et Tom aussi, sinon il n'aurait pas pris toute cette peine l'année précédente.

La magie était ainsi. De temps à autres, sur de courtes périodes, elle s'éveillait et s'agitait, devenait comme folle et gratifiait des sorciers d'impressionnants pouvoirs avant de somnoler à nouveau. Dumbledore en savait quelque chose, il était lui-même naît en une époque comme celle-ci. Tom en revanche avait été une _émergence_ dans une période où la magie était relativement calme. Il n'avait pas d'égal dans sa génération et cela expliquait en partie le sentiment de supériorité qui le caractérisait.

Dumbledore pouvait le contrer, mais Jedusor était son disciple et quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'était pas sensé être son adversaire. Non, l'adversité qu'il recherchait était encore en devenir.

Au loin, derrière les collines, Dumbledore apercevait le panache de fumée du Poudlard express qui s'éloignait à pleine vapeur du collège. Encore quelques années, quelques années seulement...

**_Fin de la 5ème année..._**

**Quelques notes d'auteur avant la délivrance :**

1 - Pour ceux qui se demanderaient (sait-on jamais), Alphar a eu McGo en prof lors de sa dernière année à Poudlard, qui était la première année en tant que prof de McGo. Ça ne vient pas de JKR mais de moi, je précise.

2 – La scène de la Pensine :

°Vous la trouverez dans le tome 5, p.761-772 (pour le format poche. Je pourrai regarder pour le grand format mais il est qqpart dans un carton...)

°Les _dialogues_ de la scène entre crochets [] sont intégralement © JKRowling. Pas la narration.

°Comme aucune info n'est donné sur « Stebbins » dans les livres (sexe, maison...), j'en ai fait ce que je voulais, et vu que je n'ai jusqu'alors cité que 3 garçons de Serdaigle de leur année, il s'est retrouvé là, lol.

°Pour avoir le point de vue des garçons, cf. tome 5 de JKR ^^

J'ai eu des soucis avec cette scène... Enfin, pas la scène en elle-même mais, comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, il fallait que j'arrive à faire en sorte que ça colle avec les caractères que j'avais donné à mes persos. J'ai fait un rallye dans cette 5ème année pour y parvenir mais il est resté malheureusement quelques incohérences. La plus grosse, que je n'aurai pas pu modifier quoi que j'aurai fait vu le caractère que j'ai refilé à James dès le départ, c'est que, suivant ma logique, la réflexion que sort James à Peter après l'examen serait plutôt prononcée par Sirius dans mon récit. J'ai malheureusement oublié (oblitéré) cette phrase mais vous n'avez qu'à considérer que c'est Sirius qui l'a dit pour coller à ce que j'écris. (désolée je ne pouvais JUSTE PAS rendre James aussi mauvais qu'il était à cet âge. Vous me direz, c'est pas le seul truc qui colle pas...) Pour rappel, la phrase de James c'est « Tu es donc tellement bête, Queudver ? Dit James, irrité. Tu fréquentes pourtant un loup-garou une fois par mois... » Je crois que j'ai refilé ce trait de caractère à Sirius... Bref !

°Ah ! Je préviens d'une possible remarque sur une incohérence qui n'en est pas une (y'en a assez comme ça!). Dans la scène de JKR, James joue avec un vif d'or dans l'espoir de se faire voir de Lily, d'où ce que je fais dire à Sirius dans le chapitre précédent, et se fait rembarrer sèchement par Sirius. L'incohérence qui n'en est pas une se trouve là : Sirius espère qu'à trop jouer au fanfaron, Lily le jettera définitivement, mais il n'est pas prêt à subir les vantardises de son ami quand la belle ne regarde même pas.

_**Fin des notes d'auteurs sur le chapitre...**_

Fi... Finie... Elle est finie...

ELLE EST !

\o/

OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIS ! *casse tout sur son passage*

Hem... Un peu de calme...

J'en suis donc venue à bout de ce... cette année... enfin ce truc complétement incohérent, patchworké (si si, ça se dit, c'est votre dico qui y connait rien), bourré d'oublis et de fautes monumentales que constituent ces chapitres. Allez let's play ! Qui c'est qui va me trouver toutes les erreurs de cette année, hmmm ? Plus difficile que ça n'en a l'air, y'en a tellement que vous en oublierez plein...

Bref ! L'horreur est finie et on va repartir sur de bonnes bases pour la 6ème année... Qui qu'a dit « on la verra jamais » ? è.é Ouais, bon, c'est légitime, je l'accorde. Mea culpa quarante douze.

MAIS quoi qu'il en soit... euh... non, on va plus rien promettre hein. Je pourrai me lancer sans souci dans une carrière politique avec toutes les promesses que j'ai pas tenu . Néanmoins (et j'insiste) il n'est question que de délai. Je VAIS finir cette fichu-saleté-screugneugneu de série sur les Maraudeurs ! (Je l'adore :-D) J'ai trop de trucs de prévus sur le 8ème volet pour pas le faire de toute façon.

On va s'en aller finir « Ne t'oublie pas » et puis on reviendra d'ici quelques temps. Je vais essayer de rattraper les bourdes de la 5ème année :-S J'ai essayé de me rattraper un peu sur les derniers chapitres, mais du coup j'ai accentué l'effet patchwork... *déprime*

En attendant Ciao everybody, bisous ! (pour pas faire de jaloux... quoi que je doute de jouer sur le plan international, lol) Et rassurez-vous, je ne reviens pas dans 4 ans !

Question quelque peu importante : Juste pour qu'on soit bien d'accord, quand il est dit dans les livres que Sirius part de chez lui l'été de leur sixième année, quand il a seize ans, ça veut dire l'été qui suit leur 6ème année, pas celui qui vient, c'est ça ? (un doute m'assaille...)

oOo

Rien à voir mais...

Je sais que ça leur fait rien et tout et tout mais si certains d'entre vous ont toujours pas lu « Parfois les Serdaigles » de George et Fred... Avec de plus en plus de monde qui les motiverait à écrire, on aurait peut-être le prochain chapitre... hem... Oui, je sais, je ne recule devant rien... Mais je veuuuuuuuuuuuuuux la suite T.T (ce qu'elle n'ira pas crier à nouveau en review par respect pour eux... snif ! C'est dur le respect...) Je veux aussi un Jasper, mais ça, c'est pas négociable du tout, lol.


End file.
